Salvation
by ihearttony
Summary: For years, Gibbs has kept a secret that will effect Tony's very existence. Can Tony forgive him? Will Gibbs be able to protect them both from old enemies who want to see them destroyed? AU Father/Son, hurt/comfort, angst. Not slash. 25 completed chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ A few warnings before we start: This is AU, but I have tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. If you absolutely hate AU, this story is definitely not for you. I wanted to explore the limits of Gibbs' and Tony's father/son relationship, and this is the only way I could figure out to do it. Even with the supernatural twist, this is primarily a father/son, hurt/comfort, angsty story, very similar to others I have written—it just includes some blood, fangs, and few extra abilities our boys wouldn't otherwise possess! There is also some bad language, violence, and non-con, but this is not slash._

_The story is twenty-five chapters and an epilogue. I wanted to see if I could write something really long, and that was a challenge of its own. I'll post every few days as I usually do._

_I'm not sure if there is any interest at all in this type of work, so if you enjoy it let me know. Unfortunately, I'm a bit like Tony and have an insecure ego that needs reassurance every now and then, so a pat on the head or a cyber cookie would go a long way to alleviate some of my nervousness _:). _I do have a facebook page under Iheart Tony, but it's a sad and pathetic little thing; I'm going to get to work on it now that this story is pretty much finished. Feel free to check me out there!_

_Thanks, and let the fun begin!_

**Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately and so shall we. For no creatures under God are as we are, none so like him as ourselves.**

**_Lestat, Interview with a Vampire_**

Long, thin fingers reached out and touched the sleeping man's cheek with such a light caress that he didn't wake, only let out a soft huff of air and shifted into a new position; his long legs stretched out against the sheets, one knee bent, an arm thrown behind his head, and the other resting against his flat stomach.

Light from the moon filtered through the window, casting shadows across the handsome features of the man, highlighting his chiseled jawline and broad chest. "You are as beautiful as I imagined," the uninvited guest whispered, drawing in a deep breath. He savored the sweet, spicy scent that filled his senses and had him reeling with desire.

He licked his rosy lips and ran his tongue across the sharpened points of his fangs. He wanted to pull this man close, expose the long line of his neck, and drink from the delicious bouquet that he hadn't tasted in so long. The flavor would have grown stronger over the years, taking on a richer essence now that his victim was a full grown man instead of a child. He had dreamed about this moment for years.

As he leaned forward, drawing closer to the expanse of delicious flesh sprawled before him, another aroma caught his attention—someone else had drank from this boy, recently and often. It was a familiar odor, one that he hadn't recognized in centuries, but a scent he would never forget.

His golden eyes darkened and he sniffed deeply to be sure; there was no mistaking the unique smell. How had this happened? Of all the people in the world, how had this young man found that particular individual?

Sitting back, he looked around the small yet neatly appointed bedroom. He picked up the leather wallet lying on the nightstand and flipped it open, immediately finding a shield and identification announcing the man's employment as a federal agent with NCIS. Exchanging the wallet for a cell phone, he pushed several buttons and checked the recent calls, one name standing out among all the others confirming his suspicions.

"Well, is that not a coincidence," the man whispered into the dark. This turn of events changed everything. Bending down, he brushed his lips across the man's forehead before turning to leave; it took a great deal of willpower to walk away without drinking, but he had developed incredible self-control over his many years on earth.

He would be back, and the boy would ultimately belong to him. However, there were some other matters he would address first.

Starting with destroying Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_NCISNCISNCIS _

_(One Week Later)_

"Exsanguination," Ducky stated, a dour expression on his face. "If I had to make an early prognosis as to the cause of our petty officer's demise, I would guess exsanguination."

Ziva frowned. "I am not familiar with that word, Dr. Mallard. Would you care to explain?" She raised the camera and took another photo of the young man, barely out of his teens, who was lying face up on the steps leading into his barracks. The area had been cordoned off; Tony bent down a few feet away scouring the ground for any physical evidence, McGee recorded measurements in his PDA, and Gibbs looked over Ducky's shoulder.

It was the lead agent who answered her question. "It means all the blood has been drained from his body." Gibbs did not look pleased, but then again, when the situation involved a murder, he never did.

Ziva's frown deepened. "That does not make any sense. The body shows no signs of trauma. How would the blood have been removed?"

Ducky pursed his lips and glanced up at Gibbs, whose face had taken on a predictably unreadable expression. "I suppose that is what I will have to find out, my dear," the ME replied stiffly.

McGee stopped recording and gazed at the body along with the others. "It is strange, Ducky. There isn't a drop of blood around him; where could it all go?"

"I have a guess," Jimmy Palmer inserted, wincing when the gurney he was pushing clattered against the bottom of the steps. They all paused to look at him. He swallowed uncomfortably, as if he hadn't expected them to actually listen.

"Well, go on Jimmy. Make your guess," Gibbs said, prompting the young man to speak up. Jimmy had the distinct feeling he was being used to make a point.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "I was just thinking, you know, the only thing that could drain the blood from a body and not leave any behind-that would have to be a vampire, right?"

"That's a scientific hypothesis if I ever heard one, Palmer," Tony commented blithely, walking over to stand next to Ziva. "I'm surprised you haven't suggested we investigate Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster. Maybe it was the Mothman."

"Oh, come on Tony! You were all thinking it; I just had the guts to say it out loud! Do you have a better explanation?" Jimmy defended his idea.

No one spoke, since there wasn't an obvious reason for the state of the deceased and the thought had entered all their minds on some level.

Tony cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "Palmer, I can tell you why it wasn't a vampire, because _they don't exist_. Maybe it was a psychotic medical student who snapped under the pressure of working for a belligerent boss and a perfectionist medical examiner with a penchant for long-winded stories." Tony stared at Jimmy with mock accusation.

"Not funny, Tony." Jimmy folded his arms and sulked.

"Don't worry, Palmer, Tony has a thing about vampires." McGee tried not to smirk in his partner's direction and failed.

"No, I don't, McGee. Since vampires aren't real, it's impossible to have a thing about them," Tony deflected, sealing an evidence bag and looking affronted.

"Is Tony afraid of vampires?" Ziva asked, eyebrows quirked and tone condescending. She smirked at DiNozzo openly.

"It's his _bête noire._ He used to have nightmares about vampires when he was a kid," McGee continued to explain helpfully.

"Kate told you about that? She never could keep a secret," Tony complained. His face held the faraway look it always got when he mentioned his fallen teammate. "The point is that all this talk about vampires is keeping us from figuring out what really happened. Maybe we should get back to work."

"For once, DiNozzo's right," Gibbs agreed. "Stop talking and finish processing so Ducky can get this body to autopsy." His no nonsense glare sent them all scurrying back to what they had been doing.

Dr. Mallard paused as Jimmy leaned over the pale corpse. "It is a fascinating word, exsanguination," Ducky explained to his assistant. "One of my favorites. It is derived from the Latin _exsanguinatus._ Quite an unusual way to die, don't you think, Mr. Palmer?"

"Absolutely. I'm interested to find out what your autopsy reveals. Do you think we might have a killer who's pretending to be a vampire?" Palmer asked, his bright eyes sparkling with barely contained excitement.

"Anything is possible, my boy, anything is possible. Let's get this poor chap out of here and continue our speculating once we have more information." They began the process of moving the no longer pliant body onto the gurney.

Ziva jogged to catch up with Tony, who was walking toward the truck. "I am sorry for teasing you about your phobia, Tony. We all have something we fear, no matter how irrational it might be."

"Thanks, Ziva. And what might your phobia be? We can guess that McGee's is talking to a girl in person and not on the internet, and Gibbs' is technology. So what is Ziva David's _bête noire_? What does our highly trained assassin detest or avoid?" He laughed softly. "I think I know."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes playfully. "You do? I would like to hear your guess, since I am sure it is totally and completely wrong."

Leaning close, Tony purred into her ear. "Your _bête noire_ is losing control, my lovely ninja. You are afraid of any situation not totally in your command." He straightened and looked at her smugly. "The fact I'm unpredictable is what makes you so uncomfortable around me."

Ziva met his gaze with a small smile before pulling away from him, laughing. "As usual you are incorrect. You are absolutely predictable. You can always be counted on to flirt, make crude jokes, procrastinate paperwork, and follow Gibbs like a puppy. Nothing about you makes me uncomfortable. Except maybe being stuck in a car with you on a stakeout, when you can be less than mannerly."

Tony put away the few evidence bags he had collected and leaned against the back of the truck. "Even now, you're trying to be in control by telling me how wrong I am, effectively proving my point. It's ok. We all have something we fear Ziva, no matter how irrational it might be." His green eyes flashed triumphantly.

She started to continue her protest, but Gibbs stepped up behind her. "Are you two done?"

"Yeah, boss, we're all wrapped up," Tony answered immediately.

"Then get back to the car."

Ziva and Tony followed the lead agent as he strode away. "We are not finished with this conversation," the Israeli whispered, while Tony grinned. He had definitely found Ziva David's _bête noire_.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"So what's my _bête noire,_ Tony?" McGee asked, walking behind the senior field agent into Abby's lab.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Live girls as opposed to the virtual reality kind," Tony said smoothly, deciding not to prolong telling McGee the truth.

"That is so not fair, Tony! You know that isn't true! Maybe a few years ago, but I've had a lot of dates recently." Tim tried not to stare at the real live girl who was, in his opinion, proof of the incorrectness of Tony's statement and was standing at her computer terminal looking incredibly pretty in platform boots, a miniskirt, and a tight t-shirt. The two perfect ponytails perched high atop her head were just the right touch to make McGee's heart skip a beat.

Abby grinned but refused to look away from the screen that had her attention. "He's right, Timmy. That is so your _bête noire._ You do much better when you can hide behind your technologically enhanced persona."

McGee gaped like he had been punched in the gut. "I can't believe you agree with him Abby! I've dated a lot of girls—women—and I resent the implication that I'm not comfortable with them."

Abby giggled and scooted over to give him a peck on the cheek, which completely threw the younger agent off kilter. "Don't get so upset, McGee. No one is questioning your manhood, just pointing out that you get a little bit shy sometimes. It's no biggie. Just like if Tony here had to spend the day with a real live vampire he'd probably pee in his Calvin Klein's."

Tony grinned wickedly. "You're assuming I wear any."

Abby smirked appreciatively. "You are so bad, Tony. But I like it."

He leaned over her shoulder and looked at the computer, tilting his head while he tried to figure out what she was reading. "Got anything for us, Abs?"

"Not much," she answered, back to business. "Ducky's still working on the autopsy, but it sounds like our Petty Officer was drained of every drop of blood in his body. Not a happy way to go." She suddenly sounded dark and serious. "I've searched his uniform and can't find a single fingerprint, a stray hair, a piece of lint, nothing. Whoever the killer is, he didn't leave anything behind to reveal his identity."

Tony propped himself on the table and crossed his arms. "That's strange, to kill someone in such an open place and leave behind no physical or trace evidence. We couldn't find anyone at the base who saw or heard anything. No one even knows why he was outside or where he'd been that night."

"Do you have any theories about how he lost all his blood?" McGee asked.

Abby pursed her lips and glanced down at her shoes, uncharacteristically quiet. "No, Tim, I have no idea. But I have a feeling this isn't the last one of these murders we're going to see."

Tony's eyes creased a little. "You got a gut feeling about this Abs?"

Without warning, the Goth stepped over and hugged him, resting her head on Tony's shoulder. "Yeah, a really bad feeling. I just…." She hesitated to go on. Tony cast a questioning gaze at McGee, who was watching her closely. Abby pulled back and turned toward her computer again. "I'm being silly. Everything's going to be fine; Gibbs will make sure of that."

McGee placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell us?" he asked.

"No!" she answered. "You know how I am with these kinds of cases. I mean, come on, our best suspect right now is probably a vampire! Of course I'm overreacting. Now you two scoot off and let me get back to work. I'm going to analyze the petty officer's hair and see if I can find out anything from that. I'll call if something turns up." She ushered the agents out of her lab.

In the elevator, McGee turned to Tony. "That was weird. What do you think is going on?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't have a clue. Knowing Abby it could be anything. We'd better keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," McGee agreed. "This is just the kind of case that will have Abby obsessed. You know she's practically an expert on vampires, right?"

"It's Abby. She dresses like she's on her way to a séance every day. I'm sure she loves the undead."

"No, Tony, I mean a serious expert. She has dozens of books on the topic, and I'm not talking about _Dracula_ and _Interview with the Vampire_. These are highly documented research books. I think she even went on a trip to Europe once to study their possible origins."

"So she's some kind of vampire scholar?" Tony shook his head. "I guess that doesn't really surprise me. I hope she doesn't let it affect her work on the case." The elevator doors opened. "I've done my own vampire research. I've seen Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ at least five times."

Tim grinned. "My favorite is _Fright Night_."

"Oh, good choice, Timmy. That's a 1980's classic."

Making their way back to their desks, Tony checked his watch. He hoped Gibbs wouldn't keep them too late this evening.

"Do you have important plans tonight, Tony? I see you keep looking at the time." Ziva folded her hands under her chin and stared at him across her desk.

Tony took a seat and turned on his computer. He needed to call the base and have any security camera footage sent over so they could check for signs of the petty officer's actions the night before. "Yes, Ziva, as a matter of fact I do have plans. I met a very nice girl at the gym and we have a date for dinner and a movie tonight. Do you approve?" He met her gaze, waiting for a reaction.

"The gym? I do not know what should surprise me more, that you are working out or that you are hooking up there. Actually, you probably go to the gym so you can hook up."

Tony pushed himself back in his chair. "I actually enjoy both activities, so this is a win-win for me, Ziva. I like to keep all my body parts toned and ready for action."

"Too much information, DiNozzo," Gibbs interjected, walking into the bullpen, coffee in hand. "Especially since the body part you seem to work out the most is your mouth. If you have any hope of getting home in time for your hot date, you better get me some information on petty officer….."

"Green," McGee supplied. "Dustin Green. He was twenty years old with a clean record and good reviews. None of the people I talked to seemed to think he had an enemy in the world. I'll check his cell phone record; see if there was any unusual activity."

Ziva spoke up next. "I'll pull up his personal background and start contacting his family. Maybe they know something his friends don't."

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo. "I'm calling the base to get any security footage sent over now, boss. Maybe we can figure out his movements last night."

The lead agent lifted an eyebrow. "_Maybe_ we can figure out his movements?"

Tony gave a nervous laugh. After all these years working together, Gibbs could still pull his chain. "Of course not maybe, we will _definitely_ figure out his movements, boss. No problem. I'll have it for you, uh, soon."

"Soon?"

"No later than tomorrow morning. See, I still have to call about the tapes…."

"You've got two hours."

"Two hours? I might not even be able to get a call through….."

Gibbs just stared.

"Two hours, boss. You got it."

Gibbs smiled, indicating their efforts were now acceptable. "I'm going down to talk to Ducky. I'll want an update when I get back."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Once he was alone, Gibbs sagged against the elevator wall. He'd been holding it together since they found the body. On the outside he was as calm and collected as ever; on the inside he was vacillating between rage and an emotion he was unaccustomed to facing-fear. There was only one explanation for the condition of Petty Officer Green, and he, better than anyone, knew what it was.

Even though they had been outside, the smells at the crime scene were strong. He immediately sensed that another had been there before him and had touched the body when it was still a living man. It was an aroma he knew all too well, someone he hadn't seen or spoken to in a lifetime.

Stepping into autopsy, Gibbs met Ducky's pale blue eyes, wanting an answer he was prepared not to receive.

The ME bit his lip when he saw the agent. "I'm sorry, Jethro," Ducky said finally. "I see the suspicions in your eyes and I'm afraid I will have to confirm them. There is no other way to explain what has happened to this poor young man. I have found no physical sign of the blood being removed from the body, but," he pointed at the man's neck, which had been opened up by the doctor, "in dissecting the layers of skin I've discovered the usual puncture marks we would expect to see. The killer has sealed them from exterior view with…um….our particular method of doing so."

"He was left for me to find, Ducky. Whoever did this knew I'd be called to investigate."

"Yes, Gibbs, you're more than likely correct. The question is, what do we do now?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I wish I damn well knew."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The team had done everything they could for the day. Tony had acquired the security tapes, but they had only shown Petty Officer Green going toward the barracks after dinner and nothing else. McGee had found nothing unusual in the cell phone and financial records. Ziva had determined that Green was the son of a Gunnery Sergeant stationed in Iraq. His father had been notified and was returning that night.

The lack of information was odd, leaving them all at a loss as to their next move. Tony walked casually over to McGee's desk and squatted by the younger man. "Does Gibbs seem distracted to you?"

McGee flattened his lips and flicked a glance at the lead agent, who was staring into space, not bothering to look at his computer or the papers piled in front of him. He had been gazing at nothing for over an hour.

"He does seem kind of lost in thought. Do you think something is going on?"

Tony bit his lip. "I don't know, but I don't like it. He spent an awfully long time with Ducky in autopsy to come up with nothing."

Gibbs turned his head toward the whispering agents, who immediately stopped talking. The floor was quiet, everyone else having gone home for the evening. Gibbs stared at his team, deciding it was time to show pity and send them home. A few hours sleep should be enough to have them ready to go again in the morning. It wasn't like they were going to solve this case anyway. Tony stood and walked to his desk, sitting back down.

The senior field agent had nearly fidgeted a hole in his chair, between pecking on his computer, running a hand through his hair, and stealing glances at his watch. Ziva was spending more time watching her partner, obviously enjoying his state of mild anxiety, than getting any of her own work done. McGee was studiously tracking phone calls and financials, but hadn't come up with anything fresh since mid-afternoon.

"Hot date, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, breaking the silence.

Tony looked up, glad that his boss had come out of his trance, even if it was to harass him. Negative attention was better than no attention at all. "Only the hottest, Gibbs. Super-hot. Victoria's Secret model hot."

"Don't let her keep you up too late; I expect you ready to work tomorrow. Pack it up," Gibbs said curtly to them all. "We'll start again at 0700."

Tony heaved a sigh of relief and grabbed his backpack, hurtling up from his seat and bounding toward the elevator. "See you in the morning, boss," he called, not waiting for a reply before hopping in between the silver doors and smiling brightly as they slid shut.

McGee lowered his head into his hands. "If he gets lucky tonight, we won't hear the end of it all day tomorrow."

Ziva barked out a laugh and collected her things. "Knowing Tony, we won't hear the end of it for a week."

Gibbs didn't respond at all, but continued to dwell on the dead petty officer and exactly what message his old enemies were trying to send him.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Dinner had been ninety minutes of oyster-fueled foreplay. The movie they watched was one Tony would have never selected on his own, especially under the circumstances, but he wasn't about to argue over the chick-flick choice and had made it through the showing of _Eclipse. _Finally, he and his date found their way back to his apartment where the suggestive glances and light touches from the course of the night quickly changed into heavy panting and roaming hands.

The woman was beautiful and aggressive. She pushed him through the living room, pulling off his shirt and by the time they were in his bedroom she was tugging at his belt and popping open the button of his jeans. It had been a long time since he had been with someone this frenzied, and even though the maturing portion of his brain tried to warn him this level of casual sex might not be a good idea, the rest of his body was so alive with sensation that he chose to ignore the faint voice of reason.

While he removed his pants and socks, his date—Maria, lovely name—stripped bare in a quick but teasingly sensual display worthy of an erotic dancer. Tony grabbed her thin arms and dipped his head to capture her lips in a hard kiss, but she was having no part of his assertion of dominance. Instead, he found himself pushed back onto the bed and she was descending on him; soft lips and warm caresses driving him mad with her undeniable lust. He lost himself in her need for him, as she suckled her way down the curve of his neck, pausing for a long second to tease the vein in his throat with her tongue, then gliding away to nip and bite his chest.

As she traveled further south, Tony moaned, unable to hide his pleasure at the anticipation of her destination. She licked a line from his navel to the top of his hips, and he shifted slightly when her warm breath hit the top of his cock; but her generous lips never enclosed on him and he ached with longing. The thought didn't last long, as her tongue found a new area to tease, and he sighed when she kissed the tender area at the crease of his inner thigh.

"You are so good," he whispered, his voice ragged and low.

He thought he could hear her smile in the darkness. "You have no idea," she agreed, baring her teeth and biting hard through his sensitive flesh.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled, as pain washed over him and he reached out to grab her, unable to find a part of her body to hold on to. _This isn't right, she needs to stop._ But it was a fleeting thought, swept away with the flick of her talented tongue, and Tony was lost in a blur of swirling images, soft touches, and his own muffled moaning.

_NCiSNCISNCIS_

_Candlelight flickered through the room. He watched from the bed as his mother—tall, beautiful, honey-colored hair flowing down her back—lit the last one and turned to face him. She smiled, her full lips turning up, but her emerald green eyes remained shadowed and sad._

_"There is nothing to fear, little one. Tonight we are meeting an old friend."_

_Tony curled up under the covers of his canopy covered bed, trying not to let the paintings on his walls scare him. The weak light from the candles made the artwork writhe and move in a way that convinced the five-year old little boy they were real, and the disjointed people within them would soon step out and murder them all._

_His mother could see the panic on his cherubic face and sat next to him on the bed, brushing a hand across his cheek. "Nothing will harm you, my son. You are special, and I want the others to know it, too. One day, you will take your rightful place among them, Anthony. It is your destiny."_

_"He is beautiful, Fransesca." The voice behind his mother was sweet and sinister at the same time. The man stepped forward, allowing Tony to see his face through the shadows. His hair was long and blonde, and when he smiled, Tony whined and reached for his mother's hand. His mother didn't seem to notice as he clutched at her, mesmerized by the sharp white fangs that framed the stranger's perfect teeth._

_"Momma, please, make him go," Tony begged quietly, not sure what was happening. _

_"Shhh, Anthony. Trust me, I am ensuring your future. This is for the best."_

_As the man leaned toward him, Tony tried not to cry, but he couldn't stop the wetness that leaked down his face as the man's hot breath touched his neck._

_The piercing pain tore a shrill scream from his throat…._

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"No!" Tony yelled and sat up, blearily looking around before slamming his hand down on the blaring alarm clock. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he was naked and in his own bed, alone. Maria was gone, and he couldn't remember much about their encounter beyond her harsh kisses and pushing him down on the bed. It had been intense and exciting, but for some reason he had no recollection beyond blurry images of lips, tongues, and teeth.

"Damn," he said out loud, running a hand through his hair at the slight wooziness filling his brain. Maybe he was getting too old for this kind of rough sex.

Regardless, the alarm was a reminder that he had to be at work early, and Gibbs wouldn't be happy if he was late. Tony tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, ready to head into the bathroom for a shower. His leg ached at the movement, and he lifted it to see where exactly the pain was coming from.

"Must have been a hell of a night," he mumbled, staring at the bruise spreading across his inner thigh. There were faint abrasions mixed in with the black and blue area. "I just wish I could remember it."

He reached out and brushed a finger across what looked disturbingly like a bite mark, grunting when he discovered how much it actually hurt.

He wasn't sure if a call to Maria was on the agenda for later in the day or not; he didn't like the fact she had decided to leave such a brazen mark on his body. Sometimes the beautiful ones were also the craziest. Ignoring the pulling from the bruise he raced into the shower, since he had no intention of starting the morning by pissing off Gibbs.

While standing under the hot stream of water, the dream came back into his consciousness and he wondered what had brought it on. He had been having the same dream off and on for years, but it had been a long time since the last one. This was the first occurrence since he had joined NCIS. The face of the man-he shuddered at the thought. Seeing it so many times, even if it was in his sleep, had imprinted the visage in his mind, and even now, as a forty year old man, it scared him slightly.

This was the basis of his _bête noire_, something he would never share with Ziva, McGee, or even Abby. Hundreds of times he'd dreamed of his mother and this man in such vivid detail the events almost seemed like a memory. All the talk of vampires had brought it back into his psyche, which was not something he wanted to deal with.

They needed to get this case settled, and fast, so he could put all of this back into its tidy box and shut it away again. He had never understood the dreams, nightmares really, and his mother's presence in them was all the more disconcerting. It wasn't like he had a lot of good memories of his childhood anyway; these dreams were just icing on the cake. Never once had he spoken of them to anyone, not even in all the years his father had forced him to see a therapist after his mother's death. They were too intense, too personal, too _real_.

_Bete noire_ indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks! I really appreciate all your kind and positive comments, especially those of you who don't normally read this kind of story, but are giving it a chance anyway. I promise, the father/son pays off in the end. I've spent over four months working on this, and at times wondered if I'd gone off the deep end devoting so much time to an AU fic. But then again, out-of-control terrorists, convicts seeking revenge, psychopathic doctors conducting evil experiments, insane kidnappers, serial killers-it's all kind of crazy when you think about it so I decided, what the heck._

_I also want to assure you that even with the genre, I tried very hard to keep everyone in character and have attempted to maintain the wit, banter, movie references, etc. that we'd find in any episode. I've also created two antagonists who I hope you want to see die gloriously awful deaths by the end!_

_In the next few chapters, Gibbs gets his head around what his enemies want, and Tony starts to figure out the big picture and is none too happy about his discoveries._

_Thanks again for taking the plunge with me, and I look forward to hearing from you!_

_TLH_

**_PS: Fell and broke my right elbow yesterday and was told not to type. Not following doctor's orders-but thankfully this is pretty well finished and all I have to do are revisions. But still, just remember I am now in pain and under the influence of hydrocodone, so I'll blame any mistakes on that. *Sigh*_**

Tony had just taken his seat when McGee and Ziva exited the elevator. They stopped in front of his desk.

McGee bent down and peered at his partner's eyes. "Dark circles, puffiness, sallow complexion," he straightened and looked at Ziva. "All the signs of a very late night."

Tony grinned humorlessly.

"No big smile and a lack of boasting. I would guess….third base. Maybe it will be a home run next time, Tony. You cannot expect to score every time you are up to bat," Ziva goaded.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Zee-vah. It was a very exciting night." Tony shuffled the papers on his desk, avoiding her gaze. "There's coffee on your desks," he added with an off-handed shrug.

McGee gave a grateful smile and Ziva folded her arms. "Thanks, Tony," Tim said, sitting down his backpack and holding the warm cup in his hands. "There isn't anything in this, right?" He frowned skeptically, never sure if Tony was being kind or playing a joke.

"Only cream and sugar, probie. Come on, I can be nice," Tony protested.

"Someone else wasn't being nice last night, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated, walking past them. "Gear up. We got another one."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The ensign was tucked under the covers of the bed, his appearance almost serene. Gibbs took off his cap and rubbed his head before glancing around the small bedroom. The neat and tidy house showed no signs of forced entry and nothing was disturbed or out of order.

_This is escalating way too fast._

Ducky entered the room with a grim countenance. "The same?" he asked.

"You tell me," Gibbs responded gruffly. He had already recognized the scent, and it was all the evidence he needed.

The ME carefully pulled back the blanket and studied the body for several minutes, looking for evidence of trauma, poking and prodding the corpse with several instruments. "Drained again; no outward indication of method. They certainly want to get our attention. How are we going to keep this quiet? It's fairly sensational; if the media were to get hold of it…..I'd rather not consider the implications."

The fact these two young men had died to send a message to him; Gibbs hated it. He wanted to know if there was any significance to who was being selected or if the choices were random. If he could find a pattern, maybe he could do something to stop them from killing again.

"I have to find out what they want, Ducky."

Dr. Mallard leveled a stare at his friend. "You don't already know?"

"I guess I'm just waiting on the details."

Their conversation was cut short when Tony, Ziva, and McGee entered the room. "What have we got, boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs wished he could tell the senior field agent what was really going on, but that was impossible; not now at least.

"Same scenario as before, DiNozzo. Body drained of blood and no sign of how it happened. Get photos and measurements; process the room and the house." Despite pretty much knowing they weren't going to find anything significant, Gibbs had to keep up the front of a legitimate investigation. He didn't enjoy keeping his team out of the loop, but it wasn't like this was something he could bring up in casual conversation.

"On it, boss," Tony responded, unaware of Gibbs' internal conflict.

Gibbs passed by the senior field agent and stopped, somewhat startled by his second's less than stellar appearance. "Was she that good, Tony? You look like shit."

"Off the Richter scale, boss," Tony responded automatically, despite not being able to remember much about the event. "I'm surprised all of DC didn't feel the aftershocks."

"You're going to feel an aftershock if you don't stay focused on this case. Stay away from her tonight before you end up in the emergency room." Gibbs paused, concerned there was something more here he should be worried about. A faint smell captured his attention, but it wasn't one he could readily identify. He stilled his mind for a second, trying to sense Tony's mood, and noticed a low level of anxiety emanating from the younger man.

Tony snickered. "The emergency room. No girl is that good, boss." He wanted to yawn, but decided it was best not to show how tired he was feeling and instead paid attention to the tasks at hand. It was difficult not to limp, since his thigh was aching and sore, but he managed to move without too much problem.

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly very wary. "I mean it, DiNozzo. Stay away from this girl." He didn't have time to pursue his gut's warning about Tony's latest conquest, but he was sure this wasn't someone Tony needed to see again.

The field agent looked shocked at the personal order. Gibbs usually didn't interfere with their private lives, so the comment caught him off guard. "Sure, ok boss. I hadn't really planned to call her back anyway."

Gibbs nodded. It was one less thing on his mind right now. "Good."

"Boss," McGee called out, interrupting their discussion. "You're not going to like this."

_What about this is there to like? _Gibbs asked silently .

McGee was holding the ensign's identification and standing next to a commanding officer. "Commander," Gibbs acknowledged. The other man nodded. "What is it McGee?"

"The ensign…..he's Admiral Parker's son."

Gibbs sighed. _Of course he is. _"Has the Admiral been notified?"

The CO answered his question. "He's on his way now."

The lead agent could hear someone shouting followed by a short scuffle, and then the dead man's father was in the room. All color disappeared from the Admiral's face as his eyes fell upon the form in the bed. "Oh, son," he whispered, swaying slightly until Gibbs took his elbow and led him to a chair.

It took a few minutes before the grey haired man seemed able to compose himself enough to focus on Gibbs, who was kneeling beside him. "Who did this to my boy?" the Admiral whispered. "Tell me you know the fucking bastard who murdered my son."

Gibbs eyes cast downward before moving back up to meet the Admiral's. They were filled with fiery determination. "I promise to bring the person who killed your son to justice. I am so sorry for your loss."

The Admiral held Gibbs' gaze a while longer. "I have to tell his mother," he said absently. He stood and walked to look down on the body. "I'll hold you to your promise, Agent Gibbs." He reached out a hand to touch his son's hair, but pulled back, turned, and walked swiftly from the room.

"Dammit," Gibbs growled, and threw his cap on the floor.

His cell phone rang, and Gibbs took the call, his already stormy features turning to cold stone. "We'll be there," he replied, and shoved the phone into his pocket.

The three field agents cast fearful glances at one another. "What is it boss?" Tony asked cautiously.

"They've found another one." He paused. "This time it's the SecNav's son." Stunned expressions crossed the team member's faces. "I guess we've found our pattern."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs watched the Secretary of the Navy pace Vance's office. The man's eyes were red, but he wasn't crying. The distraught father simply paced and clenched his fists, trying valiantly to control the overwhelming rush of emotions he was experiencing.

The former marine understood exactly what the SecNav was feeling-memories of Shannon and Kelly played through his mind and the rush of guilt that swept over him was numbing. This man was suffering because of him. Three young men were dead because of him. Gibbs had no proof, but he knew it was his fault just as he knew the sun would set at the end of the day. He had to do something, but any action by him could set off a chain of events he didn't know if he was ready to handle. Or even if he could handle. The life he had created, that he loved, was spinning quickly out of control.

He realized he hadn't been paying attention, refocusing on Vance's words. "Do you think we need a task force, Gibbs?"

The lead agent forced himself to deal with the moment. "No, not yet. Give me a few more days to investigate. A task force right now will just create hysteria, and that's precisely what this killer wants. Let's not hand it over to him on a silver platter."

The SecNav stopped pacing and concentrated on the NCIS agent. "I know, gunny, if anyone can find justice for these boys, for my son, it's you. I have faith in you, Gibbs. Don't let me down."

Gibbs stood and nodded solemnly for the second time today. "I won't."

Shutting the door softly behind him, he went to the railing and leaned against it, looking out over the bullpen, trying to control his tumbling thoughts. His agents were all working, each of them on the computer or talking on the phone. As if sensing his presence, Tony turned and let his green eyes meet Gibbs' own blue.

_The Baltimore detective looked up at him from where he knelt over the dead midshipman. His emerald green eyes were serious, but at Gibbs' approach he broke into a sunshine producing grin. "You must be the federal agent everyone is so scared of. Gibbs, right? I'm Detective Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony. I think we're going to be working together on this one." The young man pulled the glove off his hand and held it out to shake._

_Gibbs stood perfectly still, trying to overcome the smell, the fragrance, the intoxicatingly sweet odor wafting from the man. It was overwhelming, and required all of Gibbs' self-control to prevent himself from tearing at the soft throat and bleeding him on the spot. How many others of his kind had been privy to this scent and managed to walk away? His powerful senses picked up on the remnants of others…he recognized the smell of someone from his past he'd hoped never to see again. Gabriel._

_The boy had been bled, but not turned. Gabriel had drunk from this innocent, oblivious kid; might be preparing to take him for his own. _

_Settling down and regaining his composure, Gibbs extended his hand, already considering how to get DiNozzo away from Baltimore and back to Washington. It was a miracle the kid had survived this long without protection, and Gibbs knew instantly it was his role to keep him safe. He wouldn't let Gabriel have another one._

He shook his head and came back to the moment. Tony was still staring at him, his face taking on an openly curious expression. Gibbs gave a scowl and turned away; heading toward the stairs, wondering if this situation could have anything to do with his senior field agent. He always worried Gabriel would come back for Tony one day, but somehow, he had hoped they had more time. And if Tony was what Gabriel wanted, why kill all these others? Why not go directly after DiNozzo? The pieces weren't fitting together yet. He wished he could share what he suspected with the team; he had come to depend on their insights and observations.

Gibbs couldn't take that risk.

He would contact Gabriel tonight; the old demons couldn't rest anymore. He wouldn't let one more blameless victim, stranger or friend, get caught up in battles that were his to fight alone.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Ziva sighed in frustration. "Nothing! I do not understand how we can have three dead bodies and not one shred of evidence! There is nothing to connect these men and not a single lead. How is this possible?"

They had spent the day re-interviewing potential witnesses and going over any possible theories. Their efforts were completely unsuccessful, and the three agents were feeling uncharacteristically ineffective.

McGee shook his head. "Has Ducky said anything else about the condition of the bodies? Has he found an explanation for the missing blood? I think that's the key to all this."

"No, he has not shed any light on the method. He has actually been strangely quiet. When I checked in with him he did not have even one story to relate about the subject. Has Abby found anything new?" Ziva walked out from behind her desk, folding her arms and creasing her brow.

"Not yet. Tony, have you talked to Gibbs? He hasn't been around much this afternoon."

Tony was seated at his desk, leaning his chin on his hand. He was tired, and could think of nothing better than heading home to crawl into bed and sleep off this nagging lethargy. The case was going nowhere, and Gibbs was acting more strangely by the hour, having spent most of the day holed up with Ducky, both of them turning silent whenever he entered the room. "He hasn't told me anything. I guess he's working on a need to know basis, and right now we don't need to know." His head fell off his hand when his cell phone rang loudly. Checking the caller id, Tony growled and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Not answering?" Ziva asked. "Could it be your date from last night? Are you not ready for round two?"

"That Ziva," Tony said, "is none of your business." He winked cheekily for effect, but didn't let her know she was absolutely right. Maria had called at least a dozen times, and after Tony had turned her down for a second date on two occasions, he had stopped answering. Her persistence was starting to border on stalker chick.

Gibbs chose that moment to re-enter the bullpen. "Go home, people. Start fresh tomorrow."

They all three stared at the man like he had grown another head. Gibbs never sent them home at a decent hour during a hot case, if at all.

McGee stumbled into the situation first. "Uh, boss, are you uh…I mean, we planned to stay. I know we don't have much right now, but we'll…..we'll come up with something."

Ziva frowned tightly. "Yes, Gibbs, we will stay."

The intensity in the blue eyes built quickly. "I said to go home! Now!" he yelled. "Are you planning to question my orders?"

McGee backed up a few steps and Ziva glanced hesitantly at Tony, who had come out from behind his desk and moved closer to their boss.

"Gibbs," he said quietly, trying to broach his superior carefully while he played human shield for the rest of the team. McGee looked ready to fall over, and Ziva was hovering behind him protectively. "Is everything ok? I know the SecNav must be breathing down your neck, but you seem…..a bit off today."

The lead agent was in his face instantly, all pretense of civility gone, replaced by pure anger. "Who are you to talk to me like that, DiNozzo? I give an order and you follow it, no questions asked. Or do you think you're in charge around here?"

Gibbs was so close Tony could feel his hot breath on his skin. In all the years he'd known Gibbs, he'd rarely had that rage he knew burned inside his boss turned directly on him, but it was there now. Tony swallowed thickly, but he was too far in to go back, and besides, if Gibbs somehow lost it on McGee the poor guy might have a heart attack.

"No, boss, I know who's in charge. Just concerned, that's all," he replied calmly, not moving.

He waited while Gibbs stared him down, and he thought Gibbs must be deciding whether or not to strangle him. Instead, he received a severe thwack on the back of the head, so hard it actually hurt, but Tony didn't react. This was not playtime and he might've tucked his tail between his legs for the sake of not fighting, but he wasn't going to give up all his pride. He tried to hide the shock he felt at the unexpected force behind the smack, which wasn't altogether easy since the spot was still stinging.

"Don't question my authority again. Now get out of here."

Gibbs moved back to his desk and refused to look at any of them as they collected their personal belongings and scurried for the elevator.

The three agents rode in silence, none of them sure what to say. As they exited the lift, Ziva turned. "I am no longer angry at Gibbs. There is obviously something bothering him and he needs our help. I intend to find out what has got his panties in a knot."

"Wad, Ziva, panties in a wad." Tony corrected gently. "We'll all help. We just have to make sure he doesn't shoot any of us before we figure out what his problem is."

"Agreed. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night," McGee added as they walked toward their cars.

"Tony!" Ziva called out, and jogged over to him. She stood there, shifting uncomfortably as he looked down at her. Her personality was so large that Tony sometimes forgot how tiny she really was.

Finally she spoke. "I know it is none of my business, but I do not think you should see this woman again. I do not have a good feeling about her, and your date has not done you good. If you do go out with her, I cannot stop you, but I think it would be best if you broke it off."

A smile tugged at Tony's lips. "Ah, Ziva, you do care." It was kind of nice to know she was looking out for him. Between his little assassin and Gibbs it really was difficult for him to get in too much trouble. "I've already decided she isn't my type, ok?" he answered seriously. "Does that make you feel better?"

She smiled in return. "Yes. Someone has to watch your six, since you do not always do it for yourself. Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, Ziva." He shook his head as he got into his car, checking his phone when it started ringing again, and tossing it into the passenger seat when he recognized Maria's number.

"Victoria's Secret Stalker Edition," he mumbled, putting his car in gear and pulling out toward home.

His thoughts quickly shifted to Gibbs, trying to figure out what was wrong with the older man. He had never seen Gibbs snap like that for no apparent reason, and definitely not at the team. He might get grumpy or moody, but never outright angry. Whatever was eating at Gibbs, Ziva was right, they wouldn't let him deal with it alone-no matter how much he acted like a bastard along the way.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs poured another cup of coffee and leaned against his kitchen counter, trying to get a handle on his raging emotions. He was usually so controlled, so locked down on his feelings that his current state was difficult to manage. He hadn't meant to shout at the team, or at Tony, but his blood was boiling and there was something inside him that needed quenched in order to settle him back down. The knowledge of what was happening was making it difficult to control his basic instincts.

He hadn't hunted in several months, since he only did that when absolutely necessary for his survival. Tonight, his body wanted to assert its true nature, it wanted to subdue and dominate, as it had been designed to do. It would give him some peace if he allowed it, but he couldn't. There was too much he needed to think about, and hunting now wouldn't be to quench his hunger but to quench his rage.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Ducky, waiting impatiently for the answer on the other end. "Did you find that number for me?"

"Yes, Jethro." His old friend rattled off the information. "Do you think this is wise? It might just provoke him more."

Gibbs snarled. "Maybe he should be concerned about provoking me." He ended the call without waiting for a response, punching in the numbers Ducky had provided.

"I need to talk to Gabriel," he growled to the person who picked up.

There was silence and muffled whispering before someone else spoke. "Hello, Leroy. To what do I owe the honor of speaking to you after so many years?" The voice on the other end was as soft and eloquent as Gibbs remembered.

"Don't play your bullshit games with me. You know exactly why I'm calling. Just tell me what you want."

After a long sigh, Gabriel continued. "Always so blunt, never any finesse with you, Leroy. Forever the soldier, the protector, the enforcer. Don't you ever get tired of watching over the weak and innocent? I can't imagine it's very rewarding."

"It's better than preying on the weak and innocent, which is what you spend your time doing. Forgive me if that isn't my idea of fun. Now answer my question."

Gabriel's tone lost all pretense and became businesslike. "It's time, Leroy. We need to settle our old…disagreements once and for all. We need to know which of us is the strongest and who the others can look to as a leader. I've waited too long, and it's clear that without some type of incentive, you won't change a thing. You like the little world you've created, pretending to be a human. But you aren't, Leroy, and I'm going to remind you of that once and for all."

"Stop killing innocent bystanders. They have no part in this."

Gabriel laughed, his chuckle thin through the phone. "True, but I've never had as much of a problem with killing as you do, Leroy. It's a part of who I am. It's a part of you, too-you just don't want to admit it. Although, killing sons of military fathers—it has a certain style—that was Adrian's idea, of course. He's quite clever, don't you agree?"

Gibbs didn't take the bait, although the mention of Adrian rankled him further. "Does this have anything to do with Anthony DiNozzo?"

There was a pause before Gabriel replied. "This has everything to do with Anthony DiNozzo. We'll stop our attacks for a few days and give you some time to think. Call me by Friday and let me know if you intend to take the next steps so we can end this. If you don't, I'll see to it that you aren't given a choice. Goodbye, Leroy."

The line went dead, and Gibbs clenched his fist around the small piece of plastic in his hand.

"Dammit." For a man used to decisiveness, he was uncertain how to proceed. Needing to review his options, he headed for the only place that could possibly clear his head. Stopping at the top of the stairs to the basement, he opened the phone again and selected another number, deciding to put a second worry to rest.

A sleepy voice answered on the other end. "Yeah, boss. We got another one?"

Gibbs paused, trying to determine what to say. "No, DiNozzo. Listen, about earlier….it's been a bad day." It was as close to an apology as he could come.

There was no immediate response. "I know. It's ok. I just…you'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" Gibbs could hear the uncertainty in the familiar voice.

"You going anywhere tonight?" The lead agent didn't answer the question, which he was sure wasn't lost on his senior field agent.

"No, boss. I'm really wiped out. Plan on going back to sleep."

"Good. Get a good night's rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Kay. G'night, boss."

Gibbs shut the phone and took a deep breath. He couldn't hold vigil over Tony, but he worried nonetheless. He also couldn't delay the conversation that was going to have to happen between them much longer, and he didn't know how to approach it. When Tony found out the secrets he had been keeping from him, the younger man was going to be so pissed he might not ever speak to Gibbs again.

Every year, Tony grew more and more intoxicating; Gibbs was used to the sweet smell of his blood, and so was Ducky, but there had been several times over the years he had been forced to step in and prevent others from taking what was not theirs. Tony wasn't aware of any of this. As Tony approached what was to him middle age, to those of his kind it was more of a ripening, like a fine wine reaching its zenith. DiNozzo was barely a child to them, and his blood would be rich, warm, and delicious, bringing with it all the flavors and unique qualities that his special heritage supplied. For the next few years it would be nearly impossible to keep the most daring away.

Gibbs continued down to the basement, finding the bottle of bourbon and a nearly clean glass. Unfortunately, he knew all too well what Tony's blood tasted like, the vibrancy that was a reflection of the man's personality. He let the bourbon burn his throat, hoping to wash away the memory of those brief tastes, but they were still there. He detested drinking from the younger man, but there had been no option; if Gabriel, or anyone else for that matter, came around, they had to know Tony was under his protection. Biting him was the only way, other than turning him, to provide some level of safety for DiNozzo.

It made Gibbs feel like a piece of filth.

Ducky had been pushing Gibbs for years to deal with the issue, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't force Tony to become what he was, to give up his very soul. Losing his humanity had nearly destroyed Gibbs, and he wouldn't let the same thing happen to Tony. It was unthinkable.

But in the end, that might be the only answer.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

_Tony opened his eyes, trying to figure out what sound had woke him up. He heard the shuffling of feet, the squeak of a door. "Who's there?" he whispered, shaking sleep from his aching skull. The pain reminded him of his concussion; he'd been hit on the back of the head with a gun earlier in the day._

_Gibbs and Kate had taken down the suspect and he had ended up in the ER. It hadn't been his best day, but at least no one else had gotten hurt and the nausea had pretty much subsided._

_The lead agent sat on the edge of the bed. "You still here?" Tony asked, somewhat surprised at Gibbs continual hovering._

_"Somebody has to check on you every two hours. What's your name?"_

_"Come on Gibbs, you know my name. I'm tired." He knew he was whining. Gibbs just waited patiently. "Name, DiNozzo. You don't want me to call Ducky back over here."_

_"You just told me my name," Tony muttered under his breath before sighing in resignation. The senior field agent answered the question, and several others Gibbs asked him._

_"You need to make a trip to the head?" Gibbs asked._

_Tony realized his bladder was pretty full. "Yeah, but I can make it."_

_Gibbs stood by while Tony got to his feet and stumbled toward the bathroom. When he wobbled dangerously Gibbs reached out and hooked an arm around his waist. DiNozzo gave him a displeased look. "Just get over it, Tony," the silver-haired agent admonished. "Nothing wrong with needing help sometimes."_

_Tony grunted in reply, not acknowledging his gratitude at having the assistance. He could never get used to Gibbs seeing him in a weakened state. He might not have been a marine, but he damn well wasn't a wimp. Once he finished his business in the bathroom, Gibbs helped him back to bed and settled him down under the blankets._

_Tony was mildly amused by the fussing. "Thanks, boss. Nobody'd believe you were such a good nurse."_

_He noticed Gibbs was staring at him, a strange expression in the blue eyes. The gaze seemed to catch him and hold him still, and he felt a sense of peacefulness wash over him like a soft summer rain. He blinked hazily, not wanting to lose the connection to those captivating eyes. Slowly, as if through a fog, he felt his wrist lifted, watched as Gibbs brought the limb to his mouth. _

_He could feel the roughly calloused thumb brushing over his vein, his pulse thudding harshly. "What are you doing, boss?" he asked, trying not to sound confused or scared._

_Gibbs gave him his half-smile. "Sorry, Tony." There was a depth of regret, sorrow, and pain in his pale blue eyes that Tony didn't understand._

_The younger man gasped at the small sting, and then the warm pull against his wrist. He was vaguely aware of blood dripping down his arm, but none of that compared to the sight of Gibbs' mouth latched onto his wrist. It was beyond his comprehension._

_The room around him grew fuzzy and indistinct, the only sounds made by Gibbs' drinking and Tony's hitching breath. Unable to keep his eyes open, Tony put his head back against the pillows, and gently slipped away._

Sitting straight up on the couch, Tony gasped, the images of the dream stark in his mind. He looked around expecting to find Gibbs standing over top of him, blood running down his chin. But Tony was alone, the living room dark and quiet.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to ignore the feeling that this wasn't just a dream, but more of a memory. First the crazy guy with his mom, now Gibbs, nothing his subconscious was dredging up made any sense at all. Maybe it was the movie he'd been watching; the credits from _Dracula: Dead and Loving It _rolled across the television screen. He sat silently, waiting for the nightmare to recede into his mind—but when he closed his eyes the images remained, distinct and clear.

"What the hell?" he asked the silent room, wondering if he was finally losing his mind.

He wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, since he wasn't too thrilled about what additional strange visions might creep out of the other side of his closed eyelids, so he decided to keep himself awake as long as possible. Despite the late hour and his promise to Gibbs not to go anywhere, he slid on his sweats and shoes, grabbed his keys, and headed toward the door. A run might wear him out enough to catch a few more hours rest tonight. A sudden thought struck him and he made a stop at the closet, found his ankle holster and strapped it on.

Better safe than sorry, and he hated to admit it but all this vampire crap was making him paranoid. He had a strange sensation that he was being watched, which was ridiculous, and he wasn't going to allow it to prevent him from doing what he wanted. He was a grown man, a federal agent, and there was absolutely nothing to be scared of. _Bete noire_ be damned.

With firm resolve he opened his apartment door and headed out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all the wonderful support! It gives me encouragement to keep working on the story and make it better. For anyone who is curious, a few more chapters where the pieces are coming together, and then it all falls in place by around chapter five or six. If you have any specific questions about where its going, feel free to ask in a private message. I tried to do a few different things with the genre -it'll be interesting to see what you think of the spin I put on the traditional story. Lots of good Gibbs/Tony moments coming up._

_My broken elbow and I are going out of town this weekend so I won't get to update until Sunday. See you then, and remember if you are enjoying, drop me a note! _

_TLH_

Tony could feel the pavement as it pounded through the soles of his shoes. He worked to keep his breathing even, taking in enough oxygen to fill his lungs but not overburden them. Each stride was measured and even, there was no break in pace as he stretched his legs and ran. He could see his breath puff out into the chill of the night air like tiny clouds of smoke.

It had taken several months for him to gradually build up to this tempo, and he loved that his body was still capable of the stamina. He hadn't taken his physical ability this seriously since joining NCIS, and he was proud of the fact he had finally accepted the challenge of getting back into peak condition. He thrilled with each strong step, each careful breath.

There was no way he was going to sit at his desk every day eating donuts while McGee, his lifetime probie, turned into the skinny one. Absolutely no freaking way. His streak of vanity couldn't handle it. It might not be the most altruistic reason to get in shape, but he guessed it was as good as any. Besides, he was getting older and it was time to face the fact that his body no longer had the natural metabolism it once did. If he was going to stay on the job for another twenty years or so it was going to require a little bit of effort on his part.

When he was being honest with himself, which he was doing more often than he used to, he had to admit that the last few years had been rough. Since Jeanne, Jenny…..Ziva; it might be a stretch to say he'd been floundering, but life definitely hadn't been easy. He was ready to get back on track, in true Tony DiNozzo style.

So he had started working out again; light weight-lifting and a lot of running. Once he started, he couldn't figure out why he ever stopped. He loved to run. It cleared his mind and gave him a feeling of control that he so often lacked. It wasn't always easy to find the time with his crazy work schedule, and he hated running on a treadmill; staying in one place was the height of monotony and bored him senseless.

Instead he ran at night, often very late after Gibbs finally decided to set them free for a few hours. But that was ok with him, because it meant he had the paths to himself and no one got in his way. He could think about cases and turn them over in his mind, often putting together pieces he never would have connected in the light of day. Or he just let his thoughts roam aimlessly, shuffling through random conversations or bits of memory. He came up with some of his best practical jokes this way. It was relaxing, and, after a quick shower and a little television, helped him fall into a deep and restful sleep.

Of course, right now he was trying to avoid sleep, so he spent the time reviewing the case and Gibbs' strange behavior. The phone call to check on Tony had been really out of character, even if Gibbs had gone off on him without cause earlier. It simply wasn't Gibbs' style to care that much. Maybe a conciliatory coffee on his desk in the morning, but a phone call? Absolutely unprecedented. This case had the older man more rattled than Tony had seen him in a long time, which left Tony rattled, too, since nothing was supposed to get to Gibbs.

Tonight the moon was peaking over the tops of trees, and it combined with the scattered lampposts to allow just enough light to keep the path clear in front of him. The day had been warm for early winter, however the temperature had dropped quickly after nightfall, creating a slight mist that curled along the ground. It was an eerie effect, Tony had to admit, but he was a trained federal agent, and he wouldn't allow a little creepy ambiance to impede his new regimen. The gun strapped to his ankle, discretely hidden by his sweats, didn't hurt any either.

Up ahead the path curved to the right; he had traveled this way so many times his body knew the twists and turns by heart. He was aware that on the other side of the curve stood a large maple tree and a bench. As the curve straightened out, what he didn't expect to see was a man and a woman sitting on the bench. At this hour, he rarely encountered anyone else.

Tony was surprised, but didn't slow his pace. His senses jumped to alert; he didn't want the couple to think he was in any way intimidated by their presence despite the fact it was nearly midnight. Drawing closer, he realized there was probably reason for him to be concerned. They weren't out for a midnight run, and the woman —shit, she was the last person he'd expected to see.

The man was tall, well over six feet, with dark black hair that was long for current styles, swept back off his forehead and flipping gently at the nape of his long neck. It gave him an elegant appearance that was from an era long past. His eyes were as black as his hair, nearly a strange shade of purple. The man's skin reminded Tony of Abby's, pale and smooth, with a subtle luminescence. A long supple black leather trench coat draped over his lithe body, and Tony caught a glimpse of skin-tight black pants and a black silk shirt when the man stood up and moved directly onto the path in front of him. _Well, fuck._ The agent had no choice but to stop running or he would barrel right over the man.

After coming to an abrupt halt, Tony placed his hands on his hips and tried to control his gulps of air. "Excuse me," he said. "Just trying to finish my run. I didn't expect to see anybody else out here tonight." He straightened. "Hello, Maria."

The woman stood and moved behind the man. She was almost as tall as her companion, and equally as compelling. Her hair was the same jet black, but much longer, falling in luxuriant waves down her back. The coal black of her eyes was accentuated by her porcelain skin, and she was wrapped in a red coat trimmed with a lush fur collar and cuffs. Tall black leather boots with impossibly high stiletto heels covered her feet and calves.

"You didn't return my calls," she said simply, with a hint of a pout.

"I told you, we have a big case at work and I don't have time to socialize right now. It comes with the territory." His eyes moved over to the man, who was standing unnaturally still and watching him with unveiled interest. "Who's your friend?" Maria was turning out to be one kinky chick, and he had no interest in a threesome in the park or anywhere else.

"I am here to give you a message, Anthony DiNozzo," the man stated in a crisp, formal tone.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, immediately taken aback, concern tingling up his spine. Now that he realized this wasn't just a couple of random people, they were actually here for him, the entire scenario changed. His eyes darted discreetly to the side as he tried to decide where to duck for cover if he had to pull his weapon. In all honesty, neither Maria nor her friend were probably armed, and they didn't seem the type to put up much of a fight.

Despite that, there was something about both of them that was… predatory. Maybe it was their relaxed nature, the way the man moved like a lazy cat and Maria seemed coiled to spring like a rattlesnake. Neither appeared at all concerned to be out in the middle of the night having a conversation with him. Mist continued to roll and congeal around their feet, caressing their bodies in a hazy fog.

The man smiled broadly, and Tony found himself mesmerized by the stranger's bright crimson lips. He tried not to stare at the ruby red mouth as he worked to figure out the best response to the situation. His flight or fight reaction kicked into gear, and he considered turning around and dashing off in the opposite direction, finding his car, jumping inside, and locking the doors. But for some reason his body remained rooted to the spot, and he realized that he was, to some extent, unable to move. His heart sped up while his body relaxed and tingled.

Maria stepped closer to him. "You are friends with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We need you to take a message to him, Anthony."

_Gibbs? How could Maria possibly know Gibbs? She never mentioned knowing him before. _Tony considered reaching for his gun, but his limbs suddenly felt heavy and impossible to control. Maria's eyes were entrancing; the longer she stared at him the more he could feel himself getting lost in their ebony depths. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips seductively. He forgot about moving and trying to get away. He forgot about his gun and his cell phone. All he could think about were her lips and the hungry expressions on the faces of both Maria and her companion. He unconsciously licked his own lips as well.

Tony felt alarmingly vulnerable and exposed. "What do you want me to tell Gibbs?" he asked, caught off guard by the dreamy quality of his voice. _What is wrong with me? _Tony thought frantically. _I'm a damn federal agent, not some kid caught in the park after dark. Why am I just standing here doing nothing?_

"You don't have to tell him anything," Maria said with a purr, as she took his arm in her hands and pushed back the sleeve of his sweat shirt to reveal his wrist. "Just trust me, my love." Tony didn't resist her. The touch of her skin against his was electrifying. Instead of just tingling, his entire body started to hum. She licked his wrist with her tongue, and then smiled at Tony again. "Just show him this. He'll understand."

Tony watched as Maria lifted his arm and held it out to the man. He wanted to jerk away, but everything had become so fluid and languid, he didn't have the strength to do it. A small part of his brain found this fascinating, and it wanted to know what would happen next. Feeling detached from the situation, he observed when the man bent over his arm and reached up to grip it in his icy hands. Long, thin fingers held onto Tony loosely, as if he had no concern that Tony would try to pull away. The red lips drew back revealing impressively white teeth and two sharply pointed fangs. With a growl the man looked directly into Tony's eyes before driving those teeth into Tony's wrist, slicing open the flesh like a sharp edged knife. Tony gasped, white hot pain shooting through his arm, and his knees buckled, but he could feel Maria's arms around his waist, holding him up.

For a few seconds he had the strangest sensation of blood being drawn from his body, and he couldn't decide if it felt good or bad, but then the feeling was gone, along with the couple.

Tony stood there for a few moments, dazed and uncertain about what had happened, before crumpling to the path, tiny droplets of blood left standing on his skin.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Scratching absently at his wrist, Tony entered the elevator and headed for the bullpen, wondering just how much trouble he was in. He was thirty minutes late, and Gibbs was not going to be happy. His boss wouldn't care that Tony had been forced to peel himself out of bed that morning. He was achy and exhausted, and had no idea why.

No amount of showering, shaving, and hair products had been able to distract from the dark circles and haggard lines in his face. At first Tony thought that he might have a cold, but he didn't have a fever and he wasn't coughing. His stomach felt fine. So the most obvious illnesses were ruled out.

The only symptoms were overwhelming fatigue and a weird, itching rash on his wrist. Oh, and the nightmares. He had woken up screaming several times the night before, unable to recall exactly what his mind was conjuring up to scare him so much. He couldn't even remember driving home from his run in the park; his only clear memory was waking up in his bed fully clothed and shivering with no idea how he'd gotten there. He'd stripped off his sweaty workout gear and climbed under the blankets without a second thought. Unfortunately, by morning he hadn't been feeling much better.

Ziva and McGee gave him looks of pity as he exited the elevator and made his way to his desk. "So how bad is it?" Tony asked, settling into his chair and turning on his computer.

"Since I do not see that you are missing an appendage, I think you are definitely in hot soup," Ziva commented.

"Water, Ziva, it's hot water." Tony didn't try to hide his weariness.

"I haven't seen Gibbs this pissed in a long time, Tony. He said if you didn't show in another fifteen minutes he was putting a BOLO out on you," McGee added. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Tony fished the cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it on his desk. "It isn't working. I'm guessing something's gone wrong with the battery thingy. I planned on having you look it at it today, McFixIt."

"That's not going to save you from the wrath of Gibbs," McGee commented sympathetically. "After yesterday, you should've known not to pull a stunt like this."

"Great," Tony muttered, rubbing his head. "Where is he now?"

Ziva pursed her lips and tilted her head compassionately.

"He's right behind me, isn't he? Hi, boss." Tony looked over his shoulder at the silver-haired man who was eyeing him disdainfully while he sipped a cup of coffee.

"Sorry about being late. I overslept; didn't feel too great last night. But I'm ok now, so what's going on? Any new dead marines? Cold cases? Want me to gas the truck? How about I go check on Abby?" He stood, but swayed a little and had to grab the edge of his desk for support.

Gibbs quickly moved in front of him. "Sit down before you fall down, DiNozzo. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Tony countered, silently refusing Gibbs' order to sit back down. He slipped his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair before absentmindedly scratching at his wrist. "I'm perfectly fine."

"What is wrong with your arm?" Ziva asked, eyes narrowed.

Gibbs reached out and flipped Tony's arm over to reveal the soft underside of his wrist. A large multicolored bruise stood out against his skin. In the center of the bruise was the angry red outline of teeth.

Ziva was now standing over him as well. "That is a bite mark, Tony! A human bite mark! What have you been doing?" She folded her arms and glared at him. "I did not know you were into such…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Kink?" McGee supplied helpfully.

"Yes! Kinky! This is very dangerous behavior, Tony," she chided. "You promised to stay away from that girl; I told you she was trouble."

"I haven't done anything!" Tony protested. "I have no idea where that came from. I think I would remember getting bit by someone last night; I didn't even have a date with Maria. And I am not kinky!"

Tony tried to pull his arm out of Gibbs' grasp, but the older man's grip was unrelenting. The lead agent's blue eyes had turned to tiny pinpricks and were staring at Tony's wrist intently, as if trying to determine if what he was seeing was real or not.

Without warning, Tony was drug out from behind his desk and toward the elevator. "McGee, call Ducky and tell him we're on our way down!" Gibbs barked. Tony was pushed into the elevator before he even had time to lodge a protest.

"Listen, boss," Tony said, gathering his senses. "This isn't a big deal. That's probably not even a bite mark. It's more like a weird pattern of bumps. Honestly, I don't have any idea how they got there. Don't make such a fuss about it, ok?"

Gibbs was still holding tight to Tony's wrist and seemed to have no intention of letting it go. Instead, he waited a few more seconds for the elevator doors to open and pulled Tony out and toward autopsy.

Ducky looked up as they entered. "Ah, Jethro! Timothy just called and said you were on your way down with Anthony. What can I do for you this morning?"

Without speaking, Gibbs propelled Tony over to Ducky and thrust his wrist out for the older man to see. Dr. Mallard adjusted his glasses and bent over slightly, visually examining the wound. Making eye contact with Gibbs, he said, "Oh, my."

Gibbs set his mouth into a grim line and nodded.

Tony looked back and forth between them. "You guys are making me uncomfortable."

The ME didn't answer, but called out to his assistant. "Mr. Palmer, could you be so kind as to excuse us for a few minutes? Why don't you run out and get some coffee while I speak to Jethro and Anthony?"

Jimmy appeared perplexed. "Wouldn't you rather make your own tea here? You just got that new brand of Earl Grey I thought you wanted to try."

Ducky and Gibbs both glared at the young man.

Palmer got the message and quickly peeled off his gloves. "Of course, Dr. Mallard. I'll get extra cream and sugar, just how you like it." The young man made his way to the door, but not before trying to catch a glimpse of DiNozzo's wrist. Ducky had no doubt his assistant would be upstairs gossiping with Ziva and McGee in a matter of minutes.

Once they were alone, Ducky guided Tony toward an autopsy table. "How are you feeling, Anthony? Lightheaded or nauseous?"

DiNozzo let them seat him on the table. "A little of both, I guess. What's going on with you two? You act like I have the plague or something." Neither man responded. "Get it? The plague?" He sighed when there was no laughter at what he thought was a perfectly acceptable joke.

Gibbs finally spoke. "Do you remember how this injury occurred?"

Tony turned serious, met the blue gaze dead on, and shook his head no.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was running in the park around midnight. Then nothing. I don't even know how I got home." He looked back at Gibbs, fidgeting. It scared him a little to admit his lapse of memory.

Gibbs immediately fumed, and Tony shrank back on the table slightly.

"What the hell were you doing in the park that late at night? You told me you were going to bed!" Gibbs' anger was a red-hot flame, once again pointed directly at him.

"I had a bad dream, and couldn't get back to sleep. I thought a run might help. Sorry I didn't think I had to call and ask you for permission!" Tony defended his actions, unwilling to let even Gibbs back him into a corner without a fight.

"Jethro," the doctor said quietly. "Let's deal with the issue in front of us. You can yell at Anthony later."

Gibbs took a deep breath and calmed down slightly. "Ok. Ducky, is that what I think it is?"

The ME was already inspecting the area more closely with gloved fingers. Tony winced at the touch. "I apologize, Anthony. I know this type of wound can be quite sensitive." He opened a tube of antibiotic cream and began applying it to the small cuts.

"Yes, Jethro, I'm afraid it is." They shared another guarded exchange.

Tony shifted nervously. "You're starting to freak me out here. What is going on?"

Gibbs shook his head, an expression of murderous rage clouding his features, and for a second Tony thought the lead agent was going to unleash on him again. Instead, he started to pace. "I'm going to kill them, Ducky. I'm going to fucking kill them. This is my choice to make, not theirs!"

"Just calm down, Jethro. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. It's only one bite, after all." He wrapped Tony's wrist in a clean, white bandage. "Maybe they want you to respond this way."

Gibbs considered the ME's suggestion, clenching his fists all the while. Ducky might be right, maybe they were trying to incite him by going after Tony.

_It wasn't like I didn't know this was a possibility. _Gibbs thought morosely. _I never should have let him come back to DC. He would have been safer away from here, floating around on the damn ocean._

"You're probably right, Ducky, maybe I….."

"Could someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Tony yelled, hopping off the silver table and nearly crashing the rest of the way to the floor. Two sets of hands grabbed him so quickly he didn't even see them move. In an instant he was back on the table.

Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I have a right to know what you two are talking about. Don't I?" He searched between his friends for an answer.

Gibbs recognized the fear lurking behind the challenge in the green eyes and it made him feel like a complete fraud. He had never wanted to betray Tony like this, but now that everything had been set in motion, it would be difficult to stop. "I need to know exactly what happened last night, DiNozzo." Gibbs' tone was soft but firm.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Tony threw up his hands. "I already told you, I have no idea!" Gibbs was gazing at him closely, his eyes for some reason sharper and more blue than Tony could ever remember them being. Tony wanted to look away, but his head wouldn't turn. The eyes had him trapped, and he felt as if he were falling off the edge of a skyscraper or down into a bottomless well.

From far away, he heard Gibbs' voice. "Tell me." Whatever had been blocking Tony's memory opened up, and in the same dream-like tone from last night, he related the entire encounter to Gibbs and Ducky, without hesitation. As he recalled the events, Ducky grew more concerned and Gibbs' face darkened with anger. By the time Tony described how the man bit down on his wrist, the older agent was holding back barely controlled fury.

"They have no right to lay a claim on him. Not when he's under my protection," Gibbs protested, his words making no sense to Tony. He wanted to ask what Gibbs' meant, but he was suddenly too tired to speak.

Ducky laid a calming hand on his young friend's shoulder. "Let's get Anthony settled down for a rest and then we'll discuss this," he said quietly, his gentle manner stunting some of the rage Gibbs was desperately trying to reign in.

"Alright." Gibbs knew that exploding now wouldn't solve anything. He had to try and keep it together if there was going to be any chance of salvaging this mess.

Between the two of them, they helped Tony stretch out on the autopsy table; Ducky provided several rolled up sheets as a pillow. The ME found a blanket and draped it over the man who had nearly fallen asleep sitting up. Gibbs knelt next to Tony's head and spoke in barely a whisper. Tony was staring at him with slightly glazed eyes, but the lead agent could see that questions were trying to penetrate through the confusion.

"Sleep, Tony. When you wake you will feel well-rested and content. You will no longer be curious about last night, or our conversation this morning. You will know that everything is fine and I am taking care of it." Gibbs' voice was silky, smooth, and matter-of-fact, leaving no opportunity for DiNozzo to debate his command.

"I don't understand," Tony mumbled; his eyes so heavy he had to fight to keep them open. He panicked a little, on some level realizing that Gibbs was having this effect on him but he didn't know why; it was something about his unnaturally blue irises. It reminded him of what had happened in the park when the dark-haired man had taken away his ability to move. A realization cut through his hazy mind. "You're like them."

Gibbs bit his lip at Tony's statement. "It's ok, DiNozzo. I've got your six on this. Just sleep."

Any fight that had been left in Tony drained out of him and he relaxed against the steel table. Once Tony's breath slowed down and it was obvious he was no longer awake, Gibbs stood.

"I didn't think they'd push it this far." Gibbs paced the room again, anger and frustration making him restless. "Gabriel assured me they would stop attacking people. I guess he didn't include Tony in his promise."

"If nothing else happens, Tony should be fine. He might feel tired for a few days, but after that he should return to normal."

"And if they come back again? What will I do then? What happened last night is just the start of this, Ducky, and you know it!" He ran a hand through his silver hair; he'd rather punch something instead. "I've explained to you how I feel about this-I wouldn't wish my burden on anyone else, let alone do it to someone on purpose. I can't!" To emphasize his point, he slammed his fist into one of the empty tables making a small dent. He squeezed his fingers tight, wishing it had given him more satisfaction.

In a quieter voice he added, "I don't give a damn what they want me to do. I refuse."

Ducky sighed heavily. "It is expected for a first-born like yourself, Jethro. How long did you think you could ignore the rules? There are some matters, whether we like it or not, in which we don't have a choice. Gabriel and Adrian are merely using this information to their advantage."

Gibbs turned on him, his lips drawn back in anger. "And what about Tony? Should he get some say in his own future? Maybe he doesn't want this any more than I did!"

A sad smile crossed the ME's lips. "I understand the way you feel, Jethro. You know that. But it doesn't change what is happening now. If you don't take this matter in hand and do something, I worry you will lose control of the situation and the results will be even worse than your greatest fear. It is obvious Tony is a target now and he will either be turned or used for something far worse. If that happens…well, you know the likely outcome. Given the options, I don't believe that is what Tony would want."

"I have to keep them away from him, Ducky. I need more time to think, see if there's any way out of this." He looked over at the man sleeping on the far side of the room, a knot of blame settling into his shoulders. "I thought if I ignored him, treated him like he didn't matter to me, maybe Gabriel and the Conclave would back off. I guess I was wrong."

"Once our old acquaintances had Tony in their sights, they were never going to back down, Jethro. He is quite a prize to them; young, handsome, intelligent, exuberant. And how could we forget his very special bloodline? They would take him for that reason alone." Ducky's eyes took on a pleading quality. "There is only one way to save him, Jethro."

"I know." There was a note of resignation in his voice.

"When are you going to explain all of this to him? He deserves to be told."

Gibbs let out a low growl and faced Ducky, his eyes once again resolute. "Never. Not if I can help it. Maybe I can make a deal."

"Jethro…"

The lead agent cut him off. "No, Ducky. No." Gibbs turned toward the door. "When he wakes, tell him and the rest of the team I had to go out on a case. If I'm not back by the end of the day, make Tony go home with you. I don't care how you have to get him there, but he is not to leave your sight. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Jethro, but where are you going?"

"To pay a visit to some old friends. It's time we had a talk."

"Be careful, Jethro! And don't do anything foolish!" Ducky yelled at the retreating back, his stomach tightening in a cold ball of fear. He didn't need Gibbs' gut instincts to know this was not going to turn out well at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay. Got home late, had a thousand things to do, and now I can't sleep! So here you go-I hope it makes sense. I use a few new terms in this update; one is bellus-I will explain what that means in the next few chapters._

_Again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I certainly appreciate any encouragement! Keeping up with this along with real life has been a bit crazy lately, but it helps when I hear from you guys._

_TLH_

Tony woke to the sound of hushed voices. It didn't take him long to figure out that Ducky and Abby were somewhere nearby whispering; the Scottish burr and animated alto were dead giveaways. Opening his eyes, he tried to determine what was going on-after a few minutes of disorientation, he realized he was laying on one of Ducky's autopsy tables. Bits and pieces of memory floated through his mind; Gibbs dragging him to autopsy, Ducky talking about something he couldn't quite recall, being overcome with inexplicable fatigue. Strangely, though, he wasn't tired now. He sat up and stretched his body, feeling the kinks loosen from his joints. He was more rested than he had been in years-it was an incredible feeling.

Abby and Ducky stopped talking and looked at him. The pretty Goth hopped up and ran across the room. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty! How do you feel?" She gave him a smothering hug.

His smile was bright and genuine as they pulled apart. "I'm awesome, Abs. Honestly, I don't know when I've felt better." He turned his grin toward Ducky. "What did you do to me, Duck? You got some magic potion you've been holding out on us?"

"Of course not, my boy. No magic here, just some good sleep. I'm glad to see you're recovered; you gave us all a bit of a worry."

Tony rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I still don't know exactly why I crashed like that. You think I have low blood sugar or something? It didn't have anything to do with this scratch, did it?" He let his hand ghost over the bandaged wrist. He had a nagging sensation there was something more he should remember, somehow related to this injury, but he couldn't quite get his brain to access it. He frowned and concentrated, but the fuzzy images continued to dance just outside his reach.

A significant glance passed between the ME and the scientist. Abby watched Ducky closely to see his response to Tony's question.

"I can't identify the cause with my limited tools, Anthony. Remember, my equipment is more appropriate for the dead than the living. If your condition persists, I'll see you get a more thorough work-up. For now, let's just be happy you're feeling well." Abby added a slightly nervous but reassuring smile to the doctor's statement.

Tony jumped off the table and straightened his suit, checking his distorted reflection in the metallic surface of a storage unit, trying to push his sleep mussed hair into a semblance of its previous style. "Not your usual response, Ducky, but I'm not in a mood to argue myself into a trip to the hospital." The door to autopsy pushed open and McGee popped his head around.

"Hey, have you guys seen Gibbs? I can't find him anywhere and dispatch just called in with a dead marine."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Abby and Ducky. "Where's Gibbs?"

Abby studied her feet and stared at her fingernails, avoiding any eye contact with the senior field agent.

Ducky puttered over some equipment, placing the instruments back into their appropriate places. "Something came up about our current case and he decided to run out and check on a few details that might be of interest. He should be back by this evening or early tomorrow."

McGee stepped the rest of the way into the room looking puzzled; Tony's face grew lined with suspicion. "He went without back-up? Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Anthony, he did not say where he was going, but he did assure me it was nothing dangerous and we should not be concerned. Now, I think we should trust he knows what he's doing and not question his actions. Do you agree?" Ducky folded his arms and stared at Tony sternly.

Tony didn't agree, but for some reason instead of interrogating Ducky further, he felt compelled to let the matter go.

"I'll call him later," Tony said instead. "Come on, boys and girls, we've got a scene to process."

McGee followed him to the elevator frowning deeply. "Tony, don't you think it's odd for Gibbs to disappear like this? I mean, he's gone off the radar before and it's never been a good thing."

"Yeah, McGee, it's pretty strange, but what do you want me to do? How do you think he would like it if we traced his cell and showed up wherever he is right now uninvited? If he had wanted us to go with him he would've said something." Tony pushed the button for the bullpen forcefully.

"I still don't like it," McGee countered petulantly.

"I don't like it either, McWorryWart, but I can't do a damn thing about it right now. So let's focus on what we can do, like work this case so when he gets back he won't kick our asses."

Striding out of the elevator to collect his badge and gun, Tony couldn't completely erase the feeling of dread that had settled into his stomach, effectively eliminating his earlier euphoria. He knew McGee was right, something bad was coming, he just didn't know what.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

By the time Gibbs arrived at his destination, the sun was setting on the horizon. He walked down the sidewalk toward the house, trying to understand why so many of his kind insisted on living the façade known to the general public. The house he was approaching was imposing and gothic, with turrets and columns adding to the daunting structure. All they needed to include were some damn gargoyles. It made him want to laugh out loud. _Abby would love this._

The house was located in a well-to-do area of northern Virginia. It stank of old money and good breeding, both of which were easy to acquire over the course of time and with the skills these individuals possessed. Gibbs could've accumulated the type of wealth and power that were important to so many others, but he saw no point in it. He had never wanted more than a simple life, filled with hard work and doing something that made him believe his existence mattered. The rest of it-it was nothing he had ever asked for.

If given the choice, he would have never wanted this way of surviving. To live a good decent life and die in his bed with his family around him, that would have been more than enough. But his life hadn't worked out that way, and if it had he would've passed on so long ago not even the dust of his bones would remain.

_Do you want this? You must say yes, or it cannot happen. If you refuse, your body will succumb and your life will end. Tell me, Leroy, do you want this?_

He opened his eyes, forcing the memory away. How many times had he replayed the scene over in his mind, and asked himself why he didn't just say no? It was a moment of weakness and he would spend eternity paying for it.

Thinking about the bite on Tony's wrist, anger surged through his veins again. He found himself standing in front of an imposing oak door; he didn't knock, since there was no way his approach hadn't been noted. When the door opened, an exotic dark-haired woman smiled at him. "We've been expecting you, Leroy. Won't you come in?"

Gibbs didn't move. "Am I given permission to enter your home?" he asked formally. There was a great deal of legend that wasn't correct, but one point that held true was he needed to be invited into the homes of their kind. If permission wasn't granted, or if it was revoked, entering was physically impossible. Some vampires with enough strength even had their grounds protected, but this house was more than likely a temporary residence and hadn't been given that much attention.

In his foolish youth he had tested the rule and remembered well the seizure-like reaction that occurred from crossing a vampire threshold uninvited. He didn't want to deal with that problem today.

"You have my permission and invitation," the beautiful vampire said graciously, a lilt in her voice as she stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. "I am Maria—Adrian's Mate. He said you would arrive before the end of the day. Your nephew knows you well."

Gibbs ignored her reminder of Adrian's relationship to him; yes, the younger vampire was his only brother's grandson, but he had stopped being family long, long ago. "Where are they? I want to see Gabriel and Adrian now."

"You have always been impatient, Leroy." Adrian stepped lightly down the curving staircase that was the center of the grand foyer. "About some matters, that is. In regards to others, you refuse to do anything more than wait." He walked across the marble floor to stand next to Maria, placing a hand on the small of her back. "We are tired of being patient with you where those issues are concerned."

"What kind of game is this? Killing innocent civilians? Drinking from my field agents? All of it just to incite me? I would think after all these years you would've found something better to do."

"Fathers and sons, Gibbs—I thought the message would be well taken. It's far past time for you to be a Father, Leroy, even the Conclave thinks so, which is why they've been so lenient with our actions to draw you out. You might not have seen fit to turn me, Uncle, but it doesn't mean you can prolong the choice forever. And DiNozzo—we're both aware he's much more than just a federal agent."

Gibbs made a guttural sound low in his throat. _The Conclave. _Twelve ancient vampires who had garnered enough respect and power to lay down laws for the rest of them. In order to ensure survival of the species, they had ordained it mandatory that all first-borns like himself pass on their blood to another-an act which, until now, Gibbs had avoided. Without an heir, he also wasn't allowed to be formally challenged by any other vampires to fight out their differences in a custom as old as time itself. It was considered too dangerous since without a Child, if he died his blood died with him. For centuries Gabriel had been pushing Gibbs to secure his bloodline for no other reason but to allow the opportunity to finally challenge him officially and without the possibility of repercussions. It seemed the Conclave and Gabriel had teamed up to tighten the noose and force his hand. They knew he wouldn't allow innocent bystanders to be swept up in his problems.

That didn't mean Gibbs was about to back down. "You had no right to touch Tony. You know that."

Adrian laughed. "I know no such thing. He does not belong to you, as Maria belongs to me or as I belong to Gabriel, or even as you belong to your Maker. There are none who belong to you and that is the problem. You are required to share your bloodline, regardless of the moral issues you have so often bored me with. Despite your reluctance there are obligations to our kind that must be fulfilled. DiNozzo's special attributes make him the perfect candidate and yet you ignore him, just as you did me."

"That's why you've provoked me? Because of my obligations? I don't think so, Adrian. Your reasons go much deeper than that."

An insincere smile graced Adrian's lips. "I will admit both Gabriel and I have long wanted to put an end to our disagreements with you. Of course, until your bloodline is shared that is not ordained by the Conclave. If I did not know better, I would think you are a coward, and refuse to sire another only to protect your own life." He moved closer to Gibbs. "Am I wrong?"

"The reasons I hold for not creating another are my own. They don't concern you anymore, you made sure of that. Just like Tony doesn't concern you. Stay away from him."

"Or what? You'll kill me? That is the least of my worries. The actions we have taken are designed to make you choose-establish your lineage or there will be consequences. If not, the options will no longer be yours."

"No one makes that decision for me." The glare Gibbs gave him was beyond glacial.

Adrian and Maria both laughed. "By doing nothing you did make the decision, Leroy, and you know it. Stop interrupting and tone down the eyes; that might work with your humans but it gets you nothing here. You either turn DiNozzo and accept Gabriel's challenge to fight or Gabriel is going to take the boy as his own property, just as he planned before you got involved." He paused. "I think Tony would make a wonderful blood-slave. I, of course, have never had one since so few with the quality of Anthony's blood exist, but after tasting your _bellus_ last night…..I could imagine drinking from him for eternity. So sweet and decadent. Could you live out the remainder of time knowing you had resigned him to that purgatory? I'm sure your guilt would be sublime."

Gibbs eyes threw off sparks; he couldn't stop them-he didn't want to imagine what Adrian and his Maker would do to Tony if they ever got their hands on him. "Where is Gabriel? He's the one I need to discuss this with, not a worthless cur like you."

Adrian stiffened at the insult. "Unfortunately, Gabriel is not here. He will meet with you another time. Of course, he has authorized me to speak in his stead."

"What is your plan? Continue killing until I do what you want? You know me better than that."

"I told Gabriel you wouldn't give in so easily; he pointed out the President has a son. A ten year old, I think," the dark eyes assessed Gibbs' reaction. "I say that isn't necessary and we just keep hounding DiNozzo, since he's obviously your weak spot. Gabriel insists we continue with both lines of attack; he likes to be thorough."

In a flurry of movement, Gibbs flew at Adrian and shoved him against the wall. His knife was in his hand, and he held it close to Adrian's jugular vein. "I should kill you now and put an end to this once and for all," he threatened softly.

Several others entered the foyer, all armed with knives and swords. Snarling, growling, and the smacking of lips echoed throughout the open room. Gibbs could sense their presence behind him, but ignored the small throng. Maria waved them back. Adrian continued to breathe calmly, betraying only the slightest hint of fear as Gibbs pressed his knife into the tender flesh of Adrian's neck. A tiny drop of blood appeared, the acrid; bitter smell of it burnt Gibbs' nose and sent a shudder through the anxious group circling them.

Adrian's black eyes met Gibbs' blue. "You should consider your next decision carefully, Leroy. You could slice open my jugular, remove my head, and yes, you would be done with me. Then you would be hunted down and the favor would be returned to you. And once you are dead, who will protect your little family then? Who will watch out for Dr. Mallard and the others? How long will it be until someone takes your precious Abby for their own? I can assure you that within moments of my death Maria will be at DiNozzo's side ready to drain him dry. Is that what you want? Really?"

Gibbs clutched the knife and reviewed his options. He wanted nothing more than to drive the blade deep into Adrian's vein and watch his blood flow into the floor. But the man was right; killing him would open up a war Gibbs didn't have the players to fight. He couldn't take a chance on endangering those few people he cared about. It was too dangerous.

For now.

Gibbs removed the knife and stepped back. "This isn't over. If you attack Tony again I won't think twice about killing you and your Mate." He nodded toward Maria before throwing open the door and walking out. Maria followed him, standing in the open entryway where she whispered, "I rescind my invitation into this house." With a knowing glance at Adrian, she silently shut the door.

Halfway down the expansive lawn Gibbs started to jog. Within seconds, he was moving so fast his image was nothing more than a blur. Minutes later, even the blur was gone.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Ducky, I don't think having me stay at your place is necessary. Really, I'm fine. I've worked all day long and had absolutely no more problems. Why don't you just drop me by my apartment and check on me again in the morning? I promise to eat something and go straight to bed."

Tony had tried every maneuver he could think of to avoid going home with the ME, but the diminutive physician refused to listen to him. Ducky didn't insist on pulling rank very often, and Tony couldn't hurt the older man's feelings by outright disobeying his request to stay at his place tonight. Of course, Ducky was just the medical examiner and he was the senior field agent, and there was technically no reason why he should have to do anything Ducky said. But this was _Ducky _and Tony couldn't figure out a way to tell him no.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, I realize you find this inconvenient, but I promised Gibbs to keep an eye on you until he returned and that is what I intend to do. Just be glad you won't have to groom any dogs while you're staying over."

Tony tilted his head and smiled. "I really liked your mother, Ducky; I would have been happy to dog sit for her again if I could."

The ME's eyes twinkled gratefully. "Yes, she was one of a kind. But she has found a peace that many of us only long for."

The dim light in the car didn't allow Tony to get a good look at his friend, but he could hear the wistfulness in his voice. "What do you mean, Ducky?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the musings of an old man, my boy." He coughed and then changed the subject. "I daresay Gibbs will be pleased that we were able to resolve our case in the time he's been gone. It's unfortunate that our marine committed suicide, but it made the case quite simple to close."

"Gibbs will be thrilled. Where exactly did you say he went?"

Ducky laughed. "Oh no, you aren't going to trick me that easily. I didn't say where he went, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. No worries."

Tony stared out the window and tried to take the doctor's advice, but it wasn't working. His gut had been in overdrive all day, warning him that something was about to go down. He had a feeling that Ducky and Gibbs were sitting on a secret that was going to rip them all apart. The fact the two men were old friends was well known, but now that Tony considered it, neither had spoken specifically of what had brought them together. He suspected there was something much deeper than the rambling stories and long-winded tales Ducky was always so eager to share.

"Ducky, how did you and Gibbs meet?" He turned his head toward the Scot so he could observe the man's reaction.

The older man startled a little before regaining his composure. "What? Oh my, Tony, that is certainly not a story we have time for tonight. Goodness, no. We'll have to save that conversation for another evening." He smiled gently at Tony, and there was something odd about his expression Tony couldn't quite identify. Was it sympathy or fear? "We're here," Ducky added, pulling into the driveway, putting an end to the discussion.

Tony grabbed his duffel bag and headed into the house. He made it a habit to keep a change of clothes and some toiletries packed in his trunk, since when you worked for Gibbs going home wasn't always an option. He smiled happily when they entered Ducky's home; something about the place always warmed Tony up from the inside out.

"I thought you were planning to sell your house and get a condo," Tony commented, taking in the Victorian decor.

Ducky was turning on lights and starting a fire. "Yes, that was my plan. But the housing market hasn't been the best lately and, to be honest, I've found it more difficult to part with the place than I had imagined." He scanned the cozy living room fondly. "I have many good memories here."

Tony wondered if Ducky was lonely; maybe that was part of the reason he had insisted on bringing Tony home with him. If that was the case, Tony was glad he could provide the ME with some company.

"I'll show you to your room where you can shower and change clothes if you'd like. While you're freshening up, I'll make us a bite of dinner."

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony agreed, heading upstairs. Even though he had felt great for most of the day, he was starting to wear down and he could feel the beginning of a small headache. His wrist was itching, too. In the shower, he peeled back the dressing to get another look at the scratch.

Staring at the wound, he wondered if it was infected. The bruising hadn't faded at all; dark purple, black, and blue swirled together like a messed up Monet. He had to admit that Ziva was correct; the red marks did look like a bite. He could make out the indention of teeth, with two deep puncture wounds on each side that were sore and inflamed. As he put his wrist under the water to allow the spray to clean off the area, he flinched and withdrew his arm. The beads of water hurt so much they made his entire forearm throb. The painful pulsing matched that on his inner thigh, and a quick examination there revealed a very similar mark. He chewed his lip and wondered if he should have Ducky take another look, but disregarded that idea. The bruises would eventually fade on their own.

He finished washing using only his right arm and hand, then clumsily dried off and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt. Looking at his socks, he decided not to bother trying to tug them over his feet. Toweling off his hair into unruly spikes, he even gave up on using a comb, since it was only him and Ducky and he could take another shower in the morning before work.

Cradling his aching wrist against his chest, Tony gingerly trotted downstairs to find Ducky in the kitchen with two bowls of soup and some sandwiches. "Not a gourmet meal, but it is homemade from one of mother's recipes. None of that canned rubbish here!"

"It smells great, Ducky," Tony offered, meaning every word. He carefully slid into a chair, groaning when his arm hit the side of the table.

The ME was at his side instantly. "Let me have another look at that, Anthony. I'm sorry I didn't have time today to examine it again."

"It's ok, Duck. It didn't start bothering me until a little while ago."

The doctor clucked at the wound, clearly unhappy with its appearance. He disappeared for a few minutes, returning with his medical bag. He pulled out a tube of ointment which he gingerly applied to the scabbing cuts. Even his careful ministrations caused the area to pulse and ache. Quickly, the ME added a fresh dressing.

"There," he announced when he was finished. "And since we are eating, I would like for you to take a few of these." He handed Tony several pills.

Tony shook his head. "Ducky, you know I don't like to take painkillers."

"Anthony, I watched the way you winced the entire time I was tending to your arm. You cannot truthfully tell me it doesn't hurt."

DiNozzo didn't respond immediately. "It hurts a little," he said in his best little boy voice.

Ducky snorted. "Which for you means a lot. No wonder Jethro wanted me to keep up with you tonight. Now take the medication and stop complaining."

Reluctantly, Tony did as instructed. He didn't want to admit it, but his arm was hurting worse than a bad toothache, not to mention the additional pain in his thigh, so he was somewhat grateful Ducky had insisted on the pills. After eating most of his soup and part of the sandwich, Tony could feel the drowsiness that always accompanied painkillers.

"I think I'm going to go on to bed, Ducky. I'm pretty sleepy."

"Yes, my boy, I can see that. A good night's rest will do you a world of good. Don't worry about keeping me company. Off to bed with you!"

Tony nodded and made his way back to the guest room, smiling. Spending the night with Ducky was almost as good as staying with Gibbs; the older man doted on him like a favorite uncle. Within minutes of sliding between the crisp covers, he was in a deep and peaceful sleep.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

_"Tony."_

_"Wake up, Tony, and let me in."_

_"Tonnnyyy….."_

_"I'm waiting for you."_

The voice was soft, sultry, and seductive. He didn't know how long she called his name before he became alert enough to acknowledge the sound.

He could hear her quietly tapping on the front door.

DiNozzo sat up and rubbed his eyes before tossing back the blankets and slipping out of the warm bed. His bare feet made hardly any sound as he padded along the hallway and down the stairs.

_"Hurry, Tony. I need to see you."_

_"I've waited so long."_

_"Open the door and invite me in."_

Ducky had fallen asleep in a chair by the fire; his glasses were precariously perched on the end of his nose and a book was open on his lap. Tony glanced at him as he walked past the living room to the front door. Before he could wonder if this was actually happening, she knocked again.

_"I want you so bad, Tony. Let me see you."_

His hand reached for the knob and he opened the door without thinking.

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long red hair, doe-shaped brown eyes, and a luscious pink mouth. The fact she was naked didn't even register.

She held her hand out toward him.

_"Do you want me to come in, Tony?"_

"I want you to come in," he responded thickly. _This is one damn good dream._

The woman sighed and stepped through the doorway. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cold flesh against his body. Her lips descended on his, her tongue pushing his mouth open and exploring inside. He could feel her breasts through the thin material of his Ohio State t-shirt. She nibbled at his lips before biting down, warm metallic blood flowing from the cut.

_"You taste just as sweet as I hoped you would, Tony," _she whispered, shoving him back against the wall. "_And you smell so wonderful."_

Tony couldn't move; all free will left his body. He wanted to scream, to shove her off him, but his limbs had turned to stone. All he could do was stand there, feeling her rub against him seductively, and take it. She tilted his head to the side and exposed his long, muscular neck.

_"So beautiful. I can't wait to feel your warmth inside me."_

Licking the spot where his collarbone met his neck, she sighed and then he felt the sharp pain of his skin being punctured.

_"You're so good, Tony. So, so good."_

He experienced the same combination of pleasure and pain from the night in the park. Somewhere in his dazed mind he knew this was wrong, that he had to get her off him, but she was unrelenting when he tried to push her away. He could hear her suckling, feel her lips pressed against his sensitized skin, smell his blood as it spilled from her mouth.

It was agony and ecstasy rolled into one. There was a groaning sound and he thought it must be him.

And then there was more pain, as the teeth that were embedded in his neck were wrenched free while her head was snapped back away from him.

Tony's eyes grew wide when he saw Dr. Donald Mallard with his hand wrapped in the woman's long red curls as she spit and screamed to be let go. The ME's lips were pulled back in a grimace, revealing his own white teeth and two viciously sharp fangs. He growled and shook the woman, ordering her to stop moving.

Another, more aggressive snarl erupted from the shadows. Nothing in his life had prepared Tony to look over the small man's shoulder to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing behind him-lips stretched wide exposing impossibly long pointed fangs. His boss put his hand out and took the woman by the scruff of the neck, held her aloft, and tossed her across the room like she weighed nothing at all. He then turned his pale blue gaze onto Tony, sniffed the air and licked his lips, and growled at his senior field agent, who was keenly aware of the sticky blood that was seeping from his neck and soaking through his shirt.

Tony thought for a moment he might pass out, but he managed to stay on his feet. He forced himself to meet the steely stare he had known for years, the eyes of the man who was a mentor, a father, a brother, a friend—who honestly meant more to him than anyone else in the world-and asked in a small, almost timid, voice, "What are you?"

Instantly, the man in front of him was Gibbs again. The teeth were normal, his eyes were fine, and the growling stopped. Profound sadness swept over his face, and his tone was filled with tired resignation. "Tony, what do you think I am?"

The word instantly registered in Tony's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It was his _bete noire_ come to life and staring him in the face, real as day.

_Vampire._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_I love you guys! Thanks so much for all the encouragement and support you've given in your reviews! Elbow update: My right arm is in a removable splint. I have another x-ray today; I hope it looks ok and I don't need surgery. It still hurts, but not as much and I'm able to move my fingers now._

_There's quite a bit of explanation about Tony's unique qualities and Gibbs' backstory with Adrian and Gabriel in this chapter. It slows down the action some, but this information has to go somewhere. I added in several flashbacks, and hopefully some pieces will come together for you. The next few chapters after this deal with Tony's reaction to finding out Gibbs' secret and Tony finally meets Gabriel again. Oh, and we discover Abby's involvement in the whole scenario._

_Gibbs refers to his Maker in this chapter, but doesn't mention him by name. So I give you a challenge: Who do you think it is? Your guesses are usually spot on and I never seem to fool anybody. I look forward to hearing your ideas!_

_TLH_

The naked woman groaned and moved to push herself up from the floor. Gibbs saw the shuffle and sped to the other side of the room so quickly Tony barely had time to blink. _No one can move that fast,_ Tony thought. _No one human._

Gibbs grabbed a fistful of red curls and jerked the female's head back violently, exposing her creamy white throat. Tony could see the pulse thrumming in the vein of her elongated neck. _Is she alive? What are these things?_

"You can kill me Leroy, but it won't change anything!" she shouted, her fangs bared and blood dripping from her lips. _My blood, _Tony noted ruefully, hand flying to the sticky area above his collarbone. "Someone else will come for him next. You can't stop us! Gabriel will have his way!"

Ducky handed Gibbs a knife. The dim light in the foyer glinted off the steel blade. Without a word, the lead agent placed the knife on the woman's throat, opening up a small cut in her jugular vein. Tony watched in morbid fascination as crimson blood dripped down her neck and onto her breasts. He couldn't look away as her smooth skin cracked and peeled like withered leather. The changes were subtle, but obvious; the more her blood flowed out, the more she aged. Her vibrant hair lost its shine and developed streaks of grey. In less than five minutes, her youth was lost and she had taken on the appearance of an elderly woman. A very naked elderly woman.

Gibbs grasped her arms roughly and shoved her toward the door. "Tell your master the next one of his leeches who shows up anywhere near Tony won't come back. He's been warned."

She gave him a murderous stare while pressing a hand to the seeping wound. "He and Adrian are far stronger than you. You cannot defeat them."

Gibbs didn't respond to her taunt. "If you hurry Gabriel might be able to heal that cut. But I wouldn't waste any time if I were you."

Narrowing her eyes at Gibbs, she pressed harder at the bloody hole in her neck and ran out into the night. Ducky shut the door behind her and whispered a revoking of the invitation that had allowed her in.

The sound of Tony's hysteria-edged laughter caused Gibbs to look around, concern etching his stoic features.

DiNozzo waved his hands, oblivious to the blood that coated his fingers, and continued to laugh mirthlessly. "You know, I was always curious which movie got it right. I was hoping it would be a little more like _Dusk Till Dawn; _I'm a big fan of George Clooney and Quentin Tarantino is a fricking genius." Tony's green eyes were wide and a little wild as his speech sped up into a hyperactive rant. "Of course, that movie is fairly edgy. Salma Hayek kind of reminds me of this chick, except for the hair. And they are in a vampire strip club. Which turns out to actually be an ancient vampire temple, and I don't think Ducky's house is the entranceway for something like that. But then again, I haven't been in his basement yet…"

"DiNozzo! Enough!" Gibbs barked, interrupting the diatribe. Tony stopped talking, but continued to stare at Gibbs like he might have been looking at the devil himself.

Gibbs glanced down at the stained knife in his hand before carefully placing it on a table. Ducky stood behind him, blinking and hesitant. They both watched Tony like he was a skittish colt ready to bolt.

What they didn't know was that the only thing keeping the senior field agent upright was the wall he was pressed into. He tried to control his breathing, which was threatening to race away into panting. Ignoring the pounding in his head Tony attempted to figure out how far it was to the door, and if he could make it there in time. After the speed Gibbs displayed moving across the room, he doubted it. His eyes darted from the door to Gibbs and back again.

The older man sensed Tony's panic and knew his agent was about to run.

Gibbs took a few cautious steps forward. He lowered his voice into the gentle tone used for victims of violence, traumatized children, and senior field agents who had just had their lives turned upside down. "DiNozzo, are you ok?"

Tony laughed again, louder and harsher than he intended. He let the back of his head hit the wall. "Am I ok? Considering I've been used as a snack bar for two nights in a row and I just found out my boss has been lying to me for years, no I don't think I'm ok."

"You're bleeding, Anthony. Let me have a look at your neck," Ducky requested gently, moving a few feet closer.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Tony yelled, putting his hands out and pushing himself further against the wall, scooting towards a corner that might provide more protection. "I don't want either of you to take one step closer to me!"

_These people were my friends, but now, hell, they aren't even people._

"Let us help you, Tony. You're losing blood and you're in shock. Ducky and I are no different than we were this morning; we aren't going to hurt you." Gibbs kept his voice calm and even, attempting to sound as rational and reasonable as possible.

Tony blinked at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you? I mean, I know what you are, obviously, but what _are _you? You breathe, you bleed, you eat, and for God's sake you drink coffee like it's water. I don't understand. I've seen you in the daylight and you have a reflection. You don't even sleep in a fucking coffin! That's what Abby does….oh shit, is Abby one, too?" Tony looked down at his red stained shirt, and touched his neck again which was continuing to ooze blood. When he took his fingers away, he stared at the dark substance coating them. He held his shaking hand out toward Gibbs, who had the decency to look appalled. "Do you guys want a drink? Everybody else seems to think I taste pretty good." He shook his head and braced himself against the wall; suddenly quiet and still. "This….this isn't possible. I trusted you."

Gibbs took a few more cautious steps forward, his clear blue eyes following Tony's every movement. "Abby is not like us. You need to settle down and let Ducky do something about your neck before you keel over."

_Always reasonable, Gibbs. Even when he's outing himself as a damn vampire._

"I can't. Please…..please don't touch me," he pleaded desperately, unable to handle the thought of their hands on him. Overcome with exhaustion, Tony slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his knees bent and his arms wrapped around them tightly. He wanted to pretend none of this was real, but it was too crisp and precise to be a nightmare. He's been dropped down the rabbit hole with Alice and this was actually happening.

He couldn't stop shaking and it pissed him off. Gibbs knelt down on one knee so they were at eye level.

"You aren't human, are you?" Tony finally whispered despondently, unable to come up with any other explanation.

Gibbs took a chance and moved over to sit down on the floor beside Tony, leaning his back against the wall, careful not to touch his agent. "I'll explain everything to you in the morning once we've all had some rest. Any questions you have, I'll answer. How long have you known me, Tony?"

DiNozzo didn't make eye contact; instead he stared at a spot of blood on the floor. "Ten years."

"In all that time, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? To be afraid of me?"

Tony didn't hesitate with his answer. "No."

"Then trust me now. We need to get that bleeding stopped and you need to lay down for awhile."

Tony flicked his eyes at him. "My blood won't send you guys into some kind of feeding frenzy? You can control it?" His entire body quivered as he tried to accept what he'd just witnessed.

"Don't make me headslap you, DiNozzo. Yes, Ducky and I can control it, and no, we are not going to attack you. You've seen me around blood before, has it ever been a problem?"

Tony closed his eyes and thought that over. "No, not a problem. But that was before I knew you were a….."

"I know what I am, DiNozzo," Gibbs couldn't hide a small note of irritation. "It doesn't change anything."

"That's where you're wrong Gibbs," Tony looked him straight in the eye. "It changes everything."

Abruptly Tony pushed himself up. "I have to get out of here. I have to go." He staggered across the foyer, the look on his face daring Ducky to touch him. The ME raised his hands in the air and backed away. "Don't follow me, Gibbs, don't…."

His legs buckled and he sagged to his knees; before he could stop him, Gibbs sturdy arms were around his waist and under his shoulders and he was carrying him to the couch. Ducky pressed something to his neck and he flinched against the flaring pain.

"You've been lying," he mumbled as Gibbs arranged him on the sofa; he tried to push Gibbs off but found he was too weak and shaky to do anything more than batter against the rock solid chest. Tony was by no means a small man, and Gibbs had carried him as easily as he would a toddler. "All this time, you've been lying. I can't trust you….I…..I can't….." He stopped talking and wrinkled his forehead. "I fucking hate vampires." Then his eyes fluttered a few times and fell shut, his arms dropping limply to the side.

"He's passed out," Ducky stated. "Even someone as strong as our Anthony can only handle so much shock and blood loss. Hand me my bag."

Gibbs retrieved the black satchel and Ducky set to work closing the bleeding puncture sites. "You know the easiest way to do this," the doctor stated, looking at Gibbs for permission.

Gibbs nodded at Ducky before the ME leaned down and carefully licked each opening. Sitting back, he watched with satisfaction as the wounds closed, although the bruising remained.

"He'll never trust us again," Gibbs commented. "I can't say I blame him." He scanned the room, taking in the trashed foyer, the blood streaked wall where Tony had been standing, and the puddle of blood where the woman had knelt.

Ducky laid a hand on Gibbs' arm. "Don't underestimate our young friend. It might take him some time to get his head around all this, but I have no doubt that in the end he will understand we mean no harm." The ME paused. "And don't underestimate yourself. You will find a way to make this right."

Gibbs took a deep breath before standing. "I'll clean up," he said, and moved toward the entryway.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

_Leroy walked along the rocky path, stopping when he saw two young boys running toward him, laughing as they chased each other. They nearly toppled into his legs before they noticed his presence._

_Both lapsed into silence and stared at him, fear on their innocent faces. Gibbs pushed his scabbard farther behind him, hiding the long sword beneath his cloak. Reaching into his leather bag he took out two apples and leaned forward, handing one to each of the children._

_They hesitated, but cautiously accepted his gifts. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling warmly while he rubbed each boy on the head. They bowed slightly before turning on their heels and running off. The dark haired boy called timidly over his shoulder, "Thank you, Uncle Leroy!"_

_"Stay out of trouble, Adrian," the blue-eyed man called back._

_He sensed the individual behind him without turning around. "They're afraid of me."_

_The other vampire scoffed. "You're a frightening soldier."_

_"Not as frightening as you."_

_That comment elicited a chuckle. "No, and you never will be. You seem to be doing better—taking care of the boy has been good for you."_

_Leroy shrugged noncommittally; the child had given his life renewed meaning, but he wasn't going to admit it. "There was no one else to take him in when his parents died. He knows me as his uncle, but it is more like great-great uncle; he is already very curious—I fear it will be difficult to keep the truth from him as he gets older."_

_They walked further down the path past small houses with thatched roofs. Their leather boots crunched into the gravel as they walked._

_"I'd still change back if I could," Leroy clarified._

_"You'd rather die like that?" His companion pointed at an old man sitting on the ground, blind and broken, his gnarled hand held out begging for whatever food a passerby might give him._

_"Yes, I would. At least I'd still be a man."_

_"Are you implying I'm not a man? The wench I took to bed last night would disagree with you." The voice held a hint of mock indignation._

_Leroy smiled. "Fine. At least I would still have a soul."_

_"Prove to me you don't have a soul. You are a stubborn bastard."_

_"I know, but so are you."_

_The low laugh rumbled beside him. "One day you'll change your mind, Leroy. Wait and see."_

Gibbs sat up and looked around, remembering he was still at Ducky's; he had fallen asleep on the couch after helping the ME move Tony up to the guestroom. The dream faded into the background and he was glad to see it go; too much time had passed to dwell on those memories now. He rubbed his eyes, and then noticed the smell of coffee. Ducky entered the living room and offered him a steaming mug; no matter what happened, Ducky was a constant he was lucky to have.

"Sleep well?" the Scot asked.

"No," Gibbs grumbled, taking a large gulp from the cup. "How's Tony?"

"Still asleep. I'd say he'll be out a few more hours. What are we going to do today?"

Glancing at his watch, Gibbs cocked his head. "I need to go into work. I'll tell McGee and Ziva that Tony's wrist is bothering him, which isn't too far from the truth, and put you both down for sick days. Palmer can cover autopsy."

"And Abigail?"

A wry grin crossed his face. "She'll hold 'til after work. I'll bring her back for dinner. It might help if she talks to Tony, too."

"Once Anthony wakes up, he'll be full of questions. Should I answer them?" The doctor blew into his cup and took a sip.

Gibbs imagined the impending conversation and decided reinforcements wouldn't hurt.

"Go ahead. It might be easier coming from you first. He's going to absolutely despise me."

Ducky gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before disappearing back into the kitchen. Gibbs followed, finishing his coffee and pouring another.

"Do you think you'll be safe here today?" Gibbs asked.

The old ME smiled to himself. Gibbs was nothing if not protective of his adopted flock. Ducky looked up from where he was rinsing off dishes. "Safe enough, I would guess. A daytime attack isn't Gabriel or Adrian's style, and as long as I make sure Tony doesn't invite in any unwelcome guests we should be fine." He wiped his hands on a towel and leaned against the counter. "Besides, I haven't been in a skirmish for awhile, and I have a feeling there's still some fight in these old bones."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth ghosted up and he nodded grimly. "I trust you with my life, old friend."

"And Tony's. Now, get out of here and into the office. I'll call if we need anything."

Gibbs nodded and left the kitchen, pausing at the bottom of the staircase before bounding up. Soundlessly he entered the guestroom, unable to leave without one final check on the young man sprawled on the bed. He wasn't entirely pleased with what he saw; Tony's face had always been a dead giveaway when he was sick, and right now his normally tan skin was pale with shadowy smudges under his eyes. The events of the last few days were obviously taking a toll, and Gibbs doubted things were going to get better anytime soon. Once Tony woke up, it was anyone's guess how he would react to his newly acquired knowledge. They were sailing in uncharted waters on stormy seas. The lead agent straightened the blanket from where it was tangled around Tony's legs and sighed. "What the hell am I going to do with you, DiNozzo?" he said softly, resisting the urge to push a few stray strands of hair off Tony's forehead. Instead he ran a hand through his own silver hair before slipping quietly into the hallway.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

After a quick trip by his house to shower and change clothes, Gibbs headed toward the Navy Yard. He drove slower than normal, considering his options. He had known for a long time this day was coming, but had hoped somehow to avoid it.

The first time he met Tony, years ago in Baltimore, it was immediately apparent he was meant to help the younger man. He had been inexplicably drawn to watch out for Tony, to protect him, to teach him. The brash young Italian had been like a vessel waiting to be filled, and Gibbs had wanted to share with him all the knowledge he had gained over his many years on earth.

The fact that Tony was a _bellus _had taken him by surprise on that rainy Baltimore morning_. _Well, wouldn't DiNozzo shit when he found that out? A _bellus_ was a rarity in vampire culture; most had never encountered one and Gibbs had bumped into DiNozzo at a random crime scene. Since he didn't believe in coincidences, he chalked it up to fate instead.

In another time, centuries ago, Tony would more than likely already be indentured to some powerful vampire coven. Thankfully, the younger man had never had to be concerned about that. For the past ten years Gibbs had made sure of it. He didn't own Tony and never wanted to; his only interest was to keep DiNozzo safe and out of harm's way. The fact he was the best young field agent Gibbs had ever worked with was an unexpected bonus.

The significance of owning a_ bellus_ was undoubtedly part of what Gabriel wanted from Tony, along with the added benefit of humiliating Gibbs if he took his protégé.

The lead agent was swept back to another memory from long ago.

_Gibbs rode through the camp, observing the gathered vampires with a clinical detachment. Adrian knew the truth about his nature after stumbling upon him feeding several months before; his nephew rode a few feet back with a stern warning from Gibbs to stay close to his side._

_The teenager was angry, but Gibbs was resolute; he would not turn him into a vampire. His greatest wish was for Adrian to live a normal human life, to raise a family and grow old, as he would have done if he could. Adrian couldn't understand the denial, seeing only that Gibbs was refusing him the opportunity for strength, power, and immortality. Gibbs hoped that witnessing the true nature of the vampires at the gathering would convince his ward there was nothing glamorous about it, but the trip was having the opposite effect and Adrian appeared more determined than ever that he wanted to be changed. Gibbs was considering sending Adrian away on an extended trip overseas as a distraction from his obsession. _

_Jeering laughter rang out ahead of them; Gibbs pulled his horse to a stop at the edge of a cluster of vampires who were cheering in appreciation of what he could only view as a disgusting scene. _

_A tall, imposing vampire with flowing blonde hair and golden eyes ruthlessly taunted his human prey, a young girl clutching desperately to a scrap of cloth covering her breasts; she was completely naked otherwise. Her long brown hair was as disheveled and crazed as the look in her eyes, and from the various cuts and bloody gashes on her skin the game she was trapped in had been going on for a while._

_The vampire stood with his hands on his hips. "Why don't you run away?" he asked with a sneer. "You're free to go—if you're fast enough."_

_The girl let out a sob and scanned through the crowd for some sign of help. Gibbs watched impassively, waiting to see what happened next. He was surprised to notice that Adrian sat on the edge of his saddle staring at the large, impressive vampire with something akin to awe. They would definitely need to talk about his choice in heroes later._

_With a lunge, the girl sprang up and dashed for the edge of the circle as for away from the imposing blonde as she could get, but he was too quick and blocked her path in an instant; knocking her back he ripped the cloth from her hands and exposed her heaving chest to the frantic crowd. She scrambled back through the dirt, oblivious to the insults and catcalls raining down, begging for mercy from what to her must be a demon come to life._

_The vampire slowly walked forward until he stood over top of her, legs spread to straddle her body. He smiled broadly to display his fangs and dropped to his knees, leaning forward to lick her neck. The girl cried out in fear and misery, resigned to her destiny._

_"Do you enjoy playing with defenseless humans?" Gibbs asked quietly, having had enough of the cruel display. "Or are you afraid of taking on someone with the strength to fight back?"_

_The blonde hair swung around and the golden eyes stared him down. "What business is it of yours?"_

_"My name is Leroy Gibson. I don't like to see vampires torment innocent humans."_

_The vampire stood and faced the newcomer. "Are you challenging me, Leroy Gibson?"_

_Blue eyes twinkled in anticipation. "Yeah, I guess I am." He handed the reins of his horse to Adrian, who frowned unhappily, and jumped down, walking into the circle. The girl crawled out of the way and curled in on herself._

_"Why do you want to protect her? She is beneath us." The blonde brought his sword out from its scabbard._

_Gibbs removed his own weapon. "That is where we disagree. I find most humans to be far superior to our kind. We have lost all respect for humanity."_

_The blonde rushed forward and their swords connected. "I have no need for humanity." They fought furiously, weapons clashing angrily, before Gibbs twisted behind his opponent and kicked him in the back, sending the vampire sprawling. Picking up the blonde's sword, he tossed it into the crowd which rippled out of the way, before turning the vampire over and pointing the tip of his blade to his opponent's neck._

_"What is your name?" Gibbs demanded. _

_Fury and humiliation poured from the golden eyes. Gibbs ground the sword into his neck, drawing blood. "Your name!"_

_"Gabriel," the blonde spat out defiantly._

_"Well, Gabriel, maybe next time you decide to abuse someone for sport, you'll think of me first." He bashed the heavy hilt of his weapon into the side of the vampire's head, stunning him._

_Gibbs walked toward the frightened girl. "Throw me a blanket," he called to Adrian, who seemed reluctant to obey. The boy received an impatient glare and followed his command. Gibbs wrapped the girl carefully and led her through the now silent crowd to his horse; he lifted her up and followed suit. Making sure to meet eyes with every individual in the mob who encouraged this travesty, he nudged his horse and turned to go. _

_An outraged voice followed him. "You will pay for this, Leroy Gibson! You will pay!" He didn't look back at Gabriel, who screamed in frustration, but Adrian did, and Gibbs noted a strange glint in his nephew's eyes. _

_It was then the girl started to cry, and Gibbs focused on comforting her._

Gibbs blinked himself back to reality; that event was the beginning of an eternity of hatred; if he had known, would he have done things differently? Probably not. Adrian had always possessed a darkness of spirit that would have manifested itself one way or the other whether he had encountered Gabriel on that fateful day or not.

Adrian was so unlike Tony, who could find a way to bring light to the blackest of days. Whether by slapstick, dry wit, a play on words, double entendre, sexual innuendo, or as a last resort self-deprecation, DiNozzo would do what it took to get a laugh or a smile. The only thing Gibbs hadn't heard him use was a knock-knock joke, but he doubted if that was off-limits, Tony just hadn't found a way to work one in yet.

There was no way to tell if Tony's personality was a result of being a _bellus_ or if it was just Tony being Tony. He liked to think it was something innately DiNozzo.

Both men and women could be a _bellus_, but they always descended from a family with ancestral ties to Eastern Europe. They were beautiful, more often than not with a joyful spirit and a zest for life. Most humans found them naturally captivating and attractive. What truly set them apart was their unique blood. It was powerful to vampires, giving them improved strength, heightened senses, and tasted…..the taste was indescribable. It was completely intoxicating, almost like alcohol, and nearly as addictive. Just the scent of a _bellus_ could drive some vampires with little self-control insane. The most powerful vampires throughout history had owned a _bellus, _often considering them their most prized possession.

In Gibbs' mind, the reverence given them never changed the fact they were more often than not glorified slaves with no control over their own lives.

Many families had attempted to breed specifically to have such a child, but all had failed. It simply happened, for no rhyme or reason; however, vampire blood was a vital part of the lineage. Tony was both Italian and British, and more than likely had some gypsy heritage, which corresponded perfectly with the known background.

Abby understood the genetics far better than he did, having done the research on Tony when he first joined NCIS. She had begged Gibbs to tell DiNozzo, but he had never found a way to do it. He had a feeling the information might crush his friend. Instead, he had somewhat foolishly hoped to find a way to avoid Tony ever knowing the truth.

Gibbs couldn't entirely convince himself his decision to keep Tony in the dark had been wrong; the young man had lived a long time without the burden of knowledge that would soon alter everything he perceived of the world. The years he had given Tony to enjoy his life as his own, without any strings attached, was something he could never regret.

He just hoped Tony didn't hate him too much for the sacrifice.

Now it was time to choose; he could turn Tony, and by making him a vampire ensure no one else could easily possess him, or he could continue trying to protect him against Gabriel, Adrian, and others like them. If he were turned, Tony would belong to Gibbs' family, and as his first-born, would be nothing short of his very own Child. It was the most obvious solution to the dilemma. Of course, it would open up the option of Gibbs and Gabriel settling their feud officially, but that was the least of Gibbs' concerns.

It wasn't like Tony was weak or fragile and needed help; it was actually quite the opposite. DiNozzo was strong and capable, able to withstand and thrive over the many lifetimes Gibbs could give him. It was built into their nature to survive, and to seek out those who could enhance the longevity of their species. Tony would be an asset to their "breed." He wouldn't lose the qualities of a _bellus_ and his blood would remain far more potent than others, but at least he could exert some control over whether he let anyone drink from him or not.

Yet turning him didn't come without complications. A vampire had to be mature before making another, since it was a serious undertaking with many obligations. A new vampire could not be left alone to face the world and expect to survive; the fledgling required care and attention to be able to take his place in the often violent underworld they inhabited.

Gibbs had waited longer than most to consider creating any offspring, even though the turning was an expectation, something all first-borns were required to do in order for their kind to continue. At one time, he had thought his blood would carry on in Kelly, but that wasn't meant to be. After Kelly was gone, Gibbs didn't have the heart to even consider making anyone else a vampire Child. Until he met Tony.

It would have been one thing to ask his own flesh and blood to continue along the path he found himself on. He didn't want to force someone else to make the choice he had been compelled to make; a painful death or eternal life built upon the blood of others. How could he ever ask Tony to choose between those options?

Gibbs certainly wasn't afraid to fight Gabriel, as Adrian had implied; his greater worry was not destroying DiNozzo. Tony deserved a full and complete life without hiding from the world; he shouldn't have to watch his own humanity slip away and be associated with all that was dark and despised. There was something about Tony that, despite what anyone else might say, was completely pure and innocent. Gibbs couldn't risk destroying that with his "gift," no matter what vampire law compelled him to do.

From the first day in Baltimore, he knew Tony had looked at him as a mentor, and even as a surrogate father. It was up to Gibbs to take care of him, even if what Tony needed protection against was Gibbs and all the others like him.

But he had stalled for as long as they were going to let him; he was going to have to make a decision soon; turn Tony or somehow try to prevent Gabriel and Adrian from taking the younger man as their personal blood-slave, living only for them to drink from DiNozzo as they pleased.

Unfortunately, Tony's very existence had become the stakes in a poker game Gibbs couldn't afford to lose.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gabriel coldly assessed the injured female kneeling before him. "I am sorry, Master, that I did not completely fulfill your command. I did bite the _bellus,_ but did not take much blood since the two more powerful vampires you warned me about intervened."

Her voice was soft and contrite; he watched as blood continued to flow from the wound in her neck. She was trembling, both from fear and loss of the life-sustaining substance. Gabriel sighed. "You know I cannot abide failure in my offspring." His voice showed no compassion.

Adrian moved from the shadows and lifted a large sword from the wall, handing it to Gabriel. The older vampire hefted the weapon and without hesitation sliced it smoothly through the air, watching without reaction as the once beautiful head separated from the girl's body and fell to the floor. Her body tumbled down beside it.

Gabriel handed the blade back to Adrian and wished the legend that vampires turned to dust when they died was actually true. It would make situations like this a lot simpler. "Get someone to clean up."

Adrian followed his command without question, leaving briefly to return with a servant who efficiently removed the remains.

Adrian seated himself in a leather chair flanking Gabriel's ornate desk, crossed his legs, and laced his fingers together, studying his Maker. As usual, the handsome, unlined face revealed none of the emotions that welled underneath.

"Do you think our actions are having any impact?"

Gabriel walked to his own chair. "Absolutely. We are striking exactly where it will impact Leroy most; the deaths of innocent humans and harming his latest pet project. He will not hold out much longer."

"You are confident we can defeat him? He is powerful in his own right,"

Gabriel's gaze sharpened; showing a small hint of anger. "Do not doubt me, Adrian. I have always given you what you want, is that not true?"

"Yes. I just remind you not to underestimate my Uncle. He is not to be taken lightly."

"Regardless of his decisions we will get what we want. If he turns Anthony, we will fight and kill him, with the Conclave's approval. If he does not, we will take the boy for our own and leave Leroy to suffer the loss. Either way, you should be satisfied."

Adrian scowled at the options. "I would rather see him dead."

"The anger you felt when you came to me is hardly diminished by time, my Child. I would be glad to see you let it go."

It had been centuries, but Adrian knew he could never forget the injustice Leroy had done to him. "Have you spoken to the Conclave? Are they still willing to support us?"

"There are those who wish to see me added to their ranks and those who support Leroy, despite his ambivalence about a leadership role and his nauseating love for humans. However, they all agree it is time for Leroy to do something about establishing a bloodline. Since the _bellus _is available, they see him as an appropriate choice. A representative of the Conclave is coming to visit us soon to discuss the matter."

"If Leroy refuses to turn DiNozzo, will you do more than take the _bellus _for his blood?"

Gabriel stood and walked behind Adrian, laying a thin hand on the younger vampire's dark hair. "An odd question, my Son. Do I detect a note of jealousy? I thought you were glad to no longer be a part of my broader….appetites."

Adrian sat perfectly still as Gabriel stroked his hair. A part of him wanted to shudder, memories of what he had given to become a vampire forever etched in his mind; it was part of the reason his hatred for his Uncle would never wane. Leroy was supposed to protect him and care for him like a father, and instead had pushed him into the embrace of this hedonistic creature. It was unforgivable. "I am not jealous, just curious. Knowing you were using the boy would drive Leroy insane. You know what he was like when he found out about me."

"Yes, Leroy was quite upset, although in his heart he knew you were a willing participant. I do suspect I would have little self-control if we bring the boy here. I've tasted his blood, and it is the most unbelievably sweet experience I can ever remember. To have that enhanced with other pleasures of his flesh would only heighten the sensations. He is quite beautiful." The vampire moved his fingers to trail along Adrian's jawline. "I am sacrificing quite a lot by allowing Leroy the opportunity to turn him."

Adrian swallowed. "You have been very good to me."

"Yes. I have even given you the chance to find your own mate. Maria has made you happy, has she not?"

"She has," Adrian replied. When Gabriel had finally lost interest in him as a plaything, he had been lucky to find someone like Maria who could help him forget all the long years he had lost. She meant everything to him now.

"You will always be my first-born, Adrian. You will always hold that special place in my heart, even if you are no longer my lover and have become much more of my Son. I've enjoyed the others that have taken your place, but it would be nice to have someone like Anthony to indulge with for a time. We shall see. It will all depend on Leroy, now."

Adrian closed his eyes. Would Leroy really turn DiNozzo? Would his Uncle give the _bellus_ the gift of blood that he himself would have cherished above all else? It would be devastating if Leroy actually went through with it, choosing another when he was denied.

But it was the only way the Conclave would ever give them permission to fight and he would finally see the vampire he despised above all others appropriately punished for rejecting him as his Child.

When his Uncle decided to take the young man under his protection, Anthony's life had been forfeit. DiNozzo would pay a high cost for taking his place in Leroy Gibson's life; he would either die with his Maker or live his life in slavery to them.

Adrian had all eternity to make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all your reviews! Most people guessed Jackson as Gibbs' Maker, but it isn't him! Gibbs' Maker will be revealed when he shows up in a few chapters to help his boy settle this situation. Tony now has to deal with how to accept what he's found out about Gibbs and Ducky, while realizing he can't handle what is happening alone. Lots of action coming up, and we'll get to some good hurt/comfort soon._

_The elbow doesn't need surgery, but I still have to wear a splint for a few more weeks. I guess it could have turned out worse!_

_I appreciate how many of you have given this outside-the-box story a chance, and I look forward to hearing what you think about the latest developments!_

_TLH_

Tony rolled over and opened his eyes to find himself staring at some of the most garish wallpaper he had ever seen in his life. The pink, yellow, and blue flowers peered back at him brightly, and he prayed he hadn't somehow been seduced by a really hot senior citizen and he was waking up in her assisted living facility. A vision of Helen Mirren in a tight, low-cut dress flashed through his mind, then he came back to reality.

Blinking wider to get his bearings, he recalled coming home with Ducky…and then the woman….Gibbs was there. _Blood. Fangs._ _Vampires._

"Oh, shit," he said out loud, the full force of last night's events crashing back to him. He crawled out from under the flowered blanket and teetered into the bathroom, grimacing when he looked in the mirror at the bruise on his neck that was confirmation his memories were factual and not a hallucination or a really screwed up nightmare. "The fucking Twilight Zone," he told his pasty reflection, taking a moment to peek behind the shower curtain to see if Rod Serling was hiding in the bathtub.

He had actually been hoping for some type of temporary insanity.

Returning to the vanity mirror, he touched the blackened area that stretched from his collar bone to the bottom of his jaw; the poker hot pain shooting out from the bruises provided a grim reminder that what had occurred was extremely real.

_Ducky is a vampire._

_Gibbs is a vampire._

Everything he ever believed in was a lie.

"Never let a damn vampire in your house, Anthony, you've seen _The Lost Boys _enough times to know that." He wondered how many more bites were necessary before he turned into a vampire, too. The thought sent a shiver of fear up his spine; opening his mouth wide he checked all his teeth, pleased to find them straight and white with not a single pointy fang in sight. It was enough to calm his jittery nerves just a little.

Stepping into the bedroom, he listened intently, discovering the house was perfectly quiet. He wasn't going to sit around here and wait on what was going to happen next; it was time to get out while he could-before Gibbs and Ducky came back.

He was wearing the same sweats from the night before and a fresh Ohio State t-shirt; someone had taken the time to wipe the blood away and get him cleaned up. Knowing his two former friends had complete access to his unconscious body was disconcerting, but he hadn't noticed any other bites or injuries. It was hard to deal with the waves of distrust and paranoia he was experiencing; he had always trusted Gibbs and Ducky implicitly. Now he questioned everything.

_Focus, DiNozzo, _he reminded himself, _and get the hell out of here. _Doing a quick survey, he found his bag sitting on a chair in the corner of the room; his wallet and cell phone were both tucked inside. A glance at his watch told him it was nearing noon. He quickly tugged on tennis shoes and pulled on a jacket, preparing to do something he hadn't thought about in years but at one time had turned into an art form.

"Alright, Anthony, let's see if all those years at boarding school really did teach you anything useful."

Quietly lifting the window, Tony leaned out and dropped his duffel bag, watching it land with a soft thud on the driveway below. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out the opening and shimmied down the drain pipe. He was glad this was an older home, with sturdy piping that groaned a little but thankfully held the extra weight he had picked up since he was a skinny, pimply-faced fifteen year-old kid sneaking out to hook up with an older girl who could drive. Dropping to the ground, he made sure no one was following him, grabbed his bag, and jogged down the street without a backward glance at the cheerful Victorian home that he was pretty sure would play a dominant role in his nightmares for years to come.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Ducky raised his head from where he was reading the newspaper, immediately aware that Tony was no longer in the house. "DiNozzo," he muttered, taking the stairs two at a time, shoving the door of the bedroom open without bothering to knock. It didn't take a field agent to notice the wide open window, pale yellow curtains fluttering in the breeze.

The ME sighed and fished the phone from his pocket, not bothering with pleasantries once the call was answered. "Jethro, I'm beginning to think Anthony is going to require a leash." He quickly explained Tony's disappearance. "Would you like me to track him down?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and ran a hand through his silver hair. Leave it to DiNozzo to do the one thing that could make this mess even worse. "No, I'll take care of it, Ducky. I'll call you when I find him." He shut his phone and stomped onto the elevator. "Hell in a handbasket," he growled, punching the button to take him to the lab.

He was greeted by ear-splitting reverberations that let him know Abby was hard at work. "Hey, boss," the Goth practically yelled over the blaring sounds she liked to consider music. Someone started screaming unintelligible lyrics, and it was too much for Gibbs to bear.

"Off Abby! Turn this off!" He pointed menacingly at her stereo.

The scientist made a face and moved to meet his demand. "I know this music isn't what you're used to, Gibbs, but you really are going to have to get with this century. I have a feeling the harpsichord isn't going to make a big comeback."

"Tony saw me." Gibbs didn't waste any time getting to the point. "And Ducky."

Abby continued adding samples to a slide. "Tony sees you every day, Gibbs. He might not see Ducky every single day, but I'm sure that at least four times a week he's in autopsy or…" she stopped abruptly and turned to face him, green eyes wide. "Oh, you mean he _saw _you. Fangs and all?" She placed a hand on her hip. "If he saw your fangs I'm going to be very pissed since you've never let me see your fangs and I've been begging you for years."

"He was being attacked at the time, Abby, so yes, he saw my fangs."

Her eyes widened even more. "Someone attacked Tony! Did they hurt him? Is he ok? Oh my God, Gibbs, this is the second time! Who's coming after him? What are you going to do?"

Gibbs placed his hands on Abby's upper arms to silence her. "Right now I need to talk to him and explain some of what's going on. He was at Ducky's but snuck away, and he shouldn't be alone; it's too dangerous." Gibbs clenched his teeth. "He's scared of me and I need you to tell him not to be."

Abby smiled and gave Gibbs a supportive hug. "It's going to be so much better once he knows. I'll be happy to go with you to talk to Tony."

Gibbs nodded. "Meet me at the car in five. I need to see Ziva and McGee before we go." He headed back out of the lab. "Oh, and Abby bring some of that genealogy stuff you have on Tony's family. I think it might help."

Abby sighed and turned toward her computer. "Or totally tick him off when he finds out the two people he trusts most in the world have been keeping a Mount Everest sized secret from him." She bit her lip and hoped Tony would somehow forgive them.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs barreled off the elevator and into the bullpen. "McGee! David! Report!"

McGee did his gasping fish imitation. "Well, boss…..uh…..so far….we…"

Ziva stood and folded her arms. "We have nothing Gibbs. I am sorry. I know not to apologize, but we have combed through everything and cannot find any leads. If Ducky or Abby do not give us something to go on, I am not sure what to do next."

The lead agent tightened his mouth into a thin line, admiring Ziva's straight-forward honesty. He felt bad, since he understood why they weren't able to come up with any information. Tracking vampires wasn't exactly easy work, especially since his team had no idea that's what they were doing. Tired of following one step behind, he decided to change the game. "Start researching background on Adrian and Maria Gibson. They're now our prime suspects."

Ziva frowned and McGee raised a finger to ask how Gibbs had identified the couple, but the expression on Gibbs' face was not one that invited questions so he lowered his hand and remained silent.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and walked straight back on the elevator. "DiNozzo's out sick; his wrist is giving him trouble so Ducky stayed with him. I have to go out for a minute; call me if you get any breaks." The silver doors slid shut and he was gone.

"Where is he going?" Ziva asked McGee.

"I have no idea."

"Who are these people he wants us to research? Do you think Abby found something on them?" The Israeli paced around the room.

McGee's brow wrinkled. "She must have. Anyway, we'd better have something by the time Gibbs gets back, so let's get started."

Ziva snorted. "Leave it to Tony to get sick when we have a case that no one can solve."

The junior agent gazed at her appraisingly. "Do you actually think that was a bite on his arm? That kind of action's pretty out there, even for Tony."

"Yes, well," Ziva shifted uncomfortably. "Tony has always liked to push the envelope and he is getting older. Maybe he needs more excitement in his relationships. It is not unheard of."

McGee shivered. "It's definitely not any kind of relationship I would want to have. I hope Tony doesn't go too far; it sounds unsafe."

Ziva nodded in agreement and went back to her computer, continuing to feel a gnawing uncertainty growing in the pit of her stomach. Things were getting very…..hinky, and she wasn't sure why. Both Tony and Gibbs were acting strangely even for the two of them.

_More secrets, _she mused. _Would they ever learn how unwise it is to keep things from their teammates?_

She sighed and answered her own silent question. _Obviously not._

_NCISNCISNCIS_

A few blocks away from Ducky's house, Tony felt a cold chill envelop him, and he glanced over his shoulder, grateful to see no one following.

He couldn't shake the sensation someone was watching him. The wind picked up a pile of dead leaves and they skittered past him; he let his eyes gaze from side to side, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. The street was deserted, but it didn't matter-his skin tingled and he could literally feel eyes staring at him, despite being completely alone.

He picked up the pace and walked more rapidly, pulling his jacket snugly around his shoulders, relieved to have finally reached a more populated section of town. It only took a few minutes for him to hail a cab and hop inside, giving the driver the address of his apartment.

Peering out the back window, he couldn't see any sign of someone tailing him. _Come on DiNozzo, it's not like a vampire is going to jump out and wave at you. _He had yet to wrap his head around what he had seen the night before. Even as a kid he never believed in the supernatural. Ghosts, goblins, witches; he chalked it all up as a pile of crap. Even with his dreams of vampires, he'd never truly considered the possibility they might actually exist.

It was one thing he and his father could agree on, especially considering his mother had been very much into all that hocus-pocus. Tony might have been little more than a kid when she died, but he remembered all the candles, incense, and strange friends. At least she had been fairly honest about her beliefs.

_Not like Gibbs._ How could the man have lied to him like this? It was the mother of all secrets times one thousand, and he didn't know if he could deal with it.

What did it all mean? Did Gibbs and Ducky drink human blood? Did they hunt and kill people to quench their cravings and stay alive?

A thought niggled at Tony's brain; he sat straight up in the cab. _Fuck. The dead navy officers. Drained of their blood. Did Ducky and Gibbs do that? Is that why they've been acting so weird?_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Should he call someone and report his suspicions? Who would he call? They'd just think he was crazy.

_Hello, I'd like to report that the lead agent for the NCIS major crimes response team is a blood sucking vampire and might be responsible for three murders that we know of. _Yeah, that would go over well. He'd find himself locked in a looney-bin before lunchtime.

"We're here," the cabbie said, eyeing him in the rear-view mirror. Tony paid, giving the man way too much of a tip, but he didn't want to wait for the change.

He jumped out of the taxi and practically ran into his apartment, slamming the door and securing every lock, including the chain. It probably wouldn't help, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to keep whatever might be following him outside and as far away as possible.

Tony stood in his silent apartment and stared at the locked door, almost anticipating it flying open and a horde of bloodthirsty creatures rushing inside. When that didn't happen, he wasn't sure what to do next, so he dropped the duffel bag in the floor and headed toward the bedroom. He'd take a shower and wash the vampire stink off him first, then he'd figure out if there was any way to protect himself from Gibbs, Ducky….all of them.

He stripped quickly, turning the water as hot as it would go. Letting the beads of liquid pour over his body, he tried to force himself to accept the situation; that everything he had believed in was gone, ripped away like a child torn from his mother's arms. The knowledge physically hurt him, and he considered sliding down the smooth tile wall and huddling under the spray until it pounded away the image of Gibbs baring his fangs and moving like something from a Japanese horror movie.

Instead he leaned his forehead on the smooth surface, banging his head a few times, and fought back the urge to scream.

"How could you do this to me, Gibbs? How could you keep this from me?"

It had taken years for him to completely trust the team leader; he had always believed that Gibbs had his six, but true trust was not something Tony gave easily. Life had taught him that the people you care about are the ones who can disappoint you the most. He always doubted, was always waiting for the thing that would leave him abandoned and alone. After all this time, he finally saw Gibbs as the exception to his rule. The older man might not ever come out and say much; but he spoke through his actions and those had shown him to be the one person Tony could count on to be there regardless.

They had been through so much shit; Kate's death, Gibbs' amnesia, Tony being framed for murder, Jeanne. Even after the Jenny debacle, when Tony couldn't forgive himself, Gibbs had come through and brought Tony back from being Agent Afloat and had refused to lay the blame at Tony's feet. During the Rivkin situation, there was never a time Gibbs wasn't behind him all the way. In the end, Gibbs chose to keep him instead of Ziva, a decision Tony would never forget and cemented his faith in his boss. His trust for Gibbs was so complete, so sure, it was like oxygen. He never questioned it.

And now that was gone. Gibbs was a vampire, and possibly a murderer. Nothing made sense anymore, and he doubted he would ever trust anyone again. It was lie upon lie upon lie, with Gibbs at the center of the web of untruths.

The water ran cold and Tony finally stepped out, taking stock of the bruises battering his body. He was genuinely worried that all the biting meant he was going to turn into a vampire even if there were no outward signs yet. None of the traditional lore seemed to be relevant, but being bit three times was enough to make him concerned. He had no desire to spend eternity sucking blood like a parasite. He considered calling McGee, but wasn't ready yet to face the younger man's disbelief and disdain. Ziva? There was no way she would believe him.

He dried off and sat down on the edge of his bed, wondering if there was anything he could do besides sit here and wait for another bloodsucker to come after him.

"How could you do this to me, Gibbs?" he asked out loud again. Without the lead agent, he had no one else to turn to. He considered calling Abby, but her allegiance to Gibbs was so strong he couldn't predict how she would respond. Who did that leave? Palmer? Tony shook his head ruefully; the autopsy gremlin would probably be willing to follow his lead into anything, but he didn't want to get the kid involved in a situation that could potentially get him killed.

A noise in the living room caught his attention and brought his senses back on alert; Tony slipped into a pair of jeans that were lying in the floor by the bed and grabbed his gun off the dresser. He didn't know if a gunshot would work against these bastards, but he didn't plan on giving up without a fight.

He slid to the corner of the hallway door, took a deep breath, and faced into the living room with his weapon drawn.

"DiNozzo, put that damn gun away!" Gibbs demanded, looking as normal as ever in his slightly rumpled suit jacket, navy blue polo with a hint of white t-shirt underneath, and loose fitting khakis. There was nothing about him screaming vampire; he was glaring at Tony with one of those _stop being so completely stupid _expressions that usually preceded a headslap.

But Tony had seen what Gibbs could do; he wouldn't be tricked into letting his guard down.

"I don't think so, Gibbs." Tony was proud that his arms held steady; there was no hint of the tremors that threatened to shoot through his body in every direction. He had never quite imagined himself holding a gun on the silver-haired man. "How did you get in here?"

"I used the key you gave me," Gibbs replied cooly.

"Oh. What about the chain?"

Gibbs shrugged a shoulder in response but didn't answer the question.

Tony adjusted his grip on the gun. Fine; he didn't need to know anyway. "It would be a good idea if you left now." He was glad his voice didn't sound as freaked out as he felt.

Gibbs' blue gaze softened some. "You're frightening Abby. Set the gun down so we can talk."

Tony hadn't been aware she was there and he allowed himself to focus on the scientist, who was standing next to the wall with her hands clasped together nervously shifting her weight from one boot clad foot to the other. She looked up at him through long, dark lashes. "If you shoot him in an artery and he doesn't get blood quickly enough, he will die Tony. I don't know if I should tell you that, because if you're scared enough you might try it and I know what a good shot you are. But I don't think you want to kill Gibbs; he means too much to you. Please let us talk to you, Tony. I promise to explain everything."

DiNozzo blinked at her words. "How can you explain this, Abby? How? Gibbs. Isn't. Human."

She stepped forward. Gibbs didn't move, not wanting to agitate his senior field agent. "The same way I would explain the science behind a case, Tony. The same way I approach everything. Gibbs and Ducky might not be exactly what you thought they were, but they're the exact same people you would have given your life for yesterday morning. Let us tell you why none of that has to change."

Tony swallowed thickly and met her eyes. "Abby, did you ask yourself if they might be the ones who killed those men? They could be cold-blooded killers. How do you know they're not? Don't let your feelings blind you to the possibility." He didn't want to believe it himself, but it was impossible to ignore the evidence.

"Tony," Gibbs said softly, determining it was time to set the younger man straight. "I didn't kill those boys and neither did Ducky, but I can see why you might think that. You're going to have to give me a chance. I'm not going to ask you to trust me, because I doubt you're ready for that yet. Lay you're gun on the table where you can reach it and listen to us for a few minutes. If you don't believe what I have to say, you can shoot me."

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled frantically. "Tony is not allowed to shoot you!"

Gibbs turned to the Goth. "Yes, Abby, he is. I give Tony my word that if he doesn't at least think what we have to say could possibly be true, he can shoot me. Right, DiNozzo?"

Tony knew he was being played, he'd seen Gibbs do it hundreds of times with suspects when he wanted to put them at ease. But he had no idea if he could shoot Gibbs anyway, so he decided to take the opportunity to dial the situation down some. He'd only been awake a few hours, but he was already tired again. Besides, Abby was there, and he couldn't believe that even vampire Gibbs could hurt Abby. He needed time to think.

If the newly exposed vampire did try to hurt Abby, though, Tony would _have_ to shoot him; the idea made him sick, but he could do it if he was forced to. He lowered his gun, placing it within easy reach on the end table beside the sofa, before sitting down next to it. "Talk," he said, not disguising the bitterness in his voice.

Abby briefly looked at Gibbs and then went to sit next to Tony, curling her fingers around his. "You're cold," she said with concern.

"I'm fine," he responded more gruffly than he intended. Abby just squeezed his hand tighter.

Gibbs grabbed the Ohio State throw from off the couch and tossed it around Tony's bare shoulders before seating himself in the oversized lounge chair across from the two people he cared about more than any others in the world. DiNozzo glared at him with a mixture of anger, fear, and confusion; Tony's disdain was clearly written on his face. It made Gibbs' gut clench in a way he didn't like at all. He had rarely seen DiNozzo look at him with anything less than complete faith and admiration. It was a punch to the stomach to lose that.

The lead agent exhaled and scrubbed at his face. Nothing about this was going to be easy, so he decided to go with the cold hard facts and take it from there.

"I've been alive over five hundred years. I was born in northern England under the name Leroy Gibson; my birth-father was a carpenter named Charles." He gave a nearly imperceptible smile, taking a moment to touch a memory from long ago, before continuing. "Most of my life I served as a soldier in various armies. I was turned into a vampire at the age of 35 by a general in the army I was serving under. Since then I have lived my life among humans, trying to lay a claim to whatever soul I have left." Tony's eyes had tapered into slits, watching him. "Neither I nor Ducky killed those men. I believe they were murdered by two vampires, Adrian and Maria Gibson, under the orders of an older vampire named Gabriel."

He crossed a leg and fell silent, waiting for Tony to say something.

A muscle in Tony's jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth stiffly. "Why….." he cleared his throat, finding it difficult to form the words. "Why didn't you tell me what you are?"

Gibbs leaned forward. "And how would you propose I should have done that, DiNozzo?"

Tony chewed his lip and stared at a stain on the floor. He really needed to get the carpet cleaned. "So I'm supposed to accept that you're a good vampire who never sucks the blood of the innocent or terrorizes women and children?"

"Yes. You know me Tony. That should be enough." Gibbs was as matter-of-fact as if they were talking about the weather, and his unfruffled tone infuriated Tony even more.

"No!" DiNozzo shouted, and scooted forward until he was inches from Gibbs' face. Abby refused to let go of his hand, so she was dragged along with him. "I used to know you! I don't know what you are now." He shook his head and scooted back away from his mentor, needing to increase the distance between them. "You're not who I thought you were."

"Is anybody?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony laughed angrily. "No, but that's why you were different." He dropped his eyes then looked up again, anger replaced by disappointment. "You were the one person whose honesty I never doubted, but none of it was real. Everything about your life is made up and I bought it completely. I'm such an idiot."

"That's not fair, Tony," Abby interrupted. "How would you have reacted if Gibbs had told you the truth about this? He was trying to do what was best for you. He wanted to protect you!"

The field agent turned toward his best friend. "Why didn't _you _tell me Abby? How long have _you_ known?"

She tilted her head until her pigtails hung down crookedly and she bit her lip. "I've known since before I came to work at NCIS. It was why I wanted to work with Gibbs; I already knew what he was. I didn't clue the Bossman in until I'd been at NCIS for about a year; he was kind of shocked when I sprang it on him."

Gibbs crooked up a corner of his lip. "Shocked? I almost fell on my ass."

Abby grinned slightly. "I've been studying vampires all my life. Most people don't realize that the mythology about them is all wrong. Sunlight has no effect on them and they don't need to sleep in coffins, although Gibbs in a coffin would be pretty cool." She raised her eyebrows at the lead agent, who smiled back tolerantly.

"Anyway, they have reflections and can eat tons of garlic and could take a bath in holy water if they wanted. What is true is they live forever-under the right circumstances-don't age like humans, have accelerated healing ability, incredible strength, enhanced senses, and are super fast. Oh, and they have to drink human blood to survive."

Tony's head snapped accusingly in Gibbs' direction at that fact. "Human blood?"

Abby looked back and forth between the two agents. "It's not a big deal, Tony. Gibbs doesn't kill for his blood and he only has to drink every few months or so. Don't make such a fuss about it."

"Sure, Abby, It's just like drinking orange juice with your breakfast." Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm.

She set her face sternly. "Some vampires are rogues; they embrace all the lore and culture and love nothing better than to kill and take advantage of the human race. I won't deny that. Others, like Gibbs and Ducky, live very moral, civilized lives; they even have a Conclave made up of a dozen well-respected vampires that establishes rules for them to live by. It's no different than how some humans are priests while others become serial killers. It's all about choice. I'm surprised you're so narrow-minded and judgmental, Tony!"

DiNozzo's forehead creased in bewilderment. "You're accusing me of being judgmental because I'm stereotyping vampires as evil creatures who prey on humans for survival! You aren't serious, are you?"

Abby let go of Tony's hand and crossed her arms. "Gibbs and Ducky are outstanding people and I won't have you insult them with your discriminatory attitudes."

"They're vampires, Abby, not people! I don't think they qualify as a special interest group!"

Gibbs hadn't said anything, listening as Abby made her case for him and Ducky while at the same time loosening Tony up and bringing back some of his willingness to debate the issue. He wasn't sure if the approach would work, but it was worth a try. It wasn't like Tony was a bigoted person to begin with; if he could just get past his own fears maybe he could be more open-minded about the problem.

A sound in the hallway caught his attention. All thoughts fled from his mind as he concentrated on the faint noise; a smell assaulted him, and he stood. Tony and Abby stopped talking and turned in his direction.

"Gabriel is here."

"Who?" Tony asked, trying to keep up with this latest development.

"What does he want Gibbs? Is he after you or Tony?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know, Abby."

"Why would someone be after me? What's going on?" Tony looked back and forth between them.

There was a soft knock on the door. Gibbs motioned for Abby and Tony to move to the other side of the room. Tony grabbed his Sig off the table and took up position beside Abby, gun poised and ready to defend her. He might be ticked that she hadn't been honest with him, but that didn't mean anybody was going to be allowed to hurt her.

Gibbs didn't bother to draw his weapon, but opened the door wide. "What do you want?" he asked the man standing in the hallway.

"Why, Leroy, is that any way to greet an old friend? I thought you'd be happy to see me." The words were friendly, but the tone held something sinister.

Tony's lips parted and he lowered his gun. The man in the hall had blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, dark golden eyes, and tanned skin. His nose was long and patrician, indicating a regal background. A chiseled chin accentuated his sharp and defined appearance. He was tall and lean, but a muscular physique rippled under the form fitting sweater he wore over a pair of faded jeans. A male model would have felt like a troll standing next to him.

DiNozzo would have recognized the man anywhere.

"You," he whispered. Abby turned worried eyes toward her friend, whose already pale skin blanched even whiter.

The man smiled, revealing dazzlingly bright teeth. "Hello, _bellus_. It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you remember me."

"You can't be here…..you aren't real, you were just a dream," Tony said, almost to himself, dazed eyes dropping to his feet as a kaleidoscope of half-forgotten experiences slammed through his memory. _Soft lips, sharp fangs, his mother's smile, his own whimpering sobs._ When realization fully hit him, DiNozzo's head jerked up. Striding tensely across the room, Tony aimed the Sig between the man's amused eyes.

He wasn't sure if bullets were enough to kill someone who, until this moment, had lived only in his nightmares, but he was damn well going to try.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**_I think the pinging of my phone must be what it's like to have an addiction; I love to hear that sound and read your reviews. Thanks so much! I've reviewed this chapter about five times and I think I've finally got the tone I want in it. FYI-I'll go into more detail about what Gabriel actually did to Tony as a child in later chapters. Tony finds out something about Gibbs that might just be unforgivable in his opinion, although Gibbs didn't have much choice in the matter. So our boys still have a lot to work out, and it might take a lot to get them back on the same page. Many of you have figured out Gibbs' Maker-I'll reveal him in chapter nine and then he plays a pretty big role in the rest of the story._

_So let me know what you think and if you're enjoying it. Every ping is like a pat on the head for me! Thanks!_

Gabriel laughed, a musical quality to the sound that didn't match the cold look in his captivating eyes. "I see you remember me, Anthony. We spent many evenings together, you, your mother, and I; listening to music and reading stories, among other things. It would have hurt me if you had forgotten." He smiled wickedly, seeing that his words had their desired effect when the young man wavered and took a sharp breath.

Tony wanted desperately to close his eyes and push away the images he once thought were dreams but now acknowledged were memories. This man, holding him on his lap, running a long fingernail down his cheek, pushing his head back to expose his neck before…..

"I was just a child," Tony choked out; disgusted by the pictures he couldn't turn off. They played over and over on an endless loop in his mind.

Gibbs could see the gun start to tremble as Tony readjusted his grip. The grim determination on Tony's face convinced him his senior field agent was only seconds away from pulling the trigger;-he couldn't let that happen. The gunshot would be heard, LEO's would get called out, the Conclave would become involved, and last but not least there was minimal chance a shot to the head would even kill Gabriel. It would wound him severely and he would have to recover, but it wouldn't be a fatal injury. The only one irrevocably damaged would be Tony, who would have to account for his actions to both humans and vampires. Gibbs had no problem with killing Gabriel, just not here and now where it would raise far too many questions and opened them all up for serious repercussions.

The lead agent stepped forward and reached his hand out, palm up. "Give me the gun, Tony. I know you don't believe me, but shooting him will only make things worse."

Green, pain-filled eyes met his as Tony struggled to speak. "You don't know what he did, Boss," he finally said softly. "What my mother let him do." The gun was shaking harder and small beads of sweat had popped out on Tony's skin. "I wanted him to stop and he wouldn't. My mother, she told me….." his eyes stared ahead, as if seeing the past instead of the present, "she told me it was my birthright. I didn't understand what she meant."

"She probably thought she was helping you, Tony. Gabriel has a way of confusing people. But killing him this way isn't the answer; just step back and let me handle it."

Tony steadied his shaking hands and took a step closer to Gabriel, who raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow but made no comment. "I really think I should shoot him, Boss." Tony tried to sound sure of himself, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

Gibbs moved next to his agent until they were almost touching. "If you do that we'll have a dead body and no good explanations about how it got that way. People will investigate and that isn't going to help us, Tony. You have to trust me on this."

Tony's eyes flicked to Gibbs' as if to say, _Yeah, right, _but after a few more seconds hesitation, he gradually lowered the gun. "He's evil, Boss," Tony whispered. "He deserves to die."

Sighing, Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's and gently took the weapon away from him. "I know, DiNozzo. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Tony finally closed his eyes when he felt Gibbs take the Sig away from him. _Of course he knows. Gibbs' knows everything; I'm the one continually in the dark._ Tony couldn't decide if he wanted to start throwing punches or go crawl into a corner somewhere and pull a blanket over his head. His emotions were at war; anger and shock vied for control over his actions, but since neither side was winning he stood there dumbly, doing nothing. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest and shivered, trying to regain his composure. He felt sick, but didn't want to give the cocky vampire the satisfaction of seeing him react this way. So he straightened his spine and worked hard to not fall apart. He glanced at Gibbs, who was standing almost on top of him, and realized that the expression on the lead agent's face was one of pure, unadulterated hatred; Gibbs nostrils were flared slightly and his eyes were as hard as stone. _I won't let him hurt you anymore. _Tony's faith in Gibbs might be damaged, but he still believed those words were true.

Gabriel licked his lips; his feral gaze never once lifting from Tony's half-naked body. The vampire closed his eyes and tilted his chin up, taking a deep breath through his nose. "I'd almost forgotten what he smelled like. How can you stand to be near him every day?" The unnatural eyes snapped back open and locked onto Gibbs. "He's screaming out for comfort. If you won't give it to him, let me." He stared longingly at Tony, who unconsciously took a few steps back. "I would hold you just like I did when you were a little boy, Anthony. I can make you forget all the pain you've experienced in your short life if you'll let me."

"At what price?" Gibbs spat. "Letting you drink from him every day? His freedom? I don't think so."

Gibbs used his body to force Tony to move further across the room and away from Gabriel. "Come in," Gibbs told the visitor sharply. He didn't want the vampire in the room with Tony, but he couldn't risk someone seeing him in the hall either.

Gabriel gracefully crossed the threshold and closed the door. Gibbs switched the safety on Tony's gun and placed it on the table.

"Why did you come here?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"I've come to personally reiterate my message to you. Either turn Anthony and fight me or I will take him for my own. It's your choice."

Tony shuddered as Gabriel continued to openly stare at him.

"What makes you think I'd let you have him?" The statement was made with a firm edge of steel. Tony was standing behind and to the left of Gibbs; the silver-haired vampire moved slightly to block the senior field agent from his adversary's sight. He didn't like the idea of Gabriel even looking at Tony.

"What is he talking about, Gibbs?" Tony demanded, rousing from his previous stupor to somewhat comprehend the conversation going on around him. "Nobody is turning me into a fucking vampire. And what's all this shit about drinking my blood? He did enough of that when I was a kid; I sure as hell don't plan on letting him do it again now."

The elegant intruder ignored Tony's outburst. "You can't keep him with you twenty-four hours a day. Make him your first-born so we can have our long-overdue fight and settle these issues once and for all, or I make him my blood-slave. I have to admit, having him at my disposal would be a pleasant consolation prize if I can't take your head. His blood has the most incredible qualities, don't you agree?" Stormy golden eyes scanned Tony like a sumptuous desert at the end of a buffet. "You've tasted him, so you know exactly what I mean."

Tony backed up, bumping into Abby who had been blending into the background. "How would Gibbs know what I taste like?" There was a tremor in Tony's voice he couldn't quite control.

_Oh, dear lord, don't let that dream be real. Not Gibbs. Please not Gibbs, too._

One look at the lead agent's guilt-ridden face, and Tony knew the truth.

"You did! You drank from me! You…." Tony bit his lip and his chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Gabriel had tormented him as a child and Gibbs had taken over when he became an adult. It was too much to accept at one time; the wild and disbelieving look returned to his eyes and he started shaking again. He felt Abby put a supportive arm around his shoulders. The acidic taste of bile built in his throat while his stomach rolled in nauseating waves.

"DiNozzo…"

Tony shook his head accusingly and bolted from the room, hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Abby stared at Gibbs for a split second, then ran after him.

Gabriel laughed again. "Oh, Gibbs, this is too precious! You've made such a mess of the young man. Maybe you should let me have him so you don't have to keep trying anymore. Nurturing isn't exactly your strong suit." He rubbed his slender hands together and grinned maliciously. "I find it rather ironic that you are the one who took him under your wing after I lost interest for a while. I had always planned on returning to claim him, but he really did need to grow up some first. Imagine my surprise when I discovered he was now your lap dog. One of life's funny little twists, don't you think?"

Gibbs walked close to the other vampire and thrust his chest into Gabriel's, bringing his face within inches of the intruder's. He continued walking until Gabriel was pushed up against the wall before snarling and baring his fangs. "I will never let you have him. Never. Now get out."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Would he even say yes if you asked to turn him? I don't think he would; you don't either. Maybe that's the real reason you haven't tried. No one tells the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs no, do they?" He nodded, pushing his own firm body into Gibbs, refusing to be cowed. "Don't take your eyes off him, Leroy. It will only take me an instant, and he'll be gone from you forever. I almost prefer that to fighting you since I know how it would make you suffer. Adrian only wants to see you dead, I; however, would get much more gratification from your public humiliation and private torment."

The threat sent a chill down Gibbs' spine, but he didn't flick an eyelash. "I don't suggest you try it. Let's keep our problems between us, leave everyone else out of it. Or are you so afraid to take me on that you have to attack my subordinates?"

"Oh, Leroy, play your mind games with some naïve human. I know the way to hurt you most is to focus on the ones you consider your family. Didn't you learn anything from your experience with Adrian?" The lanky vampire turned and stepped to the door. "Soon, Gibbs, I'll make another move. I won't wait much longer." He slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and let himself out.

Gibbs clenched his fists for several long minutes before he calmed down sufficiently to check on Tony. He'd deal with Gabriel soon enough, but right now he needed to address more pressing issues. The bathroom door was open; inside he found Tony leaning over the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach. Abby was hovering right behind him, her hand raised in the air inches from his back but not touching her friend. Her green eyes met Gibbs', and she signed to him frantically.

_"Fix this."_

_"I'm trying, Abby." _Gibbs signed. _"He won't listen to me."_

Tony looked over at Gibbs before bracing his hands on the toilet seat, facing back down, and heaving again. He gagged and shook for several minutes, unable to control his convulsing stomach.

Gibbs left and went to the kitchen, finding a glass and filling it with water before returning. He sat the glass on the sink and located a washcloth, which he placed under the faucet. Tony was still hunched over the toilet, trembling slightly. The younger man spit then leaned back heavily on his knees, eventually scooting against the large porcelain bathtub. Gibbs handed him the water, waiting until Tony had taken several drinks before removing the glass and reaching out to wipe Tony's sweaty face.

DiNozzo grabbed the towel from his hand, making it clear he didn't want Gibbs' help. "I can do it myself." Gibbs stepped back and let Tony clean off, taking the towel and tossing it in the laundry basket when he finished.

Abby sat down on the tile floor next to her friend. "Please forgive us, Tony."

"How could you lie to me, Abby? My best friend and….." he looked at Gibbs, not sure how to classify his relationship with his boss. _Supervisor? Mentor? Surrogate father?_ "I wouldn't have believed you would keep something so important from me." He was talking to Abby but looking at Gibbs.

Tears welled up in Abby's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, I realized….." she, too, glanced at Gibbs, then let her eyes dart away. "It was for the best."

Tony wrinkled his forehead, making another connection. "He made you didn't he? Gibbs made you keep this a secret." Tony closed his eyes with the accusation, feeling like the world was crashing down around him. Gibbs had deliberately forced Abby to stay silent.

"I….no, Tony, this isn't Gibbs' fault. Everything he's done has been to help you." Abby desperately tried to make this right.

DiNozzo shakily pushed himself off the floor, ignoring Abby's offer of assistance, and faced the older agent. "You made her keep your secret, didn't you? Admit it."

Gibbs didn't flinch in the face of Tony's anger. "I did. Abby asked me repeatedly to tell you the truth, and I refused. She followed my orders."

Tony cleared his throat. "You are a bastard. I thought it was different with us; when everyone else said you were heartless I defended you because," he laughed bitterly, "they didn't really know you like I did. I had the inside track on Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I believed that behind that cold exterior beat a heart of pure gold. But I was so wrong and everyone else was so right. You're a controlling piece of shit who does what he wants and everyone else be damned." He steadied himself and walked carefully to the door. "Get away from me. Both of you." Tony stalked down the hall and into the living room.

He made it to the couch before stopping to prop himself up, his naked shoulders quaking with a combination of anger, revulsion, and sheer exhaustion. A hollow pit had opened up in his belly and he didn't know how long he could keep going like this. How many times had his mother handed him over to Gabriel? Dozens? A hundred? How often had Gibbs drank his blood without him having the slightest clue? How could this have been going on for the last forty years and he had no idea?

Tony didn't have to look to know Gibbs had stormed up behind him.

A calloused hand gripped his bicep and whirled him around. Gibbs felt terrible about the situation, but there was no time to coddle Tony now-he'd be nice later when Tony's life wasn't on the line. "So you're pissed at me. Fine. Get over it. Without me, you stand no chance against Gabriel and Adrian, and I'm sorry to tell you, but you never did. You have no idea what he wants from you! He wants to take you to his home, chain you to a wall, and drink from you whenever he damn well feels like it. Maybe not even for just your lifetime, maybe for eternity. Is that what you want Tony?"

DiNozzo gritted his teeth and seethed. "Yeah, I guess you skipped the chaining me to a wall part and went straight to drinking my blood. I guess I should thank you for that."

Gibbs appeared stunned for a moment, before closing off his emotions; he'd learned it was best to deal with the immediate problems and face his feelings about things later. "I only drank from you because I had no choice. The only way to warn others away was to leave my bite, my scent. I did it when necessary to renew the mark and that was it. It kept you safe."

"How many times?" Tony asked, not directly meeting Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs realized there was no way around answering the question and decided to just get it over with; Tony couldn't get much more upset than he already was. "Once a year."

Tony swallowed thickly, suddenly able to feel fangs from the past few days pricking the skin at his wrist, his throat, his inner thigh. He turned a sickly shade of green, and wondered if he was going to throw up again. It was impossible for him to accept that Gibbs had been drinking his blood for years and he hadn't known. Maria, Adrian, Gabriel, Gibbs—he felt violated by them all.

He kept his eyes averted from Gibbs, not knowing if he could ever look at his boss the same way again.

"Go get dressed, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered somewhat dispassionately. "There's a lot more you need to know and I only feel like telling this story once."

The field agent looked up in surprise. "I'm not going to work or anywhere else with you. Don't you understand that I want you to get the fuck out and leave me alone?"

The lead agent forced himself not to react. When Tony was hurt, either physically or emotionally, it was the younger man's natural reaction to go to ground and lick his wounds in private. Unfortunately, Gibbs could give him no such luxury today; they had to move fast before Gabriel had a chance to strike again. "No. You're on twenty-four hour supervision until I figure out how to settle this. Now stop wasting time and get some clothes on."

Tony folded his arms and stood his ground. "I'm not going."

Gibbs growled impatiently. "DiNozzo, if I have to I'll cuff you and drag you to the Navy Yard and tie you up in Abby's lab. There is no way you are going to have one second out of my sight. I've protected you for nearly ten years, and I sure as hell won't see that investment wasted so you can have a pity party."

"What are you protecting me from? Why does Gabriel want me so much, and what was that _bellus_ crap? I have a right to know. I'm sick of all your secrets." Tony knew he was behaving like a petulant brat, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too tired and overwhelmed to stand on protocol anymore.

"I'll tell you at the office. You have fifteen minutes and we're going." Gibbs' icy gaze left no room for argument.

Tony sulked for a few more minutes before accepting that Gibbs wasn't going to tell him anything else right now. He didn't want to go with Gibbs, but it would be stupid to think that once he was alone, Gabriel wouldn't follow through with his threat. Tony couldn't readily admit it, but Gabriel scared him right down to his soul; it occurred to him that his _bete noire_ wasn't so much vampires in general as the one particular vampire. So he chose what was, in his current opinion, the lesser of two evils.

He brushed past Gibbs and Abby and headed for his bedroom wondering if he should leave DC altogether. He'd tracked missing people long enough that he knew how to disappear without a trace. He hadn't felt the desire to run away from his problems in a long time, but the urge was strong now. Unfortunately, there was no way to guess how easy it would be for a pack of vampires to find him.

_Probably about like a fox cornering a rabbit. _The odds weren't encouraging, especially when one of the vampires had a federal agency backing him.

He switched to a pair of clean jeans and found a green sweater with a zipper neck and tall collar. Once he tugged that over a white t-shirt and partially zipped the neck, the bruise on his collarbone was difficult to see. He sat on the bed to add a pair of soft slip-on Italian shoes that he didn't have to bother trying to tie, since laces would require far too much energy.

Sitting there, he had an epiphany. All the people he'd loved most had betrayed him.

His father he expected it from, but his mother, Abby, Gibbs; they were supposed to be the ones he never had to doubt.

Tony had lived through pain, heartache, and disappointment, but never in his life had he felt so completely and utterly alone.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The ride to the Navy Yard was made in uncomfortable silence.

Tony sat slumped down in the back seat with his eyes closed, refusing to speak to either of his companions.

Abby kept stealing glances at him, while nervously ringing her hands.

Gibbs, too, watched Tony in the rear-view mirror, unhappy with the pale skin and dark shadows of his senior field agent's face. He didn't blame Tony for being angry, and he felt as much of the bastard as Tony accused him of being. The revelations had been piling up on Tony at a fast and furious pace, and they weren't done yet.

But if being a bastard was what it took to keep Tony safe, then Gibbs was up to the task. Once he figured out a way to eliminate the threat from Gabriel, he would put things right with DiNozzo. Until then, he had to focus on the younger man's survival. It was like being in combat; you did what you had to do to stay alive and dealt with the consequences later.

Once they made their way into the building, Gibbs pulled Abby aside and asked the scientist to take Tony to her lab and show him her research. "He needs to understand what it means to be a _bellus_. I think it will come better from you than me."

Abby frowned. "I don't think he wants to talk to either of us right now." Tony had leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, facing away from them. He seemed perfectly content to tune them out.

Gibbs looked over at Tony who, in his opinion, was doing a pretty decent imitation of an angry adolescent. They had to figure out a way to get him back on track as quickly as possible or he was likely to do something foolish like run off on his own again. "He doesn't have a choice. He's mad because we kept secrets from him, and now he wants to pout instead of hear what we haven't told him. Find a way to make him listen."

The Goth twisted her lips and nodded. "Alright. I have an idea. What are you gonna do?"

"I have to talk to Ziva and McGee. I've got a plan to use Adrian and Maria's involvement with the murders to our advantage." He set his jaw. "Then I'm bringing the team to your lab and we're telling them the truth about everything."

"We are?"

"No choice, Abs. They're in danger, too, and I won't have them running around blind."

Abby was nervous again; she twirled a ponytail around her finger. "What if they don't take it well? Who's to say they'll even believe us?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We have to risk it. I could definitely use their help, and we have to trust each other. If it's too much for them…we'll deal with it."

"Now that's the Gibbs I know and love," Abby exclaimed a little more brightly, warming up to the idea that everyone would know. It would be so much easier to be able to talk to them about it; she had never been a fan of secrets. They were much too hard to keep from the people she cared about.

The lead agent cocked his head in the direction of DiNozzo, who was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation but was trying to disguise his interest with practiced nonchalance.

"On it, boss," Abby whispered, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Gibbs headed toward the bullpen. Abby walked over to Tony. She wanted to link her arm in his, but the chill in his eyes warned her it would not be appreciated.

"So do you mind going to my lab with me?" she asked cautiously.

Tony studied his feet. "Do I have a choice?"

She gave him a faint smile. "Mind if we take a detour on the way there?" she deftly sidestepped his question.

Tony followed Abby onto the elevator and down the orange hued halls to the break room. He stood inside the doorframe as she studied the snack machine before inserting several dollar bills and making a few selections. She then turned her attention to the soda machine, quickly finding what she wanted and buying that, too.

Turning toward Tony, she held out her purchases to him.

"Are those for me?"

Abby nodded. "You haven't eaten in a while, and after the last few days I'm sure you're really tired and hungry. I mean, I know I would be. You probably haven't even thought about food and you need to replenish your strength." She shifted warily, holding out her peace offerings. "I tried to pick your favorites."

Tony studied the array of chocolate and the sugary drink; damn it was hard to be mad at Abby.

He reached out and took the snacks. "Thank you, Abs," he said quietly.

"You're welcome." She smiled shyly and took his arm, grinning like a fool when he didn't jerk away.

They continued on to her lab, where Tony sat on a stool in the corner and Abby loaded her jump drive on the computer. He watched her flutter around her "babies", readying them for a presentation to her audience of one. Tony quietly opened a candy wrapper and ate a few squares of chocolate, not entirely sure he was prepared for whatever Abby was going to tell him. He wrapped up the end of the bar and sat it back on the table when he realized his stomach was not remotely interested in food. After Abby was finished, computers humming and screens waiting patiently, she turned to him, bouncing with excess energy and nervous anticipation.

"You know how you're always telling people you are Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo? Well, you are. Special that is. You are what is known in the vampire world as a _bellus_, which means beautiful in Latin. Every so often a person is born with blood uniquely suited to vampires; it smells better, tastes better, and makes the drinker stronger; it's even slightly addictive. A _bellus _also has other qualities, certain personality characteristics, like being funny, smart, happy, graceful, and charming. To a vampire, a_ bellus_ truly is the embodiment of beauty. And that is what you are."

Tony stared at her, for once too stunned to speak. He made a sound that was half laugh, half croak. "Come on, Abs, I know I'm hot and all, but this is too much even for me." He felt uncomfortable and trapped since he knew she had to be wrong. He joked about being special, but ultimately knew that the most remarkable thing about him was possibly the fact he could burp the alphabet. And he could only do that when drunk.

"It's true Tony. Look." She clicked a button, displaying a history of his family on her screen. He recognized the names of his relatives and their descendants. "A _bellus_ is usually produced in a family that has a significant number of children born to a vampire parent. Your mother's family has quite a few; the names of your vampire ancestors are the ones highlighted. The most recent vampire in your family tree was your great-great grandfather on your mother's side." Abby smiled. "You might want to try and find him, since I'm guessing he's still alive and has assumed another identity somewhere."

Tony stared at the nearly dozen highlighted names going back several centuries. "I didn't know that was even possible," he said, unable to hide his amazement.

Abby nodded. "It's pretty rare for a vampire to father a child—oh, and it's always the male, female vampires are non-reproductive—but it does happen occasionally."

"Gibbs and Kelly," Tony commented.

"Yeah," Abby agreed without further elaboration.

"So my mother knew…..about me."

"Yes, Tony. She must have thought that by letting Gabriel," Abby hesitated, gauging Tony's reaction before continuing. "drink from you, he would turn you when you got older. Many people see it as a great honor. I don't think she was trying to hurt you."

Tony unconsciously rubbed his neck and forced the memories that were threatening to make an appearance crawl back down into the shadows. "So my blood is like a vampire aphrodisiac? That's why Gabriel wants me so much?"

"That's part of the reason. He's giving Gibbs an option. If Gibbs turns you into a vampire, he'll leave you alone."

"Why does he care if Gibbs turns me?" The thought of drinking blood to survive was enough to set Tony's stomach rolling again. He was glad he hadn't eaten much of Abby's candy.

"Gabriel is seeking power, Tony. He already has a lot of vampires who follow him, but he sees Gibbs as a threat to his position. Believe it or not, our Bossman is a pretty big dude in the vamp world. He's respected and sought after for his opinion. There's a council, made up of very old vampires who set some of the rules and laws that other vampires follow, known as the Conclave. Gabriel wants to join that group, but with Gibbs around they might not ask him. He wants to get rid of the competition." She paused to take a breath. "Then of course there is the fact that Gabriel flat out hates Gibbs. I guess Gibbs did something to humiliate him hundreds of years ago and Gabriel can't get over it."

"What's that got to do with me?" Tony asked, still not completely following. It sounded like vampire politics were as complicated as human politics.

"Gabriel wants to fight Gibbs for respect, to embarrass him, and to be next in line for a seat in the Conclave. He can't do that until Gibbs has created a first-born vampire. First and foremost, vampires protect their bloodlines, and Gibbs has never created a new vampire to carry on his blood. Until Gibbs secures his bloodline by turning someone else, he can't be challenged. It's how they ensure the survival of the species."

"And Adrian? What's his damage?"

Abby shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he's Gabriel's first-born Child and he's descended from Gibbs only natural brother who was not a vampire. I can't get Gibbs to talk about what happened between them. Hey, did you know that Gibbs' birth name was Gibson? He changed it a couple of centuries ago when he came to the United States to get a fresh start and all."

Tony sat pensively for a few minutes, finally tackling the question that had been nagging at him since last night. "How do they make new vampires anyway? I've been bitten at least three times in the past two days. If this was a horror movie, I'd already have fangs and a really bad complexion."

"It's a lot more difficult than in the movies, Tony. Only a first-born can make another vampire. The first-born is, obviously, the first child a vampire makes and has more power and strength than any others. A vampire can make as many children as he wants, but all of them after the first have limited abilities. They're called half-breed vampires; Ducky is one. Half-breeds can't make any new vampires."

Tony nodded and waited for her to continue. "There's a really cool ritual involved, when the person has to agree to become a vampire and have all their blood drained from the body. Then the Maker shares his blood with the person being turned. It takes several days for the new blood to take hold, and even then the potential vampire sometimes dies; once the process is started it can only end with the creation of a new vampire or death."

"Why hasn't Gibbs ever gone through with it? What's stopping him?" Tony unwrapped the chocolate and started breaking the small squares apart, needing to keep his hands busy.

"Gibbs swears he'll never make another vampire; he didn't want to become one himself. It must have been a pretty bad situation, but he won't tell me what happened. He's adamantly opposed to making anyone else go through what he has."

Tony stacked the chocolate squares on top of each other. "Gabriel doesn't have a clue. What would ever make Gibbs want to turn me?"

Abby shook her head at him. "Gibbs thinks about you like a son, Tony, whether you want to admit it or not." She raised a hand and stopped him from speaking when he opened his mouth to interrupt her. "It's true. He would never let you be taken away as a blood-slave, and Gabriel knows it. Threatening you is his best chance to get Gibbs to pass on his bloodline."

She watched Tony shudder as he considered being either a vampire or a blood-slave. Even though he had never heard the term blood-slave before today, he was fairly sure it wasn't anything very pleasant. He wrapped his arms around his chest protectively. "I don't like either option."

"Neither does Gibbs, Tony. He really is trying to take care of you."

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. "He bit me, Abby, drank my blood and I didn't even know it. What if he just wants me around for that? What makes him any different than this Gabriel?"

Abby folded her arms and scowled. "Gibbs would never hurt you Tony. You have to stop thinking like that; he cares about you."

Tony slumped on the stool. He still felt used and betrayed. He should've been told all this, should've had a say in what was happening. For all he knew Gibbs had hired him away from Baltimore just to have a never-ending supply of _bellus_ blood on tap.

Tony stood and paced the room. "How do you know all this, Abby?" he asked, gesturing at the images on the screen. "When did you find out all this about me?"

Abby pressed her red lips into a thin line. "Gibbs asked me to do the research right after he met you in Baltimore. He wanted to know everything about your family history." Tears welled up in Abby's large eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I really wanted to tell you."

Anger boiled through Tony's veins again. _Damn Gibbs. He was playing God, making life-altering choices without giving me a chance to make any of my own decisions. I'm not a child._

Without warning, DiNozzo punched the wall in frustration.

"Tony!" Abby yelled. "Stop that! You'll hurt yourself." She grabbed his hand and rubbed her cool fingers over the torn skin on his pink knuckles.

The tears in her eyes were now streaming down her face, bringing a trail of dark black mascara with them. "Please don't hate me, Tony. You're my best friend and I love you. I know this is all screwed up but I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"Oh, Abby," Tony said, not wanting to cause her any pain. He could feel the warmth of her tears as they splashed on his stinging hand. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry." He pulled her close to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She broke into wracking sobs.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm so sorry," he soothed.

She hiccupped against his neck. "You swear you don't hate me?" She looked up at him pathetically. "You should forgive Gibbs, too. He's only trying to keep you safe."

"I swear, Abs," he repeated. "I could never hate you."

Tony held her tightly, finding it easy to forgive his friend. He only hoped she didn't ask him to say the same thing about Gibbs, because unfortunately, Tony didn't know if he could.

And out of everything he'd learned over the past two days-about vampires, blood-slaves, Gabriel, all of it-the fact he didn't know if he could ever forgive Gibbs was perhaps the worst revelation of them all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks again for the lovely reviews! My elbow has been driving me crazy the last few days, but I haven't let it stop me from writing because I want to keep this going for you guys. The pacing has been deliberately slow so far, with just enough excitement to keep the plot moving. After this chapter, the pace picks up and we go pretty fast and furious until the end. Things do not go smoothly for our dear Tony, and lots of hurt/comfort is on the way._

_Keep updating me on what you think; as I always look forward to hearing from you after a chapter is posted!_

_TLH_

Gibbs swept off the elevator and into the bullpen, catching a startled McGee and Ziva off-guard. "Report," he commanded, sitting behind his desk and immediately checking his messages and e-mails. Vance needed an update; the SecNav had finished funeral arrangements for his son and wanted to hear what progress was being made in finding the murderer. This was getting too damn complicated.

The two agents stood and approached his desk. "Boss," McGee started hesitantly. "There is definitely something hinky going on with that couple you asked us to investigate."

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow and waited for the young man to continue. McGee took a breath and plunged ahead. "Someone has doctored their records. Someone really good. I've requested hard copies of their birth certificates, passports, things like that, but I have a feeling they're all fake. From what I've been able to gather, both of them appeared out of the blue about twenty-five years ago under their current aliases. Records prior to that time are sketchy at best."

Ziva clicked the center screen. "What is even more unusual is their appearance. These are pictures of them from around 1985." She clicked again, and another set of photographs were added. "These photos show them last week. They appear not to have aged at all."

Gibbs remained silent, simply watching as the agents laid out the case without his help. Perhaps this part of the problem would be easier to deal with than he thought.

The Israeli took his lack of response as a sign to go on. "They are considered leading experts in the research and study of vampirism. Together they have authored several books on the subject and are frequent guests on talk shows and the lecture circuit. They have quite a cult following, and we even found a web site dedicated to their work. It is called BloodTies."

McGee took the remote and clicked once more. A web page opened; the writing a swirl of Gothic letters, pictures of Adrian and Maria prominently displayed in the center of the screen. They were shown dressed in a variety of Victorian and Gothic garb; ruffles, leather, and lace giving them the perfect image of time-honored vampires. Gibbs was briefly surprised, before realizing the cleverness of the tactic. They were hiding right under everyone's noses, allowed to flaunt their true natures while the unsuspecting public wrote them off as a couple of fringe kooks. It was brilliant.

The junior agent cleared his throat. "We were speculating that they've taken their obsession to the ultimate extreme and actually started killing as vampires. It still doesn't explain how they removed the blood from the bodies, but it does give us a place to focus the investigation."

He and Ziva turned to look at the lead agent expectantly, waiting for a verdict on their less than practical theory.

"Have you checked their financials?" Gibbs asked, pushing them further.

McGee jumped in with a quick answer. "They're loaded, boss. A chunk of their money comes from the profits of their books and lectures, but I can't account for the majority of their funds. It seems to trace back to inheritances from relatives in Europe, but the money trail is fairly complex."

Gibbs tilted his head. "How do you explain the fact they haven't aged?"

Ziva tried not to look unsure of her answer. "Plastic surgery?"

"Any other ideas?" Gibbs prodded. "That's some damn good work they've had done."

The agents looked at each other before giving up. "No, not really," McGee admitted. "What made you suspicious of these two anyway, Boss? Did Abby or Ducky come up with something?"

Gibbs stood. "I know them, McGee. I've known them for a very long time." It was a cryptic response, designed to jolt their curiosity.

Ziva's eyes darkened. "You know them?"

The older man strode toward the elevator. "Yep. Meet me in Abby's lab in twenty minutes. We have something important to discuss." He left behind him two very stunned and confused federal agents.

Gibbs headed for the coffee shop on the corner. Coffee and donuts might help make what was going to be a very abnormal revelation seem a little more normal. He pulled out his cell and called the Medical Examiner.

"Yes, Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"Get Palmer and go to Abby's lab in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to tell them the truth about what's happening."

He could almost hear Ducky thinking over the phone. "Are you certain that is the best course of action?"

"If we can get them through the initial shock, yes, I think it is. If we're going to continue to work as a team, they have to know the truth. Plus, I think we're going to need the help before this is all over."

The ME sighed in resignation. "Well, I'll do my very best to soften the blow as much as possible. We might have to show them some proof, though. Especially for Ziva; she doesn't strike me as the type to take much stock in the supernatural."

"Whatever it takes, Ducky. I'll see you there."

Gibbs shut the phone and took his place in line at the coffee shop. More than any other group he'd ever worked with, he believed in this team. The information might be hard to process at first, but they could take it. He wouldn't let himself think otherwise.

If there was any chance of protecting DiNozzo, they had no choice.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

By the time Gibbs returned balancing several trays of coffee and a box of donuts, the team was already gathered in the lab. If it wasn't obvious by now that something strange was going on, the fact that the lead agent had gone out of his way to bring everyone something to eat and drink sealed the deal.

"Thank you," Ziva said suspiciously when Gibbs handed her a cappuccino.

"Yeah, thanks Boss," McGee added, taking a cup that Gibbs held out to him. "This is, uh, very nice of you." He gave Palmer a helpless shrug. The youngest team member was so excited to be included that he looked like a kid ready to tear into his Christmas presents. He grinned as he picked up his own drink and started sipping.

After Abby claimed her Caf-Pow, the only drink left was the one with hazelnut flavoring and extra cream. Gibbs handed the cup to Tony who took it without a word to the lead agent, sitting it on the table beside his stack of uneaten chocolate.

"Want a donut?" McGee asked, grabbing a sprinkle covered pastry for himself. "They have jelly-filled." He wasn't sure what to make of this sulky and silent DiNozzo, but it wasn't a good sign.

"No thanks, Tim," Tony said with a shake of his head.

"You sure?" McGee asked, already holding the sugary treat in a napkin. "I've never seen you turn down a donut. You must be feeling really bad."

"I'll be fine," Tony assured his partner. Abby moved close to Tony and linked her hand into his. McGee noticed that the Goth didn't have any eye make-up on; her face looked freshly scrubbed and she might have been crying.

"What's going on?" he asked, disconcerted and suddenly very worried. "Is Gibbs retiring again?"

The silver-haired agent stood in the center of the room. "No, Tim, I'm not retiring. But I do have something to share with you that is going to be difficult to accept."

_He called me Tim? This is going to be awful news._

McGee glanced at Tony, who was studying his coffee cup and refused to meet eyes with anyone. It occurred to him that the senior field agent looked awful; his normally perfectly coifed hair was unstyled as if he'd just had a shower and his face was pinched and haggard. There was definitely something going on here they hadn't been told. McGee's eyes went back to Gibbs, waiting for the hammer to drop.

Gibbs hesitated. In all his years of existence, he had never struggled with saying what was on his mind. This, however, was not a typical situation and he was finding it hard to say what he needed to. Ziva, McGee, and Palmer were all staring at him with cautious anticipation. Abby was practically shaking. The tension was thick and palpable.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Abby finally blurted, unable to stand it anymore. "Ducky and Gibbs are both vampires."

"Did you just say vampires?" Palmer's cup froze halfway to his mouth and his eyes grew round as saucers.

"Come on, Abby," McGee chastised. "I don't think this is the time to joke around. Gibbs seems pretty serious about whatever is going on."

The team leader casually took a drink of coffee. "She's telling the truth."

"Excuse me?" McGee said, eyes wide open with disbelief. "That's impossible." He stared at Gibbs who simply took another drink of coffee and pursed his lips unhappily. "Not that I'm questioning you, Boss. But seriously….vampires? That's crazy."

Ziva unfolded her arms and walked up to Gibbs, stopping within inches of his face. "Show me your fangs," she demanded.

Gibbs gazed down at her and then smiled easily. The smile broadened until his teeth were showing, revealing long, sharp canines dropping into place. His blue eyes sparkled innocently while the transformation occurred.

McGee gave a strangled cry and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Timmy!" Abby cried and ran to his side, gently rolling him over and tapping his face.

The Israeli ignored her fallen teammate and turned toward Ducky. "You too."

The old Scot did as Gibbs had, opening wide to show brilliant white, knife sharp fangs slip down within seconds.

"Oh, my, gosh," Palmer whispered softly, taking a few steps back across the room.

McGee groaned and tried to sit up; Abby helped him gain his balance. "I just dreamed Gibbs had fangs," he told her cautiously, his hand anchored on her wrist. "I must be hallucinating, Abby. Do I have a concussion?"

"No, Tim, you fainted."

"Fainted?" the young man saw Gibbs watching him, lethal fangs pressing into his Boss' bottom lip.

"You gonna be ok, Tim?" Gibbs asked with concern.

McGee started quaking and slumped against Abby. "It's real. This is real, isn't it?" He observed Abby's face for confirmation that he wasn't losing his mind.

"Yes, Tim. This is all very real." She helped the woozy agent stand, letting him lean on her for support. She pinched him and he yelped.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Validation," she replied and smiled.

Ziva's neutral expression never wavered. She turned back toward Gibbs. "In the Mossad, we are trained to handle many unexpected circumstances. We were told the only ways to kill a vampire is with a direct strike to the heart, opening a major vein such as the jugular or the femoral artery to allow for a rapid bleed-out, fire, and beheading. Is this correct?

Gibbs smiled again. "Yes, Ziva. A slow bleed-out will also work if the vampire doesn't have access to fresh blood, and fire is only successful if the vampire is completely engulfed. Beheading is the most effective method."

She nodded. "My father fought and killed a vampire once. He loved to tell me the story very late at night. I never knew if I should believe him or not. I suppose he was telling me the truth."

Palmer waved his hands in front of him. "But what about all the myths? Sunlight and garlic and crucifixes? I mean, Kate used to wear a cross all the time and it never bothered either of you."

Ducky placed a hand on his assistant's shoulder, causing Jimmy to jump several inches. "Almost none of it is to be taken seriously, Mr. Palmer. Most of those tales are merely legends that have developed over the centuries and as a species we have never done anything to set the record straight. Keeping the public unsure about our true natures has actually proven to be very beneficial."

McGee gaped at his colleagues. "You have to drink blood to survive, right? That isn't a myth. Do you, I mean, how do you…do you drink human blood?"

"Yes, McGee we have to drink human blood in order to stay alive. But we don't have to kill, and most of our kind takes every precaution that the donor is unharmed. There are rogue vampires who don't follow the rules; the majority of us are not evil and we are not killers." Gibbs explained as briefly as possible.

Ducky smiled; the grin incongruous with the pointed weapons he was no longer hiding inside his mouth. "Both Jethro and I are quite old, Timothy, and our need for blood is not nearly what it was when we were young. Neither of us feeds more than once a month unless we are ill and need to recuperate. The remainder of the time we do quite well with dietary supplements."

McGee decided not to ask for more details about the "dietary supplements"; instead he grabbed another stool and pulled it over to sit beside Tony, who remained uncharacteristically quiet. The young man glanced down at the bruise peeking out from Tony's shirt sleeve and gasped.

"You were bit!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't some kinky sex scene; you were bit by a damn vampire!"

Tony pulled the sleeve down to cover the mark. "It's ok, McGee. Gibbs and Ducky assure me I won't sprout fangs or line up for a withdrawal at the blood bank any time soon."

The pale and drawn features on the senior field agent suddenly made sense to everyone who was looking at him. Tony steadfastly gazed at the pile of paper he had peeled off his cup and made no more comment.

Ziva frowned deeply, unsettled by Tony's complete withdrawal from the conversation. This was the type of discovery that would normally have him revved into high gear, but instead he sat silently slumped over the table. "Why is Tony being attacked? What have you not told us?"

Gibbs launched into a brief and succinct explanation of the threats against Tony, including Gabriel's hope to get Gibbs to fight him as well as Tony's status as a _bellus. _Abby provided supporting details using her genealogical chart as an illustration.

Tony peeled the rest of the paper from his coffee cup during the discussion, refusing to participate even though the exchange focused primarily on him. When Abby told them about his mother's involvement, he cringed slightly.

Ziva snorted once she heard that the term_ bellus_ could be translated as beautiful. "You should be happy, Tony. Your good looks have now been confirmed."

"Yeah, Ziva. Maybe I'll get to be the centerfold for the next issue of _Bloodsuckers Monthly. _If they try real hard maybe they can make it a scratch and sniff. I just hope they don't cover up my best assets with a staple."

"So a little staple would be enough to hide your pride and joy? Based upon your bragging I am surprised to hear that," she teased.

"Hey, a staple's big compared to the pictures in a magazine! My endowments are perfectly fine, I'll have you know," he countered, displaying some of the DiNozzo spark.

"I will take your word for it." She took a drink of her cappuccino and smirked.

"Settle down, children," Gibbs admonished. He gazed appreciatively at Ziva, fully aware that she had challenged Tony in order to bring him out of his funk. It had worked briefly, before DiNozzo once again drooped on the stool and resumed picking at his cup.

McGee's face had gone curious again. This was absolutely the freakiest thing he'd ever heard, but at the same time it was fascinating. "What about Jackson Gibbs and Ducky's mother? How do they fit into all this?"

"Jackson is a descendent of mine. Members of my family have always known, and have allowed me to use their identities to establish a human background throughout a variety of lifetimes. New technology is complicating things, but people like Abby have been a big help with that," Gibbs informed them. "Shannon knew, too, but none of my other wives did."

Ducky's voice was grim and sad. "Victoria was not my mother; she was in reality my wife of over fifty years. Alzheimer's made the age difference quite confusing for her, and it became easier to let her believe that I was her son."

Ziva placed a hand on the ME's arm. "I am so sorry." He smiled at her gratefully, his blue eyes watery.

"So you can have sex?" Palmer exclaimed; everyone turned to stare at him.

"Come on! All of you wanted to ask!"

"Yes, Palmer, we can have sex," Gibbs answered with a low growl that had the young man moving to the far side of the lab. The lead agent ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. "I realize this is difficult information to accept and that all of you must have a lot of questions. Abby is an expert on the subject of vampires and should be able to explain anything you want to know more about," he offered, ending the line of questioning. He wasn't about to discuss his sex life with Jimmy Palmer.

Abby had once again moved close to Tony and was rubbing the back of his neck. Her eyes lit up at the compliment. "There's nothing I like to talk about more," she said happily. McGee made another connection.

"How long have you known about this?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Since before I came to work at NCIS. Through my genealogical research I figured out who Gibbs was, and took advantage of the opportunity to get a job here. When he hired me he didn't know I knew."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee. "And she's proven her loyalty by keeping my secret all this time. I'm sure I don't have to emphasize how imperative it is you never speak of this with anyone."

Heads nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now for the time being I don't think anyone should be alone; Gabriel and his followers could attack any of you in an effort to get at me."

Ziva spoke first. "I can stay with Abby if she does not mind."

"Cool! A slumber party! It'll be just like middle school, and we can stay up all night telling vampire stories!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"If McGee and Mr. Palmer will agree, I offer my home to them for the duration. I have plenty of extra rooms and it will give me an opportunity to share more information with them about our kind. What do you say, boys?"

The two younger men looked at each other nervously. "Um, it's awfully nice of you to offer…." Palmer began.

Ducky shook his head. "Don't imply you're afraid to stay with me! Mr. Palmer, if I had intended to bite you I've had ample opportunity to do so over the years with absolutely no interference. Stop being so childish and realize this is the best way for you to be protected. I have a great deal more experience killing vampires than either of you!" the small vampire clucked with indignity.

"Ok, Ducky. We'll stay with you, right Palmer?" McGee agreed in an effort to placate the ME.

Jimmy tried not to look like he was being led to an execution. "Sure we will. It'll be…..fun."

"DiNozzo's with me. Tomorrow I'll fill you in on the game plan and we'll get back to work proving the connection between Adrian, Maria, and our murder victims. Right now, go home, get some rest, and call if you need anything."

With a few murmers, the group broke apart. Gibbs walked over to Tony, who hadn't moved to leave.

"Come on. We'll stop by your place so you can pick up some clothes."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it closed when Gibbs glared disapprovingly.

"Fine," Tony mumbled and slowly stood, catching himself on the table when his knees buckled. Gibbs' eyes narrowed and his hand darted out to Tony's elbow, steadying him.

"Did you eat anything today?"

"Abby gave me some candy." Tony gestured at the partially eaten chocolate bar.

Gibbs shook his head. "You have to eat, Tony. You've lost quite a bit of blood in the past few days. It's not a good idea to let yourself get too weak."

"It's not like getting my blood sucked out was my idea. I'm fine; let's get out of here."

Tony walked away, back stiff, refusing to allow Gibbs to help him anymore.

Gibbs followed a few steps behind, letting the younger man have a wide berth, but prepared to catch him if he fell again.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Abby's pajamas were red and covered with small black bats. Ziva laughed at the matching black house slippers that were also shaped like bats with small pointed ears sticking out on each side. "Cute, huh?" Abby asked, raising her hands and turning in a circle.

"Where do you buy your clothes, Abby?" Ziva asked. "I have never seen anything like what you wear in the stores where I shop."

"Then I guess you're just going to have to go shopping with me!" Abby exclaimed, bouncing onto the bed where Ziva lay and landing on her knees. Ziva always joked that Tony was an overgrown child, but it was Abby who retained a true childlike innocence.

Abby's smile slipped from her face when she noted Ziva's serious expression.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Ziva folded her hands. "Yes, Abby, I am very worried. It is clear that Gibbs is reluctant to make Tony into a vampire, and honestly I have no idea if Tony would go through with such an idea even if it was offered. This Gabriel sounds very determined to get what he wants, and if he cannot fight with Gibbs, it stands to reason he will not stop until he gets his hands on Tony. We both know that keeping Tony under lock and key indefinitely will not work out well. The problem has no solution that does not end with Tony harmed in some way."

Abby crossed her legs under her. "Gibbs will figure something out. He always does; that's why he's the Bossman."

Ziva gave a wistful smile. "It is still hard for me to believe he and Ducky are vampires. They have hidden it well."

"When you've been hiding for as long as they have you get good at it." She picked at one of the ears on her slipper. "Tony's mad; he thinks Gibbs should have told him everything from the beginning."

"Perhaps Tony has a point. It is his life that is at stake."

Abby sighed. "Maybe. I'm just afraid if he doesn't forgive Gibbs he'll do something stupid. Not that Tony's stupid; but he does have a habit of acting before he thinks, especially if he's upset."

"We will make sure he does not do anything stupid, Abby. That is what friends are for, yes?"

"Yes," Abby agreed, getting off the bed to go to her coffin. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Bed bugs?" Ziva repeated, sitting up in alarm.

Abby laughed. "It's just a saying Ziva, it doesn't mean anything."

Ziva lay back down on the bed. "Even if I am turned into a vampire and live a thousand years I will never understand the American language," she complained before turning out the light.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Alright, gentlemen, your beds await!" Ducky proclaimed to his slightly nervous houseguests.

"Thanks, Ducky." McGee smiled and stood, glad to get up off the uncomfortable sofa. Palmer sat across from him in a large lounge chair, his thin body engulfed by the cushions. He was already dozing, lulled by the fire the ME had started before leaving to prepare their rooms.

Ducky looked down on his assistant fondly. "Ah, Mr. Palmer, what am I to do with you?"

McGee chuckled. "You'd think since we're spending the night with a vampire, he'd be too anxious to sleep."

"Indeed," the doctor agreed. "Is that how you feel Timothy? I do hope you are no longer afraid of me or Jethro. We would die before harming any of you."

McGee thinned his lips. "I know that Dr. Mallard. It's just that everything in my world shifted off center tonight and I'll need some time to adjust. I'm sorry I reacted so badly earlier."

"Not to worry, my boy. Why once when I was in Edinburgh I saw a young man run naked down the street screaming his lungs out after witnessing a vampire bare his fangs. It was quite an eyeful I have to say."

"I guess now I understand why you have so many stories to tell. How old are you exactly?"

Ducky grinned. "Let's just say I missed the Dark Ages but was already a man grown before the Renaissance."

Counting in his head, Tim tried to come up with a time-frame for that. "So that makes you something like…..five or six hundred years old?"

"Around that. It isn't polite to discuss someone's age, Timothy."

"Is Gibbs as old as you?" the young agent persisted.

"Not quite, but he's no spring chicken. Now let's rouse Mr. Palmer and get some rest before we face a long day tomorrow." He shook his assistant on the arm. "Come along, lad, time for bed."

"What?" Jimmy said, sitting up. "Oh, Doctor Mallard, I forgot where I was for a minute." Palmer straightened his glasses and stood, cautiously following the ME and McGee up the stairs.

"You should be pleased that you both have your own rooms. Breakfast will be ready by 6:00 am and towels are in the hall closet. If you don't have any other questions, I'll bid you goodnight."

"I think we're fine. Goodnight," McGee answered politely; it was hard for him not to use his best manners when talking to the medical examiner.

After Ducky shut the door to his bedroom, Palmer and McGee exchanged nervous looks. "Nothing to be worried about, right?" Jimmy said softly. "Just a night with sweet, old-really old-Dr. Mallard who happens to be a vampire."

"Exactly," McGee agreed. "We've known him for years. Nothing's changed that much."

"Except for the fact he has three inch fangs and could probably kill both of us in a heartbeat," Palmer stated dryly.

The doctor's door opened and he poked his grey head out the crack. "One thing I forgot to mention. Vampires have highly acute senses; I can actually hear every word you're saying. I thought you might want to know that. Goodnight, gentlemen."

"Goodnight, Ducky," the two men chorused.

Once the doctor's door shut a second time, Tim moved toward his room. "Night, Jimmy," he whispered.

"Uh, yeah. See you in the morning." Palmer answered quietly. _I hope._

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Dead leaves crunched under Tony's feet as he walked up the front steps to Gibbs' house. Normally he loved staying at Gibbs' place; it was right up there with spring break in Panama City. This time he felt like he used to feel going home to his Dad's house after getting kicked out of boarding school. He didn't like associating Gibbs' home with such unpleasant emotions.

Following Gibbs inside, he stood awkwardly in the foyer. Instead of making himself at home like he usually did, he stood silently and shifted the weight of his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"You know where the guest room is. Towels and sheets are in the bathroom closet." The stern voice carried out to him from the kitchen.

Gibbs seemed to want to avoid talking about the situation; Tony could go along with that. Anything he had to say right now would only lead to an argument, and he was too worn out for a fight.

He trudged up the stairs and threw his bag on the bed before heading for the shower. Rooting around in a drawer he found an old bottle of bath gel he'd left there; turning on the water as hot as he could take it, he stepped inside the rolling steam. The warmth of the water helped ease his sore and tense muscles, but he still felt lost and confused. Gibbs was his rock, his anchor, and losing that left him floating around in his life untethered.

He should have remembered not to trust anyone, since they all let him down eventually.

Even Gibbs.

Images stole across his memory.

"_I'm sorry, Tony, I don't want to do this." Gibbs lifted his wrist toward his mouth._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart, Mommy knows what's best." His mother's green eyes shone as she picked him up and handed him over to the frightening blonde who always made him cry._

_"You are so beautiful." Gabriel whispered, his warm breath sending shivers down Tony's spine._

"Fuck," Tony said aloud, and turned off the water. He toweled dry and put on pajama pants and a t-shirt before going back to the guest room and staring out the window. Gusts of wind picked up multi-colored leaves and swirled them through the air. Stark tree branches stood lifeless against the dull sky. A couple dressed in warm sweats jogged down the street. A few houses down a dog barked.

Life, such as it was, went on, even when his world was falling apart. Life had a way of doing that.

Tony leaned his head against the window wishing he had some clue what to do now.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs heard the shower turn off. He tossed some ham, turkey, and cheese onto a couple slices of bread; his luck held out and there were a few pickles left in the jar. A bag of chips and two cans of soda finished off the simple meal.

The fact that Tony was pissed came as no surprise to him. It was his own reaction to Tony's anger that took him aback. He couldn't stop wondering what he would do if Tony didn't forgive him. It struck him that even though he had never turned DiNozzo, the younger man was already very much his Child, and losing Tony now was completely unfathomable. Whether he ever became a vampire or not, the senior field agent was his family, and that would never change, regardless of the circumstances. He needed to find a way to get through to Tony that none of his decisions were meant to cause any harm.

He figured there had been enough time for Tony to get dressed, so he headed upstairs, balancing the plates, tucking the cans under his arm, and carrying the chips in his teeth. The bag nearly fell out of his mouth when he saw Tony standing with his head resting on the window pane, his expression completely unguarded and profoundly depressed. DiNozzo turned around at the sound, and Gibbs swore the boy looked like someone had just killed his dog. _Or he just found out his best friends are liars._

Gibbs dropped the chips on the bed and sat the plates and cans on the nightstand. "You gotta eat something." Sometimes he wished his voice didn't sound so gruff—his soldier like tone wasn't going to do much to put Tony at ease.

Picking up his own plate, Gibbs silently got to work on his sandwich. After a pause Tony sat down next to him and started nibbling. When Gibbs opened the bag of chips and held them out, Tony took a few and added them to his plate. They were nearly halfway through when Tony sat his sandwich down and looked at Gibbs.

"Do you even need to eat?"

Stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, Gibbs chewed and swallowed. "Not much. We do need to drink or we dehydrate after a while, but the effects take a lot longer than in a human." He grinned. "I like the taste of food. And alcohol. It takes a lot more of that to have an effect, too."

Tony didn't respond; he put his plate with the half-eaten meal on the table.

"Thanks." He made it clear there wasn't anything else to say.

"Stay here," Gibbs stated and left the room. He returned with a small vial of salve. "Ducky said to rub this on the bites; it's supposed to help them heal and take the sting out." He held his hand out for Tony's wrist.

The younger man complied, allowing Gibbs to rub a generous amount into the scabbed over wound. He tried not to wince, but didn't succeed. The area still hurt like hell.

The bruised site on his neck came next; it was newer and hurt even worse. Gibbs frowned while Tony grimaced.

"You can leave that," Tony commented, pointing at the lotion. "I've kind of got another one in a spot you don't want to see."

"Where?" Gibbs demanded unpleasantly. "When did that happen?"

Tony shrugged. "My hot date the other night? It was Maria. She had a thing for my inner thigh."

"Dammit, DiNozzo. You should have said something." Gibbs slammed the vial on the table.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"

They stared at each other, before finally Gibbs sighed. There was a lot he needed to say to Tony, but he'd been a prideful man hundreds of years ago and not much had changed. Time hadn't helped him learn how to communicate, and he had a string of ex-wives to prove it.

"It's still early. You want to watch some tv? There's probably a game on." It was his typical olive branch, and one that DiNozzo usually accepted.

Tony stared out the window at the darkening sky. "No, I'm really tired. I think I'll just get some sleep."

He wasn't shocked that Tony turned down the offer. "Alright. Yell if you need anything."

His senior field agent didn't look at him when Gibbs carried the plates from the room and quietly shut the door.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony tossed and turned in the bed, but couldn't find a comfortable position; he eventually gave up trying and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. It reminded him of the night of his twelfth birthday, when he found out just how fractured his relationship with DiNozzo Senior really was.

Right before bed he had been summoned to Senior's study and informed that his father was getting married and he was being sent to boarding school. Tony hadn't known how to react; he'd never been an easy child, but after his mother's death Senior had been all that was stable in his life. He didn't want to go away and leave his friends and his home, but his father made it clear he had no choice. He was being sent away to learn discipline and independence; it was for his own good.

Tony had lain in his bedroom that night and tried not to cry. He was twelve and no longer a baby, but in the end he had lost the battle and spent most of his last night at home sobbing into his pillow. He felt abandoned and rejected; his father was choosing his new wife over him like he meant nothing. There hadn't even been a warning—the decision to tear his life apart had been made without his knowledge and he hadn't even seen it coming. At some point he had rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, just like he was tonight, feeling utterly lost and alone.

It was the same way he felt now; ultimately, he had allowed anger at his father to mask the hurt that had been too much to stand. He tried to feel the same way about Gibbs, to hate him, but for some reason the emotion wouldn't take over. Hating Gibbs was not easy for him to do. Maybe it was because he knew that despite everything, he was safe here in Gibbs' house, and the lead agent would fight the hounds of hell to protect him no matter how angry Tony became. Gibbs wouldn't just leave him like his father had. Tony realized that he wasn't scared of Gibbs even if the lead agent was a vampire, not like he felt about Gabriel.

Without warning a cold chill swept over him and he pulled the blanket up to his neck; a glance around the room confirmed no one was with him even though he had the familiar sensation of being watched. He closed his eyes, but heard voices that weren't there, that he couldn't possibly be hearing. Gabriel and Adrian were talking to one another, and he had a flash of the vampire's golden eyes staring at him like he was looking out of a two-way mirror. Tony scanned around again, but he was still in Gibbs' spare bedroom, alone and uncertain about how to explain what he was experiencing every time he closed his eyes. Goosebumps crawled over his frightened flesh. He thought about Kate, and something she'd said to him long ago, in a blue-tinted room.

"_You're scared, aren't you?"_

"_No," Tony had lied. _

He was scared then, and he was scared now. Sitting up on the edge of the bed he thought about going to find Gibbs, who was probably in the basement with a pile of wood and some bourbon. His pride wouldn't let him do it; he was still mad at Gibbs and he couldn't admit he was afraid like some little kid who had just dreamed about the boogeyman. It irked him that even at forty years old a part of him wanted to be taken care of, to be reassured that everything was going to be alright. He had been taking care of himself since that night when he turned twelve, and he wasn't going to stop now. So he curled back up on the bed, hugged a pillow to his chest, and stared into the gloom, trying to ignore the whispers and visions that had somehow infiltrated his mind and were there to keep him company for the rest of the night.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs peered into the nearly empty bottle of bourbon. He wasn't lying when he told Tony it took a lot of alcohol to have an effect on a vampire. Even now he was only experiencing a slight buzz.

Sitting the bottle down he picked up the planer and went back to work on the small rocking chair he was building; he had done several of those along with a wooden dollhouse and a fire engine that he was donating to the Ronald McDonald House.

He tried to lose himself in the repeated motions and not think about the fact Tony could barely look at him. There was no way around the fact he had fucked this up big time and he might not be able to fix it.

The opening and closing of his front door brought him to a stop. His muscles tensed while he focused on the smells and sounds around him; quickly he keyed in on familiar scents and a well-known rhythm of movement.

With a half-smile he relaxed and went back to work.

Feet thumped down the basement stairs. His intruder didn't say hello, but walked over and lifted up the empty bottle with a scowl.

"I hope to hell you've got a few more of these stashed somewhere."

"Nope. If you had called to say you were coming like normal visitors do I would've gone by the liquor store."

"Maybe you should've called and told me about the ass load of trouble you've got brewing around here instead of letting me hear it as idle gossip. Did you plan on just taking care of this by yourself?"

Gibbs didn't immediately answer. "If I could," he stubbornly replied.

His visitor leaned in dangerously close. "Boy, sometimes I don't think you learned a damn thing from me. Wild horses couldn't keep me out of this fight; Gabriel and I've got a lot of unfinished business ourselves. You're my blood, and I take care of my own."

The silver-haired vampire smiled at his Maker. Now that his guest was here, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at his presence.

"I know, Mike," he said gratefully. "I know."

"Now," the scraggly former NIS agent leaned his long legs against the workbench and crossed his ankles, squinting his wrinkled eyes at Gibbs appraisingly. "When are you going to turn DiNozzo and get it the hell over with?"

Gibbs placed the planer on the counter and leaned heavily on his hands, the muscles in his back tensing tightly. He let his head drop before answering the question without turning around.

"I'm not."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **__I'm going to try and keep this short. Thank you for your kind reviews from the bottom of my heart._ _Things get rocky from here on out, but for those of you worried about Gibbs not turning Tony—you never know what might happen (wink). This chapter is __**long. **__I couldn't find a place to break it up. My apologies._

"Your couch is lumpy." The grizzled older man rummaged through the cabinet for a coffee cup. He found an old NIS mug and sat it on the counter, waiting for Gibbs to fill it with the dark black liquid steaming out of the pot.

"I'm not set up for so many houseguests."

"DiNozzo?"

"Still sleeping. It's been a rough couple of days."

"You know my opinion about all this. Turn him and get it over with."

"Yeah, I figured that would be your solution—you made it pretty clear last night. Are you that eager for me to fight Gabriel?" Gibbs took a drink and leaned on the counter, staring at Franks intently.

"Hell, yeah. You'll wipe the floor with that asshole and get this mess behind us. I'm tired of his whining; we've been listening to it for centuries. You should have taken his head the first time you kicked his ass." Franks opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. He found a bowl and started cracking them. "Get me a pan, will ya?"

Gibbs smirked and did as asked. He watched Mike scramble the eggs and pour them in the pan. "You got any bacon?" The lead agent went back to the refrigerator and found some bacon that was within the expiration date and handed the package over; it sizzled as it was placed alongside the eggs.

"So I guess that little punk Adrian is still causing trouble." Franks hovered over the stove.

"He likes to be in the middle of things."

Franks snorted. "I still can't believe he went to Gabriel to turn him when you refused."

Gibbs sat down at the table. "That happened hundreds of years ago. Think you'd be over it by now; I am."

"He has no respect for his elders. You were his uncle and you told him no; that should've been enough, especially since you raised him after his parents died. Chasing Gabriel down and getting him to do it-that wasn't right."

Gibbs rubbed the condensation on his cup, thinking about the past. "Once Adrian found out about me being a vampire, he was never going to let it go. He was determined to find someone to turn him when I refused. Gabriel was the perfect Maker for him."

"Well, Adrian's a persuasive boy and he's done a good job of keeping Gabriel pissed at you all this time. Not that Gabriel needed any excuses, he didn't like you anyway. I guess public humiliation has that effect on some folk." Franks laughed to himself. "I'm here to see it gets settled. We're not going to fight about it for the rest of eternity. You take Gabriel's head, I'll take Adrian's, and it's finished."

Gibbs frowned. Leave it to Mike to completely simplify the issue.

"Oh, don't look like that. Adrian was your nephew, but he turned into a troublemaker. I'm sure he's the one who's convinced Gabriel you're standing in the way of him being asked to join the Conclave and is urging him to push all this. I can just hear that little whelp whispering in his Maker's ear right now. You've got to forget about the little boy who used to follow you around and accept that now he's a manipulative prick."

Gibbs grimaced. Adrian had been like his own son, and the reminder of how things ended between them wasn't pleasant. "None of this matters if I don't turn DiNozzo. If the bloodline isn't secure Gabriel and Adrian can't attack me and if they do the Conclave will punish them severely. It's a moot point."

"You still pissed at me for changing you?" Franks didn't look at him when he abruptly asked the question.

"I told you to do it. I can't blame you for that." Gibbs gazed into the bottom of his coffee cup like it held the secrets of the universe.

Franks didn't turn his head but skeptically stared at Gibbs from the corners of his eyes.

"Waiting time is over, Leroy." He lifted the bacon with a fork, making sure both sides were brown and crispy. "Turn DiNozzo now before you don't have a choice."

"Not your business, Mike. You know how I feel about making another vampire."

Franks threw a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Gibbs. "Hell yes, it's my business! That's my blood in your veins and I don't want to see it wasted. Get over yourself, Leroy, and do what needs to be done. This is no time for one of your bouts of conscience."

Gibbs' head jerked up; Tony was awake. He would've noticed sooner if he and Mike hadn't been arguing.

"I kind of think I get a say in it, too." The voice from the doorway was quiet but firm. Tony walked into the room and took a seat. His hair was damp and he was wearing on old t-shirt and a threadbare pair of sweats that looked like he'd had them since college. The rings under his eyes indicated he hadn't slept much, if at all.

Franks tossed another plate of food on the table.

The senior field agent focused on the old vampire who was busy pouring a glass of orange juice. "You're Gibbs' Maker? Seriously?"

The ex-agent handed DiNozzo the glass of juice. "Drink that; you're too pale."

Tony gave Gibbs a confused look; the other vampire shrugged one shoulder while he picked at his food. "He's got a protective side."

"I don't like it when one of our own is being used by a piece of crap like Gabriel. I've already chewed probie's ass for not calling me." He picked up a piece of toast off Tony's plate and took a bite. "He says you've been bled a few times; how are you feeling?"

"Thanks for asking, Mike, but I'm fine."

The retired agent tilted Tony's chin up to look at his neck. "Those wounds closed up good." He grabbed Tony's wrist in a vice-like grip. "That wrist don't look so hot, though."

DiNozzo pulled his arm free, then rubbed his neck. "What'd you do to my neck, anyway?" Tony asked, flicking his eyes at Gibbs. "It still hurts like hell, but you can't even tell someone bit me there."

Franks chuckled. "Ducky licked it. Our saliva has special properties; if we get to it soon enough we can heal the punctures so no one can see them."

Tony's face showed part shock and part disgust. "He licked me?"

The ex-NIS agent snorted. "You got bigger problems than some of Ducky's spit. You gonna let Gibbs turn you or what?"

Tony sat the orange juice by his plate. "No, I don't want to be a vampire, Mike. I've thought about it, and I couldn't do that-drink blood to live. It isn't worth it to me."

"Even if it's your best chance to survive? If you aren't turned, Gabriel and Adrian will chase you for the rest of their lives just to prove a point. They have 'til the end of time to hunt you down, and it's a game to them, DiNozzo. They'll enjoy knowing your every moment is spent hiding from them." Gibbs moved to interrupt, but Franks held up a hand, and the lead agent sat back in deference. "They'll catch you eventually, no matter how hard Leroy tries to protect you, which is what I suppose you want him to do for the next forty years or so."

"Don't try to guilt me, Franks. I didn't ask for this, and I'm not going to do it!" Tony pushed his chair back and stood, fists tightening angrily.

"So the pretty little_ bellus_ is going to force everyone else to sit around and hold his hand so he doesn't have to go through the inconvenience of drinking blood like the rest of us. I always knew you were a selfish son of a bitch."

Tony stepped into Franks' grizzled face. "Why don't you take your tired old ass back to Mexico; I didn't ask for your help anyway!"

"That's enough!" Gibbs yelled, standing. "He answered your question; he doesn't want to do it and I don't want to turn him anyway. So back off, Mike."

Franks growled. "All that moral righteousness won't do either of you a bit of good when Gabriel gets his hands on DiNozzo. Remember that. I'm going outside to smoke." He shrugged into his battered jacket and stalked out of the room.

Tony did his best to not look shaken and sat back down. Emerald green eyes blazed into Gibbs' like a laser.

"Promise me something."

Gibbs' brow furrowed, unsure of what Tony was about to ask.

"No matter what happens, you won't turn me. You won't let anyone else do it either." Tony's tone was deadly serious; the joking charmer was nowhere to be found.

"You have to agree to it anyway, Tony. If you refuse it won't work. There have been a few instances of non-consensual turning, but it usually fails."

"I don't care; I want your word." Tony's face was inscrutable. "I think that still means something to me."

Gibbs ignored the sarcastic dig. "I promise, Tony. No one will turn you, not even me." He didn't break his gaze, hoping the younger man could sense his honesty.

The statement seemed to settle Tony a little. "Thanks." He gulped down the rest of the orange juice. "I should have guessed Mike Franks was your Maker. It takes a bastard to make a bastard."

Tony didn't say the words with malice or anger, and that affected Gibbs more than anything. Tony said it like it was a matter of fact.

The younger man picked up a fork and pushed the eggs around before snagging a piece of bacon and shoving the plate away. Gibbs half expected him to say something else, but when Tony spoke all he added was, "I have to get dressed for work."

Gibbs watched as Tony walked out of the room, brushing past Mike Franks as he headed upstairs.

"I'm glad he's filled with piss and vinegar. He's going to need it." Franks started cleaning up the uneaten food.

Finishing his coffee, Gibbs wondered if anything would ever be the same between him and Tony again. He was reminded of another young man who had stormed away in anger and never returned.

He couldn't let that happen with DiNozzo.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Adrian held the sword in his hands, comforted by the familiar weight of it, his fingers accustomed to each smooth edge and rough surface. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. The pad of his thumb rubbed over the family crest that was forged into the hilt. It wasn't fancy, with no extra flourishes or jewels, but it was solid, heavy, and always got the job done. He had wielded it for centuries, and it was the same now as it had been when given to him on a cold grey morning long ago.

_"You made this for me?" he had asked, surprised. As a teenager ready to become a man, it wasn't a shock to receive his own weapon. But to get one that had been made by those calloused hands; it was a gift he would always treasure._

_"Do you like it?" There was a hint of playfulness in the sky blue eyes._

_"Of course, Uncle! It is perfect! Thank you so much." Adrian sliced the sword through the air, testing the feel of it._

_"You have grown into a fine man. You're father would be proud of you."_

_Adrian stopped, and met the other man's gaze. "He has been dead so long; I barely remember him. You are who I think of when I say the word father."_

_A firm hand clasped his thin shoulder. "I am proud of you, too."_

_"Thank you, Uncle Leroy." He didn't try to hide his admiration for the tall, brown-haired man who had stepped in to raise him when his father died. It had been an unexpected occurrence; he'd never met his uncle until then. But the rough soldier had taken him in and given him a home, an education, and taught him how to fight. He would be eternally grateful._

_"Let's eat breakfast. We have a busy day ahead." Adrian jogged to keep up with the long strides of the man he would follow to the end of the world._

Looking out the window, Adrian sighed. Just a few years later he had left their village searching for the one thing he wanted more than any other, and his uncle refused to give him. Nothing had worked out like he had thought as a young boy. Love had turned to hate; admiration had become disgust. They had not spoken a civil word in hundreds of years.

Once Leroy had denied him eternal life he had found it with Gabriel, but the price for it had been high and the sacrifices had been great. He forced himself not to think about what he had lost in order to gain forever.

His uncle could have changed everything; the anger he felt burned as bright today as it had back then.

Leroy would be punished for pushing him away and denying him his birthright. Gabriel would help him see to that. He would force his uncle to do the one thing the man vowed to never do, and then take DiNozzo's life in front of him with this very sword. He would watch as Gabriel separated Leroy's head from his neck, and hopefully the act would end the pain and disappointment he had lived with so very long.

His desire for vengeance was like an old friend; he wondered what it would feel like to no longer have it settled inside him. Would the place it left behind be warm and full or would the cold, dead feeling remain?

A soft sound interrupted his thoughts; Maria slid behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are lost in the past again. Let it go, my love. I miss you when you go back there for too long."

Adrian turned and kissed her deeply. "If not for you, I might spend my life looking back. You give me a reason to go forward. I'm so glad I found you. "

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Soon you can forget Gibbs ever hurt you, Adrian. He can stay in the past where he belongs."

He eased into her embrace, unable to admit that he might never truly let it go. "We strike again tonight, but this time will be different." He flashed his fangs at her and she purred. "This time, we'll be waiting."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Sitting at his desk, Tony tried to behave as normally as possible. He knew he looked like shit, having spent all of last night wide awake, afraid to nod off and get immersed in the voices he shouldn't have been able to hear and the pictures he shouldn't have been able to see. It had almost felt like he was split in half, part of him lying on the comforter in Gibbs' spare bedroom, the other part hanging around with Gabriel and Adrian while they relaxed in an oak-paneled study. The words and images had been fuzzy, but it was like he had been in Gabriel's mind, able to see, hear, and feel everything the vampire had been doing. He should probably tell Gibbs or Ducky about it, but by this morning the upsetting experience was over, and he really didn't want to deal with one more problem. Maybe it was just a dream—he'd wait until tonight and see if it happened again before deciding what to do.

To distract himself he watched Gibbs, who was the same as ever, working on his computer, making phone calls, drinking enormous amounts of coffee, blue eyes and facial expression revealing nothing more than a typical day hunting bad guys.

If he hadn't known the big secret, he would never suspect a thing.

McGee and Ziva were already at their desks, and they kept shooting him surreptitious glances, turning their heads whenever he looked up. They gave each other meaningful stares every so often, and he was pretty sure they were e-mailing about him. He thought about confronting them, starting with McGee since he was easiest to break, but there were so many other things on his mind it seemed like too much trouble.

Really, there was only one thing clearly in his thoughts at the moment. Gibbs.

There had been points in the time he'd been at NCIS when he and Gibbs weren't exactly clicking. The entire Gibbs running off to Mexico and coming back to take over the team thing had been rather difficult, but time had eventually taken care of that situation. Tony wondered how a vampire could lose his memory; he'd have to ask Ducky about that later. It appeared real vampires retained many more human qualities than legends would have one believe.

The strain of Jenny's death and being sent away as Agent Afloat was something he wasn't sure he'd ever get over completely. He couldn't decide for himself if what happened to the Director was his fault; there was no way he could tell if Gibbs still blamed him. At least after several months the awkwardness between them had faded and things had gone back to a more normal routine. The lead agent had started having him over for steak and beer again; they'd spent a lot of evenings watching football and baseball games together, and the head slaps had picked back up.

This was a different set of circumstances completely. He felt that what Gibbs had done by not telling him about the vampire issue was a betrayal at a fundamental level. It was true Gibbs had kept the information about Shannon and Kelly from him and the rest of the team; somehow that hadn't been the same.. This wasn't just about Gibbs; it was about him, too. How could Gibbs think he didn't need to know about basically being stalked by Gabriel? How could he hide all that _bellus_ stuff from him? Gibbs felt he had legitimate reasons, but Tony just couldn't understand them.

Tony frowned. It actually seemed a bit overprotective. He didn't mind the idea of Gibbs watching out for him; but this was extreme. Maybe Gibbs had been embarrassed or worried about how he would react to finding out about the secret. He'd never seen Gibbs embarrassed, or for that matter overly worried, yet the lead agent didn't seem any more comfortable with this vampire thing than he was.

The silver-haired agent hung up his phone. "McGee, go down to see Abby. She has an idea to place Adrian and Maria at one of the crime scenes. David, DiNozzo, with me. And Ziva, bring your knives."

He headed toward the elevator; Ziva quirked an eyebrow at Tony who slowly stood and tried to figure out what Gibbs was up to now. She took a box from her desk and removed several knives of different sizes.

The agents followed their boss to the gym; a lone figure leaned up against the boxing ring.

"You kids ready?" Franks drawled, rising up and moving toward a bag on the floor.

"Would you mind explaining what is going on?" Ziva asked, placing her knives on a table.

"Training," Mike replied. "Gibbs and I think you two need a crash course in how to kill a vampire."

Ziva smiled enthusiastically. "I think that is an excellent idea," she agreed, not questioning Franks' presence.

Tony folded his arms noncommittally. "Stop sulking, DiNozzo," Franks urged, smacking Tony lightly on the back of the head. DiNozzo reached out to knock the old vampire's hand away, but Franks had already moved to the other side of the room. "Since you won't get yourself turned you gotta know how to defend yourself the next time you get attacked. Probie here can't babysit you all the time."

The former NIS agent pulled several large swords from the bag and handed them to Ziva and Tony. Ziva checked the weight of hers, arcing it through the air carefully. "I am accustomed to knives, but swords I am not so familiar with."

Franks gave Gibbs a weapon and kept one for himself.

"How did you get these through security?" Tony asked, laying his sword on the floor while he removed his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. The purple bruise on his wrist was fading, but impossible to ignore.

Mike gave him a lopsided grin. "I just gave them my special look; they seemed to forget all about running my bag through the x-ray machine."

"I bet." Tony lifted his sword in the air and studied it; light reflected off the shiny surface. Quickly he cut through the air, shifting his weight and swinging the sword through several smooth movements. The bite on his thigh was still sore, but wasn't causing too much pain thanks to Ducky's cream.

Gibbs' blank features revealed a small hint of surprise. "You used a sword before?"

Tony noticed the quick smile, but didn't acknowledge it. "I was on the fencing team in boarding school. The uniforms weren't that great, but it was kind of like being one of the three musketeers." He made several more swashbuckling moves, complete with a big grin for Ziva. "I love that movie—not the newer one with Charlie Sheen and Keifer Sutherland, even though it was good, but the classic 1948 film with Lana Turner and Gene Kelly. Awesome."

Franks snarled mildly. "If you'd quit rambling about movies you might tell us something useful."

He took them to a mat and started discussing foot placement and balance; he modeled several moves and watched as they imitated. Ziva followed his instructions with a little difficulty, but worked diligently to repeat the actions. Tony started out reluctantly, but after several attempts warmed up to the activity and showed himself to be a natural. His movements were fluid and smooth. After thirty minutes of providing examples, Franks called Gibbs over to the mat.

"Want to help me show them how it's done?" The grizzled face smiled broadly.

"Mike…." Gibbs didn't have time to finish the statement before Franks pressed an attack, sword raised high and approaching fast.

Gibbs countered on instinct, the meeting of the swords clanging brightly on impact. They twisted, turned and thrust like warriors; neither vampire holding back. Tony watched in fascination as metal met metal; the former soldiers danced across the gym floor. Neither vampire moved like the age shown on their faces, instead they carried themselves with the grace and strength of much younger men.

Franks increased the intensity of his attack, forcing Gibbs backward. In a burst of movement, Gibbs countered, sweeping his foot out and knocking his opponent to the floor, jumping astride Franks, and holding the point of his sword to his neck.

The older man laughed. "You still got it, Gunny. Fight Gabriel or Adrian that way and you won't have any problems."

Gibbs helped Franks to his feet.

"There can be only one," Tony said in mangled accent. Franks and Gibbs stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Highlander? The 1986 movie about sword-fighting immortals starring Christopher Lambert and Sean Connery?" He shook his head. "Forget it."

"That was quite a display," Ziva provided, changing the topic. "I am very impressed."

"Now it's your turn," Franks added, pointing to her knives. They spent another hour practicing close moves using various short blades; Ziva instructed them on several of her favorite attack methods. Then they moved on to throwing at targets. Once again, Tony proved himself to be far more proficient than anyone would have guessed. He merely shrugged off their praise with a muttered reference to summer camp.

They were finishing up when Abby burst into the room. "Gibbs!" she called, teetering across the floor as fast as her heels would allow. "We've got something! You are going to be so happy."

She stopped short at the sight of the swords and knives displayed around the room. With reverence, she stepped over to the weapon Gibbs had been wielding, running a finger along the intricately carved hilt. "Did you make this?" she asked the team leader.

"No." Gibbs tilted his chin in Franks' direction. "He did."

"It's gorgeous," Abby cooed.

Tony sat down on the table and crossed his ankles, unable to resist asking Franks a question. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Gibbs tried to repress a smile. "Mike came by his ability honestly. He was a Viking."

Tony stared questioningly at the scruffy and perpetually hungover individual who had flopped into a chair and had one arm dangling across the back.

"A Viking," Tony repeated. "You're kidding."

"Quite an impressive one, too," Gibbs added. Franks' glare was mutinous.

"That's enough, probie. All they need to know is I can kick all their asses anytime I want. Except for lovely Abby, of course." He reached out and kissed the Goth's hand in a courtly manner. Abby all but blushed.

"Mike," she said, and giggled sweetly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Get this stuff cleaned up, Mike. We'll be in the lab."

Abby grabbed Gibbs' arm and tugged him out of the room, Ziva and Tony close behind. "You are going to love this, boss."

Tony watched them leave the gym, struck by the normality of it all. How could it be that just a few days ago they discovered Gibbs wasn't human, and now this information wasn't even questioned?

It was surreal and none of it made sense. Maybe everyone else on the team could forget that Gibbs wasn't the same anymore, but Tony doubted that he ever could.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

McGee sat hunched over Abby's computer. "Gibbs, I can't believe this actually worked!" Abby gushed as she moved to the computer expert's side. "I kept thinking that since vampires aren't invisible, there was no way they could have attacked the first petty officer without showing up somewhere on the video. But every time I looked, there was nothing more than some hazy images that I couldn't identify."

"Then she got her brilliant idea," McGee added and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Tim. I don't know if it was brilliant."

"It was," he assured her.

"It was pretty smart," she agreed.

"Could we get on with it?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, sure boss." McGee started punching computer keys. Mike Franks walked into the room, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Mike," McGee added a bit startled at the unexpected arrival. Gibbs raised his hands, still waiting for the agent to go on. "Um, ok. We decided to slow down the feed in order to catch any movement that might be too fast for the naked eye. We found this."

The computer screen flickered, and showed Adrian and Maria walking across the quad, holding tight to the petty officer's arms, as he was pressed between them. The young navy man appeared to be hanging loosely, probably unconscious.

"We've slowed this down well below any normal levels. It's the only way they show up. Of course, we couldn't use this as official evidence; there's no way to explain what we had to do in order to see them on the recording, but it should help some, right?" Abby asked.

"I think I can use this to convince the SecNav to allow us to continue investigating them. We won't mention anything about slowing down the feed. It still won't help us get a search warrant or anything legitimate."

"I can assist with that," Ducky said, entering the lab. "They've been sloppy. I found saliva residue on the SecNav's son's body. It was a small area, but it could connect to either Adrian or Maria." He handed a sample to Abby. "Even vampires have DNA; if we can obtain a sample from one of them perhaps we can make a match."

Tony sat up straighter. "The night Maria and I were making out; maybe she got something on my clothes we could use. They're back at my apartment."

Gibbs ignored McGee's small shudder when Tony mentioned getting hot and heavy with a vampire.

Abby tapped a fingernail. "It's a long shot, but it could work."

"I'll run home and get them; it shouldn't take more than an hour to drive over there and back."

"See if you can figure out where Adrian and Maria are right now," Gibbs ordered Ziva and McGee. "I'm going with DiNozzo."

"That's not necessary." Tony looked ready to fight the team leader. "I can drive to my apartment and back just fine on my own."

"Not going to happen. I already told you, DiNozzo, you aren't out of my sight until this is over."

The rest of the team stilled, waiting for the impending explosion.

Tony simply ignored Gibbs and walked out of the lab toward the elevator. He heard the older agent stalk up behind him. "I am perfectly capable of running home. Franks is right, you can't follow me everywhere."

The elevator doors opened and Tony hustled inside. Gibbs followed, immediately crowding Tony into a corner. DiNozzo was forced to back up against the cold metal. Gibbs leaned into him like a brick wall, and suddenly Tony realized he couldn't move away. He had always known Gibbs was strong, but he suspected now that maybe the vampire had been holding back all this time. He didn't seem to be holding back today; Tony was more nervous than he had ever been in Gibbs' presence.

"Listen, you obviously are still clueless about what we're dealing with here. So far, they've been going easy on us. I know better. I've seen them in battle—I've witnessed Gabriel rip a child's head off with his bare hands and I've watched Adrian drain ten men in a row without stopping, dropping them dead at his feet. They are not nice and I will not let them have you or hurt you. Got it?"

Tony didn't answer. He tried to shove past Gibbs, but was met with a chest of immovable steel; the lead agent was unconcerned by Tony's useless attempt to move away from him.

"I asked if you got it?" Gibbs repeated icily.

Tony could feel Gibbs' hot breath stream across his face, the slight smell of coffee assaulting his senses. They held the stalemate for several seconds, before Tony finally relented.

"I got it," he whispered. "But I sure as hell don't like it."

Gibbs backed away and calmly faced the front of the elevator. "Nobody asked you to."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony rummaged through a wicker hamper and found the clothes he'd been wearing the night of his "date" with Maria. He brought the shirt into the living room to show Gibbs. There were smudged crimson stains on the collar.

"It looks like lipstick," he pointed out. "She goes for the blood red Elvira look."

Gibbs nodded. "If I know Abby she'll get some DNA from that."

Tony balled the shirt in his hands nervously. Gibbs pulled an evidence bag from his coat pocket and held it out to Tony and he shoved the garment inside.

Gibbs sensed that Tony was struggling with something. He hadn't told the younger man yet, but ever since he drank Tony's blood, he could tell to a certain extent what DiNozzo was feeling. The ability wasn't one hundred percent, and a lot depended on proximity, the intensity of Tony's feelings, and how hard Gibbs concentrated. Right now, they were standing next to each other and Tony was experiencing very strong emotions. Gibbs waited to see what DiNozzo would do.

Finally the field agent blurted out what was on his mind. "Why are you so adamant about not turning me? I don't want it, but I can see why Mike thinks it's the easiest solution. At least I could protect myself," Tony was unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

"It's not that simple, Tony. A new vampire isn't all that strong anyway; it takes several years for the abilities to fully develop and a fledgling is actually pretty vulnerable for awhile." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the sofa and rubbed his chin. "I didn't want to be a vampire, Tony. I've accepted it now, but for a long time…..I despised it."

Tony watched Gibbs closely; it was unusual for his boss to reveal anything personal, and he realized this was not a conversation to take lightly. He decided to ignore his anger in order to learn what he could about Gibbs' past. Besides, since Gibbs normally communicated in a series of grunts and growls that made him worthy of a National Geographic special; anytime he was willing to talk needed to be appreciated.

His mentor continued. "I was a soldier in an army; Franks was a general. I rose through the ranks until I became his second-in-command, saving his life several times. He decided he wanted to pass his blood on to me, so he told me what he was, even showed me his fangs. I said no; I never wanted it."

He looked at Tony, his usually emotionless face displaying his mixed feelings. "Then, in a brutal battle, I was stabbed-deeply, fatally. They took me to the surgical tent; I was there for several days before Mike found me. I had nearly bled to death by then and I knew I was dying. He asked me if I wanted to change, and for some reason I can't explain even now, I said yes."

Tony met his eyes. "You didn't want to die."

"No, I didn't want to die. So Mike took me away, and went through the process of changing me." Gibbs smiled slightly. "That's when I met Ducky."

DiNozzo found himself drawn into the story. "Ducky was there when you were turned?"

"Turning isn't easy to do, and it often doesn't work. Ducky has been a physician for centuries; he's a type of mid-wife, helping the potential vampire to survive the turning process. He's been my friend ever since."

"So you told Franks yes, and went through with it. Then what?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. He didn't want to dredge up these memories, but he could sense Tony needed to hear it, so he forced himself to continue. "After I realized what I had done, I was appalled. Mike…did what he should. He fed me, took care of me, and made me learn about my new abilities. But I didn't want it. It was a difficult period and I didn't adjust well. It took me a long time to accept what I had become. I don't think I would have survived if it hadn't been for him and Ducky."

"How long did it take for you to…..adjust?"

Gibbs looked away. "About fifty years. I finally decided that if I was going to have to be this way I'd use it to help as many people as I could. That's why I became a Marine and finally joined NCIS. It made me feel like a human again."

"But you don't want anyone else to be like you," Tony summarized.

"No, Tony. The bottom line is no matter how much I act like a man, I'm not. I'm something else, and there isn't a day that I don't regret letting Mike turn me. I should have told him no." He couldn't hide his look of sorrow, and for the first time Tony realized how deeply the experience had affected Gibbs. His own anger receded a little bit more, and he was glad he didn't want to be a vampire, since Gibbs was so obviously conflicted about the topic.

"You've helped a lot of people since then. That should count for something."

"Now you sound like Ducky. Are you changing your mind about whether or not you could ever be a vampire?"

"No," Tony said quickly, wanting to make it clear to Gibbs where he stood. "I don't want to drink somebody else's blood. It reminds me of Gabriel coming to my house when I was a kid. I don't want to do that to anyone."

Gibbs sighed. "I know, Tony, and I won't force you. If it makes you feel any better, I hate doing it as much today as I did hundreds of years ago. If you'll trust me again, I'll figure out a way to get you out of this without that becoming the answer."

Tony sat down on the couch. "Why do Gabriel and Adrian hate you so much?"

The older vampire explained about raising Adrian as a child, and his nephew's angry response when Gibbs refused his request to become a vampire. He also told the story of the first time he met Gabriel.

"So why did Adrian seek out Gabriel? Why did Gabriel agree to do turn him?" Tony couldn't deny his natural curiosity about the saga.

Gibbs made a disgusted sound. "Gabriel was turned during the time of the Romans; he was a part of the aristocracy. Many of them were hedonists; they lived for their own pleasure. Gabriel believes in indulging his desires, whether male or female. Adrian became one of those desires."

Tony's frown deepened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Adrian would've done anything to become a vampire; he blamed my denial for pushing him into that choice. Gabriel hates me for publicly humiliating him and blames me for being the person Adrian really wanted to turn him."

"That's fucked up," Tony concluded.

"Ya think?" Gibbs gave him a crooked smile.

"I still think you should have told me about all this."

"And I still think you've been better off the last ten years without knowing anything about it. I never would've drunk from you, Tony, if I hadn't believed it was necessary for your survival. Gabriel already had a claim on you and I wasn't going to let him come back and take you without a fight, so I needed to make my claim, too."

Forgiveness hit Tony like a wave from the ocean. He could see the sincerity in Gibbs' crystal blue eyes and hear it in his deep voice. It was all that was needed to wash away the rest of his resentment and leave behind only gratitude for someone who had spent years protecting him without any reward.

Tony stared at the wall for a few minutes before trusting himself to reply. "I believe you. It's just weird knowing that vampires have been marking me as their territory for years and I didn't even know it."

Gibbs placed his hand on the back of Tony's neck. "Does this mean you aren't pissed at me anymore?"

"I guess so." Tony glanced up reticently. "I do have another question."

Gibbs shook his head. "I haven't talked this much in centuries. Might as well go ahead while I'm still in the mood."

"You said Gabriel is….not exactly heterosexual. I can remember the way he looked at me when I was little; it made me uncomfortable."

Gibbs stiffened; the hand on Tony's neck tightened protectively. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, nothing like that. I think I would remember, and even though the whole thing with my Mom was messed up, I don't believe she would've let him do that. It was just….he kissed me a few times, on the mouth." Tony was staring a hole in the floor; he finally gazed up nervously. "I didn't really understand it at the time, but I knew it was wrong." His voice had taken on a very child-like tone.

The lead agent let his hand drop from Tony's neck; he balled a fist at his side. For a split second, he could see in Tony's green eyes the scared little boy who hadn't comprehended what was happening to him. "You're a _bellus_, Tony; it's not uncommon for both men and women to find you attractive. I wouldn't be surprised if he saw you that way, even if you were a child. He probably still does; it's just one more reason not to let him get his hands on you."

"Do all vampires respond to a _bellus _that way?" Tony dropped his face back to staring at the spot on the floor.

"What? You mean like me and Ducky? Hell no! You know I think of you like a son, DiNozzo, and that's it!"

Tony looked up at him and grinned. "You think about me like a son?"

When the headslap came, he didn't mind.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

By the time the federal agents returned to the Navy Yard, much of the tension between them had drained away. The team was waiting in the bullpen; Franks had seated himself at Gibbs' desk and Abby had commandeered Tony's. She abruptly stopped twirling in the chair as they walked in.

"About damn time." Mike groused, but didn't make a move to get up.

Ziva smiled. "You will have to finish your story later. Mike was sharing with us his exploits during the Crusades. It seems he was quite the accomplished knight."

"A Knight Templar, to be exact." Gibbs strolled to his desk. "Who needs to get his ass out of my chair."

Franks provided a glare but stood and walked to the other side of the desk and allowed Gibbs to have the seat. Tony stepped in front of Abby and handed her the evidence bag. "Check the collar, Abs. I think she left a lipstick stain."

"That should be perfect." Abby glanced between Gibbs and Tony, before her lips curved into a smile. "See, McGee, I told you they'd make up."

McGee shook his head ruefully. "You win, as usual, dinner's on me. Since Gibbs and Ducky are vampires, is it possible that you're a witch?"

"Only in your dreams, Timmy." Abby didn't seem to mind the possibility. "Anyway, witches aren't real, which is kind of a bummer. I'd love to be able to cast spells."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I think you've already cast a spell over someone, Abby."

McGee flushed red, but didn't respond.

"Abby," Gibbs interjected, "We really need the DNA as fast as possible. I'm not going to be able to hold the SecNav and Vance off much longer."

"You got it, Gibbs. I'll put Major Mass Spec into overdrive. It's still going to take several hours before the results come back. Sorry, science only works so fast."

"Then you better get started."

"Right! I'll call as soon as something turns up!" Face tight with determination, Abby headed toward the elevator.

"You three keep looking into the holdings of Adrian, Maria, and Gabriel. I want to know every legitimate residence they have on record. Keep after their financials, too. If we have to we might be able to cut off some of their funding stream. I don't know yet, but I want all our options open."

The lead agent looked at Franks. "Let's go get some coffee." The two men headed toward the elevator.

Tony took the seat behind his desk and powered up his computer. He appraised his teammates carefully. "Thoughts?" he said. "Questions?" They really hadn't had a chance to talk since all this began.

McGee turned his chair to face him. "Now that I'm over the initial shock, this actually is fascinating. Ducky told me a lot more over breakfast this morning. Vampires are more like humans than I ever imagined. They aren't even dead, just changed. That's why Gibbs was still able to get hurt. He still has a heartbeat, internal organs that function, and all that. They just heal at an accelerated rate and it takes a catastrophic injury to kill them."

"Is that why they do not age as we do?" Ziva asked.

"Exactly. He also said they have some control over their physical appearance. They allow themselves to look older in order to fit into human society, but they can regress and appear younger if they want. That's why Adrian and Maria seem so young; they don't care if they age or not. Gibbs, Mike, and Ducky have let themselves age appropriately for the current identities they've been living." McGee hesitated. "Ducky didn't give me anything precise, but I think he's around six hundred years old."

"I think Gibbs is around four or five hundred," Tony added.

"Are you handling this better, Tony?" Ziva asked. "This affects you more than the rest of us."

Tony fiddled with a paperclip. "I guess I understand why Gibbs didn't tell me about it. He's promised to make sure no one turns me into a vampire, which is good. I just wish there was more I could do; it sucks to have to let everybody else protect me like I'm a child."

Ziva smirked. "Well, Tony, I think it explains a lot. Besides, I thought you would enjoy having Gibbs' undivided attention."

Tony snorted. "I'm beginning to understand what Kelly would've gone through as a teenager. I don't know if I can take total lockdown for the next forty years. We gotta do something to get these guys off our backs or I'm going to spend the rest of my life learning to build boats and drink bourbon."

McGee watched him somewhat wistfully. "It's no wonder they treat us like children; to them we're more like infants. You know, it might not be so bad."

"What? Having Gibbs with me twenty-four hours a day for the rest of my life?"

The younger man shook his head. "No. Immortality. All the really cool stuff happens to you, Tony. Think about it; you could live and be young forever. It's almost like having superpowers."

"Are you telling me you'd let them change you if they offered?" Tony turned fully so he could gauge his partner's reaction. He didn't try to hide his surprise at McGee's shift in attitude.

McGee swallowed uncomfortably. "I'd think about it. I wouldn't completely dismiss the idea without serious consideration. It hasn't worked out so bad for Ducky, Gibbs, and Franks."

"I can't believe you," Tony said incredulously. "Maybe if you'd been munched on a couple of times you wouldn't think the same way about it. I could never drink human blood. Gag." DiNozzo turned slightly green at the thought.

"What about you, Ziva, could you do it?" McGee asked the Israeli, hoping for some support.

The former Mossad agent took a moment to think before answering. "I would rather not; the entire process sounds fairly distasteful. I suppose if I was faced with no other option I could go through with it, but it is not my cup of coffee."

"Tea," Tony corrected automatically. Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you think Abby would do it?" McGee posed.

The three of them looked at each other.

"Yes," they said simultaneously. Ziva giggled and Tim chuckled. Tony smiled, feeling some of the weight that had been pressing on him lift slightly. Despite their differences, the team was always there to bring him back when he needed it.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs punched a button and the elevator moved downward.

"I take it you need to make another stop before the coffee?"

Blue eyes blinked, but stared straight ahead. "Gotta see Ducky first."

Palmer looked up as the two vampires entered the room. Ducky gave him a knowing nod. "I am going to …uh…..going to….check with McGee about that…thing he wanted to tell me about. That's what I'm doing." He kept a wide berth around Gibbs and Franks as he scurried to the door. "Ex…..excuse me," he mumbled nervously.

After the door closed, Ducky sighed. "Jethro, Mike. To what do I owe your visit?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but set his jaw instead.

"Ah, yes. I suppose it has been a while since your last supplement. Let me get that for you and I'll be right back." He placed his instruments on the table. "Can I interest you in something, Mike?"

"Nah, I like mine fresh and warm."

"I'm sure you do. Give me just a minute, Jethro."

Gibbs' phone rang; he eyed the caller id before answering.

"Hello, Leroy. I am sorry to disturb you at work, but we felt it was time to check on some of the rumors we have been hearing." The voice was soft and silken, with just the slightest hint of an accent.

Gibbs met Franks' eyes; the grizzled man's eyebrows lifted into his wrinkled forehead.

"Yeah." Gibbs didn't elaborate.

The soft voice chimed along the line. "Still a man of few words; I respect that. Gabriel has been quite vocal in his intentions to call you out. What are your intentions, Leroy? Will you make your first-born and fight, or do you intend to sacrifice your_ bellus_ and continue to refuse to pass along your blood, as is expected of you to do?"

The muscles in Gibbs' jaw bunched together as he ground his teeth. "I won't be sacrificing anybody, Julian. What happens to the young man in question is not up to me or anybody else; it's up to him to decide. Forget the rules regarding securing the bloodline and I'll fight Gabriel tomorrow."

The caller exhaled deeply. "I am not your enemy, Leroy. However, I am required to pass along to you the Conclave's position. You need to secure your bloodline, and if you do not they will not support you if the _bellus_ is taken. The fight between you, Gabriel and Adrian is causing too much turmoil and needs to resolved." There was a brief pause. "I hope you succeed in whatever you choose to do."

The call ended. Ducky reentered the room holding a coffee mug.

"Not a friendly conversation, I take it." He handed the cup to Gibbs, who frowned and drank the liquid quickly, wiping the red off his lips with a handkerchief that he wadded into a ball and threw in the trash.

Franks looked into the empty mug and made a face.

"The Conclave won't help us. They want me to turn someone; that's their only concern." Gibbs blue eyes hardened. "What are the consequences if I fight Gabriel and Adrian anyway?"

Mike leaned against an autopsy table. "They'll hunt you down and throw you in a hole somewhere for a century or two. They won't kill you; that defeats the purpose of protecting the blood. But you'll suffer, and the life you have here will be long forgotten by the time you get out again."

"But if Gabriel and Adrian are dead, Tony will be safe."

Ducky shook his head emphatically. "Don't even consider it. Your existence is not up for trade. Besides, now that the word is out about Anthony being a _bellus_, it won't be long until someone else shows up to claim him."

"If it's my only option I'll do what I have to." Gibbs slammed the cup on the table, rattling the ME's tools.

"This game isn't over yet, probie; let's not jump the gun. I want nothing more than to show those two the edge of my blade, but not if it means giving you up for a couple hundred years." Franks statement was resolute.

Gibbs stepped into Mike's personal space. "At least I've _had_ hundreds of years. What's DiNozzo had? Forty? I won't let them use him as a pawn." He let his stern gaze crawl over both vampires, daring them to challenge him. "I need coffee." He strode out of the room without providing the opportunity for further discussion.

Ducky placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "We'll find our way through this. Give it a little more time."

"Right now, Ducky, time is the one thing we don't have enough of." He grimly followed his friend to the elevator.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The next few hours were spent in relative silence, everyone trying to keep busy while Abby finished her DNA analysis. Tony wasn't quite sure how connecting Adrian and Maria to the dead sergeant was going to help all that much, but at least it would give the SecNav and Vance something tangible.

Gibbs seemed to have an idea of what he wanted to do with the information, but he wasn't sharing with the rest of the team.

Finally, after McGee had leaned back in his chair and covered up in his jacket, Ziva had laid her head on her desk, and Tony had beaten his own high score at Tetris, they got the call to come to Abby's lab. Gibbs contacted autopsy, since Franks had been holed up down there with Ducky and Palmer most of the evening.

The agents filed into the elevator, Tony taking up a spot in the back corner. He closed his eyes as the elevator started moving, and he sensed something in his equilibrium shift. Without being aware of it, his hand grasped at the wall; he suddenly felt light-headed and off-balance. The whispering he'd heard last night returned and he could feel the sensation of being two places at once.

His lips parted and he blinked slowly, trying to figure out what was happening. A part of him felt like he was running, floating, flying through cold night air. Shutting his eyes he could see trees zipping past; somehow he dodged them despite the speed he was moving. Glancing up, the full moon followed him as he flew along, his feet barely touching the ground. The freedom and power were exhilarating.

He could hear voices, someone was shaking him and calling his name, but they were so far away he had no idea who was talking or what they wanted. Instead he focused on the hunt, on finding his prey.

There was no time to question how this had occurred or why he was here instead of the Navy Yard. Lust and desire were building inside him and he could smell the human who was going to quench his thirst.

The hunt was always thrilling, every single time.

He stopped moving, going still and quiet, every sense focused on the man walking down the street away from the bar, unaware he was being stalked. Street lamps cast small islands of light on each corner, leaving vast sections of inky darkness. His victim stepped into the shadows, and with inhuman speed and strength he sprang forward, wrapping his arms around the startled man's neck and pulling him down into the depths of an alley.

A door opened, and Adrian beckoned him inside.

The human struggled, jerking back and forth in his vice-like and unrelenting grip. Pinned to the floor, the man ceased fighting, horror spreading over his features as grim realization dawned on his face.

"No, please don't," the human whispered desperately.

The pleas meant nothing. The vein in his victim's neck was pulsing, pounding. Tony could hear it beating a rhythm inside his head. It matched his own pulse; it was the only thing his eyes could see.

With a vicious growl his lips pulled back and he thrust himself on the man's neck, his fangs piercing the flesh and blood flowing from the ragged gash. It spilled over his tongue and down his throat, and he knew there had never been a sweeter taste in all his life.

He lapped at the warm blood and drank it down greedily, reveling in the thick liquid that meant the end of one man's life, but the continuation of his own. The taste was sublime.

In the NCIS elevator Tony DiNozzo slumped bonelessly to the floor, green eyes open but seeing nothing except endless streams of dark red blood.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__The splint is off (yeah!) but there's still talk of surgery if I can't bend the elbow more than I can right now. So I'm looking forward to a week of painful exercises before I go back again. This whole mess was caused by a little King Charles Cavalier Spaniel puppy that better be glad he's cute._

_Some pivotal moments coming up in the next few chapters, with a big (I hope somewhat unexpected) twist in chapter thirteen that changes everything. Keep the reviews coming—maybe every time a phone pings an angel gets his wings? Catch the DiNozzo reference if you can! Thanks for you continued kindness and support!_

_TLH_

McGee saw Tony start to fall and turned toward him, immediately concerned.

"Tony?"

The senior field agent's limp body hit the bottom of the elevator with a thump before anyone could react to catch him. Gibbs was at his side quickly, pushing McGee and Ziva aside to get to the younger man.

"DiNozzo! You with me?" Gibbs knelt in front of Tony and gripped his chin, noticing the rough stubble where he hadn't shaved since this all began several days ago.

Tony's eyes fluttered slowly; the green orbs unfocused and hazy. Gibbs used his fingers to pull back Tony's eyelids to check the pupils which were large and dilated.

"Tony….Tony come on now; tell me what's going on," Gibbs coaxed. The lead agent repeated Tony's name several more times but got no response. He patted Tony's cheek, but the only reaction he received was that Tony's lips parted slightly and he moaned.

The elevator doors slid open. "Get Ducky," Gibbs hissed. McGee ran out into the hall and Ziva stood inside the doors to prevent them from shutting.

"N…no," Tony finally slurred, trying to speak. "Don't….don't wanna do…. this." His head fell back against the wall of the elevator. Gibbs couldn't tell if Tony was talking to him or not; his fingers grasped at Gibbs' shirt, entwining in the fabric when he slid further into the floor. With a gentle grip, Gibbs propped him up into a sitting position.

"Can you hear me DiNozzo?" Gibbs tried again to rouse the younger man from his dazed condition. Instead of an answer, the normally alert green eyes rolled in their sockets and Tony mumbled unintelligibly.

Ducky and Franks appeared beside them. "What happened?" the Scot asked, bending down next to Gibbs to gain access to the agent. Mike hovered over top of them like a worried grizzly.

"I don't know. He collapsed; his eyes have been open the whole time and he hasn't lost consciousness." Gibbs' voice was tight with worry. "He's saying things, but I can't get him to respond directly to me."

"Stop. Don't kill him," Tony repeated more forcefully. His eyes ceased moving, but he stared fixedly at something the rest of them couldn't see. He appeared terrified and his breathing degenerated into short raspy gasps. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin.

Ducky snapped his fingers in front of Tony at various positions, but there was no sign the agent was tracking the sound or movements. Whatever had captured his attention wasn't in the elevator with them and only DiNozzo could see it.

"Have you noticed any stiffening of the limbs or tremors?" the doctor asked, running his hands up and down Tony's arms and legs to determine if there was any unusual muscle movement.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing."

Suddenly, Tony lurched forward. "Nooo!" he screamed. He let go of Gibbs' shirt and his fingers scratched at the older man's neck. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands and held them tightly in place at his sides.

Ducky reached out and cautiously checked his pulse. When Tony tried to pull away, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and forced him to hold still.

"His heart is racing. You say he was fine before?"

Gibbs nodded. "I didn't notice anything wrong. Is this some kind of seizure?"

The doctor took out a penlight and shined it in Tony's eyes, noting the lack of contraction in the irises. "I'm not really sure. The symptoms are very odd."

"Please don't hurt him," Tony mumbled before his eyes rolled back in his head.

Franks cursed quietly and smacked the elevator angrily with the palm of his hand. "Get him in the lab. I know what's wrong—I've seen it before."

The other two vampires didn't question Mike's directive or ask him to explain; together they lifted Tony off the floor and walked him out of the elevator and into the hallway. DiNozzo didn't fight them; he stumbled along like he was in a daydream, barely coordinated enough to lift his feet off the ground and keep his head upright.

"Put him here," Abby said, pointing to the floor. They eased him onto her fold-out futon; Franks knelt on one side and Gibbs the other. Tony's eyes remained open but glazed and uncomprehending-he blinked frantically and turned his head from side to side as if trying to get away from something.

None of the team spoke, unsure of what was happening to their colleague. Abby clutched McGee's arm and Ziva chewed on her lip while they stood back and silently watched Tony fall apart.

DiNozzo's breathing hitched and he started speaking loudly to no one in particular. "I'm killing him! I can feel his heart stopping…..please, I don't want to drink it; I don't want it!" Tony's entire body trembled, his eyes were wet and he reached out toward nothing, then drew his hand back to touch his own lips. He locked gazes with Gibbs who was crouched beside him. "I can taste it, it's so warm and it's so good. I don't want to like it, I can't like it, but I want more, I want so much more." He swallowed heavily and licked his lips hungrily before shaking his head. "But it's all gone. He's….he's dead and it's all gone."

Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair trying to anchor him in the moment. "Whatever you're seeing isn't real, DiNozzo. You're still at the office; have been most of the day."

"No….I….I'm with them." Tony searched Gibbs' face for confirmation before he sagged again and his body drifted backwards; Gibbs caught him and held him up.

"Ducky!" Gibbs looked anxiously at the ME, willing him to do something.

Tony's head lolled against Gibbs' chest; his eyelids drooping and only halfway open.

Franks leaned down and smacked Tony's face lightly, ignoring Gibbs annoyed expression. When nothing happened he did it again with more force. "DiNozzo!" the old NIS agent barked harshly, grasping Tony by the upper arms and shaking him forcefully.

Tony closed his eyes then re-opened them before taking a shuddering breath. "Where am I?" he asked hoarsely, face bewildered but showing some indication of awareness. "Why am I on the floor?" He gazed blearily around the room searching for an explanation.

Gibbs pushed his sweaty hair back. "You're in Abby's lab. You've had some kind of attack. Take it easy for a minute."

Tony didn't seem quite sure of what was going on yet. "I was outside; then in an abandoned building….there was a man….." He tried to bolt up, but Gibbs pushed him down on the futon. "I bit him! I….bit him and drank his blood and he died!" Tony gaped at the faces staring at him, clearly confused by his words. Abby nibbled her nails, Ziva wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, and McGee stared mutely.

"Who, Tony?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

Tony's eyes sought out Gibbs'. "I….I don't know. A marine, I think. I…..I tasted his blood and felt his heart stop. What the hell? How could I do that?"

"You didn't." Franks was icily calm. "You were here with us the entire time. It was Gabriel. He killed someone tonight and took you along for the ride, DiNozzo."

"I don't understand," Tony said shakily, attempting to sit up straighter. He felt disoriented, like someone had picked him up and shaken him around for a while before sitting him back down.

"How many times did Gabriel bite you as a child?" Ducky asked gently, finally comprehending what Franks had already picked up on. He took Tony's wrist to check his pulse again.

Tony sank back against the sturdy weight of Gibbs behind him and let Ducky fuss. It was difficult to think clearly, but he knew he didn't want to answer that unexpected question.

The lead agent's voice cut through his procrastination. "We need to know, Tony. How many times?"

"I…I'm not too sure. I think I was three or four when it started." He closed his eyes so he couldn't see the looks of revulsion that crossed his friend's faces. The memories he was being forced to dredge up disgusted him, too. "And….I guess it didn't stop until my Mom died."

"How often?" Gibbs forcefully asked the question no one really wanted to hear the answer to.

Tony turned his head away, refusing to look at anyone lest he see pity in their expressions. "Every month or two." His voice was so low Gibbs had to strain to hear him.

"Dammit!" Franks stood and paced the room, looking for something to throw that Abby wouldn't need later. Since he didn't know what anything in the lab was actually used for, he was afraid to touch most of it and had to settle for running a hand through his unruly hair and cursing again.

"Why does it matter?" Abby asked softly.

"It means Gabriel has established a strong connection to Anthony. He's able to feel Tony's emotions, and in this case, he tapped into Tony's consciousness and shared what he was experiencing. Since Tony didn't know what was happening to him, he was unable to stop it. It was almost as if Tony was with Gabriel as he was committing this act," Ducky explained as clinically as possible. "For some reason he wanted Tony to see it."

Tony's head rested against Gibbs' chest and he was enveloped in the smell of sawdust and Old Spice; suddenly aware of what he was doing he sat up stiffly. Gibbs pulled him back into his previous position, not allowing Tony to shift away. "Just sit still, DiNozzo," Gibbs admonished easily. Tony's face was ashen and he continued to take harsh breaths that made Gibbs flinch.

"I liked it," Tony whispered, eyes downcast. "The blood; the way it tasted and how it felt going down my throat. I actually liked it. What's wrong with me?"

Gibbs moved so he could tilt Tony's chin up to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with you; that's how Gabriel felt, not you. You've never drank anybody's blood and you don't know anything about it. Don't let it upset you."

Tony didn't look convinced and had yet to get his breathing under control. He hadn't had many incidents since his plague days, but Gibbs didn't like the similarities. "Here, take your jacket off."

Gibbs helped him remove his suit coat before loosening his tie and slipping it from his neck. Tony closed his eyes and tried to take slow, steady breaths while Gibbs undid a few of his top buttons. The last thing he needed was to hyperventilate.

"Better?"

Tony shrugged feebly. "I guess so. I feel pretty stupid; I thought I was really there."

"Gabriel's messing with us." Gibbs rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to ease the ache in his knees.

"Someone really did die, Gibbs," Tony reminded him plaintively, praying the nausea he was feeling would subside before he threw up in Gibbs' lap. "It was a marine; I saw the uniform. I know it actually happened, I felt…..I felt his….. heart stop." Tony started gasping again.

"Settle down and we'll figure it out. Let's take care of you, first."

Tony nodded and tried to relax. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ "Can Gabriel read my mind?" he asked nervously.

"No," Franks answered. "It's just a connection between you. If it happens again, tell somebody. You should be able to close it off."

Abby, McGee and Ziva stood to the side of the room trying to stay out of the way and not make the situation worse. Abby jumped when the phone on her desk rang. She quickly scampered over to answer.

"Yes, sir, he's down here. I'll tell him; I'm sure he'll be right there."

She hung up and made a face at the phone. "Vance wants you in his office. The SecNav is waiting; they want a Sit Rep on the murders."

Gibbs stood, wincing when his knee cracked. Tony moved to get up, too, but the lead agent quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him down again. Tony tried to glare at him, but failed miserably.

"Tell me we have something for them, Abs."

The Goth smiled wide. "The DNA from the lipstick on Tony's shirt was a match to the DNA on the dead petty officer. Which is good, but definitely not enough. I mean, we know that Maria was the one making out with Tony." DiNozzo groaned from his spot on the floor. "Sorry, Tony. But how do we prove the lipstick belonged to Maria? It's not like Tony isn't well-known for having a wide variety of female friends."

Tony did manage to glare at his friend, who smiled at him innocently.

"So I analyzed the lipstick and was lucky to find that it's a very high-end brand that's only sold at a limited number of swanky retailers. I called around and discovered Maria is actually listed at one of the shops and this particular lipstick is one that she regularly purchases." The team stared at Abby with amazement. She clasped her hands and grinned. "Hey, vampires have to shop, too."

Gibbs gave her a quick kiss. "Good work, Abby." The scientist beamed at his approval.

The blue eyes left Abby and turned back to Tony. "Stay there," he ordered. Ducky entered the room with a glass of water which he handed to DiNozzo who took it with a still shaky hand.

"We'll take care of Tony," the ME supplied firmly.

Franks folded his arms. "I don't think he'll be any trouble."

Tony rubbed his head; he was incredibly tired and just wanted to lie down. He hated having a meltdown in front of the team almost as much as he hated having to announce how often Gabriel had visited him as a child. None of that was as bad as realizing that Gabriel had a direct line into his brain. But instead of admitting that the experience had left him queasy and overwhelmed, he went with the typical DiNozzo response. "I'm fine," he growled without much fire.

Gibbs shook his head, obviously not persuaded. "Ziva, McGee, go see if we have enough to get a search warrant for Maria's residences. It's all pretty flimsy, so try Judge Walters; he'll usually sign off on anything without looking at any of your evidence."

"On it, boss," McGee answered while Ziva nodded in agreement.

Gibbs walked purposefully toward the door. He'd let Gabriel have the advantage for too long; it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Innocent people were dying and one of his own was being threatened and assaulted, both physically and mentally. It wasn't like he didn't have a track record of taking down anyone, or anything, who hurt the people he cared about. This time wasn't going to be any different.

He'd make sure Gabriel and Adrian paid for their actions, regardless of any consequences he might face.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Ducky, this definitely isn't necessary." The doctor had forced Tony over to autopsy and was taking his blood pressure. "It was basically like having a bad dream; I'm over it now."

To be honest, he was still shook up by the fact Gabriel had the ability to go poking around in his head, but he wasn't about to tell Ducky that. There was his pride to consider, and the fact they assured him he could stop Gabriel if the vampire tried to connect with him again. He hoped they were right since he didn't want to go through that experience twice. He hadn't taken any illicit drugs since college, but it was the closest thing to a bad trip he could remember.

The ME clucked in disagreement. "Your pulse and blood pressure are both elevated, Anthony. I have to insist that you rest for the remainder of the day."

Tony was exasperated; both the ME and Gibbs were taking the overprotective bit way too far. "No, Ducky, I will not rest while everyone else is out trying to do something to stop these psycho vampires—no offense. You're treating me like I'm some damsel in distress. Now just let me go upstairs and try to do my job; maybe I can come up with something to pinpoint the location of the poor guy I just saw murdered."

He removed the blood pressure cuff and handed it to the frustrated Scot before standing and rolling down his shirt sleeve.

Mike Franks chortled low in his throat. "I gotta agree with DiNozzo on this one, Duck. A man can't sit around and while the battle rages around him. He's got to take his part in the war and fight!" Franks pounded his large hand on Tony's back appreciatively. Tony squawked at the much harder than expected pat that nudged him forward a few inches. "You've got guts, DiNozzo, and I admire that."

"Thanks, Mike." Tony wasn't sure how to react to an overly friendly Mike Franks.

"Admiration won't help him when he's flat on his face from blood loss and exhaustion," the physician went on, undeterred.

Tony gave his friend a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You worry too much, Ducky. I'm going back upstairs now."

Mike frowned, his expression more like the one Tony was used to. "I need to talk to you first, DiNozzo."

The serious tone made Tony wary; the conversations he normally had with the ex-NIS agent usually involved grunts and sarcastic comments. Franks took him by the arm and led him to the far side of the room where they had a small amount of privacy. Tony braced himself for something unpleasant.

"I think you underestimate how far Gibbs will go to protect you."

"Excuse me?" Tony was taken off-guard by the statement.

"He won't let you get hurt in all this; he feels responsible for you."

"I didn't ask him to take me as a charity case. I can take care of myself," Tony said defensively.

"You think so?" Franks chuckled wearily. "Wasn't that you sniveling into his armpit a few minutes ago?"

Tony didn't respond immediately. "That's a low blow, even for you, Mike." It was an effective strike; Tony's shoulders slumped and some of the bravado left him. He silently acknowledged that Franks was right; everything currently happening was so far out of his league it was like he was a Pee Wee player trying to hold his own at the Super Bowl.

"He's going to fight Gabriel and Adrian without the Conclave's permission just to get them to leave you alone. He'll be punished severely for it, especially if he kills one of them, but he thinks that's ok as long as you get to go off into the sunset and live a happy life. Are you going to let him make that sacrifice?" Mike challenged.

"What will they do to him?" Tony wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Let's just say he won't see the light of day for several centuries, but that fate can be avoided if you convince him to turn you."

Tony shook his head. "He doesn't want to do it."

"He will if you ask him to; if you tell him that you're afraid you can't protect yourself," Franks pointed out impatiently. "They won't be allowed to attack you then, and Gibbs will be able to take out those two useless dogs without impunity."

DiNozzo nodded at his dawning understanding. "I get it now, you want me to convince him to turn me; you know he won't do it otherwise, especially if he thinks it isn't what I want." Tony tried to think of another way, any way, to solve the problem that didn't end with him as a vampire.

"You could fight them instead; you already have a first-born," he suggested.

Franks jerked his head. "I've thought about it; I could probably take them both if they fight fair, which they won't. But the battle still wouldn't be sanctioned by the Conclave since first-borns can't fight each other without their approval, and they want to use this as leverage to get Gibbs to cooperate. I'd do anything to keep Leroy out of trouble, but then I'd be the one thrown in a hole for two hundred fucking years while your boss nurses the mother of all guilt complexes. And we both know how he loves those."

Tony couldn't disagree with Franks' conclusion.

"He could turn someone else and secure the bloodline that way; McGee's practically begging for the chance." Tony didn't think this was much of an idea, but it was all he could come up with.

"There's no way in hell he'd turn McGee; he'd barely do it for you even if you begged him. Damn morally upright piece of shit little punk ass….." Franks stopped cursing and crowded into Tony, his breath reeking of coffee and stale cigarettes. "You have to make him do it; it's the only hope he's got. I've seen the way you look up to him; there's no way you'll let him take the fall in all this." The vampire's eyes were alight with fierce protectiveness. Gibbs was his Child after all, and Tony needed to remember that.

Franks stared at him intently, waiting for an answer; Tony could see the worry, anger, and fear coursing through him. For the first time since this all began, he was hit with harsh reality.

Gibbs could die, or worse. The lead agent might be a vampire, but he was still _Gibbs, _and Franks was right about one thing, Tony couldn't take the thought of his long-time mentor suffering to save his worthless hide.

Mike spoke softly. "He cares about you, Tony, and you know how he is about his people. He's always wanted to bring home the injured and the strays and get them back on their feet. I can't fight his Papa Bear instincts alone; you have to help me."

The abject concern in Franks' voice was Tony's undoing. It was overpowering and the enormity of the situation weighed down on him. He had to become a vampire to even have a chance of helping Gibbs.

He could taste the blood again, could feel it in his mouth and throat, how it had been both delicious and repulsive at the same time. Being forced to drink that for the rest of his existence…..

"I don't feel so good," he whispered and swayed slightly.

"Shit." Franks grabbed his arms and hauled him back towards Ducky.

"I don't know if I can do it, Mike. I really don't know if I can do it." Tony wrestled with the choice Mike was asking him to make. He would easily lay down his life for Gibbs, but he didn't know if he could give up his soul.

Mike sighed. "Just think about it. I shouldn't have pushed you like that; I was just…." he let the words hang there, unfinished, struggling with the depth of his worry.

Tony stopped and met his dark eyes. "You love him, don't you?"

The soft look didn't match what he knew about the tough as iron Mike Franks. "He's my chosen Son; I gave him my life and my blood. It's a bond beyond any you've ever experienced and I could never explain it to you in words. Eternity would be a very long time if he was gone."

"I'll talk to him, Mike. I'll try…." Tony's face was strained as he spoke.

A large arm circled his shoulders; Tony felt small and weak wrapped in the unexpected embrace. "We'll figure it out, kid. Come on, sit down a minute."

Ducky looked up at their approach, noting Tony's green complexion.

"Ah, my boy, events are catching up with you I see."

"I'm…."

"Fine, yes, I've heard. Have a seat and let me fix you a spot of tea."

The ME bustled around while Franks leaned against the wall watching him; once the vampire settled down he looked like a statue. Tony thought about what the former Viking had said and wondered if he could make himself go through with it. But this was Gibbs, and ultimately he had no choice except to do whatever he could to keep him safe, and that son-of-a-bitch Mike Franks knew it.

It was one thing to face his _bête noire_. It was quite another to become it.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs jogged down the stairs and back into the bullpen, the meeting with Vance and the SecNav having taken much longer than he anticipated. He understood the myriad of emotions the Secretary was experiencing, and he did his best to push aside his own pressing concerns to give the other man as much support as he could.

In the end, the SecNav bought Gibbs' theory about Adrian and Maria, and his desire for someone to blame and the hope of retribution prompted him to promise any level of assistance he could give to the investigation, official or unofficial. Gibbs knew what it was like to feel that way; your whole life spent trying to uphold laws and then one day you didn't care anymore as long as someone, anyone, paid for your loss and your pain.

The SecNav's willingness to go down any path to catch his son's killers was a double edged sword. Gibbs would definitely use the resources in any way possible, but he vowed to himself to do everything in his power to not cross the line too much. When all this was over he wanted to be able to look at himself as one of the good guys, even if he wasn't human. Trying to retain a sense of justice in this screwed up existence of his was paramount to his survival and it was one of the few things that had held him together all these years.

But if that wasn't in the cards, he knew he'd do what was necessary. Taking care of Tony was his main priority. The younger man had no idea how strongly Gibbs had come to feel about protecting him; he supposed it was partly because somewhere over the last ten years he had already come to think of Tony as his son, and partly because it filled an ache in him left behind by Kelly's absence.

He considered how close he and Mike Franks were, despite their various differences in opinion over some matters. Mike was his Father in the most basic sense of the term, having cared for him through all his bouts of melancholy and indifference. He had been there to guide him, to comfort him, and to give him a kick in the ass when he needed it.

It would be nice to have that same kind of connection to Tony, to be certain that the young man was a part of their line and a part of their family. He knew how much that would mean to Tony, who had yearned for a stable home and family his whole life.

But to be a part of Gibbs' family, Tony would have to accept being a vampire; the concept was unthinkable. It was a catch-22 that blocked their every turn. He could never see Tony become like them, and so he could never have Tony fully as the Son he knew he wanted; the Son he'd always wanted even when he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Sometimes when you loved someone, you had to let them go, and that was where Gibbs found himself. He cared enough about Tony to let him stay human and live the life he deserved. Turning him into a vampire would be selfish, and Gibbs would only be doing it to erase some of his loneliness, and that wouldn't be fair. Gibbs would keep his promise and see that Tony stayed human, no matter what happened.

His team was sitting at their desks working quietly. Three heads popped up to look at him as he walked back to his chair. He stopped by Tony's desk first. "Ducky give you the all clear to be here?"

Tony smiled, the typically bright grin coveying a tired edge. "He couldn't find one single excuse to keep me away, but trust me, he tried."

Gibbs snorted and continued on to his desk.

"How'd we do on that warrant?" he asked.

"It came through about fifteen minutes ago," Ziva explained. "Judge Walters was in the middle of an afternoon drink, and was in quite an agreeable mood. It applies to her apartment in DC and the house in Virginia."

"Good. I want you and McGee to search both locations. See if you can find anything that links them to our dead sailors. Check for paper trails, pictures, or computer files; even vampires have to case their victims if they were selected intentionally and not randomly."

Tony stared Gibbs down. "Isn't that dangerous?" he challenged. Never let it be said that he was afraid to confront their boss. "Should you order them into a nest of vampires?" He unconsciously rubbed the fading bruise on his neck, clearly concerned about the safety of his teammates.

"That's why I'm sending Franks with them. He can't go onto the properties without permission, but he can tell if any vampires are around and warn them if any approach. I don't think it will be an issue anyway; not even Adrian and Maria are dumb enough to want the attention they would receive if two federal agents went missing in one of their houses." Gibbs paused and gave an unusually considerate look to his team. "Are you two ok with doing this? If you don't want to, you can tell me no. I understand this isn't a normal case."

Ziva stood and lifted her box of knives onto her desk. "I am eager to continue pursuing the investigation, Gibbs. These vampires do not frighten me." She proceeded to remove weapons from the box, studying each before deciding whether to conceal it on her body or put it back. "Think of the stories I will be able to tell my father the next time I return to Israel." She met the lead agent's gaze with a challenging one of her own.

Gibbs gave her a half-smile of approval.

McGee raised his eyebrows. "As long as Franks goes with us, I should be fine. If he senses anyone around we just won't go in…..but maybe Ziva could review some of her vampire killing techniques with me on the way?" He tapped a pencil nervously, trying valiantly to hide his apprehension.

The Mossad assassin smiled benevolently. "I would be glad to prepare you for the possibility of an attack," she supplied. "Do not worry about us, Gibbs. We will take care of the search."

"I'll brief Franks. Tony, you collect Abby, she'll be staying with us tonight."

Ziva grinned knowingly. "Tell her to wear the bat pajamas, they are quite adorable."

Tony shook his head; Ziva would always be one crazy ninja chick. He watched as she seemed pleased with her choice of weapons and put the box away. McGee frowned and stared at Ziva looking pretty much like he was getting ready to head off to his own execution.

Tony stood and walked to McGee's desk; Ziva saw him move and came over to join them. "You guys really don't have to do this. It could be dangerous and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

McGee let out a deep breath. "We can handle this, Tony. With Franks and Ziva around, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Well, don't take any unnecessary risks, ok? Neither one of you looks much like Buffy the Vampire Slayer to me."

McGee managed a grin at that. "At the rate you're going, I might have to start calling you Blade."

"Oooh, good one, McDracula. I am kind of buff like Wesley Snipes." He flexed a muscle. "How about Tony Van Helsing?"

"Would you two stop with the movie references? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Ziva exclaimed, incensed. "This is serious!"

They both looked at her, hands planted firmly on hips, face threatening violence, and burst out laughing.

Across from them, Gibbs allowed a shadow of a grin for himself.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The bullpen was quiet now that Franks, Ziva, and McGee were gone. Abby had a few things to finish in her lab before leaving. Gibbs was reviewing details from the murder scenes. Tony was busy googling every bit of information he could find about vampire mythology. He was amazed at the number of websites he found related to the topic.

It was hard to tell if what he was reading was real or fiction. He clicked a link that sent him to a youtube video from the classic Steven King thriller Salem's Lot; a woman screamed before he managed to hit the mute button.

Gibbs raised a blue eyeball at him and stood, stretching the kinks out of his back before casually going to stand in front of Tony.

"Sorry about that boss, I was just doing some, uh, research." Tony minimized the screen which currently displayed a fierce looking vampire with blood-covered teeth sucking ferociously on the neck of a beautiful woman.

"If you want accurate information, talk to Abby. Her books are the real deal; anything else specific you want to know you can ask me."

"Ok, well about that. I was curious about the whole turning process; is it painful? How long does it take? What happens after?" He bounced his leg nervously.

"Why are you asking, Tony?" Gibbs waited for Tony to reply, his suspicions obvious.

"I don't know; just in case I changed my mind about the whole thing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, immortality. You actually look pretty good for your age, all things considering. I've been getting a few extra wrinkles, a couple of grey hairs I'd like to get rid of. And of course it would help you out; you could go ahead and fight Gabriel without any worries about Conclave permission or anything like that. Mike's sure you could take Gabriel easy, and I suppose he could deal with Adrian, then this would all be over. So I guess what I'm saying is if you want to turn me, I'd be…..I'd be ok with that." He ran out of steam and sat there awkwardly.

"You want me to turn you?"

Tony put on his most convincing and open expression. "Yeah, I think that would be for the best, don't you?"

Gibbs' face darkened quickly. "Mike put you up to this, didn't he?"

DiNozzo tried to come up with the correct response. "No, no…."

The silver-haired agent leaned close to Tony. "I can tell when you're lying. It's part of the whole vampire thing; you have a connection to Gabriel but don't forget I drank your blood, too. Don't even think about lying to me."

Tony swallowed, busted. "Mike talked to me about it and pointed out a few things. He made some good points."

Gibbs stood straight and folded his arms. "I've already told you, I'm not doing it. It's not what you want and I would never force you into something like this unwillingly."

"But I'm willing!" Tony jumped to his feet. "I know you're going to fight them even if you don't turn me, and Franks said if you win you'll still be punished by the Conclave. I can't let that happen, Gibbs!"

"It's not up to you, Tony. I appreciate what you're doing, but this isn't an option. I promised to not make you a vampire and I intend to keep my word."

"Do you think I could stand it if you're taken away for helping me out of this mess?" Tony asked. "You don't have a monopoly on living with a guilty conscience, Boss. That would…." he paused, searching for what to say. "Don't make me live feeling responsible for that the rest of my life."

"I'm going to take care of this, DiNozzo, without turning you into a vampire. So let it drop." Gibbs response was unyielding.

Tony gazed at him for several moments, trying to decide what to do, but it was clear Gibbs wasn't going to even consider his offer. He had enough experience with Gibbs to realize when to give in and move on. _For now._

"Fine. But Franks is going to be pissed at me," Tony finally said, but knew the matter was far from settled. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you hire me because you think I'm a good investigator or just so you could protect me?" The previously confrontational Tony had been quickly replaced by the insecure version.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. "Yes, I wanted to protect you from Gabriel. But I never would have hired you if I didn't think you were damn good at your job. I would've found another way to do it besides putting you on the team. I don't carry dead weight around."

Tony shifted uncertainly before searching Gibbs' face as if he could ascertain the truth by looking at him. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder; the senior field agent stared down at the unaccustomed touch. "You are the best young investigator I've ever had on my team; never doubt that, Tony. Is that clear?" His statement was firm and resolute.

Tony blinked and nodded, somewhat reassured that he deserved his place on the team. Now more than ever that was important to him. "Crystal, Boss. Sorry I've been such an ass since all this started."

Gibbs laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to react any other way."

The elevator doors opened and Abby bounded out, heading straight for Tony. "I'm so excited!" she gushed. "This is going to be the best sleepover ever." She shook her enormous black and red bag. "I got all the movies you asked for, Tony. We can stay up all night and watch them and I'll tell you the parts they got right and what they got wrong. Although most of them are really, really wrong."

"What are you talking about Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"It's nothing!" Tony interjected, moving in front of Abby. "Just a few films I suggested Abby pick up for us."

Gibbs pushed Tony aside and unzipped Abby's bag. Reaching inside he lifted an eyebrow as he sifted through the titles. "Near Dark? Thirty Days? Once Bitten? The Lost Boys?"

Tony laughed self-consciously. "I thought it would be a good idea to get my head around being a vampire. Maybe it wasn't such a good plan, so I'll just see if Abby has any of those books you want me to read." He smiled sheepishly.

Before Gibbs could give him a headslap, the phone on his desk rang. In two strides he had grabbed the receiver. "Yeah, Gibbs." A short pause followed. "We'll be there."

"Another dead marine. They found this one in a warehouse; it sounds a lot like what you saw earlier, Tony."

DiNozzo pulled his gun and badge from his desk, his demeanor immediately serious and all business.

"Abby, stay here with Ducky until we check this out and give you guys a call. Don't leave the Navy Yard." He and Tony walked quickly to the elevator, leaving Abby standing in the bullpen with her bag.

"But what about the movies?" she called after them, pouting.

"Later," they both yelled back at the same time.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Adrian watched as the police officer shut his phone. "They're on their way," uniformed man provided, voice blank and eyes hazy.

Maria rubbed a finger up and down the man's arm reassuringly.

"You have done well," Adrian stated, his tone calm and soothing. He touched the officer's chin and continued to make eye contact. "Tell the other officers the scene is secure and it is time to go. Everything here will be taken care of."

The LEO blinked, a slight hint of confusion passing over his face, before blinking again and nodding. "I'll let them know. We'll be leaving now."

"Good. Thank you, officer; you have been a great help to us."

The policeman grinned at Maria, who gave him her own angelic smile, before exiting the warehouse. He didn't even glance down as he passed the dead body on the floor. Gabriel had taken his time killing the marine, bleeding him slowly, making sure that DiNozzo was fully aware of every moment of the man's death. Then Gabriel had left, allowing them to choose how to handle the rest of the evening themselves.

She turned her attention to Adrian, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his throat lightly. "What will you do when they arrive? Since the Conclave will not let you kill Leroy, will you kill Anthony instead?"

Adrian kissed her red lips deeply, enjoying their softness. "No, Anthony has much more he can still do for us. I will, however, make Leroy realize exactly how delicate the human condition can be. Perhaps if he sees how easily his precious_ bellus_ can be broken, it will influence his decision to turn him." He leaned in for another kiss, taking time to tease his lovely Mate until she groaned with delight. "Tonight is about causing Leroy and his little pet as much pain as possible."

Maria smiled sadistically at that, and pulled him into another passionate kiss, her clever hands sliding under his shirt to tease his nipples playfully. She knew exactly what to do to pass the time until Gibbs and DiNozzo arrived. And when they did, she and Adrian would be more than ready to teach a lesson neither of them would ever forget.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **__Back again! I hope you enjoy this chapter—some nice Papa Gibbs moments that lull the team into the calm before the storm. As usual, your reviews have been greatly appreciated. It confirms that people are reading and enjoying the story, which makes it more fun to continue writing and posting. Those of you that consistently review are so awesome and those that drop in for an occasional "good job" are so nice to see!_

_ There is so much to still happen in this story that I wish I could tell you (I'm a bit impatient), but I don't want to spoil the surprises, so I'm trying to not just spill everything right now. So here's the next chapter and tell me what you think!_

_TLH_

They passed only a few cars pulling into the heart of the warehouse district; the neighborhood reeked of desolation and abandonment. Broken windows and trash-littered sidewalks dotted the area. A wino lurched down the street, muttering softly and paying scant attention to the federal agents as they exited their government vehicle.

A dirty brick building jutted in front of them, tucked between a row of structures that had seen their zenith come and go years before. There were no stars or moonlight, the only illumination came from the streetlamps standing at intermittent spots along the block; a cold winter wind blew past, rustling piles of trash and making Tony pull his overcoat tighter around his body.

He forced himself not to shiver, since he knew the reaction wouldn't be to the cold, but to his own memory. The spot was as familiar as if he had stood there before, even though logically he knew it had all been in his mind.

"This is the place, Boss. This is the place where I saw the man die."

Gibbs' jaw was set; his face a mask of wariness. Tony watched the blue eyes dart around, assessing every window, door, and darkened alley for the possibility of attack. "Adrian's here. I can feel him."

"What about Gabriel?" Tony asked cautiously. He'd witnessed the vampire's viciousness firsthand, and was concerned about what he might try to do. In his opinion, Adrian seemed mild when compared to his Maker.

Shaking his head, the lead agent gave Tony a meaningful look. "I can't sense him; what about you?"

Hesitating, Tony glanced around, inwardly considering Gibbs' question. "I don't think so, but I really don't know what I'm trying to do." The idea of being able to insert himself in Gabriel's mind made his skin crawl, and he didn't think he would be up to it if Gibbs asked him to try to do more than determine if the vampire was in the general area.

"I can't explain it, but you'd know if he was here," Gibbs calmly informed him, not pushing the issue any further. "Come on; let's see what's waiting for us." They stepped away from the cracked sidewalk and toward the shadowed alley Tony had described earlier.

"Shouldn't the LEO's be here?" Tony questioned out loud, noticing how alone they were. "It's awfully quiet for a crime scene."

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I'd say it's kind of hinky, wouldn't you?" Gibbs supplied a wry grin.

"So it's a trap, right?" Tony pressed for confirmation, working to bring his uneasiness under control.

"Yup. Be ready." Gibbs was already snapping his own gun loose from its holster. Tony followed his lead and grasped the hilt of his weapon, unsure of its effectiveness against the enemies they were now facing but praying it would provide some level of protection.

A shuffling noise greeted them halfway down the alley. Several individuals moved from behind an overflowing dumpster to block their path. An icy ball of nerves gripped Tony's stomach, but he pushed it aside and reminded himself this was no different than squaring off with any of the hundreds of scumbags he'd gone toe to toe with over the years.

"Lost?" the tallest individual asked, smiling to reveal two rows of bright teeth accentuated by long pointy canines. He was dressed in head to toe black-skinny black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His dirty blonde hair was greasy, parted in the middle and hanging limply to his shoulders. He trailed talon-like fingernails along the blackened brick wall, leaving small fissures in the surface as he passed.

Tony winced at the scratching sound, acutely aware that these vampires were much more like the ones he'd seen in the movies than the ones he had been hanging around with lately. Abby would definitely want to know.

A second vampire hissed at them, mouth stretched unnaturally wide in an aggressive move to showcase his impressively sharpened teeth. He too was wearing only black, and had a barely controlled maniacal glint in his eye that Tony usually associated with serial killers.

There was a feral quality about the vampires; they moved slowly and fluidly, displaying no fear. The eyes that tracked Gibbs' and Tony's every move were cold, flat, and dark. Tony didn't think he would have ever mistaken them for humans.

The blonde vampire closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before sending a scorching gaze at Tony. "The way you smell; damn it's hot. I've never smelled anything like it."

Tony had been checked out many times before in his life, but he couldn't ever recall anyone looking at him with as much lust as this vampire had etched on his face. He trembled at the realization and felt a pang of sympathy for beautiful women everywhere.

The vampires stopped a few feet from the federal agents; the tall one licked his lips and spoke again. "Our Maker wishes to speak with you." His dark eyes roamed up and down Tony's body with barely controlled desire. "You and your sweet smelling _bellus_," he added.

"I don't care what your Maker wants," Gibbs responded dryly, ignoring the vampire's actions. "We're here to investigate a dead marine, so I'd suggest you get out of my damn way."

"Your laws hold no relevance for us," the vampire stated simply. "A dead human does not matter to us. You will do as our Maker requests or we will make you comply." A deadly smile graced his lips with the statement.

Gibbs flicked a glance at Tony and whispered, "Aim for the heart. Anything else and it isn't a kill shot."

Tony adjusted his grip on the Sig, preparing for violence.

Long seconds passed as they stared at each other, waiting to see who would end the stalemate first. The blonde vampire snarled and leaped forward like a cat, deadly fingernails extended, aiming straight for Tony. The senior field agent reacted on instinct, firing several quick shots at the descending form, which writhed in the air and let out a guttural, inhuman scream before dropping to the pavement. Blood oozed from the wound in his chest; the creature gasped pitifully.

Gibbs swept into action, aiming his gun at the lunging second vampire who was bearing down on him with unnatural speed. The lead agent's shot tore through the vampire's neck, resulting in a stream of dark red blood that the attacker tried to stop with long, thin fingers. Staring at his own blood dripping from his fingertips, he uttered a frantic howl; the vampire pressed forward again, anger and fury turning his black eyes bright. A second shot from Gibbs' Sig entered his chest, causing him to grunt as he fell alongside his partner.

The federal agent walked up and nudged the bodies with his toe, satisfied when neither moved. "Good aim," he said, praising Tony's handiwork.

"Uh, yeah, I was too terrified to miss." Tony continued to point his Sig at the supposedly dead bodies. He'd seen enough movies where the heroes were attacked again by creatures who everyone thought were already dead.

Gibbs' holstered his weapon, apparently unconcerned about Tony's reanimation issues. "Guns are fairly ineffective against most vampires; you've seen the speed we can move. These two are half-breeds instead of first-borns, so they don't have the same level of speed as we do, but they should have anticipated the shots and gotten out of the way. They're either young or not very bright.

"Or both," Tony added; carefully prodding blondie with his own foot, relieved when the body stayed still. "Either way, I'm not complaining. Do you think there will be more?"

Gibbs walked past the bodies toward the metal door leading into the side of the warehouse. "Let's find out," he said, eyes narrowed.

Tony noted a hint of fang when the lead agent spoke. It appeared Gibbs was more than ready to fight Gabriel, Adrian or whoever they found inside.

"On your six, boss," Tony supplied, jogging behind Gibbs and taking up a supportive position. Tony held his gun ready, and wondered why Gibbs didn't do the same. Maybe it was some kind of vampire bravado. Even though the older man said firearms weren't always effective, they had worked during the attack in the alley and using one was, in Tony's opinion, better than nothing.

They entered the darkened warehouse slowly, Tony allowing his eyes time to adjust to the dim interior. Several windows were positioned high on the walls, along with rickety scaffolding from a time when the building had a productive purpose. The inside was empty, the only current occupants cobwebs and dirt. A few rats scurried away from a mass lying in the center of the room; Tony let out a slowly hissing breath, fairly certain he could guess what the rats had been snacking on.

Gibbs scanned the room prior to stepping forward; Tony kept sweeping his gaze behind them as they approached the pile of clothes that was rapidly taking the shape of a male body. Eventually Tony stared down at a twenty-something man whose face was marred by several large rodent bites; however, it was still unmistakable as the Marine from his memory.

"It's him," he said softly. A large, dark bite spreading across the Marine's neck confirmed Tony's statement. Gibbs bent low to study the victim and cursed.

"That's not a bite, that's a gash. They meant to hurt him." _And you, _Gibbs added silently. Gabriel would know that Tony experienced every tortured second of the man's agonizing death. It was a creative kind of torture for his senior field agent.

Tony slipped a pair of gloves out of his coat and put them on, going through the Marine's pockets and coming up with a wallet. "Corporal David Walters." He turned the identification for the lead agent to see.

Gibbs frowned. "I'm sure he's somebody's son. Isn't there a Congressman Walters who came to DC a few years back? Seems like I remember him getting a lot of talk as a potential Presidential candidate."

Tony closed his eyes and tried to block out visions of the man's face during his last moments of life; he could feel Gabriel's excitement as the Corporal's heart slowed down, the thickening blood forcing the vampire to suck harder to pull it into his mouth. He could feel Walter's fear when he sensed the end was near.

Tony swallowed bitterly at the visceral memory.

"Hey, you with me?" Gibbs asked with concern, his blue eyes crinkled.

"Ye…yeah," Tony replied hoarsely, clearing his throat several times.

Gibbs started to say something else, but froze instead. Slowly, he rose from his position crouched by the body to standing. Without bothering to turn around, he addressed the vampire he felt poised in the shadows.

"Adrian."

The younger vampire appeared, gliding preternaturally across the floor toward them. He was dressed in dark pants and a dark blue button-up shirt, a gold necklace gleaming at his neck and several gold earrings dangling from his ear. His hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Elongated fangs pressed into his lips, and his fingernails were long, pointed, and flashing in the minimal light.

Tony felt a cold chill when he realized just how effectively these beings concealed their true natures. He glanced at Gibbs, whose own fangs had fully appeared, and contemplated just what this individual he had known so long would look like if he allowed himself to go "native." It wasn't a pleasant thought. Gibbs was scary enough when he was just being Gibbs; seeing him in full on vampire mode was probably a sight to behold.

Another shape moved out of the darkness; Maria casually walked behind her Maker and placed a hand on his arm. "Hello, Anthony," she acknowledged him. "It's a pleasure to see you again." She wore a white peasant blouse over black leather pants and stiletto heels with just a touch of red painted toenails peeking out. Tony thought she looked ready to go to a club instead of spending the night crawling around a warehouse murdering marines. Her own fangs made tiny indentions in her red lips. DiNozzo didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny that she was totally hot.

_For God's sake, DiNozzo, stop it! _He chastised his out-of-line libido, which always had a mind of its own._ She's a fucking vampire!_

Gibbs moved to stand between DiNozzo and the couple. He pressed himself against Tony and the field agent could literally feel the protectiveness spilling out of the lead agent. "Where'd Gabriel go?" he asked. "Didn't he want to stick around and say hello?"

"He had someplace to be. I believe someone from the Conclave is coming to see him and discuss our current….situation." Adrian drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, savoring the smell. "How have you ever gotten used to his scent? Your self-control is truly amazing, Leroy."

"Enjoy the sniff, since you'll never get a chance to taste him again." Gibbs' point was clear.

"How do you intend to stop me, Leroy? There are two of us against only you. While you're distracted with me, I'm sure Maria can take care of dear, sweet Anthony."

"I'm right here, you know," Tony spoke up. "And I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid of you or the Queen of the Damned."

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered, demanding Tony's silence.

"But, Boss, he's talking about me like I don't even exist, and I really don't appreciate it." This was definitely not the time or place to allow himself the luxury of petulance, but old habits die hard. Even knowing what these creatures were capable of, Tony had a hard time letting them have the upper hand. A part of him had always suspected he would get killed after some inane smart-ass comment that he couldn't force himself to hold inside. He bit his lip to stifle the flow of words that were threatening to bubble out.

Gibbs' eyes were glacial and warning. "I said to be quiet, now do what I tell you."

Tony was about to protest further when Adrian moved closer. "Would you kill me to protect him, Leroy? Would you end the life of your nephew, your flesh and blood who you helped raise? Is your allegiance to him that strong?"

The growl Gibbs made was low and animalistic and unlike anything Tony had heard come from Gibbs' throat before. "I won't hesitate to kill you Adrian. Don't even consider harming him."

Adrian fixed his eyes on Tony and spoke directly to him. "Typical Leroy; always so protective of his young. But his caring comes with a price. Does he ever make you feel inadequate Anthony? Like you just can't live up to his standards? The way he drops tiny nuggets of praise, worth a fortune because they're so rare?" He watched Tony's lips part and his gaze flick toward Gibbs. Adrian smiled, having hit his mark. "I see you understand. You would never be good enough for him to turn anyway, Anthony. No one's ever been worthy of Leroy Gibbs."

Maria glanced at Adrian out of the corner of her eyes, and attacked so abruptly there was little time for either agent to react. She knocked Tony from his feet and sent him sprawling to the floor, her claw-like nails slashing at his neck, tearing the already sensitive skin and leaving a trail of bright red blood that perfectly matched the color of her manicure. Tony yelled and grabbed for her arms, trying to fling the flailing vampire off him.

Gibbs had barely turned toward the struggling pair when Adrian curled a hand around his bicep and tossed him across the room, his body crashing into the wall on the other side. He could feel the bruises forming as he picked himself up, his own nails elongating and digging into the palms of his hands.

Adrian stood before him, his dark eyes simmering hotly. "Why do you care for that human so much?" The younger vampire struggled in his effort to find words to express his centuries old rage. "You were supposed to be _my_ father! _You_ were supposed to turn _me_. I could have been your Son, but you didn't want me." He paced a tight circle, face conflicted with unrepressed emotion. "I wasn't good enough, I never was! But he is? He's a joke, a clown! How could you choose him when you would never choose _me_!"

Adrian stopped walking and locked gazes with his former mentor. "You forced me to give myself to Gabriel; he was never like you Leroy. He took so much more than my soul and it's _all your fault!"_

Gibbs shook his head at hearing his nephew's accusations. "That's part of the difference between the two of you, Adrian. Tony doesn't want to be a vampire; never did. But he would take becoming like us; he'd let me turn him just to protect me. He doesn't care what happens to himself as long as I'm safe. You always put yourself first, Adrian; I should have seen that in you long ago." Gibbs voice was sad and filled with remorse.

Gibbs tried to focus on Adrian, while at the same time he watched in fear as across the room Maria reached down to pull Tony off the floor. DiNozzo fought her, jerking his arm free. Maria's nails sliced through the fabric of his shirt and into the skin of his forearm, red saturating the tattered sleeve. She wrapped her hand around the flesh and pulled again; lifting Tony up before clutching his neck in her perfectly polished grip and shoving him into the wall.

Adrian laughed bitterly. "Then stand here while Maria guts your beautiful _bellus_ like a fish. When she's through, there won't be enough left of him for you to turn!"

A strangled cry escaped from Tony's lips.

_Hang on, DiNozzo, _Gibbs implored silently, throwing himself at Adrian's legs and knocking his opponent off balance. They rolled to the floor together, Gibbs feeling a fist connect with his jaw before he grasped a handful of hair and smashed Adrian's face to the ground, comforted by the satisfying crunch from bone on cement.

The blow didn't stop the struggling vampire, who reached behind, snared Gibbs' shirt and tossed him aside. Adrian swiftly regained his footing and kicked Gibbs in the stomach, but the silver-haired vampire quickly embedded his razor sharp nails in Adrian's calf, eliciting a scream from his rival.

As the vampires continued to fight, Tony slumped in Maria's grasp, his constricted airway allowing meager wisps of oxygen to pass into his lungs. He slowly stopped kicking and scrabbling against her hold on him, his strength ebbing away. Maria loosened her grip when his fighting ceased. She leaned in and sniffed him, sighing softly. "One more taste before I use my nails to tickle your kidneys."

She bent down and opened her mouth, once again breaking the skin on Tony's already abused shoulder.

Tony could feel the hypnotic warmth spreading through him when she began to suckle, but with every force of will he retained, he pushed the drowsy sensation aside. With his right hand he grasped his left forearm and reached under the loosened sleeve of his shirt, gripping a knife he had strapped there during his workout with Ziva and decided to hang on to as a precaution.

Contrary to the opinion of some, Tony was not a stupid man, and he wasn't the only one who could wield a blade.

Maria was completely oblivious to his actions, caught up in the taste and aroma of her victim's intoxicating blood. She remained unaware as Tony positioned the knife between them; he let his body go totally limp, sliding down the wall and creating a small cavity where Maria had been pressed tightly against him.

With a snarl she was forced to release her teeth from his skin to accommodate the change in position, and she looked down on what she assumed was the swooning man. To her surprise, the glint of metal caught her eye.

Tony didn't hesitate to drive the knife home, sliding the weapon deep into her chest until it was stopped by the hilt. He aimed precisely for her heart, keenly aware of the organ's position within the body. As a federal agent, he took pride in knowing exactly where to shoot or stab for maximum effect, since there might not be a second chance.

Maria stared down in disbelief, her hands circling the knife protruding from her chest, unable to process what had happened and decide what to do. She stumbled backwards away from Tony and looked around, eyes wide and bewildered.

"Adrian?" she whispered, confused by the abrupt turn of events.

Her Maker was currently circling his uncle, both vampires oozing blood from several cuts and gashes. Bruises bloomed on their faces from the repeated punishing blows, neither combatant willing to concede any ground to the other.

Adrian's head snapped toward his Mate. Ignoring Gibbs, he raced to her, reaching the female before she tumbled to the floor, steadying her fall in his embrace. "Maria!" The finality of the situation dawned on him as his lover's blood spilled onto her white blouse and into his hands. He could let her drink from him, but it would not be enough to staunch the flow from the wound in her heart. They both knew it.

Staring into her eyes, he wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and Adrian leaned into the touch. "My love," she said with all the tenderness and adoration she had felt for him over the years they had been together. "My life."

He kissed her hand; and then it fell lifelessly to her side. Within seconds her appearance changed; her voluptuous beauty lessened, and she slowly started to age-streaks of white appeared in her ebony hair and small wrinkles formed in the skin around her mouth and eyes.

Adrian threw his head back and screamed; Tony covered his ears, having never heard such a horrifying, gut-wrenching sound before.

Leaning against the wall, Tony's green eyes met the vampire's, and he was certain in that moment that his own short life was over. Hatred blazed toward him with a terrifying intensity; Adrian rushed forward in an uncontrolled frenzy.

Not knowing what else to do, Tony hunched over and covered his head, preparing for the vicious onslaught he couldn't avoid or fight off no matter how hard he tried.

The attack never came.

"Don't touch him, Adrian." Gibbs' matter-of-fact voice broke through his fear; Tony unscrewed his eyes and peered out.

Gibbs was standing between him and Adrian; when the growling vampire moved closer, Gibbs took both hands and shoved him back; Adrian stumbled a few feet and regained his stance. His hate filled eyes never left Tony.

"He killed her! I'll rip his head off with my bare hands!" Blood red spit flew from the vampire's mouth with each shouted word.

"You won't, Adrian." Gibbs' nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath and bent lower, hands extended, prepared to fight to the death to protect his agent. Tony was glad the wall was behind him to hold him up; he prayed Gibbs was as strong as he had always believed because Adrian was beyond fury, beyond rage—his eyes displayed barely controlled madness.

The sound of sirens and thudding footsteps interrupted the impending altercation. Adrian looked over his shoulder and then down at the dead woman he had loved.

"This is far from over." He looked past Gibbs at Tony. "One day soon you will beg me for your death as a release from the torment I will inflict as your punishment for what you have done. Leroy will not be able to stop me."

Adrian held the green eyes for a silent second; he turned and ran toward the metal frames lining the walls of the warehouse. He climbed the maze of steel like a spider; leaping from pipe to pipe with ease, landing near the ceiling of the building where a window waited. He sat on the ledge and stared down at the tableau beneath him, sorrow clouding his features, before shoving the window open and leaping into the night.

Gibbs turned toward Tony who was pressed against the rough bricks, face waxy and once again covered in blood; this time a mixture of his own and Maria's

The younger man blinked several times. "Can you climb like that, boss? I'll have to say it was impressive to watch Adrian go all Spiderman like that. How does that work, since you don't have webs or anything to hold you up? Maybe if you give me a demonstration I could figure it out…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interjected into the nerve-driven stream of consciousness spewing out of his senior field agent's mouth.

"The claws are awesome, too. You could have told me about those just so I wouldn't be shocked, I didn't realize you were kind of like your own version of Wolverine, but of course you have no idea who Wolverine is…."

"DiNozzo!" the louder use of his name was accompanied by a soft tap on the back of the head. "Sit!"

Tony's mouth snapped shut and he eased to the ground. "Sorry," he said quietly, eyes furtively scanning Maria's dead body and the window Adrian jumped from. "Sorry. It's a lot to take in."

Gibbs pulled the bloody collar back from Tony's shirt carefully, adding his own grimace when Tony winced. "I'm sure Ducky can fix this up; it doesn't look too deep." He let his hand rest on the back of Tony's neck, providing warmth and reassurance. "You did good, Tony. Not many humans can take on a vampire and win."

A lopsided grin appeared on Tony's pallid face. "Ziva will be impressed."

"Agent Gibbs!" someone yelled from the door of the warehouse. Gibbs lifted his head to see the LEO's had returned, which was the source of the noise that had scared Adrian away. An officer ran up to them. "I apologize, Agent Gibbs, I have no idea why my men left this scene. I found the officer who was supposed to be in charge back at the station with no explanation of what was going on; we've sent him and several other men who arrived on scene earlier to the ER to get checked out. They seem to be experiencing some kind of memory loss and we want to find out if they've been drugged." He gave the bloody body and Tony a critical once over. "What happened here?"

Gibbs proceeded to provide a fairly accurate account of the incident, merely leaving out details that pertained to vampirism. While he was talking, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby arrived with more than a little fanfare.

The Goth tore across the warehouse floor as fast as her platform boots would allow, chains on her collar rattling and arms outstretched. "Tony! What happened this time? You're a mess!"

"Not all this blood is mine, Abs. It's not as bad as it looks." He tried to calm her down before she went into all out overprotective worried big sister mode.

Ducky followed behind and raised his eyebrows apologetically. "I know this is highly unusual, but under the circumstances I could hardly leave Abigail at the lab unattended. I hope you don't mind, Jethro."

"It's ok, Duck. But Abby," he admonished. "Tony and his clothes are evidence so don't touch him yet."

"Oooh, right," she agreed. "How about if I take over collection detail?"

Gibbs nodded his assent, turning back to the LEO to finish their discussion.

Abby grinned. "I've always wanted the chance to order you to strip, Tony, and it looks like I've finally gotten my officially sanctioned opportunity. I'm going to take such good care of you."

Tony couldn't have looked more mortified if he'd tried.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Leaning into the cushioned seat, Tony tried to relax. The soft grey NCIS sweatshirt and warm-up pants he had changed into were a lot more comfortable than the stiff blood crusted Zegna suit he would more than likely never see again.

Abby had been surprisingly gentle with her evidence collection, standing outside the shower while Tony removed his clothing and she placed it in plastic bags. She had swabbed the blood from his various cuts and then brought him fresh clothes while he washed away the grit and grime that had accumulated during their adventure in the warehouse. When they were finished she gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead and forced him over to autopsy where Ducky was waiting to contend with his newly acquired injuries. This part of the procedure was starting to feel a lot like groundhog's day.

He was once more drenched in antibiotic ointment and his cuts were bandaged. Ducky then insisted he take several painkillers, which Tony tried to protest, but accepted the futility of his argument once Ducky folded his arms and settled in for a long, drawn out fight. Tony was far too tired to take on the old vampire, so he acquiesced graciously.

DiNozzo wasn't nearly as conciliatory when Ducky asked him to sit down and receive an IV of blood. Tony had folded his own arms and flatly refused; the ME finally resorted to calling Gibbs to come down and provide what he called a "much needed kick in the pants."

Gibbs had taken one look at the dark ringed eyes and too pale face of his senior field agent and immediately thrown in with Ducky.

"Take a look at yourself, DiNozzo," Gibbs had admonished, propelling him in front of a shiny metallic cabinet in order to get a good image of his reflection. "Try and tell me you don't look like shit."

"Thanks for knowing how to make a guy feel good," Tony muttered, unfortunately agreeing that he had seen better days. Reluctantly he followed Ducky to the chair and let him hook up the tubing and rig a bag of blood. "Should I even ask why you have my blood type lying around in your refrigerator?" Tony asked the diminutive doctor while he taped down the port in his hand. Ducky merely patted his arm indulgently and went back to work.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to stave off the exhaustion that ate at his frayed edges. Since this was being treated as an official case, he still had a report to write and Gibbs had already scheduled a meeting with Vance and the SecNav. The night didn't offer many options for rest.

The doors to autopsy opened and he reluctantly cracked an eye to see Jimmy Palmer standing next to him. A goofy smile lit up the autopsy gremlin's face when he saw that Tony was awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but Dr. Mallard thought you might like some orange juice. He said it should help perk you up." Palmer handed Tony a plastic orange juice bottle.

"Thanks, Jimmy, I appreciate it." Tony opened the bottle and took a drink, hoping it really would provide him some energy.

"I've given blood a few times and it always helps me feel better." Palmer paused, his expressive face showing he was weighing his next words carefully. "I can't imagine what this has been like for you. All those vampires, never knowing when one is going to attack you again. And Gibbs! I mean Gibbs is like a father to you and all of the sudden you find out he's a vampire? I know it's been a real shock to accept that Dr. Mallard is one, too, but we aren't nearly as close as you and Gibbs. Is everything ok with the two of you now?"

Tony considered the question. "Yeah, I think I've accepted it; I'm still not happy about things, but nothing's going to change so I have to deal with the truth. He's still Gibbs, after all, just somewhat….enhanced." Adrian drifted into his memory momentarily. _"You would never be good enough for him to turn anyway, Anthony. No one's ever been worthy of Leroy Gibbs."_

His thoughts were interrupted when Jimmy continued. "What about your _bête noire_? Doesn't that make it hard, considering you've kind of got a phobia about vampires?" Palmer sounded genuinely concerned about Tony's ability to handle the problem.

"Well, Jimmy, that doesn't make it any easier." Tony laughed, giving the blood dripping into his arm a skeptical once-over. "Nothing good in life is ever easy, is it? Didn't somebody famous say that?"

Palmer chuckled. "I don't know, but I'm sure Dr. Mallard does, if you want to ask him."

"No, that's ok, I'm sure Ducky probably knew the guy and they had some incredibly riveting encounter at some point in the past. We can look it up on the internet later."

The young man started telling Tony about a new girl he was seeing, and Tony zoned out for a few minutes, picking at the band-aid holding the IV in place.

A thin hand covered his, stopping him. "You shouldn't do that." Palmer said quietly. "Why don't you let me get you a sandwich? You really need to eat something."

"Et tu, Palmer? Why does everyone want to feed me when something goes wrong? I'm not very hungry."

"Come on, Tony," Palmer cajoled. "Ham or turkey? Your pick. I'll even go down to that all-night deli on the corner you like so much."

Tony sighed, giving in to yet another team member's need to mother hen him. "Surprise me. And don't forget the kettle baked chips."

"You got it." Palmer grabbed his jacket and left excitedly. Tony didn't want a sandwich, he wasn't even sure he could drink the orange juice Jimmy had brought, but the kid was so eager to help he couldn't tell him no.

Noticing the IV bag was only half empty, Tony settled back and closed his eyes again, deciding the only thing he could do right now was take a much needed nap. The way things had been going, there was no telling when he'd get a chance for another one.

_NCISNCISNCIS _

"McGee, report," Gibbs requested when his junior agent answered the phone.

"Hey, Boss, we're on our way back."

"Did you run into any trouble?" Gibbs noted that Tony's desk was still empty; he wondered if he should check on DiNozzo since he'd been down in autopsy for a long time.

"No trouble, Boss. There was no one around at either location; it was kind of eerie. They must have cleared out before we arrived. I think Ziva was disappointed she didn't get to use her knives once." There was an exaggerated grunt as the lead agent assumed the Israeli punched McGee on the arm. "We did get some evidence that should help the case. There was a laptop that had background research on all the victims. I'm bringing it back to work on, but I'm guessing it will link to Maria. We also found dossiers on all the victims, as well as a few others that I guess they didn't get around to attacking yet."

"That's good work, McGee."

"Thanks, Boss."

"By the way, Maria's dead. DiNozzo killed her; tell Franks to watch out because Adrian's pissed."

"DiNozzo what?" McGee stammered, surprised by the new development.

"I'll explain when you get here." Gibbs shut the phone without further discussion.

The elevator doors opened and Tony entered the bullpen carrying a take-out bag. "Hey, Boss," he said, flopping into his chair and depositing the bag on his desk. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. You up to a meeting?" He approached the subject cautiously. "SecNav and Congressman Walters are in with Vance. They want to talk to us."

"Why?" Tony asked nervously. He really didn't feel much like putting on a song a dance routine right now.

"Maybe we ought to go find out." Gibbs stood and walked to the staircase, not waiting to see if Tony followed or not. A few seconds later he was aware of Tony's firm presence at his side.

Gibbs' mouth twitched up. He knew he could always count on DiNozzo without fail.

Vance's secretary smiled and nodded. "They're expecting you."

Tony stayed at Gibbs' heel as they entered the office, hands stuffed firmly into the pockets of his sweatshirt. Seeing the other suited men in the room he felt decidedly underdressed, a condition he didn't encounter very often and didn't particularly care for.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm glad you feel well enough to join us." The SecNav beamed at him.

Tony shifted nervously and glanced at Vance, who chewed his toothpick noncommittally.

"I'm fine," Tony stated evenly, removing his hands from his sweatshirt and allowing one of them to unconsciously trace the bandage on his neck.

The SecNav raised his eyebrows at that and met eyes with Gibbs, who shrugged.

The Congressman moved toward Tony and gave him a wan smile, incongruous with the man's puffy eyes and haggard countenance. "I asked the Secretary and Director Vance if I could have a moment to thank you." He reached out and took Tony's hand in his own. "Nothing will ever bring my son back, but at least I have the comfort of knowing one of his killers has been punished. You have my deepest gratitude."

Tony let his green eyes find Gibbs before looking again at the Congressman. "Um, thank you. I was just doing my job."

"And doing it extremely well. I'll see there's a commendation in your file for your work in this. Now see that you get home and take care of yourself; I think a few days rest might be in order by the look of you." He briefly turned his gaze toward Gibbs. "I imagine you're someone's son, too." He let go of Tony's hand and patted him affectionately on the cheek.

DiNozzo's wide eyes moved back to Gibbs, who was staring at the floor, fully aware of just how uncomfortable the praise and attention would make his senior field agent. Tony might like to be noticed most of the time, but usually it wasn't on these intimate terms and in such a personal way. For reasons that were completely clear to only Tony himself, he preferred the court jester persona to the competent field agent that Gibbs counted on every day to watch his six.

Today, nobody in this room was buying that he was anything less than superb at his chosen profession, and they made sure he knew it.

Vance cleared his throat. "Agent Gibbs, we can continue looking for Maria's accomplice in the morning. Why don't you see to it that Agent DiNozzo gets some rest like the Congressman suggested? I'd rather he not pass out in my office."

"Of course, Director. Gentlemen." He took the somewhat stunned Tony by the elbow and herded him out the door.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Roll your eyes again and I'll smack your eyeballs into next week."

Tony crossed his arms and stared up at the former marine from the bed. "This is ab-so-fucking-ridiculous. I don't need the Florence Nightingale routine, Gibbs. I am, for the last time, perfectly fine."

Gibbs smirked. "Indulge me."

DiNozzo couldn't think of a response to that, so he allowed Gibbs to force feed him a glass of milk and more pain pills. The mattress in the guest room was comfy and covered with a soft downy blanket, so despite his feeble protests he snuggled down into the blissful nest. The comforter had appeared on the bed several years ago after Tony spent the night and complained about the rough and scratchy blanket that had been in the room previously. The much improved version had appeared the next time he came over; it was one of those actions that reminded Tony that despite Gibbs' lack of communication, their relationship was much more than merely a boss and his subordinate. Just knowing that was reassuring to him on so many levels.

The past few days, the medication, the damn vampires; it was all so exhausting he hadn't even realized how nice it would be to lie down, stretch out, and stop worrying for a while. His eyes were drooping closed before he could stop them.

"Thanks, boss," he whispered, no longer attempting fight the sleepiness that was overtaking him.

"For what?" Gibbs asked, resisting the urge to rub Tony's head. He had to keep reminding himself that, despite the hundreds of years in age difference, in Tony's mind he was a grown man and not a child.

"Watching out for me." He didn't open his eyes, but instead burrowed further into the blankets. "Not an easy job. Pay sucks. Long hours. Good benefits, though. Movie trivia, fashion advice…."

The lead agent smiled. "Go to sleep, DiNozzo."

"On it, boss," Tony replied wearily, too tired to think about much of anything beyond the fact that he was at Gibbs' house, in the soft bed that was almost as familiar as his own, and he was safe and warm. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow.

Gibbs turned out the light and waited until he heard DiNozzo's breathing even out. He let himself consider what it would be like to have the same kind of bond with Tony he had with Mike Franks. After several years of keeping Tony at arm's length he had opened back up to him over the last few days. He was by nature a protective and paternal man, and it had been good to release that side of his personality again. Now, even though he knew he would never break his promise to Tony, he couldn't help think the younger man would make a damn fine Son. The fact they would never have that connection gave him a small pang of heartache that he filed away with all the others he'd collected over the years, to be ignored and never spoken of out loud.

His phone rang as he shut the door; recognizing the number he answered the call.

"Julian," he greeted stiffly. The Conclave wasn't about to stay out of this.

"In light of Maria's death, Gabriel has agreed to mediation. We'll meet tomorrow; I'll text you the time and location."

_An eight hundred year old vampire who texts. Just fucking great._

"Bring Mike Franks with you; we'd like all parties to be present."

The NCIS agent grunted in response, closed the phone, and headed for the basement. It was going to take several hours of bourbon and woodworking to get his head around Gabriel's latest move.

And, like he'd learned to do in chess and on the battlefield, plan his own.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **__Another long one. Forgive any errors or leaps in logic, it's been a long few days and I haven't had as much time to spend on this as I normally would—I thought I'd never get this chapter posted! Hopefully it still holds together alright. After this chapter, things really get intense. As always, I look forward to hearing from you!_

_Also, if you're interested in attending a convention to meet and mingle with some of your favorite fanfiction authors and other NCIS fans, a convention is being planned for this summer. For more details, check in with xenascully or sparkiebunny, who are organizing the event. It sounds like it will definitely be a fun experience! _

_TLH_

_Tony stepped off the elevator into the bullpen. The lights were dim, barely casting an orange glow off the walls. He reached to put his backpack behind his desk, but discovered he didn't have it with him. Had he left it in the car? Before he could consider the question too much, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs came around the corner; they were laughing, which Tony found odd since Gibbs so rarely laughed at anything._

_ They stopped when they noticed him. "Where have you been, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded, surly and unhappy, which Tony found reassuringly normal. "We've been waiting for you."_

_ "Um, sorry, Boss…..I….I don't know why I'm late." He creased his brow trying to recall what he'd been doing, but everything was hazy. The elevator opened behind him, and he turned to see Palmer, Abby, and Ducky walk out. _

_ "Ah, Anthony, I'm so glad you've finally arrived. Poor Abby was beside herself," Ducky said seriously. _

_ "Yeah, Tony, you know how impatient I am!" the Goth declared with a stamp of her foot._

_ Vance trotted down the stairs from his office. "Good, everyone's finally here."_

_ Tony was confused; he didn't know what he had missed and why they were all waiting for him. His colleagues crowded around; they smiled and chuckled, staring at him as they formed a tight circle. Abby licked her lips and Ziva sniffed the air. McGee clacked his teeth together and grinned maniacally; Vance switched his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other._

_ "What's going on guys?" Tony asked, sensing something was undeniably wrong. "Was I supposed to pick up food or something?"_

_ Vance roared with laughter and patted Gibbs on the back like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "He wants to know if he should've picked up food!" He continued laughing while Gibbs grinned._

_ "Something like that," Gibbs informed Tony, a predatory look on his face. He shoved close to his nervous field agent, who took a step back, only to find his path blocked by Ducky and Palmer. Tony glanced around, disconcerted by the way everyone was focused intently on him. His heart beat faster and his throat tightened, fear prickling his skin. Gibbs pressed next to him, his lips close to Tony's ear. "The thing is, DiNozzo, you are the food."_

_ Gibbs opened his mouth, fangs like long, sharp, scythes filling his mouth. _

_ The rest of the team laughed again and more fangs glistened in the light._

_ Tony wanted to run, but he was frozen to the spot. "Gibbs," he whispered, his voice low and pleading. "Boss."_

_ "Don't beg, DiNozzo. Just be quiet for once in your life."_

_ In a split second, Gibbs was on him, teeth biting hard into his neck. Tony screamed and tried to push the silver-haired man's head away, but he wasn't strong enough. Someone else grabbed his arm, a hand wrapped around his ankle; they pushed him to the floor and descended on him…._

"Stop!" Tony yelled, and sat up in the bed, knocking the blankets to the floor and striking out at the air ferociously until he became aware he was swinging at empty space.

His mind slowly registered that he was alone. He blinked around the dark room, shaking a little, the remnants of the nightmare clinging to his memory, the house quiet and peaceful around him. The dark blue walls and sparse furniture of Gibbs' spare bedroom were soothing, eventually easing the pounding of his heart.

Swallowing thickly he leaned back against the pillows, feeling the taut pull of the most recent bite Maria had left on his shoulder. The scratches on his neck and arm itched and burned annoyingly.

Running a hand through his hair, Tony looked at the red lights of the alarm clock: 4:12 am. It was still way too early to get up, but he didn't think there was much chance he would go back to sleep tonight. Not after that dream. He'd dated a girl once who interpreted dreams as a hobby; she would have a field day with what his mind was conjuring up.

He guessed the nightmare was inspired by how easy it had been for Gibbs and Ducky to keep their secret all this time and how simple it was for the people he considered family to deceive him. On the surface he was over it, but maybe deep inside he hadn't fully forgiven them—which really was a crock of crap. It wasn't like he'd always been one hundred percent honest himself; his relationship with Jeanne was testimony to that fact. He shook his head to clear it; he believed in Gibbs, trusted the lead agent with his life—vampire or not. Everyone made mistakes, and Gibbs truly believed he had done the right thing by not telling him. Holding onto his residual feelings of betrayal was not an option despite what his subconscious thought about it. He had forgiven Gibbs, and that was that.

Easing from the bed, Tony grabbed the blanket and tossed it over his bare shoulders, deciding to go to the living room and watch television for a few hours until it was time to get ready for work. He could go wake Gibbs, or at least make enough noise to rouse his sleeping boss, but that would just be too damn pathetic. He'd get through the sleepless night on his own. Another thought hit him, and he went to his duffle bag, rummaging inside until he found a book Abby had given him earlier. Clutching the book and blanket, he padded barefoot into the hallway, doing his best to be quiet and let Gibbs get some much needed rest without having to deal with his senior field agent's psychological issues again.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed quickly and efficiently. He was always ready in less than fifteen minutes, having lost the ability to waste time long ago. When he finished his morning routine it was 0600; he planned on fixing breakfast and then waking DiNozzo to start his morning routine, which usually took at least half an hour. Tony might try to deny it, but Gibbs had let him stay over often enough to know that DiNozzo indulged in his fair share of pampering.

Passing by Tony's room, he noticed the door was ajar; there was a moment of hesitation before he pushed the oak door open and peeked inside, for some reason needing reassurance that the younger man was sleeping safely.

Tony was not in the room. Gibbs panicked briefly, seeing the empty bed and rumpled sheets, quickly glancing at the window, even though he knew no one could have entered the house without his permission.

He stilled himself and listened with all his senses; noticing first the low murmer of the television and then the steady beating of Tony's heart. The rhythm was strong and firm; accompanied by the sound of soft, smooth breathing. It was calming and regular and eased the brief anxiety he had experienced when he first noticed DiNozzo was missing.

Trotting down the stairs, Gibbs followed the sound into the living room and stopped in the doorway. Tony was sleeping on the couch, his too long legs propped on the arm of the sofa. The blanket from the bed was wrapped around his waist and trailing into the floor. A book lay open on his chest with one hand resting lightly on top; his other arm had fallen in the floor next to the remote. A movie played on the television, the volume turned down low. Gibbs paused to watch as George Clooney used a sawed-off shotgun to blast the head off a vampire in a spray of blood and bone.

The older agent gave a small grin, guessing Tony had been unable to sleep and had ventured down here for a distraction. Leaning over, he read the title of the book: _The Real History of Vampires. _Definitely one of Abby's. Tony looked peaceful, so he decided a few more minutes rest wouldn't be a bad idea for his friend; he slipped the book off Tony's chest and carefully placed the blanket over him.

The bacon was barely sizzling in the pan when a tousle-headed Tony made his way into the kitchen, scratching sleepily behind his ear and yawning wide. His skin wasn't as pale as it had been the day before, but his eyes were ringed with black smudges, a dead giveaway that DiNozzo wasn't fully recovered.

"Coffee's in the pot," Gibbs let him know, pouring pancake batter into a pan.

Silently Tony crossed the tiled floor. He rattled in a cabinet and pulled out a gigantic mug that said _"He who laughs last is probably the Boss."_ Gibbs recognized it as one Tony had given him for Bosses Day several years ago. DiNozzo poured a huge cup of steaming coffee that nearly emptied the pot, then added an obscene amount sugar and milk before grabbing a plate and coming to stand by Gibbs at the stove.

The lead agent piled a generous serving of bacon and several pancakes on the plate, which Tony took to the table and doused in maple syrup before digging into it with gusto.

"Hungry?" Gibbs asked, joining Tony at the table with his own breakfast.

Tony took a big gulp of coffee. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately. I woke up starving."

"That's a good thing. You have trouble sleeping last night?" Gibbs buttered a piece of toast and handed it to DiNozzo, who took it sheepishly and added it to the pile of food.

The younger man poked at his pancakes. "Bad dream," he admitted, before shoveling a forkful into his mouth.

"Well, that horror movie and Abby's book probably helped you relax."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Boss," Tony pointed out. "Abby's book is pretty helpful, actually, and it got me thinking. What about werewolves, are they real?"

Gibbs sipped his coffee and crossed his legs. "Of course they are; you know one."

Tony choked on his toast. "I do? Who?"

"Fornell."

"What? Fornell? No way! I knew something was up when he grew that beard! Wow!" Tony shook a piece of bacon at Gibbs. "What about your ex-wife? She was married to a vampire and a werewolf; I mean does she have a kink for supernatural husbands? Does she even know? That's just…."

Gibbs' blue eyes were twinkling, and even then it took Tony a few beats to realize he'd been had.

"You made that up! Come on, Gibbs, don't shit me like that! I haven't even had a full cup of coffee yet."

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah, and that's the biggest damn cup of coffee I've ever seen. No, Fornell is not a werewolf, just a Feeb with a bad beard. Werewolves do exist, but they're very rare. I've never seen one in the US, only in Europe."

"I backpacked through Europe one summer, but I didn't see any werewolves. I don't suppose you've ever watched _An American Werewolf in London_?" Gibbs responded with a blank look. "Didn't think so."

They ate a while longer in companionable silence. Tony's pace slowed, and eventually he was only nibbling at the remaining food in front of him. Despite his earlier exuberance, he was clearly still troubled.

"Something on your mind?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed. "What now, Boss? I'll be honest, I've been going over this in my head, and I can't come up with a way out that doesn't screw either one or both of us. What's the endgame?"

"I've got a meeting tonight with Julian; he's a member of the Conclave. He says that Gabriel wants to mediate our disagreement."

DiNozzo completely lost interest in breakfast. "Will Gabriel and Adrian be there? Is that safe? What if they try to attack you again? I know they aren't supposed to, but they don't seem to be following all the rules anyway."

Gibbs took his plate and moved it to the sink. "They won't try anything with a member of the Conclave around. It should be fine."

"Where are we meeting them?"

"_We_ are not meeting them anywhere," Gibbs corrected. "_You_ aren't going."

Tony stood up. "Of course I am! You can't meet them alone; something might go wrong."

"I won't be alone; they want Mike to go with me. But there's no way I'm letting either Gabriel or Adrian within ten feet of you, so don't even bother trying to argue with me." The blue eyes were firm; Tony could see any wheedling he did would be useless.

"Do you think this meeting will help?"

Gibbs shrugged and refilled his cup. "I seriously doubt it, but I have to go; it isn't good policy to turn down the Conclave. At least I'll get a better sense of where they stand on everything. I certainly don't trust Gabriel; I doubt if his intentions are anywhere near honorable."

"You never said where this tete-a-tete is taking place."

Gibbs made a rueful noise and picked up his phone, shoving it at Tony. "That's kind of hard for me to do when Julian texted it to me and I can't open the stupid thing."

Tony took the phone and fiddled with it for a short time. "Ok, you're to meet them at Mount Vernon at 8:00 pm. You know, boss, texting is a basic form of communication. You really need to figure out how to use it."

The silver-haired man growled at the suggestion.

"Right. You have your own _bête noire_ to deal with, I see. Just promise me you'll be careful, ok? I've got a bad feeling about tonight."

He gave the meal in front of him a final gaze and shoved the plate away. Suddenly he felt nauseous, his stomach rolling at the thought of Gibbs' meeting. Something bad was coming, he was certain of it.

Gibbs noticed his apprehensive frown. "Nothing will go wrong, DiNozzo. Franks and I have been watching each other's sixes for hundreds of years; you've got nothing to worry about-except maybe pissing off your bastard of a boss by being late for work. Now get upstairs and change and be back down in twenty."

"You do realize that's barely enough time to shower and brush my teeth," Tony grumbled, trying not to focus on the pit that had hollowed out a spot in his gut.

"Then I wouldn't spend any more time down here talking to me," Gibbs responded glibly.

The field agent headed toward the door, pausing hesitantly before trying again. "You know, you could just go ahead and turn me, save yourself a lot of trouble."

"It's not going to happen, DiNozzo, so stop bringing it up. You just wasted three minutes."

Tony gave a small laugh. "Bastard," he said affectionately, and left the kitchen to get ready for whatever this hell of a day had in store. Despite Gibbs' threat to hurry, he walked slowly up the stairs, his mind torn between the idea that the lead agent was adamantly protecting his wishes to not become a vampire and the belief that Gibbs wouldn't turn him anyway because Adrian was right and he didn't want Tony, or anyone for that matter, for a Son.

He would give anything if Adrian hadn't planted that seed of doubt in his mind, since he was finding it impossible to let it go.

_NCISNCISNCIS  
_

By mid-morning, Tony had completed his reports and Gibbs had met with the Admiral to update him on the developments in the case. McGee, Ziva, and Franks arrived in the office at around lunchtime. After a brief review, McGee took the laptop they had found and went to Abby's lab so the two of them could hack into any information the device held. Franks and Gibbs left to get coffee and discuss the mediation with Gabriel and Julian.

Ziva and Tony went to work trying to track down Adrian's movements after leaving the warehouse; they quickly discovered tracing a vampire wasn't the easiest thing to do. After several hours Ziva threw her hands up in frustration.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "No cell phone use, credit card purchases, traffic tickets. It is like he has disappeared." She drummed her fingers on her desk and rested her chin in her other hand. "Perhaps we should go to his apartment again. Maybe we could find him there."

"I doubt it," Tony offered back. "He would know we'd look there. Besides, I've already killed two vampires in twenty-four hours. I don't know if I'm up for a third."

"Yes, I will admit that you have been quite impressive. However, I am certain that without my instruction on how to use a knife you would not have been able to pull it off." She grinned, a combination of smug arrogance and playful teasing.

"Of course, Ziva, all the credit goes to you my dear. Why, without your wealth of knowledge I probably wouldn't make it through the day. It's a wonder I survived until you joined the team." His statements were laced with mock appreciation.

Zive ignored his light-hearted tone. "This is true. You have been very fortunate to benefit from my training. I am sorry to have to blow my own bugle."

"It's toot your own horn, my lovely Israeli, and I'm sorry to inform _you_, but I won the gold medal for knife throwing at summer camp three years in a row. I owe my knowledge to Campmaster Daniel Boothe, who also taught me how to make a mean smore."

"He taught you how to make some more?" She shook her head. "I do not understand."

Tony laughed. "Smore, Ziva. Graham crackers, chocolate, with an ooey-gooey marshmallow melted in the middle? You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

She tilted her head. "Tony, half of what you say makes no sense to me."

He walked over to his partner and took her chin in his hand. "You are so cute when you're confused," he told her, with a sugary sweet inflection. "Which is a good thing, since you stay that way half the time." Ziva glared at him with little heat in her brown eyes.

They held each other's gazes for a moment, quietly acknowledging the game they played. It was like a well-worn t-shirt that you couldn't throw away because it was so comfortable and brought back pleasant memories. They needed the routine to convince themselves everything in their lives was normal, even when it was obvious the world was absolutely insane. It was what they could give each other without ever having to acknowledge the exchange or say a word about it.

Tony graced Ziva with one of his brilliant smiles that had been missing recently.

"Come on," he said, and grabbed his coat. "Let's go check out Adrian's apartment like you suggested."

The Israeli picked her jacket up off the back of the chair. "Won't Gibbs be mad if we leave without telling him?"

"What's the sense in having Rule Eighteen if we're never going to use it?"

The elevator doors slid open. "Going somewhere?" Gibbs asked as he and Mike Franks peered out.

"Uh," Tony looked at Ziva for help, but his partner had found an interesting speck on the floor. "We just thought we might run out and check Adrian's apartment again. See if he decided to go home yet."

Gibbs stalked out of the elevator, forcing Tony and Ziva to walk backwards towards their desks. "You two are not going anywhere. We stay together until I change my mind. Got that?"

DiNozzo took a deep breath. "Listen, Boss, it's like being in a fishbowl. You can't keep us cooped up all the time. Ziva and I can take care of ourselves."

The lead agent didn't answer, but continued to stare at Tony who eventually sighed and put his backpack behind his desk again. "Alright. We'll stay here." He watched Mike Franks sit down behind McGee's desk and prop his feet on the corner and close his eyes before trying another angle. "Maybe I'll just go down the street and get Abby a Caf-Pow…."

Gibbs held up a drink and shook it at his senior field agent.

Ziva had gone back to work at her computer. Tony slumped and finally gave up, doing the same. Half an hour later he was glad he had stayed and continued researching.

"Hey, Boss, I think I've got something."

Gibbs looked over and Ziva raised her head. Franks didn't move, but let out a loud snore. His head was tipped back and his mouth hung open. Tony ignored the oldest vampire in the room.

"Did you know that Gabriel owns a private jet?"

"So?" Gibbs replied.

"He's filed a flight manifest for tonight. He's heading to Albania."

Franks stopped snoring. "Gabriel must be going back to the old stomping grounds. He's got a pretty impressive castle there."

"What do you think it means? Is he planning to skip town after the meeting with you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs rubbed his chin. "It's hard to say. But it is good to know what his next move might be." His blue eyes fell on Franks, who had taken his feet down and was watching Gibbs impassively. Neither man gave away what they thought about the information.

The telephone on Gibbs' desk rang. After a brief conversation, he stood. "Abby and McGee have something. I'm going down to the lab." He grabbed the Caf-Pow and took it with him.

Tony turned to face Mike Franks. "So tell me," he said. "If all these other vampires are loaded, why do you and Gibbs live like modern day paupers? Hell, Gibbs can barely pay his alimonies and you live in a glorified shack."

The grizzled vampire laughed. "Money's not that important, DiNozzo. I don't give a shit about it, and Gibbs would never use his abilities to take advantage of unsuspecting humans. Vampires like Gabriel and Adrian, they don't give a damn." Franks pursed his lips. "I figured you would get that, DiNozzo. If you had cared about the number of zeros in your bank account you wouldn't have majored in Phys. Ed. and become a cop, now would you?"

Tony turned a little pink and shifted uncomfortably. "I guess not."

"It's one of the things Gibbs likes about you. You grew up with a silver spoon but it wasn't what really mattered to you. Adrian never understood that; it was just one more thing he and Gibbs disagreed about."

Ziva gave Tony a small smile of encouragement when he caught her eye. She knew how much it embarrassed him when anyone looked under the self-centered playboy mask he wore.

"Now don't get me wrong," Franks continued. "If the need for cash arises, it's not like Gibbs and I don't have our resources. You can't live as long as we have and not squirrel away a penny or two."

"Squirrel away?" Ziva repeated.

"Let's just say we have a nice nest egg if we need it," Franks added.

Ziva looked at Tony again and mouthed, "Nest egg?"

DiNozzo shook his head at his partner and smiled before trying to refocus on work. It was always nice to find out that Gibbs thought highly of him; and he had to admit that for some reason every time it took him by surprise.

He had never been able to figure out why Gibbs would care about him in any way beyond professionally. The lead agent was the toughest, most uncompromising individual he had ever known, and he seemed an unlikely candidate to put up with Tony's complex personality of strengths and weaknesses.

Most people he'd met didn't even bother to try. Somehow Gibbs had always been able to see to his core, past all the smoke and mirrors and bullshit, and understood him on a fundamental level no one else even cared about.

Even so, the doubts lingered.

Now that the initial shock and anger had ebbed some, it occurred to him that for ten years the man had watched over him when Gibbs had been under no obligation to take on his _bellus _problem. As a result, Gibbs was faced with the possibility of dealing with him for much, much longer. Not even his own father had been able to put up with him for more than twelve years until he'd been sent away to boarding school. It wasn't fair to expect Gibbs to tolerate what his own flesh and blood had been incapable of enduring.

He didn't want to believe Adrian, but some of what the vampire said sounded like the truth. He definitely had the lead agent nailed; Gibbs gave a little and expected a lot. But that was just Gibbs. Tony knew the older man cared about him, but maybe he was asking for more than the taciturn ex-marine was capable of providing. He didn't want to be a vampire; he just wanted the acknowledgement that Gibbs would do it if he asked.

God, he was pitiful. He didn't want this, he did want that. It would be nice if he could manage not to wrap up his entire self-worth in what Gibbs thought about him, but he hadn't managed that in years. So Gibbs didn't want him to be his vampire Son. He could deal with that. Ultimately, it didn't matter to him if Gibbs was a vampire, a three-headed monster, or an alien from another planet, the lead agent had-for the most part-accepted him unconditionally and Tony was going to give him the same gift in return.

He would accept Gibbs for what he had already done for him and nothing else was important. It was with that belief he promised to do everything possible to find a resolution that would get Gibbs out of this mess without any harm coming to his friend and mentor.

Even if he had to give away his soul to do it.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Abby and McGee linked web searches on the dead navy men to the computer seized from Maria and Adrian's home, which went a long way in bolstering their case. That information, along with the dossiers the agent's found, was enough to procure an arrest warrant for Adrian. The entire team had gathered in the lab to discuss their next steps.

McGee swallowed nervously at the thought of bringing in the vampire. "Does it do any good to cuff him? Can't he just break loose?"

"Only if he's fed recently; otherwise his strength is well above-average but not super-human. It would take some effort for him to get away," Gibbs explained.

"Do you really plan on arresting him?" Ziva asked. "That could get quite complicated."

"A few hours in lock-up might do him some good. After that, we could possibly broker a deal." Gibbs was thoughtfully silent for a few minutes. "The Conclave won't risk him exposing us to the world; they'll step in and handle the situation before it gets to that."

"What about tonight?" Tony asked. "He should be at your mediation with Gabriel and Julian. Will you arrest him then?"

"He can't," Franks answered. "It will be neutral ground. Neither side can do anything to harm the other."

"Based on Gabriel's flight plan, there's a good chance they'll both leave the country tonight," Tony pointed out. "Then we lose our chance to do anything."

"Even if they do leave, they'll be back eventually, and we'll be waiting." Gibbs checked his watch. It was nearly five o'clock. He wanted to get everyone safely squared away prior to the meeting and still leave time to travel to their rendezvous. "Let's call it a day. We'll pick up dinner and then all of you are to go to Ducky's for the night. It'll be a squeeze, but his house should be big enough for the whole team to bunk down.

Tony ran up behind Ziva and put his arm around her as they walked toward the elevator. "Wanna be my roomie?" he asked slyly, waggling his eyebrows.

Ziva punched his arm and shook loose of his embrace. "Not in a million years, Tony. The night we spent in Paris was more than enough."

"And don't forget our night undercover; this could be fun."

Ziva grunted. "Obviously our definitions of fun are not the same. I would rather sleep with Palmer."

Tony gave the autopsy assistant a raised eyebrow and Jimmy blushed.

"Stop that!" Ziva said indignantly. "You know what I mean!" Tony laughed in response to her outrage.

Gibbs followed behind ignoring the banter, mouth turned down in a tight frown and gut churning with concern about events that were suddenly too far out of his control. He would be glad when this night was over.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

A quick stop for Chinese was all they needed before arriving at Ducky's. Abby giggled when she snagged a chopstick full of Orange Chicken. It dangled precariously before she popped it in her mouth. "We finally get to have our movie night, Tony! This is going to be so much fun!"

Ducky smiled. "I actually have a sophisticated entertainment system that was recommended by McGee. Victoria loved to watch old movies, but her hearing wasn't very good toward the end, so I invested in high-quality surround sound as well. I'd say you'll both enjoy it."

"Too bad you won't be around tonight, Gibbs. You're going to miss a great time!" Abby teased the lead agent.

"Yeah, too bad," Gibbs said around a mouthful of General Tso's.

"So what's first on the playbill?" Tony asked the Goth, ignoring Gibbs' less than enthusiastic reaction.

"I was thinking we'd start with a little_ Nosferatu_. It should really get us in the right mood."

Ziva looked at Gibbs imploringly. "Are you sure you do not need protection? Please take me with you."

"Sorry, Ziva, it's up to you to keep these two in line. I can only imagine what they'd get into without you and Ducky around to supervise."

"I resent that," Abby declared sullenly.

Tony just laughed. "He's probably right, Abs."

A big grin broke across her face. "Yeah, we do require constant supervision. Remember the first time I took you clubbing?"

"Don't even bring that up," Tony agreed remorsefully.

Gibbs checked his watch and looked at Franks. "We better get going if we want to make it in time." He couldn't shake the feeling he and Mike were walking into a trap, but the Conclave had given them no choice but to attend.

The ex-NIS agent stood. "Let's get this over with. Mediation is a damn waste of time anyway."

Gibbs placed a stern expression on his face. "None of you are to leave this house until we get back. I'll call as soon as we're done and make sure everything's ok."

"We'll be fine, Jethro." Ducky steered his friend toward the front door. "The only worry we have here is overdosing on horror movies and popcorn."

Gibbs hesitated, listening to his team talking in the living room. "I don't like leaving him here, Ducky."

The ME patted his shoulder, not needing to ask who Gibbs was referring to. "This is much safer than taking him with you. My home is very well protected and as long as we stay inside all should be well. Take care of what you need to and get back quickly."

Tony appeared behind the ME in the foyer. "Boss, could I have a word before you go?"

The physician smiled and excused himself. Mike mumbled that he'd wait in the car. "What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. The older man tried to interpret what Tony was feeling, concentrating on the emotions he could sense emanating from his agent. The main thing he could identify was anxiety, but there was something else mixed in that he couldn't quite figure out. He wasn't very good at this whole connection thing, since he'd always believed it was an invasion of Tony's privacy. But recent events had convinced him there might be some use in being able to read the man's emotional state. Hell, it could probably help eliminate some arguments.

However, it didn't take an emotional bond to figure out Tony was nervous. Anyone with eyes could see that by the way he shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his hair repeatedly. Gibbs didn't want to rush whatever his agent had to say, but they were on a time schedule.

Suddenly, Tony plunged in. "I don't mean to hold you guys up, but I've been thinking about this whole turning thing and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You know, why I didn't want to do it to begin with. Because the way you've explained it, the whole part about getting to be like your son, that's…." Tony paused and inhaled deeply. "That would be great. Even though my own father and I have been getting along better than we have in decades, it still doesn't change what you've done for me the last ten years. I'd almost take being a vampire to have that kind of relationship with you, but I know that's asking for a lot." He stopped again and grinned, managing to look Gibbs in the eye. "I wouldn't force anyone to put up with me for eternity; that would be above and beyond the call of duty."

Gibbs started to interrupt but Tony cut him off. "It's ok, Gibbs, I can admit it. I just didn't want you to think I was rejecting the chance to be your Son, because I really would like that more than anything in the world." Tony's voice had gone soft and quiet.

The lead agent supposed he never would be good with displays of emotion, regardless of how many centuries he lived. Watching Tony shift anxiously, Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond to the younger man's honesty. "I know how you feel about becoming a vampire, Tony, and I respect that. I never felt rejected, so don't worry about it. You will never be a vampire if I can help it."

Tony wasn't exactly sure how to take that, but they didn't have time to discuss it further. "Thanks, Boss," he eventually said. "But if Mike is right, turning me might be the only way to give you an advantage with those guys. Maybe that's what you should tell them you plan to do."

"Never, Tony. Now get in there with Abby before she spontaneously combusts. I'll give you a call in a few hours with a Sit Rep."

DiNozzo didn't move as Gibbs opened the door. "Watch your six, Boss," he said, unable to hide his somber mood.

"I always do, DiNozzo."

Tony stood in the foyer until he heard the car drive away. Even then he didn't turn to leave, haunted by the inexplicable feeling that he wasn't going to see Gibbs again for a very long time.

Raised voices drew his attention and he walked back to the living room; Jimmy Palmer was holding his cell phone and heatedly addressing Ducky.

"But I have to go and re-take this test or I'll fail the course, Dr. Mallard-which would affect my scholarship and my graduation date. I don't have a choice!"

The ME shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Mr. Palmer, and Gibbs expressly said do not leave."

"Dr. Mallard, you have to understand how important this is; my professor didn't even have to ask me to re-take the test after they lost my scores. It's my only chance to pass the class. Please!"

McGee stepped forward. "I'll take Jimmy to the college and back. It shouldn't take more than an hour and Gabriel and Adrian should be at the mediation anyway."

Ducky sighed. "I can't prevent you from going, but let me state again this is not a good idea."

Jimmy grabbed his jacket and followed McGee to the door. "No one is after me anyway, Dr. Mallard, its Tony they want. Don't worry, we'll be right back."

Tony watched them leave and felt his entire body fill with apprehension. This was not going to be a good night at all.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

McGee stood in the hallway of the university reading the bulletin board. He was seriously considering adopting a puppy he saw listed and the recruitment flyer for "Guys and Dolls" had him wondering why he had never taken any acting classes while he was in college. Then again, acting wasn't exactly highly regarded at MIT.

He turned his head as students started filtering out into the hall. He found Jimmy among the throng and pushed his way through until he was at the younger man's side. "How'd you do?" he asked.

Palmer grinned. "I'm pretty sure I aced it. Pharmacology is one of my favorite classes."

McGee nodded. "I always loved how it felt to get an A. It was like a nice pat on the back."

"Better than a headslap!" Palmer joked.

"I'm pretty sure that a headslap doesn't equate to a passing grade," McGee pointed out.

"Tony doesn't seem to mind." The two men walked out of the busy building into the cool night air. "I think he kind of likes it."

McGee huffed at that. "Of course he does; it means Gibbs is paying attention to him. He really doesn't care if it's good attention or bad attention as long as he's getting noticed. Tony's like the quintessential kid in class who's in trouble half the time and the teacher's pet the other half. Regardless, he's always in the middle of the action."

The car beeped as McGee unlocked the doors and they got inside. "Sometimes I don't think you like Tony very much," Palmer said unexpectedly.

McGee shot him a glare. "I like Tony. Heck, I used to hero-worship him almost as much as you do."

"What changed?"

"I don't know, I guess I realized there wasn't anything special about him. We're equals and partners, not senior field agent and probie anymore." The conversation was making Tim uncomfortable.

"He is the senior field agent, McGee."

"Trust me, I know that, he reminds me often enough." Tim tried to keep the nasty edge out of his voice.

Palmer sighed. "Tony was the first person who really treated me like I was important at NCIS, like my contribution matters. He teases me a lot, but that's just part of his act; he only does that to people he likes, you know."

Tim stared straight out at the road. "I know," he said softly. Sometimes, Tony was so much to be around, he was so _there_; big personality, big smile, big ego, big heart, big everything. It made McGee feel small in comparison, and he found himself enjoying the opportunity to take his teammate down to size.

But he had to admit Tony had done the same thing for him that he had done for Palmer. He was the first person to act like Tim was a truly competent field agent. Sure, there had been the practical jokes and relentless mockery, but Jimmy was right, DiNozzo only did that when he liked someone.

Tony didn't tease him nearly as much as he used to.

McGee was so lost in thought he didn't notice the headlights speeding up behind them until it was too late. There was a split second of awareness when he focused on the pinpoints of light in the rear-view mirror, and in the next second a car was ramming them from behind.

The impact knocked their heads back violently and thrust them forward against the seatbelts. "Someone hit us!" Palmer yelled, stating the obvious.

"Brace yourself, Jimmy, they're coming back again!"

The next collision sent the car spinning, turning the vehicle round and round in tight circles before coming to rest against a guard rail. McGee's head continued to spin even after the car stopped, and it took precious moments for his brain to settle down enough to evaluate what was happening. He put a hand to his forehead and winced at the pain; his fingers were wet with tacky red blood.

"They're coming!" Palmer unbuckled his seatbelt and McGee followed suit. They could see five or six dark figures walking steadily toward their now useless car. Tim realized they were close to Ducky's house; safety was less than a mile away.

"Get out of the car, Palmer. We're going to have to run for it!" Once outside they headed for a cluster of trees. McGee glanced back as they ran; the pursuers were racing after them and closing the distance with astonishing speed.

"Go faster, Jimmy! They're gaining on us!" The autopsy assistant was a few feet behind Tim; there was a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Another look over his shoulder and McGee saw Palmer flat on his back with several dark shadows looming over him.

The NCIS agent fumbled his gun from the holster and turned, intending to take out as many of the vampires who were wrestling the struggling young man upright as possible. One of the shadows saw him, and before he could take aim leapt in his direction, mouth wide and teeth gleaming. Tim could feel the creature's hot breath on his face before he managed to refocus his weapon and fire at point blank range directly into what he prayed was the heart. The vampire's eyes widened and he exhaled a sickly sour smelling odor before crashing into the federal agent, knocking them both to the earth.

When McGee caught his breath he pushed the lifeless body off him, not wanting the vampire's skin touching his own. "Jimmy!" he yelled, standing up and looking around. There was no one there; the night was unnaturally quiet.

He reached in his pocket for his phone but found it empty, cursing when he realized it must have fallen out in the car. With no other alternative, he turned in the direction of Ducky's house and began jogging, picking up speed as fear for the youngest member of his team pushed him forward.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs and Franks walked across the grounds of the estate; it was well past visiting hours and security was light at the far reaches of the five hundred acre expanse that had been George Washington's home.

"I don't know why they picked this place to meet; Washington was an asshole who couldn't lead a campaign if someone drew him a map," Franks complained.

"Gabriel admired him, thought the way Washington maneuvered himself into becoming the first President was genius."

"Yeah? Since Gabriel's an asshole, too, I guess that makes sense." Franks stopped at the top of the hill and looked around with his arms out. "So where the hell are they? I didn't come out here for a leisurely stroll."

A small-framed man moved away from the trunk of a tree and stepped into the dim moonlight. "You haven't changed at all, Michael."

Franks snorted. "And I don't ever plan to. Good to see you again, Julian."

The short man bowed slightly. He was wearing dark pants and a zipped-up sweater. The simplicity of the outfit matched the guileless appearance of his youthful features; he looked more like a grad student than a centuries old vampire.

"Where are Gabriel and Adrian?" Gibbs asked, never one for tact. "I want to get this over with."

"I believe that is Gabriel approaching now." Julian tilted his head, acknowledging the tall figure who was striding over the hill.

"Fashionably late, as usual," Franks pointed out when the vampire joined them.

"I can always forgive Gibbs his bad manners when I remember it was you who raised him." Gabriel smiled amiably at his foe.

"Where's your lapdog?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

Gabriel shrugged. "On his way. He should be here shortly; he knows the importance of this meeting and would never offend the Conclave deliberately."

Julian stepped forward, exuding a regal air despite the difference in size between him and the other vampires.

"Let us see if we can bring a resolution to some of your animosity, gentlemen." He faced Gibbs. "Leroy, you are well aware the Conclave is disappointed that you have yet to create an heir and pass on your bloodline. It is our belief that your Agent DiNozzo is the most logical choice for this role, and not only because he is a_ bellus_. In our observations, you have already established the type of relationship with him that is necessary for the turning to work; it would be easy for him to accept you as a Father. Is there some reason you resist fulfilling your obligation to our kind?"

Gibbs pressed his lips into a flat line. "DiNozzo doesn't want to be a vampire, and I'm not sure I ever want to be responsible for bringing someone else into this way of life. I have no desire to turn him or anyone else."

Gabriel scoffed. "I am so weary of your stubborn self-righteousness, Leroy."

Julian held up a hand in warning. "You have not been given leave to speak, Gabriel, so I would advise you to hold your tongue."

The blonde vampire narrowed his eyes but acquiesced to the command.

Julian shifted his attention back to Gibbs. "It is obvious to the Conclave that the only way to settle the issues between your families is to allow you to fight. However, we cannot sanction any encounter until you have an heir, Leroy. Gabriel's line has already been eliminated with the death of Maria, which none of our members was pleased to hear. I do not know how long we can continue to give you leeway in this matter."

Gibbs set his jaw. "Then let me fight anyway, without an heir. I want to put an end to this just as much as they do."

The elder vampire creased his brow in frustration. "Gabriel is right about one thing, Leroy, you are an obstinate bastard. You know as well as anyone that you will never be granted that request; our bloodlines are too important. Either you create a Child or their will be no fighting."

Gabriel's deep blue eyes followed the exchange. When Gibbs refused to say anything further, he seized the opportunity to press his advantage. "May I speak, Julian?"

The elder vampire gave Gibbs an almost pitying look, and nodded his approval to the other participant.

"Since Leroy is unwilling to meet the conditions of our confrontation, I request to be compensated for the loss of my bloodline and my family's honor in another way. Give me ownership of the _bellus_; it is little reward for what we have suffered, but having such a prize will restore some dignity to my family following Maria's death at the hands of the young man in question."

"No!" Gibbs shouted, taken off guard by the request. "Tony is a human being, not a thing to be traded like chattel!" He surged toward Gabriel, his pale blue eyes scorching with rage at the idea. "I should kill you now and get it over with!"

"Control yourself, Gunny!" Franks grabbed Gibbs around the arms and held him; Gabriel took a step away from the seething vampire.

"Attacking Gabriel will solve nothing, Leroy. It will only force the Conclave to punish you for the act, and that is not something I want to do." Julian maintained his air of unruffled calm in the face of Gibbs' outburst.

Gibbs stood stiffly, coiled and ready to strike out at his enemy if given the slightest opening. If Mike hadn't been there, he would've torn into Gabriel's flesh using nothing but his nails.

Julian sighed. "We do not own the _bellus_ and I cannot give him to you, Gabriel. But should you acquire the boy on your own, we will not interfere with adding him to your household. It is just compensation for your loss."

Gibbs jerked in Franks' tight grip. "You'd better not touch him, Gabriel! I don't give a shit what the Conclave says, I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands!"

Gabriel smiled tightly, displaying no fear, only anticipation. "I welcome the day."

Franks pulled Gibbs farther back. "If you don't want it to be right now, I suggest you leave, Gabriel."

The other vampire straightened his shirt and laced his fingers together innocently. "It's a shame Adrian didn't make it in time to share in our little conversation. He is so overtaken with grief at losing his Mate; I do hope he isn't out doing anything foolish."

Gibbs went rigid in Franks' grip as silence descended. His fists clenched helplessly when he realized the implication of Gabriel's words.

Julian shook his head. "Leroy, I had no idea or I would have never insisted you both come here tonight. I am so sorry. The Conclave will deal with this disobedience."

The lead agent's voice was laced with venom when he spoke. "If anything has happened to my…" He had no clue what to call Tony that adequately fit DiNozzo's role in his life. "My agent, I will hunt you to the end of the earth, Gabriel. God himself won't be able to stop me from destroying you." Gibbs broke free from Franks' hold and raced across the open field, his Maker a few steps behind.

In the distance, Gabriel laughed.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Tony, if you do not sit down I am going to have to shoot you," Ziva said sternly.

DiNozzo pursed his lips and peered out the curtains again. "I'm telling you, something is wrong."

Abby moved behind him and circled her arms around his waist, settling her head on his back. "You really are getting to be too much like Gibbs; he has the copyright on the gut Tony, you just get indigestion."

The green eyed man didn't break a smile. "I hope you're right, Abs. I won't believe it until everyone gets back, though."

Ducky entered the room carrying a silver serving tray. "Since you've delayed the start of your movie, I thought some tea might help us all relax."

"Good idea," Ziva agreed, helping the ME situate the tray on the table. She looked over at Tony, holding a sugar cube in a pair of tongs. "One lump or two?"

"No thanks, Ziva, I don't want any." Abby gave him a squeeze then walked over to take the cup Ziva offered. Tony cracked his knuckles and paced the room.

"Anthony, you really should calm down. Getting so worked up isn't doing any good," Ducky admonished. "If I had my way you'd be back in bed resting."

DiNozzo scowled and got his phone out of his pocket, punching McGee's number for the tenth time; he growled when it went to voicemail again. Dialing Palmer's number got him the same result.

"This is ridiculous," he snapped. "They know how worried we'll be if they don't answer. Something's definitely…oh my God."

His gaze was focused out the window; he rushed to the door and yanked it open without an explanation. Seconds later he reappeared, his arms wrapped around a stumbling McGee who was gasping for breath.

"Timothy!" Ducky cried. "Hurry, Anthony, get him on the couch." The doctor pulled out a handkerchief and held it to the gash on the agent's forehead.

Ziva and Abby stood to make room for the panting man. "Palmer," he choked out. "They got Palmer."

"Who did?" Ziva asked.

McGee shook his head, causing Ducky to put a firm grip on his jaw to hold him still, and struggled to speak. "Vampires." He sucked in another lungful of air. "They wrecked our car and grabbed Jimmy. I ran here."

"Why would they want Palmer?" Abby asked in a fear-tinged voice.

"I don't know," McGee responded, his breathing slowing down to a more normal pace. "I think he was just easier to catch."

There was a strangled cry from outside. "What was that?" Ducky asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Tony had been kneeling by McGee on the couch. He stood and approached the patio doors leading into the backyard. It was full dark and difficult to see, but Ducky had invested in garden lighting so there was a dim illumination several feet from the house.

Shadowy figures approached, growing closer. Several vampires slowly walked up to stand at the edge of the yard; the tallest one held Tony's attention.

Adrian fixed his gaze right at Tony; he held Palmer firmly against his chest, his grip biting harshly into the younger man's thin arms.

With a wicked smile he lifted his lips and exposed his teeth, before burying them in the soft flesh of Jimmy Palmer's neck. The autopsy assistant screamed uncontrollably and writhed in the vampire's clutch.

Tony clenched his fists as he sensed his friends walk up behind him to observe the macabre scene.

After several minutes Adrian lifted his dripping red mouth from the abused flesh; Jimmy sagged in the vampire's arms.

"I am here for you Anthony!" Adrian yelled. "If you give yourself to me, I will release your friend relatively unharmed. If you choose the coward's way and do not come with me, you can watch this young man die for your transgressions." He paused, taking his teeth and raking them across Palmer's neck, ripping another cry from the boy's lips.

Tony's eyes narrowed in impotent rage.

Adrian stared back before yelling, "You have five minutes to decide before I tear him apart in front of you. What will it be—your friend's life or your own?"

The only thing that held Tony back from bursting out of the room and onto the patio were the various hands gripping his arms. He surged forward, trying to break free, unable to think about anything except Palmer's increasingly frantic screams.

There was no doubt in his mind what he had to do and he didn't plan on letting anyone stop him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **__The reviews for the last chapter were so kind and encouraging—I can't thank you enough. I do put in quite a bit of time on this less than profitable hobby, so it really helps to know there are readers who enjoy the effort. I especially appreciated all of you who commented on how in-character the team has stayed. Somehow, that hasn't been very difficult in this story, even with the AU foundation. It does get a tad more challenging from this point on, but not because of vampires, more because of the physical and emotional stress the characters experience. You will probably get more emotion than the series, but hopefully within reason and it is a natural extension of what we'd like to see on screen. _

_Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Oh, and don't forget to contact xenascully or sparkiebunny about the upcoming **NCIS convention** this summer. It sounds like a great way to meet authors and other fans!_

_TLH_

Abby pulled on Tony's arm as he moved toward the door. "Tony, you can't go out there; he'll kill you!"

"What do you think he's going to do to Palmer?" The quiet night was interrupted by another heart-wrenching scream; Tony twisted free from Abby's grip and stormed across the room.

DiNozzo threw open the patio doors and tried to catch Palmer's eyes. The younger man was gasping frantically and trying not to sob. He managed to lift his head toward Tony which appeared to strengthen his resolve; Tony watched his jaw tighten and anger seep into his gaze.

"Don't do it, Tony!" Jimmy yelled. "I can take this! I can…." Adrian bent down and ripped a gash in the back of his neck; an agonized wail cut off the ME assistant's brave words.

Visibly shaking, Tony looked back at the rest of the team. "Do any of you seriously think I'm going to stand here and watch that prick kill Palmer when he wants me instead?" He met each of their eyes, daring anyone to contradict him. "If I was that much of a shit my life wouldn't be worth protecting anyway."

Ducky's brow creased miserably. "We understand what you have to do, Anthony. It's just that none of us want to see either of you harmed."

McGee watched the exchange; Tony's back was ramrod straight and his emerald eyes were bright with anger, worry, and a touch of fear. Beneath it all was stony resolve, and Tim knew the senior field agent had made his decision the moment he heard Palmer's first anguished cry. Tony might at times be self-centered, egotistical, immature, and an all around pain-in-the-ass, but there were moments like this when he rose above them all. In the final analysis, there was no one more willing to sacrifice himself for the well-being of his friends; his pseudo-family. McGee hadn't admitted it before, but he had known it when Tony held the key to the car trunk and ordered him and Kate to run from the bomb, when Tony twice dove into dark murky water to pull Gibbs and Maddie back to the surface, and when Tony sat tied to a chair in Somalia risking everything to bring Ziva home.

He had always known; it's just that sometimes, in the day to day monotony of life, he forgot. McGee felt a flicker of hero-worship return as he stared at the man willing to trade his life for a friend's with so little hesitation.

Abby was crying, silent tears running down her pale cheeks. Tony gave the Goth a kiss on the forehead and a tug on her ponytail that caused a strangled sound to escape her throat. Ziva stood stiffly when he turned toward her, before he bent close and whispered something in her ear, too soft for anyone else to hear. Ziva gave him her Mona Lisa smile before hugging him tightly and whispering her own quiet words in return. Ducky took both of Tony's hands into his own, for once letting a moment of silence say more than any story he could tell.

Then Tony turned toward him. "Keep Gibbs in line, probie. He's gonna be a bear."

McGee studied his partner and friend, trying to think of something to say that wasn't trite or glib or simply not worthy of what could be their last conversation. "Gibbs won't stop until he gets you back, Tony. I won't either. You hang on to that, ok?"

Tony gave him a sad half-smile. "Thanks, Tim," he replied softly, before enveloping the younger man in a huge hug; McGee felt his eyes grow wet while Tony patted his back fiercely, every practical joke and snide comment lost in the warmth of their friendship. When DiNozzo pulled away, the unguarded expression was gone, replaced by the cocky mask Tim knew was necessary for his friend to walk away from them and into the hands of his worst nightmare.

"I always knew you liked me," Tony teased.

"Don't do anything to provoke him, Tony," McGee advised seriously. "Try to keep your mouth shut and don't give them a reason to hurt you. Promise me that."

DiNozzo quirked an eyebrow at McGee's suggestion. Tim shook his head and laughed. "I didn't think so." The smile his partner returned was bright but bittersweet, and if McGee never saw Tony again that would be the way he'd remember the senior field agent the rest of his life.

Tony licked his lips and moved to the door where he stopped and turned. "Tell Gibbs…." He blinked, frowning so hard a line creased between his eyes, which were shiny and moist. "Tell him I said thanks for everything and I'm really sorry. I probably deserve a headslap for this when he gets me back."

Palmer screamed again, and before he had any more time to think about it, Tony made himself stride away from the warmth of Ducky's house and into the cold of the night.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony stopped at the edge of the patio. "Let him go; I'll meet him halfway over." Palmer's eyes were barely open; blood flowed freely from the various bites on his neck and shoulders. The young man swayed dangerously when Adrian nodded and removed his hands from Jimmy's arms.

"Get over here, Palmer," Tony ordered. "Don't make me wait all day."

Palmer snapped his head up at the sound of DiNozzo's voice and unsteadily moved in his direction. Tony walked forward as well, jogging a few steps to catch Palmer under the arms when he stumbled. "Hey, Black Lung," the field agent said, using the ME assistant's nickname while he lifted him up. "You'd do anything to get a little attention, wouldn't you?"

Palmer gazed at him blearily. "You shouldn't have come out here, Tony. He told me how he's going to torture and kill you."

Tony patted Palmer on the back of the head encouragingly. "Don't worry about that, you hear me? I think the last time I was kidnapped the bad guys gave me a get out of torture free card; I never leave home without it. Once I flash that at Adrian it'll be smooth sailing."

Jimmy laughed, which turned into a stifled cough. "Don't make me laugh, Tony." His thin face turned somber. "You didn't have to do this for me. I...I should have stayed in the house like Gibbs said. I'm sorry."

"You're my friend, Jimmy. So yeah, I did have to do this. You get inside and let Ducky take care of those bites. I know they can hurt like hell."

Palmer bit his lip but didn't move, torn between staying and going.

"Go," Tony said firmly, and pushed him forward gently, refusing to give him an option. "It's ok. I'll be ok."

Slowly, with frequent glances back, the young man continued his walk toward the patio. Tony smiled at him and gave a little wave, waiting until Palmer was safely silhouetted in the light from Ducky's kitchen before turning to face his fate. Knowing he didn't have a choice, he walked to stand in front of Adrian.

"What's next?" Tony asked bluntly as the vampires surrounded him.

The answer Adrian supplied was a simple one. "Now you get a taste of purgatory, DiNozzo."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

When Gibbs and Mike Franks arrived at the house, the lead agent immediately knew they were too late. Palmer was stretched out on the sofa unconscious, with Ducky caring for his wounds. The ME looked up when the vampires entered, his down-turned eyes and apologetic countenance giving them no hope for solace. Abby was crying softly on Ziva's shoulder; the Israeli had her arm around the Goth's shivering form. Franks took a seat beside the raven-haired scientist and added his own arm in a surprisingly tender embrace.

McGee stood staring out the patio doors where Gibbs joined him, noticing the bandage above the agent's right eye. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, shifting his head to meet Gibbs' blue eyes. "Tony was really brave," Tim said quietly. "You would have been proud of him."

Gibbs tightened his lips. "Sounds like you were proud of him, too."

McGee's tense face lightened a little. "Yeah, I was."

"We'll get him back," Gibbs promised. "No matter what it takes."

"That's what I told Tony."

Both of them stared out into the darkness and tried to believe their own words. An idea nagged at the vampire's brain before solidifying into clarity. Suddenly Gibbs turned and headed toward the front of the house. "Come on! I know where they're going."

Ziva and Franks jumped from the couch and McGee joined them as they raced behind Gibbs to the car. "Where do you think they are taking Tony?" Ziva asked, sliding into the backseat beside McGee.

Gibbs gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "The airport."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony had been encircled by the swarm of thuggish vampires and hustled into the back of a waiting limousine. Adrian sat across from him, while several others piled snugly in on either side of his body, giving him little room to move.

He tried to keep his heart calm when he noted the vampires' dilated pupils and ragged breathing as they each took turns staring at him. Adrian smiled and crossed his legs. "It isn't going to be easy to keep them off of you, Anthony. I wish you had some way to understand just how delightful you smell; you're like catnip to them."

The vampire on his right kept pressing in closer, sniffing and closing his eyes; he pushed his nose into the crook of Tony's neck and took a deep breath before abruptly licking him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Tony shoved the guy with all his strength, but the vampire barely moved. Instead he snarled and grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him against a stocky chest. The vampire to his left suddenly moved in and put his hand around Tony's other arm, tugging in the opposite direction.

"Who the hell said you get first dibs on him?" the newcomer demanded. Fangs and claws emerged all around as the rest of the vampires leaned forward; guttural noises emanated from every throat as they each displayed possessive dominance. Tension thrummed through the small area. Neither vampire that held tightly to Tony seemed willing to loosen his grip, instead they roughly jerked him back and forth like a rag doll.

"I said to let go!" Tony repeated, trying to dislodge them from his body without any success.

Adrian laughed, watching the display with cold eyes. "After what you did to Maria, I should just let them have you."

When it became apparent to Tony that he couldn't get loose he shoved himself further into the seat of the car, doing his best to protect any exposed skin. He could already feel the bruises forming where the vampires' fingers were digging into his flesh.

Tony glared angrily across from him at the handsome dark-haired individual who was obviously enjoying every second of his discomfort.

The vampire holding his wrist started nibbling on a vein which Tony decided was really too much; he took his foot and kicked him in the nose, hurling the creature backward and into the floor. Chaos broke loose in the limo; Tony was quickly pinned down on the leather seat with several bodies pressed on top of his. A heavy knee shoved into his back while another hand pushed his face firmly into the cushions with unrelenting force. He struggled, but there was no way to break free from the much stronger vampires. He realized he couldn't get his chest to expand because of the weight holding him immobile and both his nose and mouth were trapped in the leather cushion; panic took over at the complete lack of oxygen.

If Tony had a backup _bête noire_ it was suffocation; weeks dealing with double pneumonia had left him with not only permanent damage to his lungs, but a hyper-sensitivity to not being able to breathe. He reached out with his hand and feebly tried to find whoever was on top of him. His fingers batted against an arm and a leg but it didn't get them to move. The knee pressed harder into his back; his head wouldn't budge an inch, and he started seeing spots as his vision grayed around the edges. There was no more air for him to even gasp and his lungs screamed in pain from the unproductive effort. His fingers scrabbled desperately against anything he could touch; the seat, the floor—but the pressure just increased.

Sounds were muffled and distant, someone was laughing and then there was a louder yell, but he couldn't make out the words. His head pounded and his chest burned like it was on fire. He imagined the tiny capillaries in his eyes exploding and thin red streaks creasing the whites like he'd seen in the many strangled corpses laid out on Ducky's autopsy table over the years.

Suddenly the weight lifted and he could breathe again; his body automatically sucked in a huge lungful of air that morphed into a gut-wrenching cough. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he forgot about everything else except the process of making his lungs move in and out while he alternately gasped and hacked.

"Get him out of there now!"

More hands were on him, pulling him off the seat and out of the car, somewhat supporting him as he stood on shaky legs and blinking up through blood-shot eyes while he continued to cough and struggle for every breath.

Gabriel's enraged expression was the first thing he could clearly see when his fuzzy vision started to clear. Adrian was standing meekly at his master's side. "Who did this without my permission?" the elder vampire demanded, taking Tony's wrist and examining the pinpricks that had been made while in the limousine.

The vampire responsible appeared ready to faint on the spot, but he quietly stepped forward. "I apologize, sir. I couldn't control myself, trapped in that vehicle with his smell all around me. I didn't know what I was doing." The creature knelt on the ground before his Master and bowed his head in supplication.

Gabriel pursed his lips and walked over to the cowering vampire. "This human," he pointed at Tony, "is mine, and all of you would do well to not forget that." He saved his final gaze for Adrian. "Including you." Adrian's dark head bent in deference to his Maker, but Tony noticed the mocking smile that played across his lips when Gabriel looked away.

The blonde vampire reached inside his coat and removed a small knife.

"Please, don't," his subordinate begged, looking up at Gabriel pathetically.

With no hesitation Gabriel reached down and took the vampire's shaking hands; he swept the knife across first the right wrist, then the left, crimson blood spewing out. "No one is to touch him. He can bleed out here alone."

The rest of the vampires didn't protest, instead turning to walk away. No one spoke. Tony's eyes stayed riveted on the dying creature, who slumped to the ground, mewling softly, cradling his bleeding wrists.

Gabriel came over and took Tony's arm, firmly holding him up. DiNozzo's eyes darted around, trying to determine where he was and if there was even a remote possibility of escape.

Golden eyes captured his own. "Don't even consider it, Anthony. We could run you down in a heartbeat, you know that. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be."

For a fleeting moment, Tony prayed for the screech of tires that would announce the arrival of the team, of Gibbs, of his salvation. No sound came, and he knew there would be no last minute rescue this time.

Gabriel propelled him forward, and Tony recognized they were on a runway heading toward steps leading onto a plane.

_Oh fuck, _he thought frantically. _Now I know why they needed a flight out of the country._ He tensed; his body unwilling to move closer to the vehicle that would take him away from his home, his friends, everything he loved.

"If you don't walk on that plane, I'll carry you on it myself. Either way, you're going." The light, lilting voice was all the more unnerving for its calm serenity. Tony coughed again and put a hand on his chest, his lungs still not recovered from the earlier abuse. He tried to control his labored breathing. The entire scene held a surreal quality, like a reel from a movie that he couldn't remember seeing.

He'd endured a lot of difficult things in his life; walking out on his father when he refused to become a business major, giving up his sports dreams after his knee got busted up in college, leaving dead-end jobs to try and find a better place for himself, going to Kate's funeral, telling Jeanne everything about their relationship had been a lie. But nothing had been as hard as forcing himself to walk up the steps of this airplane, knowing that he might never come home again. He felt he was going to his own execution, and if the look on Adrian's face was anything to gauge by, he more than likely was.

Somehow, his legs moved and he walked, Gabriel's grip solidly on his elbow. Tony couldn't suppress a shudder at the vampire's touch; even though his hand was smooth, it felt unnatural and alien.

Once inside the plane Tony settled into a seat as far away from the others as possible and watched out the window as the world he knew flashed past briefly before they lifted off the ground and the images grew smaller and difficult to recognize. The lights of the city twinkled below him, and he wondered if one of the dots belonged to Ducky's house, or Gibbs', or NCIS headquarters.

He was a grown man, and despite the fact these vampires saw him as a mere child, he wouldn't cry over the aching loss growing inside his heart. There was no way for him to really know if Gibbs could ever get him back; even though he believed without a doubt that his boss would try and might possibly spend eternity searching for him.

Feeling raw and exposed, Tony let his eyes wander up, and he found Gabriel watching him intently. The handsome vampire didn't drop his gaze when Tony caught him looking, nor did he move, he just continued to rest his chin on his hand, his unnatural eyes following Tony's every movement.

_Dammit, Gibbs, you have absolutely got to get me out of here, _Tony decided, closing his own eyes to shut out the vampire that haunted his childhood nightmares and his current reality. _Fast._

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs had torn through the airport terminal like a man possessed, leaving a wake of security guards and TSA officials trailing behind him. By the time McGee and Ziva calmed everyone down and assured them they were federal agents and not terrorists, Gibbs was standing on the edge of a runway staring up at the night sky as if he could somehow use his force of will to bring the plane back.

He was too late; Gabriel and Adrian had outplayed him, and Tony was gone. The only thing left behind was another dead body lying motionless on the tarmac. This was his fault; he should have known what they were going to do. Gabriel had wanted control of Tony all along and he had strung everything out until he got exactly that. Sure, he wanted to fight Gibbs if he could, and Adrian was still hell-bent on revenge; those factors were constants that weren't going to change.

What had changed was the way Gabriel had looked at Tony in his apartment. The vampire had wanted Tony; his blood, his body, _him_. And Gibbs hadn't protected him, hadn't done enough to keep him safe. Now Tony was on his way straight into a hell he couldn't even imagine. There had to be a way to get him back; Tony would expect it, he'd be holding on to the faith that Gibbs was going to swoop in and rescue him. He was probably taunting Gabriel with that fact right now.

What if Tony was wrong? There was the very real possibility that Gibbs might not be able to get his senior field agent out of this particular mess; taking on Gabriel wasn't like trying to take down the local meth dealer. He was a centuries old vampire who intended to barricade his prized possession behind the walls of a fortress Gibbs would never be able to enter.

Gabriel knew losing Tony was just as much a punishment to Gibbs as killing him; Adrian might not get that, but his Maker damn well did.

"You got your gut twisted in a knot, probie. Blaming yourself won't help that boy, we gotta figure out a way to get him away from those psychopaths."

"I know, Mike. It doesn't change the fact that I screwed up."

"Then make it right. We won't leave DiNozzo with those bastards." Franks lifted his chin up. "Can you feel him?"

Gibbs thought about that; tried to "reach out" like Franks had told him he could do. He felt a little something-unease, anxiety-but that was it. Nothing strong, nothing clear. "Not so much. You know I'm shit at doing that."

"Keep trying, you'll get better."

The former marine met Franks' wrinkled eyes. "I don't know why you put up with me," he said, in a moment of rare insecurity.

Franks put a hand on the back of Gibbs' neck. "Cause you're my Son, and that's what Fathers do. Now come on, let's go figure out how to get DiNozzo home."

Gibbs studied Mike Franks' face and saw no doubt, no uncertainty about whether or not they would be able to accomplish their task. He was as steadfast and certain as he'd always been about everything since Gibbs had known him. Mike might come across like a selfish SOB, but to Gibbs he was an anchor in a turbulent ocean, and he would always be there to keep him solid and sure.

The two vampires headed inside, resolved to take back what belonged to them.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony watched out the tinted window of the limousine at the countryside rolling past. He had been lucky to travel with Senior some as a child, and they had taken a fairly extensive trip through Europe when he was ten. It had been an enjoyable vacation, and he'd actually had quite a bit of his father's attention, only being left alone for a few days when they were in Rome and the older DiNozzo had managed to catch the interest of an attractive Italian divorcee who had become his stepmother a few months later.

The mountains and valleys they passed through were similar to the ones he remembered from Italy, although more undeveloped and natural. It was like stepping into a page from the past. They had passed by glassy clear lakes, snow-capped mountain peaks, and lush green pastures; tiny villages inhabited by cheerful people dotted the road every few hours. When their car slowed down to pass through the small towns, he noticed how the villagers would often stop and stare, a few of them making small signs with their fingers, as if to ward off an evil spirit.

_Not such a bad idea,_ Tony thought grimly. He was trapped in the back of the limo with only Gabriel and Adrian for company. The vampires were seated across from him; Adrian slouched against the far window like a pissed-off adolescent, and Gabriel leaned back casually with his leg crossed. He was wearing an informal button up silk shirt over loose silk pants and loafers with no socks. To most people he probably looked like a wealthy playboy on his way to a weekend at a spa. But Tony knew the truth.

"We still have several hours before arriving at my home, Anthony. Would you like something to drink?" Gabriel watched him closely.

Tony hadn't had anything to eat or drink since well before he'd left Ducky's. How long ago had that been? Twelve, eighteen hours? It seemed like forever.

He hadn't yet figured out how to play this situation. Should he be surly and uncooperative? Gracious and accepting until he could figure out a plan? He met his captor's gaze and smiled. "No thanks, Gabe, I'm ok."

"That's fine," Gabriel replied, leaning forward to open a small refrigerator. "Be assured, however, that I do not intend to let you starve yourself. Don't let it become an issue."

The words were spoken as a statement, one that he didn't expect Tony to argue with. DiNozzo pressed his lips together and didn't respond, watching as Gabriel removed a decanter of chilled red liquid that he poured into two wine glasses. He handed one to Adrian, who took the glass without speaking and sipped the thick drink.

Tony watched the red liquid streak the glass as it slid into the vampire's mouth. Adrian closed his eyes as he drank.

"Good vintage?" Tony asked.

Adrian's eyes popped open. "How do you think Gibbs will like it when I send a bottle of your blood to him on every holiday? Do you think he, Franks and Ducky will share a toast to you? Or will he fling it against a wall and let it drain out on the floor of his dusty basement? Your blood belongs to us now, DiNozzo, and we get to do with it as we wish. You'd better not forget that."

Tony snorted. "Gibbs is going to kick your ass."

The vampire lashed out and wrapped his free hand around Tony's neck. DiNozzo grunted but didn't show any other fear.

"Settle down, Adrian," Gabriel warned.

"He's lucky I don't rip his throat out where he sits. I only spare him for you, Gabriel."

"I know, my Son. Thank you. Your patience is a gift to me."

Adrian released his hold and sulked back in the seat when Gabriel smiled at him. He finished the drink in one gulp and licked his lips. Gabriel re-crossed his legs and sipped the blood in his glass, savoring the flavor like a wine connoisseur.

Tony rubbed his neck and refocused his attention out the window, trying to tune out the creatures sitting with him. He was fairly certain that in his near future either Gabriel was going to drink from him and possibly do something much worse….but he definitely didn't want to think about that….. or Adrian was going to kill him. Maybe all of the above. He was stuck in a foreign country where he didn't speak the language, being taken to a house that Gibbs physically could never enter. His options weren't looking very hopeful.

As the car began cresting up the side of a steep mountain, Tony wondered if the DiNozzo luck had finally run out.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs stormed past the startled secretary's desk and slammed the door to Vance's office open so hard that it bounced off the opposite wall. The NCIS Director glanced up from the document he was reading and switched the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. The lead agent's noisy and unannounced entrances were not that uncommon, and although Vance didn't like it, he was used to them by now.

"Is there a problem, Agent Gibbs?" he asked coolly.

"DiNozzo's gone; Adrian took him."

"Our other suspect? Took him where?" Vance sat up straight and put the file down on his desk.

Gibbs paced like a caged animal. "Albania; he took him to fucking Albania. He has a castle there, basically a fortress. I need transportation to follow them immediately."

"Now hold on, Gibbs, I can't just authorize a transport to another country without more information. Why would he take DiNozzo anyway?"

"Why? How about the fact Tony killed his wife; let's try that for why. If we don't get him back quickly, DiNozzo doesn't stand a chance."

Vance chewed his toothpick. "I'll make some calls. We have the SecNav and the Senator on our side; I'm guessing they'll come through for us. I'll also make contact with the US Ambassador to Albania; see if there's anything they can do to help. Give me a few hours."

Gibbs ran a hand through his short silver hair and stopped pacing, staring out the window behind Vance.

"DiNozzo can hold his own, Gibbs—he's your agent, after all. We'll get there in time," the Director reassured him. He might not be DiNozzo's biggest fan, but the agent was one of theirs and that was what mattered right now.

The older man nodded and set his jaw, refusing to consider any other option.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony felt a little bit like the Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court as they drove through the massive gates leading to the imposing stone structure Gabriel called home. _Of course he lives in a castle; where else would he live?_

Turrrets thrust into the sky and massive steps led up to the entrance which was flanked by sculpted lions on either side. The center of the castle stood at least three stories high, with large sections extending back on both the left and right farther than Tony could see. He couldn't begin to guess at the size of the building. They were high atop the mountain now, surrounded entirely by a thick forest of trees. It was an intelligent location for someone needing to defend their position; the edge of the mountain and the trees provided protection on three sides with only the entrance vulnerable to attack. It also made the idea of escaping less than appealing. He would more than likely get lost in the forest or fall to his death trying to climb out without proper equipment.

Servants hustled forward and opened the limo doors, assisting them out. Tony observed his companions as they strolled up the stairs. Both vampires looked as crisp and put together as if they had just stepped off the runway of a fashion show in Milan. Tony glanced at his own rumpled jeans and sweat shirt and knew he didn't look nearly as fresh. He could practically feel the bags sagging underneath his eyes. Nerves had prevented him from sleeping on the plane and in the car; he couldn't relax when surrounded by these creatures. His last solid sleep had been two nights before at Gibbs' house, and even that had been interrupted by a nightmare.

_Gibbs' house. _You could sit the entire Shaker cottage inside the foyer of this monstrosity, and Tony would give anything to be walking into the safe comfort of that small home than into the cold open entryway he found himself in now.

Another servant greeted them; Tony had to tilt his head back to see the man's face. He was well over six feet tall and at least three hundred pounds, but the man was by no means fat. Solid muscle packed his gigantic frame. Tony had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot of the guy. If that was the case, it was time to introduce him to the Tony DiNozzo way of doing things.

"Lurch, right?" He pointed at the servant. "You know, _The Adams Family_? Lurch? He was the butler, played the piano, had this really creepy laugh?" Tony imitated the laugh and waited. When he got no reply he shook his head. "Nothing. This is my best stuff here."

The blonde vampire scowled, clearly not amused, and addressed the servant. "This is our new guest, Anthony. Please show him to his rooms and see he gets settled in," Gabriel commanded. The giant nodded his understanding without comment.

The vampire turned to Tony with a withering stare. "I believe you should use this time to rest for a few hours and then freshen up; appropriate clothing has been provided. You will join us for dinner this evening."

Tony laughed bitterly. "Look, I appreciate the five-star accommodations here at Club Vamp, but they aren't necessary. I really have no desire to hang out with you guys, especially since you've obviously never seen even one episode of _The Adams Family,_ so just point me toward a shower and leave me the fuck alone."

Adrian stepped forward and raised his hand to slap Tony's face. Gabriel reached out and grabbed his wrist, pushing it back down with a shake of his head. The older vampire moved in close to Tony, gripped his chin, and spoke directly in his ear. "Fortunately, there is only one servant here to witness your little outburst, but I warn you this disrespect will not be tolerated. Before dinner, we will discuss the rules for your behavior and the punishment you can expect for disobeying those rules. I am not an easy Master, Anthony, and you will do well to remember that."

Tony had a flashback to getting lectured in his father's study and responded with the same defiant attitude. "Nobody is my Master; I don't care what you do to me."

Gabriel studied him for a few minutes before he tilted his chin toward the stairs. "Take him," he said dismissively. A large hand closed on Tony's bicep and dragged him out of the hall.

Tony glared but went compliantly, trying to commit as much of the layout of the castle to memory as he could since his first order of business was going to be figuring out a way to escape, despite how difficult or risky it might be. The cavalry might be on its way, but Tony had no intention of waiting for them if he could get out on his own.

Crossing his arms, Adrian moved in front of Gabriel. "Have you completely forgotten about Maria? Are you going to allow your…..fascination, lust whatever it is for him, stop me from having any revenge? She was my wife, and I loved her! You can't possibly expect me to stay here with him like he's some kind of pet of yours."

The blonde vampire's expression softened; he reached out and stroked Adrian's jaw. "You are always my first and only Child. I cared for Maria, and I know how much she meant to you. Anthony will come to understand his place in this household, and I will enjoy his company. But that doesn't mean he won't be punished for what he's done; I doubt that he will learn his lessons easily."

Adrian appeared thoughtful. "What do you plan to do?"

"I've invited a few guests to a party next week ; many of them are very influential and should prove helpful in convincing the Conclave there was no harm done during our little adventure in Washington, DC. I plan on introducing them to my newest acquirement; not many have had the opportunity to drink from a _bellus_ before and are quite eager for the chance."

A sadistic smile formed on Adrian's handsome face. "You intend to let them drink from him? Your guests?"

"Only a few. A lot of that depends on how cooperative young Anthony chooses to be. If he has been particularly difficult, I might have to allow a few more to join in. He has to learn who he belongs to and for a man like him that will be no easy task. I believe a harsh beginning to his new position in life will do best to make a lasting impression."

The dark-eyed vampire gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." It wasn't everything he wanted, but it was definitely a start. He looked forward to seeing that arrogant smirk wiped off Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's face once and for all.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs fished the key from his pocket and unlocked the door to Tony's apartment. Walking through the small entryway he stopped in the living room and looked around. He'd never mentioned it to Tony, but he admired the fact that for a bachelor DiNozzo kept his home neat and tidy; not quite up to Marine standards, but pretty damn close. The hundreds of movies and CD's the younger man owned were tucked away on shelves designed specifically to keep them organized, various posters and original artwork hung on the walls, and the earthy colors of the furniture and carpets gave the living space a homey feel.

The lead agent moved through the rooms quickly and efficiently, tidying up and making sure things were in order for when DiNozzo returned. He adjusted the thermostat, threw away a half-eaten pizza and several empty beer bottles, scoured the refrigerator for out-of-date items, bagged up the trash, and turned on the dishwasher. Noticing a small pile of dirty laundry, he decided to ask Abby to come over and take care of it while they were gone. He finished up by making sure all the windows and the patio doors were locked and watering Tony's plants. After one final survey to double-check everything was in order, he stepped back out the front door and locked it behind him.

Gibbs walked to the door of the next apartment and knocked. "Special Agent Gibbs!" the elderly woman who lived there greeted him with a large smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm fine Mrs. Carmichael, but Tony's going to be away on an assignment for work and I was wondering if you would mind checking on his place every now and then until he gets back."

The gray-haired woman frowned. "Of course I will; I even have my own key Anthony gave me last year for this type of situation. Will he be gone long? I was planning on making hima lasagna and cannoli for dinner on Friday and I guess he's going to miss our date."

Gibbs smiled at hearing that; who would guess that Tony's weekend plans involved a hot date with a seventy-year old? "I'm not sure how long he'll be away; I'm doing everything I can to get him back home as quickly as possible."

The neighbor nodded her approval. "You do that, Agent Gibbs. You know, poor Anthony's mother is dead and he doesn't spend any time with his father-he needs folks to look out for him. He doesn't always take care of himself. I try to see that he eats at least one proper meal a week, but he keeps such odd hours it isn't always easy." She paused and her brown eyes crinkled. "He thinks the world of you, though. He's always talking about you-Agent Gibbs this and Agent Gibbs that."

The federal agent had a hard time responding past the lump in his throat. "I'll be watching out for him, Mrs. Carmichael," he finally said. "Thanks."

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad Anthony has such a good friend to count on." She patted his arm before shutting her door.

Gibbs walked slowly out of the apartment building toward his car. Mrs. Carmichael was right; Tony really didn't have anyone else to look out for him. He was the only thing standing between DiNozzo and a lifetime of pain and torture at the hands of Gabriel and Adrian. When he'd been searching for Ari years ago, Tony compared him to Captain Ahab-that was way he felt right now. He would give up everything if he had to-his career, his home, his life-the only thing that mattered was bringing Tony home.

And destroying Gabriel and Adrian in the process.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: **__Here's your next installment—I hope you like it! You have my overwhelming thanks for all your lovely reviews, and just a reminder—not matter how much things look like they might be going in one direction, you can never be sure. Out of curiosity, I wonder what the consensus is on Tony being turned? Most of you say yes, but as you'll find out in this chapter, it isn't going to be easy for it to end up that way._

_I know it's a busy weekend for most, but as always I hope you find time to drop me a few words. It's a nice affirmation after a chapter goes up. Things are going to get rough for Tony over the next few chapters, so he and I are going to need your support—lol! _

_Have a wonderful holiday, and don't forget to check out xenascully and sparkiebunny for convention information! _

Tiny flakes of snow fluttered down in front of the frosty window, the steel grey sky showing no sign of bringing any relief from the frigid temperature. The first time Tony had seen the castle, he had been impressed by its size; now he knew he had been completely unaware of the true immensity of the structure.

His suite of rooms stood high in a tower; beneath him he could see the stretch of block and stone that rested atop what was literally the rock face of a mountain. A village made up of tiny houses rested far below. He could barely make out wisps of smoke rising steadily into the air from fireplaces keeping the native families warm and safe. Somehow the thought of those happy families sitting around a simple hearth sharing a meal or talking quietly made him so desperately lonely it was like an ache in his stomach.

If he felt this way after three days, how was he going to feel after three months or three years? He didn't think he could survive that long.

Turning from the window, he walked around the room. A small table was set with trays from his breakfast; silver platters overflowed with fruits, breads, and jellies. He picked up a pastry, broke it in half, and put it back down. Being lonely and depressed always made him lose his appetite and it was all he could do to force himself to take a bite or two of anything.

The room itself was, for lack of a better description, sumptuous. The bed was enormous, with four large carved posts and a miles high mattress covered in thick, feather-stuffed blankets. Under other circumstances he really could have fallen in love with that bed, but not here and not now. Several large, comfortable chairs were scattered around the corners of the space. A huge walk-in closet had been filled with enough clothes for him to never wear the same thing twice in a year. Every item was in his size and similar to things he would've bought himself. Most of the wardrobe was casual; khakis, jeans, sweats, sweaters, t-shirts and pullovers. There was also a tuxedo that Tony guessed must have cost an easy three thousand dollars. The odd missing items were shoes and socks.

He had mentioned the lack of footwear to Lurch, his personally assigned manservant, or keeper, or jailer, or whatever they wanted to call him, but the quiet man had merely smiled and said he would not be allowed to wear socks and shoes on Gabriel's orders. At first Tony had wondered if the sicko vampire harbored a foot fetish to go with all his other deplorable traits, but he'd quickly realized that without shoes it would be difficult for him to try and escape across such unforgiving terrain. Tony had sighed dramatically and trotted around in his cold, bare feet, grateful he had trimmed his toenails recently.

A remodeled bathroom was attached to the suite, which contained a whirlpool tub and marble lined shower along with all the other necessary modern amenities including a fluffy white robe and oversized towels. On the far side of the room was a door to a small study which was lined with dark wooden shelves and leather bound books on a variety of topics. There was a desk and a soft leather chair across from a massive fireplace. Artwork graced all the walls.

Dammit, but Gabriel had good taste.

Boredom had settled in for the normally active field agent with a vengeance, so Tony decided to try the door leading out into the hallway. It was always locked at night, but he'd found it open several times throughout the day. Jiggling the handle, he realized this time it turned easily. Usually when he roamed around no one bothered him as long as he stayed in the rooms that were open and didn't try to get in anywhere else. He knew the room he wanted to visit anyway.

It was a large and open conservatory with floor to ceiling windows that allowed the dim winter light to filter in and create patterns on the decorative floor coverings.

In the far corner stood a black baby grand piano; a small cloth upholstered stool sat in front of the instrument. Tony had traced his finger over the smooth surface of the piano for the past few days, he'd even sat on the bench, but he'd yet to play a note. Today, as he seated himself in front of the black and white keys, his isolation got the better of him. He hadn't played in years, but found he couldn't stop from stretching his long thin fingers over the keys and placing his foot on the pedals.

Closing his eyes, he let the sounds flow through him. His friends all knew he loved music, but what they didn't know was that he could really play. It had started with instruction from knuckle cracking nuns in his youth, but at boarding school he'd been required to take music classes, and he'd continued with the piano. His teacher had believed he could be a professional and encouraged him to consider studying full-time. His father, as expected, had been less than impressed with the idea. Despite the lack of encouragement, he'd continued to take classes, even squeezing in a few every year as electives to meet fine arts credits at Ohio State.

Leaning over the keys with his eyes shut, he realized he'd forgotten what it felt like to have the small vibrations course through his fingertips and into his body. It was an emotional release he couldn't experience any other way. For a brief time he forgot where he was and what was happening to him and disappeared into the melody, his mind roaming free even though his body was still in captivity.

Aware of someone else in the room, he opened his eyes to find Gabriel staring at him from the doorway. "Don't stop," the vampire requested. "That was beautiful."

The room suddenly fell silent. "I don't play for an audience." Tony placed his hands on his lap, very conscious of the way Gabriel was watching him.

Gabriel walked casually to the piano and leaned against it. "I could order you to play for me."

Tony frowned, torn between the desire to take the smug look off the vampire's face and the knowledge that it wasn't a good idea to bait his captor. "You could do that," was all Tony said in reply.

He remembered all too well the conversation between him and the vampire the night he'd arrived here. Gabriel had sat in one of the large chairs in his room and laid out his "rules." It was ironic, Tony had every single one of Gibbs' rules memorized from number one, never let suspects stay together, to number fifty-one, sometimes, you're wrong. Those rules had never bothered him, but Gabriel's rules felt like a noose around his neck.

He was to stay in the areas of the house that were open during the day and never leave his suite at night. He was not to speak to any of the staff except for Lurch, well, his real name was Yuri, but Tony didn't care. He was to take care of himself physically; eating regular meals and showering daily-just because he was trapped in a castle didn't mean he got to be a slob. If he wanted anything; books, magazines, special foods, he was to ask. But there would be no outside communication and no television. Finally, he was to do anything Gabriel asked him to without question or complaint.

"Is that all?" Tony had commented sarcastically.

"That should be enough," Gabriel answered. "Punishment is simple. You will either be beaten or placed in the dungeon until I feel you've learned your lesson."

Of course this freaking place had a dungeon. Fortunately, the rules hadn't been pushed so far, specifically the one that would require him to do something Gabriel told him to that he didn't want to do. They both knew that wouldn't last.

As Gabriel stared down at Tony over the piano, he laughed. "It's obvious that if I tell you to play, you'll refuse simply on principal. I don't want to force your hand today, so we'll let it drop." Placing his arms on the piano, he flashed a brilliant grin. "I knew things would end up this way, that Gibbs would never turn you."

"We've gone over this. I didn't want him to," Tony stated resolutely.

"Yes, but if he'd asked, if he'd told you it was the right thing to do and what he wanted…you would've said yes. Haven't you wondered why he didn't try to convince you?"

Adrian's words echoed through Tony's mind.

"He hates being a vampire and he doesn't want that for me." Tony's voice had lost some of its confidence.

"That's true, he does hate being a vampire. He despises drinking blood. Did you know that a newly formed vampire has to be fed by his Maker every day? The fledgling won't grow his fangs for several years and in the beginning is completely dependent on his Father." He met Tony's eyes. "I took it as an honor to hunt for Adrian and feed him daily, since I knew without regular blood intake he wouldn't survive. He meant that much to me. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him grow sick and die." He gave his long blonde hair a shake. "Gibbs would never be willing to drink every day to keep a Child alive. Now that he's older I'm sure he goes months without hunting; he can pretend he's a human that way. Why, a fledgling would be a constant reminder of what he's become. No one means that much to him."

Tony stared out the windows watching the snow fall. "Kelly would have."

"His daughter? Yes, I suppose for her, but no one else. He is a bastard."

Gabriel walked back to the door of the room. "You are quite lovely when you're lost in your music. I hope to see it again." The way Gabriel's eyes roamed his body made Tony's skin turn cold as the ice outside.

He sighed, grateful when the vampire finally left. Gabriel thought he was hurting Tony by telling him about Gibbs' distaste for blood and implying that was part of the reason for Gibbs not turning him, but the revelation had the opposite effect. Tony would never want to burden Gibbs with something he despised doing. He couldn't imagine forcing Gibbs to hunt every day just to drink enough blood to keep him alive. It was all the more reason he was glad Gibbs had refused to do it and he would never again ask to become a vampire no matter what Mike Franks or the Conclave said. It all made sense to him now that he knew Gibbs would basically have to take care of him like a newborn if he was turned. His boss was the last individual on earth who needed to be responsible for a forty year old child.

All of that, however, paled in comparison to Tony's more immediate concerns. He had picked up on the subtle cues Gabriel was sending; there was no way the vampire was going to leave him alone much longer. He had to figure out a way to get out of here. Tonight.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs stared at the wood spread out on the workbench before taking another drink of bourbon. It had taken far too long for Vance to secure their passage to Albania. Finally, the correct paperwork had been completed and the appropriate individuals had been coerced. They could have just packed up and left, which is what Gibbs wanted to do, but Vance insisted they avoid an international incident. Gabriel might be an asshole, and Adrian might have a warrant out for his arrest in the United States, but the pair still held influence in their own country.

The team would fly out on the SecNav's Gulf Stream at 0500 the following morning. Mike Franks had ensured others would be waiting to help upon their arrival. Gabriel and Adrian had made their fair share of enemies over the years; Franks and Gibbs had an equal number of supporters. That network of vampires and humans would be necessary if they were going to have any chance to get Tony away from Gabriel.

Gibbs had thought coming down to the basement might help him relax so he could catch a few hours sleep before the flight, but it wasn't working. It had been three days since Gabriel and Adrian had left with Tony, and Gibbs had no idea what they were doing to his senior field agent.

His senior field agent. Is that really all Tony was to him? He'd spent ten years working with and protecting the younger man, and in all that time did he believe that Tony wasn't anything more? Once, years ago, he had jokingly told Tony he was irreplaceable; the statement had been far more honest than either he or Tony ever acknowledged.

He had put Tony on his team because he was a damn good investigator, and kept him close because he was a _bellus,_ because he reminded him of his own screw-up with Adrian, and ultimately, because he was Tony. There was no one else like him, and there never would be.

Losing Shannon and Kelly had nearly killed him. It had sent him into a darkness he had never known before, but somehow over the years, he'd crawled back out of the pain and heartache and made a new life. Tony's laughter and irrepressible spirit had been a big part of that new life. Giving up on DiNozzo now was impossible to consider.

He was glad that Tony hadn't actually wanted to be a vampire; it made everything a hell of a lot easier. Oh, Tony had made those few half-hearted attempts to convince him otherwise, but it was easy to see right through that. The younger man was just trying to do what he thought was the right thing. Gibbs stared at the glass of amber colored liquid in his hand, knowing it wasn't what he needed. Before leaving, he really needed to hunt; it had been months, and if he ended up in a fight, which was highly likely, it would be best to have as much strength as possible. Even now, centuries later, he still hated drinking blood, especially when it came from a living person. But it was necessary; nothing could replace what it gave him. He shuddered at the idea of raising a vampire Child-hunting, drinking, and feeding the fledgling daily for several years—Gibbs didn't know if he could do it even if Tony had wanted him to. Thank God he hadn't.

The blue-eyed vampire drained the rest of the bourbon and steadied himself for the night.

Adrian had sought Gabriel out; his nephew had been lost long before Gibbs had refused to turn him. Gibbs wasn't a bully and didn't expect blind devotion, but he had always been over-protective and expected those he cared for to accept his authority. Adrian, for all the nurturing Gibbs had provided, refused to believe he might know best and left in a huff to prove him wrong.

Tony was completely different. He wasn't afraid to question Gibbs, or get in his face when he needed it. But at the end of the day, DiNozzo would usually acquiesce to his lead. His deference wasn't out of fear or insecurity; instead it was born of respect and complete and total trust. If Gibbs made a rule, Tony followed it unless he had a damn good reason not to. They had developed an understanding beyond boss and subordinate, and when he was alone the older man had to admit it was much more like that of a father and son. If Tony never came back, it would be much worse than when Adrian left; it would be so much more like losing his own flesh and blood, like those endless black days after Shannon and Kelly died. He knew what that felt like, and he didn't want to experience it ever again; he was fairly certain it would rip him apart in a way he might never recover from.

The irony was those who knew him would say that, for the most part, he was a cold and emotionless individual. That perception was completely off base; in reality he was so consumed by emotions—love, anger, passion, regret—that he had to keep those feelings locked down tight and never let them out or they would consume him and anyone around him. The closest he had recently come to losing dominion over those raw feelings was after Kate died; it had taken all his willpower not to let his rage and guilt spiral out of control. Tony, whether he liked it or not, wore his heart on his sleeve. Gibbs did the opposite-he strangled his emotions in a vice-like grip until they were buried so deep inside no one even knew they existed. But right now, things were getting so far out of hand that every nerve ending in his body felt bare and exposed—he didn't think it would take much to send him over the edge. He picked up a piece of wood and ran a thumb over the rough surface; it was going to require more than sanding to smooth out the coarseness tonight.

He sat the wood down and poured another glass of bourbon, considering what needed to be done and his aversion to it. Getting shit-faced drunk was never a good idea, but slightly inebriated made it a little easier. In light of DiNozzo's disappearance his own wants and needs weren't that important anyway. Tony had asked for none of this, and Gibbs would never rest until he'd brought him home, or punished those who had taken him away.

Even if he had to embrace the things he hated most to do it.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"So tell me, Lurch, why are there so many humans working here? Don't they get worried staying in a house with a bunch of blood-sucking vampires?" Tony was lying on the bed with his fingers laced behind his head.

"As I have told you every day since you arrived, my name is Yuri—not Lurch-and this is a very good job." His voice was far more cultured than Tony would have imagined it to be and contained the slightest hint of accent as he spoke in English. The giant might look like a professional wrestler, but he acted like a college professor. "Gabriel has always taken care of our community and many of our families have worked for him for generations. He only drinks the blood of those who are willing to give it."

"There are humans who volunteer to let vampires drink their blood?" Tony couldn't help but look somewhat repulsed at the idea.

"Many consider it an honor, so yes; they provide the service of their own free will." The butler collected the plates and dishes from Tony's mostly untouched lunch. "You have not been eating very much. Gabriel will not be pleased with that information since he has made it clear your well-being is very important to him."

"Not hungry. Captivity does that to me. How many vampires are here?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Tony. "If I did not know better I would think you are trying to gather intelligence about us. That would not be a wise thing to do."

Tony shrugged and crossed his legs at the ankle. "I'm just naturally curious. I haven't seen anyone except humans since we arrived, but I'm guessing Gabriel is keeping me away from the rest of the occupants."

"He felt it would be an unnecessary temptation. There are always between six and twelve vampires staying here at any given time; most of them are half-blood children of Gabriel or Adrian. Many of them are young and would not have the willpower to avoid drinking from you."

DiNozzo leaned up on an elbow. "What's going to happen to me? Do you know?"

Yuri sighed heavily and pushed the cart toward the door. "I cannot answer that. Is there anything else I can get for you this afternoon?"

"No, Lurch, you're dismissed." Tony moved back to his previous position on the bed. "You really should watch an episode of _The Adams Family_; it would make my humor a lot more relevant."

The butler shook his head with bemused agitation at his mildly uncooperative charge, quietly shutting the door and leaving Tony alone to contemplate his fate.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs glanced up as he heard the front door open and shut. The bourbon wasn't helping anyway so he sat down his now empty glass to go upstairs and greet his visitors. His feet barely made it to the last step when he found a handful of Abby in his arms.

She burrowed her head into his shoulder and let out a sob. Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Hey now, none of that."

"I know I can't come with you guys but I'm so worried. What if you don't get Tony back or what if something happens to you? I couldn't stand it!" Her words were muffled as she cried into his t-shirt. "This might be the last time I ever see you."

"There's no way you're getting rid of me that easily, Abs. Let's go sit down." He led her over to the couch.

Mike Franks planted himself in the opposite chair. "I tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't listen. I couldn't think of anything to do but bring her over here to you."

"Is everyone else still at Ducky's?"

Franks ran fingers through his unkempt hair. "Yeah. They're safe; Palmer seems to be feeling better."

Gibbs nodded before looking down at Abby, lifting her chin with his hand. "Think you can dry those up for me?" He rubbed his thumb over her tear-stained cheek.

Abby sniffled. "I wish I could go with you."

"It's going to be bad enough worrying about everybody that has to go. I don't want to worry about you, too. Stay here and start planning Tony's welcome home party, ok?"

She ducked her head and grinned sadly. "I could go with a movie theme. He'd love that."

Gibbs returned her half-hearted smile. "Exactly. Pick some of those crazy-assed movies that only he knows about."

The Goth curled her legs underneath her and pushed her body close to Gibbs. "Everything will be fine. We won't lose anybody else; not like Kate or Jenny."

"Not a chance." Gibbs peeked over her shoulder at Franks. "How'd you get that old grump wrapped around your finger so fast?"

Abby's eyes twinkled brightly. "We understand each other. Underneath all that grit and gristle Mike has a very cool soul."

Franks low chortle rumbled out loud. "I've been trying to tell probie that for years."

"You're spoiling her," Gibbs accused.

"Like you haven't already done a damn good job of that. You're just afraid she'll like me better."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around his favorite scientist. "Abby has better taste than that."

"No need to fight over me, boys." It was nice to hear some life return to her voice. "Just come back to me safe and bring Tony-boy with you."

Franks stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "For you, Abs, anything." He frowned at Gibbs appraisingly. "You going out tonight?"

The lead agent's lips thinned. "I guess I better."

Abby scowled at him. "You could always drink from me, Gibbs. I really wouldn't mind."

The half-smile returned at the offer. "No, Abby, I've told you that I'll never do that." He picked up his jacket. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Keep your head in the game, probie," Franks warned. "No mistakes."

Gibbs' smile turned lethal. "Never, Mike." For the next few hours he couldn't think like a federal agent or even a human being. A predator walked out of his house and onto the streets of DC.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony sat in the cushioned chair with his leg tossed over the side, pondering on what it felt like to be a bird in a gilded cage. It had left him with way too much time to hypothesize methods of escape. He'd considered picking the locks, but he'd never been quite as good at that as Ziva and Gibbs, plus he didn't have any tools to use and there were way too many doors he would have to pass through.

Instead, he'd watched the staff as they brought him food and clean linens. An older couple in traditional housekeeper uniforms delivered the meals and brought fresh towels; fortunately they were both human. Neither had spoken to Tony since his arrival, and he hadn't tried to talk to them, considering Gabriel's rule about not communicating with the staff. The woman kept a large key that she used to unlock the doors, and he noted the key appeared to be an older style that fit all the locks. That key was his way out.

At the end of the day, when they paid their last visit, he would have to make his move. Lurch usually didn't come with them, but waited until later to clean up and check on Tony for the night. He hated to involve the couple, and prayed it wouldn't cause them any undue harm, but procrastinating any longer was out of the question. It was a dangerous undertaking, and it was highly possible he would meet up with some of the vampires Lurch said lived here before he made it outside, but he had to try.

He pulled the sheets off the bed and painstakingly ripped them into strips, hiding them in a drawer. He positioned a heavy candlestick on a side table just in case he needed a weapon. There was barely a miniscule chance this would work, but there was no way he could ever look Gibbs in the eye and say he hadn't at least attempted to escape.

He wiggled his bare toes on the hard floor and cursed his lack of shoes. A case of frostbite wasn't something he looked forward to, but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe there was some out of the way cabin up here he might run into; otherwise he had to try and make it all the way down the mountain to the village and pray someone there would help him. At least he was wearing a thick pair of jeans and the heaviest sweater he could find. It was the best he could manage under the circumstances.

Now all he had to do was wait for the housekeepers to arrive. To pass the time, he opened up the book he had been reading: _The Life of a Bellus. _Many of the people who had been born with blood like his were biographied in the book; what disturbed him was that most of the individuals described had been slaves, their lives attached to powerful vampires who used them for their blood. A few had become vampires themselves, and he found it interesting that the vampire _bellus_ usually ended up with some type of unexpected power beyond that of a normal vampire. At least if it ever happened to him, there would be one perk to the experience.

He stopped that train of thought immediately. Gibbs would never make him a vampire and he would never ask, for a variety of reasons now, so there was no sense contemplating what might happen. He didn't want it and Gibbs wouldn't give it. Instead he had to focus on reality and doing everything possible to escape. A scrape outside the door alerted him to the fact the time to make his move had come. He placed the book on the floor beside his chair.

He watched as the older woman entered, pushing the tray of food and towels. The older man, he assumed her husband by the way they interacted with each other, followed close behind. Internally, Tony sighed. They looked like a nice couple; he wished there was some other way to do this.

The plump woman flicked a gaze at him but didn't speak, apparently following the same orders that he had been. She arranged dishes and lifted covers off trays while the tall, thin man took some towels off the cart and walked into the bathroom. Tony stood and moved closer to the food, casually looking to see what had been delivered. The maid shifted nervously, uncomfortable with his proximity.

Quickly, Tony lashed out and grabbed the woman, turning her away from him and locking his arm around her neck. She gasped, but the pressure from Tony's bicep kept her from making any noise. He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to reach in your pocket and take the key. Just hold still; I don't want to hurt you."

DiNozzo couldn't tell if she even knew what he was saying, but after a few seconds she nodded. Tony fished for the key with one hand and stuffed it in his pocket. The man stepped from the bathroom and froze, face covered in fear.

There was no backing down now, and Tony had to go all the way; he squeezed harder, forcing the woman to pry at his arm with her fingertips. The man locked eyes with her in some form of silent communication.

"Open that drawer and take out the strips; tie her feet together," Tony ordered. The man hesitated, clearly not sure what to do. Tony squeezed tighter and prayed for forgiveness; the woman whimpered and gasped as he cut off her air supply. "Don't make me choke her to death," he threatened.

The old man moved quickly, taking out the strips and leaning down to wrap them around her feet. "Sit on the floor and tie your own." The old man knelt down and complied, his eyes never leaving those of his terrified wife.

"We're going to bend down," he told his hostage. "Now." They carefully went to the floor. "Hand her the strips." With shaking hands, the man handed them over, his fingers brushing her fingertips. "Tie his hands behind his back," Tony ordered, loosening his grip on her neck just enough to allow her to move. "Tight."

Once the old man was bound, Tony reached up and grabbed the heavy candlestick, sitting it within easy reach. "I'm going to finish tying you," he said firmly. "If you try to run I'll bash his head in. Do you understand?" He wouldn't actually do it, but the housekeeper didn't know that. The woman bit her lip and nodded mutely. Tony took more of the fabric to wind around her wrists. Balling up some of the rags, he made gags for them both, ensuring they couldn't yell once he left. He helped move first the woman, then the man, against the wall, letting them lean against each other. He bent in front of the couple, their eyes wide and fearful. He was disgusted at what he'd done to them, but couldn't see where he had a choice.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. He looked directly at the frightened old woman, noticing the red marks on her neck from where he had choked her and felt a pang of self-loathing. "I hope I didn't hurt you. This is the only way I can think of to get out of here, please try to understand. Gabriel, he….I don't know what he's going to do to me, and I don't want to wait around and find out. Sorry."

Tony didn't know if he fully explained to them how desperate he was to get away, and he didn't have time to try harder. Lurch could come back any minute. Grasping the key in his hand, he went to the door, reluctantly leaving the old couple sitting alone.

The hallway was quiet and empty. Based on his previous explorations, he went straight to the first set of doors he knew were locked. His breath stopped for a few minutes as he tried the key, afraid his actions had been for nothing and the lock wouldn't open; relief spread through him when the door swung wide.

He kept to the shadows and continued to move toward the front of the house, checking occasionally out the windows to confirm his movements. Any time there was a set of stairs leading down, he took those, too. Whenever he used the key to unlock a door he had to settle his racing heart and wipe the wetness from his sweaty hands since there was no way to predict if someone might be standing on the other side.

Eventually his luck ran out, as he predicted it would. Halfway down a corridor, voices approached. Making a split second decision, he ducked in an open room and pressed himself to the wall behind the door.

The voices came closer; years of experience tracking down criminals helped him stay calm and take only the shallowest of breaths, willing his body to remain still and silent.

"What's that smell?" one of the voices asked, loud and clear, obviously stopped on the other side of Tony's hiding place. He chewed his lip and glanced around for something to use as a weapon, wishing he had brought the candlestick. He couldn't see anything within reach, and moving would give away his location.

Another voice answered. "I don't know, but it smells….damn, that's good. Wherever that's coming from, it has to be around here somewhere."

He heard footsteps coming closer, and the first voice spoke again. "I can tell you this much, if I get my fangs in it, I don't think I'll be able to stop until I've taken every drop."

Tony sucked in a breath, beads of perspiration popping out on his forehead. He seriously doubted he could do much against two vampires when he was unarmed. They'd bleed him dry before anyone else in the house had a clue what was happening.

The heavy sounds were just outside the door when another person entered the conversation. "What are you two doing?" Recognizing the deep timbre of Lurch's voice, Tony felt a twinge of hope. At least if the butler found him he might not get slaughtered.

"There's some kind of weird smell in that room, we were going to check it out."

There was a long pause. "You boys better leave well enough alone and get out of here before someone else catches you snooping where you don't belong. Come on, I'll go with you."

There were shuffled footsteps moving away and down the corridor. Tony strained to hear the rest of the discussion. "Is it true that Gabriel has a_ bellus_ here? I thought maybe that was the smell."

He heard Yuri laugh. "I can assure you that if Gabriel does have a _bellus_ he won't be roaming around on his own with the likes of you around."

The sounds died away and Tony leaned over, allowing himself to breathe again. He waited to make sure they were gone, then inched out of the room and back into the hallway, once again cautiously searching for any way to get outside.

A short time later his efforts were rewarded. He turned the key in a heavy wooden door and felt a rush of bitterly cold air against his face. It was a side entrance leading down a long flight of stairs to the ground. Seeing no one around, Tony didn't wait another second; crouching low he bounded down the steps and hugged the castle wall, scooting along the stones to make himself as invisible as possible.

A guard came around a corner without warning; Tony had no time to think but merely reacted. He grabbed the startled man's arm and twisted, turning his back to his opponent and flipping him to the ground. The guard landed with a grunt and before he could recover Tony had straddled his chest and punched him directly in the jaw. The man was dazed; Tony grasped his hair and lifted his head, slamming it heavily into the frozen earth. The guard's eyes closed and his head lolled instantly.

A thicket of dense forest stood across an open field. Tony took off running in that direction, his only thought to get away before anyone else saw him. The sun was setting quickly, and as he dashed headlong into the undergrowth, a blanket of darkness surrounded him. Not knowing which way to go, he raced forward, conscious only of the fact he couldn't stop until he was so far away no one could find him.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs sat back on his knees and tilted his head toward the black sky; a warm trickle of liquid flowed down his throat. He could already feel the heady rush of adrenaline and renewed strength that came after drinking from a living being.

For some it was addictive; for him it was anything but. It was a necessary evil, something he was driven to do and had absolutely no choice in the matter. He had come to think of it as much like a chronic illness as possible, similar to taking insulin or some other type of medication to survive. Reducing it to that level was the only way he could stand to stay in his own skin.

For the first few years he had vomited every single time he drank from a person. Franks had just about given up on him ever getting over his distaste for it. When he'd finally managed to accept that drinking blood was always going to be a part of his survival, he had at least made the vow to never, ever enjoy it.

The man beneath him groaned; Gibbs looked down at his scruffy face. He tended to stick with the homeless and drifters, people not a part of the tightly woven fabric of society. They were easier to isolate, and their minds were willing to accept the haze of his suggestions as easily as they did the numbing effects of drugs or alcohol. He knew that the gaze from his blue eyes was legendary, but there was a reason for that; he could easily mesmerize humans with a lengthy stare. He had never understood the ability that all vampires possessed; perhaps it was some type of survival technique that allowed them to alter the memories of their victims so they wouldn't recall the attack except in formless bits and pieces. Whatever it was, he used it to his advantage.

That was another reason to drink from degenerates; no one would believe them if for some reason they came away with more memories than intended. They were the type of people generally written off as crazy or delusional.

Taking care to not wake the man, Gibbs pillowed his dirty hands under his head and pulled his torn jacket snugly around him. Tugging some money out of his own jeans, he stuffed several twenties into the man's pocket. It was a little bit twisted, almost like paying for the blood, but he had discovered it made him feel better to know the person he'd used had enough cash for a hot meal or several bottles of booze, whichever gave them the most comfort.

Sighing, Gibbs pulled his coat collar higher around his neck and face and made his way out of the alley, taking care to ensure there were no witnesses to his leaving. When he was relatively certain he was alone, the vampire darted away, using his renewed strength to add an extra burst of speed. If he was fast enough, he could still get a few hours sleep before they left to find DiNozzo and bring him home.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony didn't know how long he had been running, having lost track of time soon after entering the woods. What he did know was that his feet felt like he was stepping on shards of glass with every step. At first the pain had come from all the twigs, sticks, and rocks that had jabbed and sliced into his soles. That had been replaced by a numb fire which he presumed resulted from the fact he was freezing; several inches of snow covered the icy ground and the flakes continued to fall. The curtain of white had whipped up into a blinding fury fueled by a bitter wind.

The burning in his feet was matched only by the burning in his lungs; he was aware he needed to rest, but was afraid if he stopped moving he'd never start again. That debate was ended when his uncooperative foot got caught in a hole and he tumbled over, landing with a hard thud on the cold ground. He laid there, momentarily stunned and unable to move, until a frigid wetness seeped into his clothes. With a groan he pushed himself up until he was sitting on his frozen butt.

Icicles hung from every tree branch; glistening faintly in the light of the full moon. There was an insane beauty about the scenery, even though he realized being out here much longer would more than likely kill him.

Given his alternatives and the way Gabriel had been looking at him with slightly crazy and lust filled eyes, Tony decided this might be the best way to go. He remembered a story from eighth grade lit class about a man who got trapped outside and was unable to build a fire. He eventually lay down and went to sleep, knowing he'd never wake up again. In the grand scheme of things, that might not be so bad. It wasn't as exciting as saving someone's life, or going out in a hail of gunfire, but there was something poetic about it. And at least it would be on his own terms.

He pulled his knees in and wrapped his arms around his legs, shivering miserably. Ziva would have told him this was a stupid plan anyway, and McGee would have never gone for it without a GPS to tell him which way to go. Ducky would've personally known someone who died of exposure and Abby, well she could have probably started a fire with some muddy sticks and a piece of string, just like MacGyver. Gibbs would have given him a headslap from hell for his own lack of self-preservation.

God he missed them.

What happened next went by so fast it was a blur. He was lost in his musings and didn't hear the sounds until they were crashing all around him. Branches splintered and broke, and then something was pounding into the ground, hurtling straight toward him. His head snapped up and he searched frantically through the dark night and whipping snow for what was coming. A wild snarl and growl caught his attention right before the creature hurled itself at him, knocking him backward with its heavy weight.

Wet, matted fur shoved against his face and into his nose, choking him with its reeking odor. He pushed and shoved at the solid chest but the thing didn't budge, grunting and lunging with enormous teeth emerging from a gaping and slobbering mouth. He used both hands to hold the head of the beast away from him, but it jerked free and plunged down again, reaching in with its muzzle to rip and tear at his skin. He bent his elbow and jammed it into the animal's snout, knocking the raging monster back for a second.

Tony flipped over and scrambled to his hands and knees, trying to crawl away, his fingers scrabbling against the soggy ground. He had barely gone a few feet when a white hot pain tore into his ankle, and he turned to see pointed claws latched onto his leg, dragging him backward toward razor-like jaws.

He kicked at the animal with his free leg but it didn't help; he was pulled ever closer to the creature. When the claws dug deeper, he finally screamed but just as quickly fell silent and immobile, as the animal slowly prowled up his body, sniffing, until its hot, humid breath was puffing in his face and all he could see were its bright red eyes.

Gibbs was right again. Werewolves were real, and he really wished he could still say he'd never, ever met one.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: **__Tons of thanks for your reviews; I think you're getting really concerned about Tony at this point! I was worried at the beginning of this story that it wouldn't be accepted as an AU, but you've definitely shown your support and I appreciate it so much. I love to read your ideas and predictions. I hope the next section meets expectations; let me know what you think!_

_TLH_

Gibbs headed toward the airplane, duffel bag in hand. Ziva, McGee, and Ducky walked ahead of him, all carrying their own bags as they crossed the tarmac to the waiting jet. Mike Franks stayed close to his elbow; the blue-eyed vampire had been trying to shake a feeling of unease all morning.

Unexpectedly the lead agent stumbled, pain coursing through his ankle. Franks reached out a steadying hand, preventing Gibbs from landing on the pavement.

"Something wrong?" The grizzled voice was taut with concern.

"I don't know," Gibbs replied, bending over to rub the source of his unexpected discomfort. "I feel like something just stabbed my leg." He glanced at Mike with a puzzled frown.

Images washed over him; the full moon, a stark forest, sharp teeth, and a snarling growl. He was suddenly freezing, so cold it felt like his entire body was lying on a slab of ice. Stark fear coiled in his belly as something large and rabid attacked him with unrelenting force; pushing, shoving, and scratching without mercy. He couldn't get away. It was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Probie!"

The voice cut into his dream-like state, and as quickly as it arrived, the vision was gone, leaving him shaken, disoriented and still standing on a runway in Washington, DC. He looked down to find he'd dropped his bag to the ground.

"What in the hell is going on?" Franks demanded.

Gibbs wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question, although he had a pretty good guess. _DiNozzo. _It was like when Tony saw Gabriel kill the Marine in the warehouse; he had just experienced what was happening to the younger agent thousands of miles away, and it wasn't good. "I think something is wrong with DiNozzo. He's being attacked, and the thing clawed his leg—that's what I felt." Gibbs looked at his Maker apprehensively as everything clicked into place. "He's alone in the woods and something is trying to kill him…..I could fucking see it!"

Mike took his Son's arms and gave him a little shake. "Pull yourself together. DiNozzo's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Gibbs twisted away. "It's a full moon, Mike. That thing I saw knock him down was a damn werewolf! He's in the forest freezing to death trying to fight off a three hundred pound animal; I don't think DiNozzo's street fighting ability and sarcastic comments are going to help him out much this time." Gibbs grabbed his bag and strode forward. "And I'm here doing nothing."

Franks came up from behind and spun him around. "You are doing everything that can be expected of you. When we get over there, together we'll make sure Gabriel and Adrian know to stay the hell away from what's ours."

Gibbs smiled grimly. "Sounds like you're claiming DiNozzo, too. I wasn't even sure you liked him."

The older vampire humphed. "You might not be smart enough to turn him, but I know he's the one to carry on our bloodline. I've just got to keep him alive and your head out of your ass long enough to make it happen."

With that, Franks stomped up the steps and boarded the plane. Gibbs did the same, taking a seat in the back far away from everyone else. The other members of the team cautiously watched him stalk past, but obviously knew him well enough to realize he was in no mood to be disturbed. Ignoring their nervous glances in his direction, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He'd never experienced anything like this before. He and Mike were close, but neither had been particularly eager to project their feelings to one another even though they knew it was possible. They were about as "old school" as they could get, each willing to deal with emotional issues by drowning them in bottles of alcohol or beating them with their fists. DiNozzo was different, and although not a poster boy for emotional stability, he was a hell of a lot more in tune with his feelings than Gibbs ever would be.

It surprised him a little that he was on the receiving end of Tony's emotional surge and he wondered if his agent was targeting him intentionally or if the incident was just an accident. Obviously Tony was in extreme distress, so he was projecting his feelings of fear and anxiety like an exploding supernova and Gibbs was the natural receiver; he supposed there really wouldn't be anyone else closer to Tony than him. Maybe he had been able to sense Tony's anxiety because his secret was out and there was no wall separating them anymore. That, in combination with Tony's _bellus_ nature and the fact he had ten years worth of Tony's blood inside him, could account for the unexpected connection. Regardless, the brief vision was enough to leave him feeling out-of-sorts and frustrated. It was one thing to know that Tony was in danger; it was another to see and feel his pain and not be able to do one damn thing about it.

Gibbs cautiously let his mind open up to determine if there was anything else he could sense, but all he noticed was that his ankle hurt worse; he absently reached down and touched the area. He wondered if Tony had to be the one sending the feelings and it couldn't be forced from his end. He'd have to ask Ducky about it, since nothing in his past had ever given him reason to learn about any of this crap before now.

The glimpse he had of Tony hadn't lasted long, but it was enough for him to know his agent was in a life or death struggle. How in the hell had Tony gone out and found a fucking werewolf? He was countless hours away from even being on the same continent as his senior field agent; by the time they arrived whatever was going on right this minute would be long over. Gibbs gripped the armrests in white knuckled irritation. He only hoped that when they finally made it to their destination, they would still be conducting a rescue and not simply plotting revenge on the vampires who let Tony die.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony struggled not to breathe, or scream, or move an inch while the beast pressed down on his body and drew back its lips with a feral growl. It was so close he could smell its putrid breath-the odor reminded him of rotting flesh and he fought to stay in the moment and not lose himself to the overwhelming fear that threatened to highjack his mind to someplace less terrifying. In all the nightmares he'd ever had about dying, this scenario had never entered the picture. He'd seen victims of mauling by animals before, so he knew how bad it could get, and he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have those powerful jaws clamp down on his neck or face. His only hope was that it would be over quickly and he didn't have to endure a lingering death.

It seemed he was going to get his wish when the animal reared up and let out a guttural howl, stretching its mouth wide and turning its gleaming eyes on its helpless victim. Tony tensed his muscles and closed his eyes, waiting for the deadly impact, accepting there was no way he could escape the monster that loomed over him.

Instead of the expected attack, he heard another primal snarl; his green eyes darted around from his position on the ground, searching for the source of the additional sound.

Without warning, the creature that had been holding him down went flying through the air, landing in a tangled heap wrapped around a man's body that was rolling with it through the snow and dirt. The blonde vampire came out on top, using his talon-like nails to slice into the animal's hairy chest, leaving behind a ragged trail of blood and muscle. The enormous wolf roared in pain and bucked the vampire off, but Gabriel resumed his attack instantly, slashing and biting at the injured brute without mercy.

Tony tried to lift himself up; a part of his woozy brain realized that he couldn't stay here, that he had to get away while he still could, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He only moved a few inches before he fell back into a filthy patch of freezing snow. Unwilling to give in he tried again, but before his quivering limbs gave out once more, a strong arm circled his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Are you always this much trouble?" Yuri asked softly, tossing a thick blanket around him. "Gabriel is very upset with you."

Tony glanced over at the vampire who was still fighting with the thing that had attacked him, unsure of whom he wanted to win. At that moment the vampire threw the fur-covered creature into the air; the beast landed several feet away and whined before climbing back to its hind feet, drawing up to its full height, and circling its opponent, not yet ready to concede defeat.

Gabriel tossed his head back and laughed, clearly enjoying the altercation. He was shirtless, dressed in only black pants and boots, and his skin glistened in the moonlight. His wavy blonde hair streamed down his back like a lion's mane. He had never looked less human and more like a vampire.

When the beast snapped its jaws and howled again, DiNozzo's emerald eyes widened in sudden alarm. "That thing, it's a werewolf, isn't it?"

"Yes, Anthony, it's a werewolf. Did it bite you anywhere?" Yuri's hands ghosted over Tony's body, assessing for any wounds.

Tony considered the question through a haze of pain and exhaustion, barely aware that Yuri was touching him. "No," he answered, the reason for Yuri's concern sinking in. Being a werewolf was probably even worse than being a vampire. "It scratched me, but it didn't bite me. That means I'll be ok, right?" He didn't succeed in keeping his voice from shaking.

"Yes," Yuri said reassuringly. "That's one less issue to worry about."

Despite the fact he was on the verge of collapse, Tony managed a pained grin. "I'm hairy enough as it is. I can't afford to do that kind of waxing." Yuri frowned in exasperation, ready to launch into a lecture on the young man's cavalier attitude that was very likely going to get him killed.

A loud cracking noise split the soundless night, drawing their attention back to the fight. Tony and Yuri looked to see Gabriel holding the werewolf tightly from behind, its head twisted at an odd angle where the vampire had snapped its neck. Gabriel let go of the creature and watched it fall at his feet; it slowly resumed the shape of a naked man. Tony gaped at the sight of the transformation, momentarily forgetting that the werewolf had tried to kill him, a portion of his brain unable to believe this was actually real.

The vampire walked over to where DiNozzo sat on the ground, trembling and clutching the blanket around his shoulders, and stared down. Tony noticed that Gabriel appeared different; his face was more pointy and pinched, it somehow had taken on a demonic appearance that held no evidence of humanity. Where Tony had once found him somewhat handsome, any attractiveness was gone, replaced by a rage and fury that was directed squarely at him. Tony wrapped the cloth tighter around himself, thinking he might have been better off taking his chances with the werewolf.

"He wasn't bitten, just scratched and tossed around some," Yuri explained quickly, attempting to diffuse the tension. "But I think he might need a doctor for his feet and possibly hypothermia."

"Just point me toward the nearest Emergency Room and I'll take care of it myself. I have pretty good insurance," Tony mumbled insolently. Yuri gave him a glare that reminded him of Gibbs right before a particularly hard headslap.

Gabriel didn't acknowledge the information and completely ignored Tony's wisecrack. The furious expression on his face didn't change. "Get him back to the castle; I'll meet you there. I want Anthony to witness firsthand the repercussions of his little adventure." The vampire turned and ran off into the forest so quickly it was almost like he disappeared. Tony didn't think he'd ever get used to the way these beings moved; it was a vivid reminder of their true natures. He hugged himself tightly, trying to ward off the chill that had settled into his bones and was freezing him from the inside out. His escape attempt had been an abject failure and now he was going to be punished on top of it. Based on Gabriel's obvious rage, there was no telling what he was in store for.

Yuri scanned up and down Tony's soiled body, from his scratched face to his torn and bleeding ankle and mangled feet. Theyounger man shook pitifully and appeared ready to keel over from shock and fatigue, but there was still a glimmer of defiance in his eyes that touched a chord of sympathy in the Albanian. _Gabriel might have met his match with this one._

"Don't move," Yuri directed forcefully. Tony gave him an incredulous look.

_I can't move,_ he thought wearily, trying to will his increasingly heavy eyes to stay open.

Yuri returned leading a tall black horse which he brought over next to Tony. DiNozzo raised his head to see the height of the animal; he knew he couldn't walk anywhere, but he didn't want to use this method of transportation either. "Come on," Yuri said, pulling him to his feet; Tony hissed at the pain when his tattered soles touched the frigid earth. He listed dangerously when he tried to put weight on his injured leg, but was caught by Yuri before he landed face down in the snow. The stronger man helped Tony limp to the horse's side and then practically tossed him up on the stallion's back before climbing on himself.

"Keep that blanket around you; it's going to get colder when we ride." Yuri's deep voice stated from somewhere behind him as he felt large, rough hands snug the material tightly over his shoulders. Tony grasped the edges of the cover in one hand and took a handful of soft mane in the other, barely getting situated before the horse took off at breakneck speed into the night.

He must've run farther than he realized, because the ride back to the castle took forever. It was a nightmare experience, the wind slicing at his face while he bounced up and down, barely able to see what was zipping past him, the only light coming from the full moon looming over the barren landscape. Yuri's thick arms pressed into his own, holding him on the horse since he had nothing substantial to grab on to for support. His ankle throbbed and his muscles ached miserably. By the time they arrived at the castle he could feel himself sliding in and out of awareness, his head dropping forward and then jerking back up when he remembered where he was being taken. His body was so numb with cold and weariness it felt like a foreign object he no longer controlled. When the horse stopped there was nothing he could do except roll off in a boneless heap.

Someone caught him before he hit the ground, for which he was alert enough to be grateful. But then they were forcing him to stand on his abused feet and leg, causing him to groan in misery and drift to the side. A large hand smacked him on the nape of the neck so hard it made Gibbs' headslaps feel like lovetaps, and he tried to force his body to stand upright. "Don't hurt him," Yuri interjected, sliding an arm around his waist.

"Gabriel is waiting in the Great Hall; he said the _bellus_ needs to be attentive. I'm just following orders," a sniveling voice explained.

Tony was pressed up against Yuri close enough to feel the large man's chest rumble. "I don't think Gabriel will like it if you bring him in with any more injuries than he already has."

The vampires seemed to think that made sense, so they did their best to maneuver him up the castle steps without further abuse, despite the fact he was stumbling more than walking. They prodded him along, Yuri close to his side, until they entered a large ballroom that had intricately patterned tile floors, banners on the walls, and an enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Gazing around, Tony vaguely wondered if every being in the castle had assembled there; dozens of humans and vampires stood around the room. It occurred to him they might be waiting to watch him get beaten for his escape attempt; if that was the case he doubted their entertainment would last very long since he was pretty certain he would collapse before it even got started.

He was pushed through the crowd until he reached the center of the room; the vampires they passed stared and sniffed, a few even reached out tentative hands to touch him. They made no attempt to hide their fangs, most letting the pointed teeth press into their lips. A group of provocatively dressed female vampires giggled and groped him, allowing their fingers to rub his hair, stroke his chest, and fondle his ass. Tony drew in upon himself and tried to avoid their advances but he couldn't escape them all, even with Yuri attempting to force them away from him. It was a relief to finally move out of their reach, but what he saw in the open area frightened him to his core and made his already weak limbs nearly give out completely.

The old man and woman he had left tied up in his room were kneeling in the floor with their hands restrained behind their backs; their heads were bowed and he could hear the woman sobbing quietly. Gabriel stalked around them, the expression of pure fury still on his distorted face. He carried a large sword in one hand and swung it loosely while he paced. Adrian stood several feet behind him, face alive with anticipation.

Tony's green eyes instantly filled with worry and confusion. "Why are they here?" he asked Yuri. "I'm the one getting punished, not them. They didn't do anything wrong."

Yuri tried to shush him, but Gabriel had already noticed their arrival. He planted himself directly in front of Tony, feet wide apart and sword pointed at him. "I am deeply disappointed in your selfishness and the position you have put me in. Did you think your actions would only have repercussions for yourself? I have to deal with such a major display of incompetence; everyone who works for me needs to realize the consequence if anything of this magnitude occurs again. You will watch and take responsibility for your childish decisions."

Tony's head felt like it was filled with rocks, and he urgently tried to follow what was happening. He lifted a hand to his temple and rubbed, hoping to clear away some of the cobwebs that were tangled there. "I don't understand," he whispered, glancing at Yuri and swaying slightly. "None….none of this makes any sense." Yuri pulled him up again when he started to fall, allowing Tony to lean heavily against his sturdy body. Tony didn't fight the Albanian's help, since without it he would be watching the events from the floor. Still, the small gestures of kindness made him question Yuri's motivations, and he felt the older man's arm tense when the enraged vampire strode away from them.

Gabriel moved to stand behind the old woman who sobbed harder as he came near her. The metal of the sword glistened when the vampire lifted it. As comprehension dawned, Tony met the woman's soft brown eyes. "Wait!" Tony yelled desperately. "You can't do this! This was my fault, not hers!" He jerked free from Yuri's grip and stumbled forward, hitting the floor when his rubbery legs wouldn't hold him up any more.

There was no hint of compassion or doubt when Gabriel's golden eyes scoured him; then narrowed in anger.

"Don't ever defy me again." The sword flashed up and then down, and for a split second the warm eyes of the woman grew large and surprised, then her head was rolling across the floor toward him, separated from her body that was gushing a torrent of blood onto the tile.

Tony thought he screamed no, but wasn't exactly sure because of the deafening sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He had seen severed heads before, along with enough mutilated and dissected body parts to last a lifetime, yet he'd never witnessed the actual event and he'd never been the cause of it occurring. His mind couldn't accept what he was seeing; he watched as those kind eyes turned cold and unblinking, the head resting several feet in front of him.

The bile hit so fast he couldn't stop it, and he vomited onto the marble surface, his stomach rolling in waves. A hand wrapped in his hair and jerked his head up, forcing him to look at the lifeless face and then pulled harder and made him focus on the old man whose tears were dripping off his chin and into the floor. Their eyes met and Tony had to swallow more puke back down. _This is all because of me._

Gabriel brutally shook Tony's head, hand still firmly gripping his hair, and DiNozzo winced in pain. "You watch. Don't you dare look away, do you understand me?"

Tony didn't have a voice to answer, but stared ahead in mute horror.

The bloody sword gleamed as the vampire took up position beside the old man. Tony didn't turn away, forcing his gaze to stay with the doomed man and whispering, "I'm sorry." He watched as the sad eyes looked once more at his wife and then closed, silent tears seeping out from his lashes. The sword did its work again, and a second head rolled next to the first, the old man's body falling lifelessly next to that of the woman.

Tony couldn't hold it in any more and he vomited again. Witnessing the brutal deaths of these innocent people was worse than anything Gabriel could have done to him personally.

The vampire tossed the sword to the floor where it clattered loudly. "Clean this up!" he shouted, and several servants jumped to comply. Tony was shaking violently, his entire body wracked with tremors as he struggled to hold himself up. A servant lifted the woman's head by the hair and Tony's stomach contracted once more, but there was nothing left to come out, so instead of retching he coughed and gagged. Gabriel roughly pulled him to his feet and shoved him into Yuri's unyielding form; the strong man immediately took hold so his charge didn't wilt back down. Gabriel grabbed his chin, fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise, and held Tony's face. "You are mine now, Anthony; maybe Gibbs couldn't teach you to behave, but I will." He let go of Tony's jaw. "Take him downstairs; I can't stand the sight of him."

Yuri's large but gentle hands curled around Tony's arms and led him away. DiNozzo kept glancing back at the carnage he was leaving behind; the man's severed head lay nestled in a river of dark red blood. The roomful of vampires and humans parted to let them pass, whispering as they made their way across the ballroom. Tony was grateful that this time no one attempted to touch him; he didn't think he could stomach it.

Faltering along beside Yuri, Tony didn't know where they were going and he didn't care. He just wanted as far away from Gabriel as possible and every painful step he took put more distance between them. His wet clothes were stuck to his body and he wasn't sure if he'd ever been so cold in his life. The only time that came close was when he'd jumped into the water to save Gibbs and Maddie, but that experience had been followed by piles of warm blankets and cups of hot coffee at Gibbs' house; he didn't think he'd get so lucky this time. He tripped and looked down at his feet, noticing the trail of bloody footprints he was leaving behind.

Yuri opened a creaky metal door and nudged him through; the dungeon looked exactly like Tony imagined it would. Stone walls and dirt covered floors greeted them. The large man stopped and lit a candle, its faint glow illuminating their path and sending several enormous rats scurrying for cover. Holding the candle in one hand and taking Tony's arm in the other, Yuri guided his compliant prisoner into a small room and pushed him to the floor. Tony let his back lean against the hard wall, momentarily glad to be off his hurting feet despite the hideous location.

The next thing he knew Yuri was lifting his arm above his head and a cold unforgiving steel bracelet was locked around his wrist. Before he could figure out what was being done, his other arm was chained as well.

"What are you doing?" Tony gasped, pulling weakly against the metal cuffs.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, I wish I didn't have to do this." The big man stood back and let his mouth form a grim line. "If I do not follow Gabriel's orders my head will be the next to fall."

Tony sobered at the thought of being responsible for another death and stopped struggling. He sighed deeply and sagged his tired body into the bonds. "I understand, Yuri. You've done enough for me." He couldn't tolerate the thought of someone else suffering that kind of fate because of his stubbornness.

Yuri knelt next to him. "I am trying to help you, Anthony. I have no wish to see you die. As soon as Gabriel allows it I will return and treat your injuries; you must rest until then and believe that I will be back. Do you think you can trust me?"

The chains holding him against the wall clinked as Tony's body trembled; he couldn't control the reaction any more. He blinked at Yuri miserably. "What were their names?"

"Who?" Yuri asked, confused.

"The old man and woman, what were their names?" Tony's soft voice was thick when he spoke.

"Claude and Irina. I have known them over thirty years."

Tony bit his lip and struggled to keep from breaking down. "I really am sorry. I didn't….I didn't think Gabriel would….." He stopped, unable to continue.

Yuri brushed the younger man's matted hair back, noticing his skin was warm to the touch. "I know."

His only link to the world walked to the door and shut it behind him, leaving Tony wet, worn-out, shivering, and alone with his monsters in the dark. Yuri had been kind to him, but he needed to remember that the man worked for Gabriel, and that's where his loyalties lay. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something inane, like he usually did to settle his mind, but nothing worked. The only images he could see were the tears of the woman, Irina, and then her head rolling toward him. The old man's eyes stared into his when he knew he was about to die. A werewolf held him down and licked him.

It was all too much. He was trapped here, with no possibility of escape; Gibbs couldn't get him out of this mess no matter how much he might want to. Gabriel could do anything he wanted to him; drink from him, leave him locked in this dungeon, even rape him, which Tony finally admitted was a distinct possibility. He had been unwilling to acknowledge it before, but it was obvious the vampire was interested in a lot more than just his blood. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop any of it. He couldn't deal with feeling so helpless and isolated. He couldn't handle the fact that the blameless couple had died for his foolish attempt at escape.

Maybe he could just piss Gabriel off enough to kill him. Or Adrian; he guessed it wouldn't be too much trouble to get him to do the job.

Tony pulled in a shuddering breath. _DiNozzo's don't cry_, he admonished himself, but the urge was there, and he knew there was no one around to see it besides the rat he could hear shuffling in the corner. With no way to get warm, soothe his aching body, or calm his agitated mind, Tony let the first few tears fall and wondered if he would ever be free again.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Tony would have loved this," McGee said, lounging in the comfortable seat of the SecNav's plane. "If there's one thing about DiNozzo, he appreciates luxury."

Ziva ran a delicate finger over the leather armrest. "Yes, he would have found these accommodations far more to his taste than coach class. There would even be room for him to stretch out those long legs of his."

Ducky smiled agreeably. "Let's hope that wherever our friend is now he is safe and comfortable."

No one spoke, since they weren't sure if that was the case or not. "This reminds me of a time in the 1700's when a dear friend of mine was abducted by pirates. He was forced to serve on their ship as it sailed the Carribbean…"

McGee sat forward and interrupted. "Did you say pirates? You had a friend who was kidnapped by pirates?"

Ducky looked baffled by McGee's lack of belief. "Of course; it was quite a common occurrence in that time, Timothy. Anyway, I decided to mount a rescue so I commandeered a vessel…"

He continued his story, which droned in the background near where Mike Franks and Gibbs were sitting. Gibbs' eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping; Mike watched his Son's eyes dart around beneath his eyelids. He was still staring when the blue irises shot open and Gibbs sat up, fingers pressed to his forehead.

"I think I can feel him again," the lead agent said simply.

"Is it just feelings or can you see anything?" Franks asked for more details, taking the entire situation in stride.

Gibbs didn't move, not sure what to do. He wasn't comfortable with any of this and couldn't decide what he thought about it. The first time had been a complete surprise; he hadn't considered the possibility it might continue. It was like being immersed in a current of water; the feelings flowed around, touching him then drifting away to slowly swirl back again. "Only emotions," he replied. Concentrating, he tried to identify the predominant feelings. "He's scared and lonely, having a hard time holding it together. Someone's died and he blames himself." The former marine made a face. "I'm not going to, but I have an overwhelming urge to cry." The idea pissed him off, but it was worsened by the fact that it was really Tony who was on the verge of tears. Tony, who would probably choose evisceration over showing any kind of weakness, was slowly losing control.

Mike turned to the small group at the front of the plane. "Hey, Ducky, could you come back here a minute?"

The lead agent heard the doctor say, "I'll have to finish my tale another time," before making his way to their cluster of seats.

"Gibbs has a connection again. Sounds like DiNozzo's pretty upset."

Ducky considered a moment. "Jethro, it's possible you could do more than just receive Anthony's feelings. Perhaps you could send him yours. It might give the boy some comfort if he's having a difficult time."

The frown on Gibbs' face spoke volumes. "I don't know how to do that, Ducky. I might be a vampire, but I've never believed all that extra hocus-pocus shit. I'm not sure I can do it."

The doctor leaned forward and placed a hand on Gibbs' knee. "I know it's a challenge for you, but do you think you could try if it will help Anthony?"

Gibbs sighed in defeat. Hell, he'd try almost anything if it would get DiNozzo to stop feeling so despondent and hopeless. It wasn't like he could do much else to help him.

"Tell me what to do."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony shifted uncomfortably and attempted to ease the pain in his sore body. The way he was chained to the wall offered no relief, and he felt increasingly agitated. It would be an improvement to simply wipe the snot off his face, but he couldn't even do that.

He tried pulling his knees toward his chest to get warmer, but it didn't help much to combat the frigid air. Something brushed against his bare foot and he let out a surprised yelp and squirmed. It had to be the rat he'd heard earlier. What if there was more than one rat in here? He knew his feet were covered in crusted blood; what if it attracted the rats and they started nibbling on him? If he fell asleep they could swarm up and chew him apart. He thought he'd seen a movie where that had happened, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it had been called.

His mind went haywire at that point, imagining the room filled with hundreds of rats all watching with their beady eyes waiting for him to doze off. There was no light whatsoever and since he couldn't see, it was possible to believe anything was in the room with him. Another soft body pressed against his foot and he cried out, tucking his feet under his legs despite the way he had to pull on the metal cuffs to move that fast.

Panic set in, and he tugged on the chains, trying to get loose even though he knew it wasn't possible. A harsh cough ripped from his lungs and he struggled to get it under control, but once it passed he was breathing so hard it was impossible to slow back down. Quickly the attack turned into panting, and his chest hurt so much it brought fresh tears to his eyes.

He realized he was hyperventilating, and if he didn't get a grip he'd pass out-but if he passed out the rats would be all over him. The thought made him gasp even harder, the sound of his own shallow breathing loud in the tiny cell. His vision grayed and he tried to hold on to consciousness, unsure if he'd still be alive by the time Yuri came back for him.

He jerked his arms and let the sharp edges of the cuffs slice into his skin so the pain would keep him awake. His lungs constricted and he felt lightheaded and dizzy when another cough ripped loose and cold perspiration dripped into his eyes. At every yearly physical since the plague Brad Pitt had given him a prescription for a rescue inhaler which he always threw away without getting it filled. What he'd give to have that tiny disc in his hand right now. But there was nothing, no help, and as he fought against the darkness he swore he heard the gnawing of dozens of tiny teeth getting closer with every passing minute.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The ME leaned forward. "Think of Anthony; then try to project a sense of calm. Focus on the fact we are coming to help and that he isn't alone in his predicament."

With a scowl, the silver-haired vampire did as instructed, opening his eyes again after a few minutes. "How do I know this is doing any good?" He was reminded of how stupid he'd felt when learning to do breathing exercises with a pregnant Shannon; no matter how many times she told him he couldn't mess it up he didn't totally believe her. It had been that important for him to get it right.

Ducky smiled with understanding and compassion. "You'll feel it. I can't explain that part to you, it just has to happen."

Gibbs snorted derisively and shut his eyes again, trying to not be so skeptical. He allowed his mind to roam, immediately sensing Tony's anxiety once more. If Gibbs was anything, it was a control freak, and it didn't take long for him to insinuate himself into the connection with DiNozzo. With shocking force, he was assaulted by a surge of panic.

_I'm going to die. They're going to eat me alive. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. _

Gibbs wasn't sure what to do; the force of Tony's distress was overwhelming. For a second, it occurred to him that if Tony died he would feel it, and he'd experience everything DiNozzo was feeling as his life ended. He gasped, momentarily unable to catch his own breath.

"Talk to him, Jethro," he heard Ducky say from far off. "Let him follow your lead, not the other way around."

Gibbs fell back into a routine he'd learned as a sniper, when absolute calm was necessary to wait out any situation for just the right moment to fire. He forced his heart to beat slower, his mind to empty of everything except what he wanted it to know.

_It's going to be alright, _he said firmly. _We're on our way and you aren't alone. Don't be afraid. You aren't alone and you aren't dying. I'm here. _Not knowing if this was what he should be doing, Gibbs kept repeating the words over and over, concentrating on his own slow heartbeat until he felt the ball of fear unfurl and relax, eventually matching pace with his own steady, even breaths. He stayed focused on the connection a while longer, before opening his eyes again.

"I think he fell asleep," Gibbs announced to Ducky and Mike, who were staring at him with barely controlled concern on their faces.

"At least we know he's alive," the ME pointed out reassuringly.

Franks' eyes were cold and hard when he met Gibbs' gaze; it was obvious he was thinking the same thing the lead agent was.

_For now._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **__Between work and family I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get this chapter ready, but here it is! There have been a few questions about the turning process and how that would happen, and it will all be explained better and in more detail soon as that becomes more of an issue in the story, but if you have any specific questions send me a private message and I'll clear it up for you._

_Once again, I can only express my heartfelt thanks at your wonderful reviews and support. They mean a great deal (especially at 11:49 at night when I have to get up at 5:00 in the morning) so I hope you continue to send me a few words if you're enjoying the story. Oh, and don't forget the NCIS convention (see xenascully or sparkiebunny about that) and if you haven't seen the pictures from next week's episode (Baltimore), google them now! The TV Guide cover is awesome!_

_TLH_

_The sea breeze was warm and filled with the slight sting of salty air. Deep blue water sluiced past the bow of the boat in small waves that crested into frothy white caps. Tony raised his face toward the sun, relishing the heat as it beat down from the crystal clear sky. _

_"DiNozzo, get your ass over here!" _

_Tony turned to where Gibbs was standing at the helm, easily steering the boat through the open water. The boss rested his hands on the wheel with casual and relaxed ease, not like the tightly wound spring Tony had come to expect. DiNozzo grabbed two cold bottles of beer from the cooler and handed one to Gibbs, before draining half of his in one gulp._

_"Glad to see you still have those prep school manners," the lead agent teased, a faint smile on his lips. "How is the rest of our crew doing?"_

_Tony looked to the back of the boat, where Ziva and Abby lounged in deck chairs sunning themselves, both women wearing the tiniest of bikinis, and grinned brightly. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer leaned over the side of the boat with fishing poles dangling into the sea. McGee stood next to them wearing swim trunks and drinking a glass of lemonade._

_He knew the boat was Gibbs', a new one he'd built in his basement, but it was bigger than he recalled and he wasn't sure how the older man had gotten it out of his house and into the water. For some reason those questions didn't matter though; they were all together-safe, happy, and enjoying the beautiful day. Even Gibbs was smiling broadly, his blue eyes sparkling like the rays of the sun reflecting off the ocean._

_"Want me to teach you how to steer this thing?" Gibbs asked._

_Tony couldn't think of a better way to spend the morning. "Sure, boss."_

_Gibbs stepped back and Tony took the controls, the wind blowing in his face turning sharply colder; he started to shiver. The sky clouded over and the sun went dark, shadows falling across everything, making it difficult to see. He looked up, wondering if there was a storm brewing; glancing over his shoulder he tried to find Gibbs, but the silver-haired marine was gone. So was everyone else, leaving him alone; he couldn't steer the boat by himself and it was so dark now he couldn't tell where he was going. The cold water sprayed onto him and the boat rocked violently, making him sick. He closed his eyes against the sensations._

_"Gibbs? Boss? Where are you?" He couldn't figure out why Gibbs would leave him out here by himself. The day had started out so nice, so perfect—he didn't want it to end. There was no way he could steer the boat back on his own; he didn't know what to do. A wave crashed over the bow, knocking him backward and soaking him completely. He shook the wet hair out of his eyes._

_"Gibbs! Come back; I need you!" he shouted loudly so he could be heard over the roaring of the storm. He could faintly hear someone answering him, but the response was garbled and indistinct. He strained to make out the words._

"Anthony, open your eyes. You need to wake up." The voice was stern and commanding, but he didn't recognize it and refused to listen. He needed to find Gibbs; the boss would help him turn the boat around and head toward home. He always knew what to do.

Something touched his face and it occurred to him he must be dreaming; he wasn't on Gibbs' boat, but Gibbs had been with him, right? He remembered…coughing, not being able to breathe, and his boss had told him to relax and not worry, that he wasn't alone. He'd stayed with Tony until he calmed down and fell asleep. So where'd he go? Gibbs always stayed when Tony was hurt, or exhausted, or just needed…someone to be there, a solid presence he could count on.

"Can you hear me, Anthony? I want you to say something if you can." He still didn't know who was talking, but decided he should probably pay attention.

"Boss?" he asked, prying his bleary eyes open to look around. Maybe Gibbs had come back to help him.

"Stop saying that, Tony. We don't want Gabriel to get angrier than he already is." The voice was attached to a large person Tony thought he should recognize.

"Where's Gibbs? He….he was….here a few minutes ago." Tony scanned the room but there was so little light he couldn't see anything beyond a few fuzzy shapes. He attempted to move, groaning miserbly when he discovered he was attached to the wall behind him.

"Drink this," the voice said, and he felt a bottle of water forced against his lips. He took several sips before gagging when he couldn't swallow fast enough. Someone nearby whispered, but he couldn't make out who it was.

Fingers moved against his wrist, and he felt the shackle loosen, letting his arm drop down to his side. His other arm was released as well. A cold wet cloth was carefully rubbed over his face, removing the dirt and fluid that had accumulated over the last twenty-four hours.

"I need you to find Gibbs," Tony repeated, trying to catch the man's hand. "He's….looking for me, please." DiNozzo leaned over and wheezed pitifully before Yuri pushed him back against the wall for support.

The servant let out a frustrated puff of air. "Gibbs is not here, Anthony. You have a very high fever and you must have been dreaming. Gabriel is still very upset, but he doesn't want to let you die. I have brought a doctor from the village who's going to examine you. He doesn't speak English, so I will translate."

Tony rolled his head to the side to find a nervous young man with unruly brown hair and thick glasses staring at him fearfully. The doctor grasped his wrist to check his pulse, shaking his head before gesturing with his hands. He said a few words to Yuri who turned back to Tony.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes, alright?"

Tony shook his head in protest. "I don't know….who this is. I want….I want Ducky. He always helps me….when I'm sick. Get…get Ducky." He shoved their hands away and did his best to avoid any physical contact, fighting weakly against Yuri's attempts to touch him, which brought on another spasm of coughing.

"Settle down, Anthony. You are going to make the situation worse."

Ignoring the man, Tony tried to stand only to find the world tilted and undulated around him. "Gibbs," he mumbled. "N…need to find…" A soft moan escaped his lips when he started to fall back down; Yuri caught his arm and lowered him the rest of the way to the floor before placing the cold cloth on his forehead again.

"You should recognize where you are, Anthony. I am Yuri, remember?" The fever bright eyes stared back blankly. "Yuri? How about Lurch? _The Adams Family,_ right?" He was grateful his efforts were rewarded with a long blink and a small grin because he had no intention of singing that terrible theme song. Besides, he couldn't let Anthony realize he had picked up on the television reference all along.

Tony's eyes traced the cell again with a bit more clarity. "Lurch? Oh," he stopped, his brain finally accessing the events of the past few days. "Gibbs isn't here, is he?"

"No, Tony, just me and a doctor. Please let us help you."

"S….sorry. I got confused, I could have sworn….." Tony shook his head gingerly, which set off yet another round of coughing and he found Yuri patting his back carefully.

"We are going to get you warmed up. I have some clean clothes and blankets; is it acceptable if we help you change?" He was careful not to spook the young man again.

The sweater and jeans Tony was wearing had nearly dried, leaving them stiff and filthy. Since he was still freezing, he guessed the garments were doing little to provide any warmth. He nodded at Yuri's suggestion, but didn't move to do anything else, his limbs too heavy to lift.

The Albanian took charge, tugging the shirt over Tony's head as gently as possible, propping the young man up while soggy material was peeled off his arms and chest. Tony found he was barely able to hold himself up, lolling about as Yuri moved him around. He shuddered non-stop in the icy air of the stone cell.

Yuri scowled unpleasantly at the skin which was too hot beneath his touch, and said something in his native language.

The doctor leaned forward and placed a hand on Tony's forehead before applying the stethoscope to his chest. Tony didn't protest, all too familiar with the tight, constricted feeling that was usually a warning he needed a comfy bed and some hot soup. A few minutes later the physician spat a stream of words at Yuri, who listened intently before turning back toward the prisoner.

"He says he can hear congestion in your lungs and he's concerned about your temperature."

Tony's glazed over eyes fluttered closed again, and he jerked when Yuri touched his arm. "I don't feel so good, boss," he muttered, drifting out of it again. "Why is it so cold in here?" He tried to move, but only succeeded in falling forward on top of Yuri's chest.

"Anthony," Yuri gave up, determining the younger man was too unaware of his surroundings to be of any assistance. Together he and the doctor finished undressing Tony and wrestled him into a thick sweatshirt and soft sweatpants. Laying him on a rough mat in the corner, the doctor knelt and tended to his feet, swabbing them with antiseptic before wrapping bandages around the abrasions. The physician followed the same procedure with the puncture wound on his ankle, before finishing his ministrations with a pair of heavy socks.

While the doctor prepared a syringe of antibiotics, he asked Yuri to hold Tony on his side; he completed the treatment with a shot of thick liquid into his patient's hip. Tony coughed on and off the entire time, mumbling to himself incoherently. Yuri had to strain to make out the jumbled comments. "Take me home, boss. There are rats in here, and I….I hate rats," DiNozzo whined.

The large man tried to calm Tony's feverish agitation the best he could. "I've gotten rid of all the rodents, Anthony. There is nothing to fear."

Tony shook his head and continued to talk to someone else, even though his eyes were open and looking at Yuri. "You made me carry that one on the deserted ship," Tony paused and took a shallow breath. "It really freaked me out, boss. No more…..no more rats…..please. Just let me go home now." He licked his lips and stared into the corner. "I…I can't stay in here…..again tonight." DiNozzo coughed so hard Yuri finally reached out and held his quivering shoulders until the attack passed. "Please," Tony asked softly.

Yuri felt a twinge of pity and lay his calloused hand on the boy's clammy head. "You'll go home soon, Anthony." He forced Tony to drink more water before he convinced the agent to lie down. Yuri covered him in several blankets then sat on the floor and continued to bathe his sweaty brow. The servant couldn't predict what Gabriel and Adrian planned to do with this young man, but he was certain it wouldn't be in the _bellus'_ best interests. Yuri stayed until Tony settled into a restless sleep, then stood and checked the room for any sign of the rats DiNozzo kept rambling about; seeing nothing, he followed the doctor out of the cell and locked the door behind them.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Stepping from the train, Ziva assessed her surroundings. It was like going back in time. The streets were made of dirt and the buildings were constructed from stone, roughly hewn boards, and straw. Villagers dressed in simple clothes sold homemade wares and home-cooked foods from small roadside stands.

Gibbs, Franks, and Ducky gathered to the side of the street, talking to an older man with a thick patch of grey hair and a bushy mustache. Another man about her age walked up and joined them before he broke away from the conversation and approached her and McGee.

"Hello," he said in careful English. "You must be Miss Ziva. I am Caleb." He pointed to the mustached man. "That is my father, Serge. We are friends of Master Gibbs, Master Franks and Dr. Mallard. I am to take you to our farm where you will be staying."

"Thank you, Caleb." She turned to introduce her partner. "This is Tim." The two men shook hands before he and Ziva picked up their bags and followed their host to a waiting horse-drawn cart.

McGee observed the simplistic lifestyle of the villagers and huffed some air out his nose. "I can already tell you that Tony hates it here."

"I think it is very peaceful. No computers or cell phones to bother us. I admire this way of life," Ziva commented.

"Yeah, but think about it, Ziva. No cable. DiNozzo without cable is like a fish without water, Gibbs without a headslap…."

"McGee without a video game." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Ziva without a knife," he shot back.

She studied him for a minute. "You are right, I do not believe Tony will survive the deprivation very long." They both laughed to break the tension.

Caleb put their bags in the back of the buggy. "Your friend, he is up there." He indicated the direction with a toss of his head.

Ziva and McGee followed his gaze, lifting their eyes up the craggy snow topped mountain. An ancient castle nestled into the rocks, turrets reaching high into the sky, its imposing façade as cold and distant as the heavens.

Neither spoke. It was sobering to consider their exuberant friend trapped in such an unforgiving place.

"I hope he's alright," McGee commented quietly.

"He will hold on for us. Gibbs has not given him permission to die, and he always listens to Gibbs, yes?"

"Yes," McGee agreed, taking her hand and pulling his teammate into the cart beside him. As they rode away, their eyes never left the castle rising above them in its unapproachable perch.

Ziva's brow creased in concentration. "Have you ever been mountain climbing?" she asked thoughtfully.

McGee's eyes widened and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Fear of heights, Ziva, remember?"

"Oh, yes. We will work on that," she replied, and smiled.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony could recall waking several times either burning up or freezing cold, unsure of where he was or what was happening. He dreamed of rats, of the old man and woman's severed heads, of sailing alone on the ocean in a violent storm, and of Gabriel's golden eyes watching him. When he finally regained consciousness, it was to a soft bed and thick blankets; a cool cloth was pressed against his sweat-drenched skin.

"Wh…where am I?"

Yuri smiled, a wide grin spreading across his oval face. "It is good to hear you speak again. You are back in your room."

DiNozzo blinked, seeing the somewhat familiar surroundings come into focus. "How long have I been out?" His voice was rough and hoarse.

"About a day. You've had a very high fever, but it has broken now."

Someone moved from behind Yuri and took the cloth from his hand. Gabriel dipped the towel in the bowl of water by the bed and used it to pat Tony's flushed cheeks. DiNozzo swallowed and concentrated on not flinching away. "Yuri has been beside himself with worry," Gabriel said in a tone that vaguely resembled kindness. His face had resumed its normal appearance, however that didn't do much to calm Tony's jumpy nerves.

DiNozzo didn't speak, trying to avoid any contact with the vampire. Gabriel noted the tense set of his jaw, but instead of moving away he sat down on the side of the bed.

"You are angry with me; I understand. You blame me for the severity of my actions, but they were necessary. I will not have you behave that way again. I rather like that you have a strong spirit, but you will learn not to disobey." The vampire reached out and smoothed Tony's hair, letting his fingers comb through it repeatedly.

This time Tony recoiled instinctively, his body pulling away from the unwanted touch. Their eyes met, and Tony stubbornly refused to look away from the burning gaze. With deliberate slowness, Gabriel took the back of his hand and ran it down Tony's cheek, forcing his captive to accept the caress. Tony pressed his lips together, refusing to vomit or scream, not sure which would happen if he opened his mouth.

The stalemate was interrupted when the door to the room opened and Adrian entered holding the hand of an attractive woman; they were followed by a bevy of female vampires.

"I heard our pretty little _bellus_ has been causing some trouble," Adrian commented, standing next to Gabriel. Tony shifted uncomfortably on the bed, very aware of his vulnerability. He was still too weak to do much to defend himself.

Gabriel placed his hand on top of Tony's; DiNozzo responded with a sharp intake of breath that the vampire didn't acknowledge. Instead Gabriel assessed Adrian cooly. "It is taken care of. I see you have found yourself some entertainment."

Adrian stroked the girl's face. "She reminds me of Maria, don't you agree?" He lifted her dark hair and smelled it. "She has the same coloring and features. What do you think Anthony? Does she look like my dead wife?"

Tony wasn't sure if he should respond or not, but finally decided it was best not to bait Adrian today. He cleared his throat so his strangled voice wouldn't crack. "She is very beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. I do not intend to forget Maria, or the way she died." The implied threat hung in the tense air.

Gabriel watched the exchange impassively. "Yuri, stay with Anthony today. See that he remains in bed and takes his medication; I want him fully recovered by the time we receive our guests on Friday. Adrian, come with me, we need to discuss our plans for this weekend." He lifted his hand off of Tony's and strode to the door.

The dark vampire smiled, his eyes staying focused on Tony. "Of course, Father." They left the room together, taking the girl and Adrian's vampires with them.

As soon as they were alone, Tony pushed himself up on his elbows. "Yuri, I….." The older man took quick note of his sallow skin and grabbed a bowl, making it just in time to catch the watery contents of Tony's stomach. "Sorry," Tony managed to say after he'd rinsed his mouth. "I can't stand it when…" Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "When he touches me like that."

Yuri's gaze was as inscrutable as Gibbs'. "I understand," he replied in a carefully controlled tone. "Perhaps you should try to eat something." He busied himself getting orange juice and toast. DiNozzo shoved himself higher on the bed, taking a deep breath and stifling a cough. "You do realize that Adrian is going to kill me the first chance he gets."

"No, he won't. Gabriel won't let him," Yuri disagreed.

"Do you really think anything will stop him?" Tony shook his head. "I don't believe he cares what Gabriel thinks about it." He took a tentative drink of the juice Yuri handed him and decided it might stay down. "What will happen if I try to escape again?"

Yuri lifted his chin and grunted. "Gabriel will punish you severely, and I will more than likely be killed for not keeping better control of you."

Tony frowned and his green eyes turned serious. "Then you'd better look for another job, because I sure as hell don't plan on waiting to find out what these two want to do to me." He wasn't certain which fate would be worse; death by Adrian's hands or whatever it was that lurked behind Gabriel's leering smile. If this was a game show, he'd definitely pick what was behind mystery door number three since the first two options were complete shit.

The older man sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do not be foolish, Anthony. If you are patient, there are those who are working to set you free. Give them time to do what they must. But if you take any foolhardy risks, I fear neither of us will come through this alive."

DiNozzo held his gaze for a long time, trying to determine whether to put his faith in the man. "I'm trusting you, Lurch. Don't lie to me."

Yuri smiled. "Thank you for your trust. I will show you it is warranted."

Still not sure if he was making the right decision, Tony didn't point out to his "friend" that right now he didn't have many other choices.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The kitchen of the small home was warm and cheerful. Caleb grabbed the young woman who was cooking in a tight hug and swung her around, causing her to laugh playfully. "This is my wife, Carina," he said, setting the giggling girl back on the floor. "Her father will meet with us later tonight to help decide the best way to rescue your friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, in well-practiced English. "Please eat; I'm sure your trip has left you hungry."

No one could argue with her, and they ate the simple yet satisfying meal in silence. Once the dishes were cleared away, Ducky thanked them for their hospitality. "We know your help in this matter puts your family in danger, and we appreciate the sacrifice."

Serge lit a pipe and crossed his legs. "Allowing Gabriel to control our village is just as dangerous. If you can help us rid ourselves of that tyrant, we will be the ones who are grateful."

Gibbs' eyes creased. "Tony first, then we decide how to take out Gabriel and Adrian. If we can get to them during the rescue, fine, but it might not be that easy."

"Agreed. Let us see what we find out tonight and then we can plan accordingly," Serge announced.

Franks leaned back in his chair. "Trust me, gentlemen, if I get a chance to kill either one of those bastards, I'm taking it. I don't give a crap what the Conclave says anymore. I'm playing by my own rules from now on."

"Did anyone think otherwise?" Gibbs asked, used to his Maker's attitude.

"I just wanted to be clear. Think I'll go outside for a smoke and to look around; it's been a while since I've been here. Anyone want to join me?"

Gibbs stood. "I'll go. McGee, why don't you and Ziva get the lay of the land?"

"Yes, boss," they agreed, ready to explore the small farm.

Ducky accepted the cup of tea Carina handed him. "I'll stay here and catch up with Serge. We'll let you know when our guest arrives."

Franks stuffed his hands in his coat pockets as they walked outside. "Have you told them yet?"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs sighed. "Nah, I figured I'd wait until after we get the particulars about the break-in. Ziva's probably already figured it out, though. McGee will do what he has to, but I doubt he's put it together yet. I don't want to flip him out."

"Do you think they'll be able to pull it off?"

"They have to, Mike. We can't go in after him, so they're Tony's only hope. Without them, we'll never see him again."

Mike picked up on the worry in his Son's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault?"

Gibbs' chuckle was without humor. "Don't start, Mike. We both know I fucked this up."

"Don't forget that I know what it's like to lose a son. You were there. I never even got a chance to know my boy. There was a lot I could have done differently, but I didn't. You have a chance to make it right with Tony."

"That doesn't mean I'm ever going to turn him into a vampire, Mike. Tony's been working things out with his own father; he shouldn't be forced into becoming my Son. I won't make him do it, even when we do get him out of there. I just have to do a better job of protecting him."

"You are the most stubborn SOB I've ever met-besides myself of course." Franks pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Have you felt anything from him since we got here?"

The lead agent picked up a rock and threw it across the field. "No, not really. I thought being closer might make a difference, but nothing so far."

They walked for a few more minutes in silence. "You coming back inside?" Mike eventually asked.

Gibbs stared up at the constellations. "I think I'll stay out here for awhile."

Franks nodded and clapped his back, turning back toward the house.

The sky was clear and the stars were bright. It was the kind of night he would have enjoyed if not for being so on edge. As it was, he heard and smelled the approaching stranger before the man ever came close. Senses on high alert, he prepared for the worst; it was a pleasant surprise when the visitor came into view and Gibbs was able to relax. The rider dismounted and walked closer.

"Yuri! We weren't expecting you for several hours," Gibbs greeted the Albanian. The last time he had seen Gabriel's servant he had been a young boy; it was hard to believe the enormous man in front of him was the same person.

Yuri reached out a large hand for Gibbs to shake. "I was able to get away and decided it was best to come now. Is everyone here?"

"Inside."

''Then let's go. Time is short." Yuri's clipped manner concerned Gibbs, but he decided to hold his tongue until the man had time to explain himself.

Introductions were made and everyone seated themselves by the fire in the open living area. Yuri sat closest to the hearth, warming his hands in front of the flames. "I do not want to stay long. Anthony is somewhat prone to getting himself in trouble and I would rather not leave him unsupervised."

Gibbs wasn't surprised to hear that information. "That's DiNozzo. What's he done now?"

"Infuriated Gabriel by trying to escape. He made it several miles into the woods before getting attacked by a werewolf."

McGee's eyes widened and he repeated the phrase to Ziva, who shrugged at the newest piece of unbelievable information.

The silver-haired vampire leaned forward. "Is DiNozzo alright? I had the sense he'd been injured and was pretty upset."

"Fortunately he was not bitten, although he did have some damage to his feet and ankle; he also developed a respiratory infection from being out in the cold. Gabriel brought a doctor in and he's recovering well."

Serge tapped his pipe on his boot. "Is that all that happened? We heard rumors about trouble with the staff."

Yuri ran a hand through his hair. "Gabriel killed Claude and Irina for letting him escape. He decapitated them in front of the entire household, including Anthony. It was not a pleasant scene; Anthony was quite shaken by the event; he blames himself for their deaths."

This time Gibbs scowled. "That sounds like DiNozzo, too."

Franks stood and paced the floor. "How difficult is it going to be to get him out of that damned fortress?"

The servant produced a large sheet of paper from inside his coat. "This is a map I've drawn of the castle and grounds. It should help you plan. I can make arrangements from the inside; hopefully I can assist Anthony in at least getting out of the suite of rooms where he's currently being held. I would suggest whatever you decide to do that you wait until after Friday. Gabriel is holding a party and the guests will start arriving tomorrow. There will be far too many vampires to even consider getting past them."

Ducky tilted his head. "What is the reason for this soiree? Does it have anything to do with Anthony?"

Yuri stood, his head nearly touching the ceiling in the tiny cottage. "I am not sure, since Gabriel has told me nothing. I only know that he has invited many influential vampires, including members of the Conclave. It would be best to get Anthony out now, but I cannot see how that is possible."

"Agreed," Franks stated. "We can't risk losing Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo. It will have to wait until everyone leaves."

Tim sat up straighter. "What do you mean, Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo? Am I missing something here?"

"We will be the ones going in for Tony since it is impossible for Gibbs and Mike to do so. Surely you had realized that." Ziva stared at him sympathetically.

"Um, well, I guess I hadn't really thought about it." McGee tried not to fidget.

Ziva crossed her legs and studied her nails. "Tim and I will be ready whenever you tell us the time is right. We might not be marines, but we understand the concept of leave no man behind. Tony is our partner and our friend. Just tell us what to do."

McGee was glad for her bravado since it covered up his own momentary lack of courage. Sneaking into a castle full of vampires wasn't high on his list of things to do, but he supposed there weren't many alternatives when he agreed to come on this mission.

Damn, one day he was going to have to get kidnapped just so Tony could come save his ass. Which, to be honest, he knew DiNozzo would do without hesitation.

Putting on his best game face and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, McGee agreed with Ziva. "Yeah, just tell us what to do."

Gibbs handed him the map. "Your first job is to memorize the layout of the castle and determine where you think the best entry point would be. Since we're going to have to wait until after this party, you have a few days to work things out. I'm thinking we go in on Sunday."

Yuri took a cup of coffee from Carina, who hugged him tightly. "Thank you, dear." He refocused on Gibbs. "Sunday it is. I will try to visit again before then, but it depends on Gabriel. He wants me to stay with Anthony nearly twenty-four hours a day; which also means I should be going."

Draining the cup, Yuri kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Be careful," she implored.

"Of course. You know," he turned toward Gibbs. "Anthony calls me Lurch. I am not sure if this is a compliment or not."

McGee laughed. "Get used to it. Tony loves nicknames. I've had mine for eight years."

"You two get to work," Gibbs directed to McGee and Ziva, before accompanying Yuri from the house.

"Do you want me to tell him you are here?" the tall man asked as he walked back to his horse.

Gibbs considered the question, ultimately deciding Tony would stay more in control if he knew help was nearby. "Yeah. Tell him I said to stay out of trouble and keep his damn mouth shut."

Yuri chuckled. "He'll have a hard time following that order." The horse whinnied as he swung his broad frame onto its back.

Gibbs put a hand on the animal's flank. "Tell him I won't let him down." For some reason saying the words was almost painful.

Yuri grasped Gibbs' hand. "I will tell him, but I think he already knows that. Do not worry, I will watch out for him for you."

He kicked the horse and rode out into the starlit night, Gibbs watching him recede into darkness.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony traced a pattern in the frost on the window as he saw yet another car pull up the long drive to the castle. There had been a constant stream of vehicles making the trek to this lonely spot over the past two days. He could only imagine how many guests were expected at Gabriel's party.

Thinking about the potential reasons for the vampire to invite all these creatures here was not something he wanted to do, so he worked hard to distract himself as much as possible in the confines of the small rooms which had been designated his domain.

He considered going back to the book he'd been reading, but at this point he was almost as much of an expert on vampire history as Abby. His current selection, _In the Beginning_, detailed various theories on the origination of the species. It seemed not even vampires themselves knew exactly how they came about, only that they had been around since the beginning of time. Several very ancient vampires still existed, but they had long ago receded from society and hid from the world somewhere in Greece. No one was sure of their actual location, only that they came into public every so often when there was an issue they deemed worthy of their attention, and once it was resolved they once again disappeared. They were likely to be among the very first of their kind, but refused to shed any light on their origination.

So it was left to theories. Some believed they were descendents of an ancient race of aliens, others supported the idea that they were cursed by a long-dead deity. In the final analysis, no one knew for sure.

Right now he was tired of reading, and decided instead to indulge in his second-favorite prisoner pastime, trashcan basketball. Many of the books he'd found weren't worthy of anyone ever reading, so exciting works like _My Journey as a Vampire_ and _Unleashing Your Inner Vamp _were sacrificed to the game. Ripping out several pages, he made a small arsenal of paperwads and positioned the waste basket in just the right spot. He moved around the room, practicing his shot from several angles, eventually re-enacting the championship game from his senior year at military school. It was to his credit that he recalled almost every play.

Cheering and running in circles, he stopped to make the celebratory shot, only to be interrupted by the opening of the door. Yuri grimaced as he was hit squarely in the forehead by a ball of paper.

"You messed up my game." Tony knew he sounded petulant, but he was bored and tired and didn't really care.

"At least most of your mess ended up in the trash." Yuri surveyed the damage to the room. Fortunately Tony was a fairly neat person, but he had managed to move almost every piece of furniture in creating his pretend basketball court. "Should you be running around like this? You're supposed to stay off your feet and rest."

Tony lifted the feet in question and checked them over. "They barely hurt now. And trust me, I've spent most of my time sitting on my butt since there isn't anything else to do. I'm barely coughing at all thanks to the pills you've been shoving down my throat every four hours." He collapsed into a chair, launching another piece of paper into the trash and smiling with satisfaction when it hit its mark. Yuri was potentially more of a mother hen than Gibbs and Ducky combined.

"Nothing but net," he said idly, before looking back at Yuri. "Have you been back to see Gibbs yet?"

"No, Anthony, I have not been able to get away. Maybe tonight."

Tony stared at the ceiling. It had been so good to find out that Gibbs and the team were here, just down in the village, planning a way to get him out. Sometimes when he stared out the window he tried to decide which little house they were in, just so he didn't feel so abandoned.

He thought again about Gibbs' message, that he wouldn't let Tony down. Whenever he felt ready to lose his mind, like he might go over the brink with monotony or worry, he thought about that and convinced himself he could hang on a little while longer. Gibbs would know what to do. Gibbs would bring him home.

Yuri pushed the furniture back into position. Tony decided it was time to indulge in his third favorite activity, interrogating Yuri "Have you found out anything else about tomorrow night? What's this shindig for anyway? It looks like every vampire in the world has shown up."

The investigator in Tony observed his companion's answer. Yuri's eyes flicked downward and he hesitated before responding. "I do not know much."

Tony nailed him with a glare. "But you know something."

Yuri conceded defeat and took a seat across from DiNozzo. "He wants to introduce you to the others. The vampires he has invited are a very influential group; it is his goal to impress them by the fact he has obtained a _bellus_. It only enhances his coup that it is known you were once under the protection of Leroy. Everyone will realize he was able to take you away from Gibbs."

"So I'm to be paraded around like his pet." It reminded Tony of when his mother made him wear the sailor suit and go to dinner parties. He could already feel his anger building.

"I knew you would not like it, that is why I have avoided telling you. Just get through it, Anthony. Let him have his moment of glory and in a few days Gibbs and the others will get you out of here."

Tony's gut did a flip. "Something isn't right. What does Adrian have to do with this? How do you know he doesn't have his own plan for the evening? Like maybe slitting my throat in front of a hundred of his friends."

"Gabriel will not allow it, Anthony. No matter how much Adrian hates you, Gabriel needs you alive to be of any use to him."

Thinning his lips, Tony let the subject drop. He might not be able to convince Yuri, but something bad was going to happen at that party, and it loomed over him like an impending nightmare.

_NCISNCSICNS_

Gabriel didn't move, standing as still and quiet as the dead. He watched the young man's chest rise and fall, his long body sprawled across the bed, one arm thrown over his head and his lips slightly parted. A book lay open near his fingertips, tossed aside when he fell asleep.

The vampire took a deep breath and held it, savoring the sweet aroma of Anthony's blood. Tomorrow he would taste that blood again, and he could hardly handle the growing anticipation. He had made himself wait for it, knowing the delay would only increase his enjoyment. The way the young man's head was turned, his neck lay exposed and the vein throbbed and pulsed invitingly. Gabriel licked his lips, forcing himself to look away.

It would be so easy to drink from him right now, but that wouldn't serve any purpose other than to satisfy his cravings. By waiting he would make sure that everyone could see him stake his claim. Gibbs was a fool, having this within his reach and letting it go.

Adrian had been wonderful, and he loved his Son immensely, but Anthony…there was a sweetness; a kind vulnerability that Adrian had never possessed. The way Anthony had been so willing to trade his own life for complete strangers; it was an innate quality that set the _bellus_ apart. Over his many centuries on earth Gabriel had grown bored, finding it more and more difficult to gain any pleasure from repeating the same experiences again and again. Anthony was something different, something unique, and that alone excited Gabriel in a way he hadn't encountered in a very long time.

It was a shame he would have to hurt Anthony for the young man to attain his destiny. In the end, it would be worth it. The boy turned and stretched in his sleep, settling back down with the sheets tangled around him but not waking.

Gabriel smiled, his darkest desires soon to be fulfilled.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **__Tony gets to dress up in Armani and go to a party, but I don't think he really wants to….. There is a scene in this chapter that includes a piece of music. I don't play piano myself, but I did some research and selected something I thought fit, so you can listen to the music on youtube if you'd like. I wanted to use a piece called "Liz at the Top of the World" from Pride and Prejudice, but it would have been written too late for Tony to learn it so it wouldn't work. If you get a chance to listen to that selection, it will give you an even better idea of what was really in my head._

_I absolutely love your reviews, so ping me! (I've decided to make ping a verb; maybe it will catch on-lol)._

_TLH_

Tony woke to the feel of soft winter sunlight warming his eyelids. He didn't move for a few minutes, savoring the caress of the soft sheets and downy blanket. Moving meant waking, and waking meant remembering, and remembering meant he had to deal with a whole lot of shit he'd rather avoid.

So he snuggled down into his cocoon and stayed put. Maybe he could sleep away the morning, leaving less time to dread the unavoidable. He wasn't prone to procrastination, but it was a viable tool in his arsenal if he needed it as a coping mechanism. There were a lot worse ways to deal with difficult situations, and he understood that all too well. He'd experimented with a variety of methods to numb his pain over the years—some good, some bad, and most of them more than once. Sleep was less dangerous than sex, drugs, or alcohol-not necessarily in that order—and he didn't have access to any other means of self-comfort anyway.

Unfortunately his brain was already awake and functioning, meaning it was unlikely he could go back to sleep any time soon. He had let the genie out of the bottle, and now that he had started thinking it would be impossible to stop. The fact his mind had quickly kicked into overdrive was no surprise, considering the day he had in store for him.

Accepting that he was now awake he still refused to get up, instead tucking a hand under his head and dozing languidly. It wasn't like he had to be ready for work or anything. He smiled at the thought of how pissed Gibbs would get whenever he was late, which rarely ever happened. Being on time, or even early, was one of the little things he liked to do to impress Gibbs, and he could tell the older man appreciated his punctuality. Sometimes Tony even beat Gibbs to the office, which earned him one of those rare half-smiles of approval when the silver-haired agent would get off the elevator and find him at his desk already. He received bonus points in the form of a head nod when there was a large cup of coffee waiting by Gibbs' computer. Suck-up, brown-noser, head-up-Gibbs'-ass; Tony didn't care what anyone else called it—seeing Gibbs a little bit happy made him happy, too.

The lead agent would never admit it out loud, but on the rare occasions Tony was late he could read the faint lines of worry on the boss' face when he finally arrived, silent acknowledgment that Tony's presence was important, and his absence deeply felt. It was one of hundreds of tiny details that made up the unspoken bond between them, that might be difficult to observe, but existed nevertheless.

Tony missed those moments, both Gibbs' comforting and almost daily presence in his life and the regularity and structure of work, of knowing he had some place to be and something to do that made a difference to people, and someone around who wanted him to be there and cared when he wasn't. He had joked before that he became an agent for the girls and guns, but in reality he loved the fact that at the end of every case there was someone who was vindicated. It might be the victim or the family or even the nameless bystanders who had no idea how close they had come to being poisoned or blown up, but it was a tangible feeling of knowing he was a part of something good. Pleasing Gibbs by getting the job done was the icing on the cake. He missed that feeling, he missed the team, and he missed Gibbs. Even with the entire vampire revelation, his faith in Gibbs had faltered only momentarily; rebounding completely when he realized the goal had been to protect him and the mistakes had been made out of concern. It made forgiveness easy.

_I won't let him down. _Gibbs didn't always say a lot, but when he did, it usually meant something. Those five words were everything to Tony. He had so few people to put his trust in; Gibbs had become his foundation, his rock, his lifeline. Even though his own father was trying to re-establish their relationship, so much had happened in the past it would never be what it could have been. He would never have the same kind of blind confidence in Senior that he had in Gibbs.

Tony remembered an incident from many years ago, when he'd been around five or six years old—a green eyed terror with spiky blonde hair and no front teeth. He was learning to ride his bicycle without training wheels, and had convinced his Dad to go out in their circular driveway to watch him. He'd been so proud, hopping on that red and black Huffy, ready to impress the person he wanted more than anyone else in the world to love him. Even then he'd been a show-off, always ready to go an extra step or two to receive some craved-for attention. With that in mind, he'd decided to pop a wheelie like some of the kids did on television; unfortunately, it wasn't a maneuver he had practiced and he ended up sprawled on the ground, bare knees scraped open and bleeding.

Senior had frowned from the doorway and taken a few steps forward when a housekeeper stepped up and said he had an urgent phone call. The man had looked at his son, crying on the ground, and given him an apologetic smile.

"Suck it up, Junior," he'd said. "It's just a few scrapes and DiNozzo's don't cry over a couple of scratches. Come inside and get yourself cleaned up; I'll tell your mother to check on you later."

Tony had lain there sniffling, before standing up on his sore and shaky legs to dust the dirt from his hands and pick up the fallen bike. He'd gone in and wiped off, found some Incredible Hulk band-aids, and did his best to cover the cuts. Hours later, drinking some Tang and watching Scooby-Doo, he realized no one had come to see if he was ok. His knees still hurt, and the dirty band-aids had curled at the edges and were falling off, but neither his mother nor his father came. It was the first time he had been aware that his hurts were his own, and he had to soothe away the pain without the comfort of others.

It had been that way his whole life.

Then he had met Gibbs, and even though the ex-marine was gruff, brusque, and a bit of a bastard, in his off-kilter way he'd been the first one to offer to pick Tony up, dust him off, and put him back on his bike. He'd been there when things had gone to hell in Baltimore, after he shot Jeffrey White, when he had been infected by the plague. No one was perfect, and there'd been a few times over the years when Gibbs' support had been less than ideal, but for the most part Tony could count on the lead agent's unlocked door and a dirty glass of bourbon. It was more than he'd ever gotten from anyone else.

For that reason he would stay with Gibbs as long as possible; because he understood that even as an adult, sometimes he needed another person to see him fall and not worry about why it happened, just that he got back up and went on. The older man's methods might be unorthodox, resting primarily on headslaps and icy glares, but Tony got much more than that when he needed it and he always knew when things got too tough he would never, ever be alone.

Gibbs said he'd get him back and someway, somehow, come hell or high water the boss would keep his word. Because with Gibbs he didn't always have to put on his own band-aids, since he had someone else to do it for him.

That knowledge, however, didn't change the fact he had to attend this party tonight. His gut was on red alert concerning the event, absolutely convinced there was a sinister motive to Gabriel's introduction of him to elite vampire society. Yuri was right, he had to get through it; two more days and the team would help him escape. He guessed there was a pretty good chance Gabriel would bite him tonight, but he'd been bit before and survived. Gabriel couldn't turn him without his consent, so how much worse could this be than any of the other times?

Giving his captor a blood donation would be a small price to pay for his eventual freedom.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

McGee breathed heavily and let the sword thud into the ground. He took his forearm and wiped sweat from his brow; despite the cold air he had worked up a thick layer of perspiration. The younger man had always dreamed of traveling to Europe, but sword-fighting with Ziva and ransacking castles filled with vampires had never been on his imaginary itinerary.

"Is this necessary?" he asked, trying not to sound whiny. "We'll have our guns and I'm a pretty good shot."

"Nothing kills a vampire easier than a sword, probie." Mike Franks sat on a tree stump smoking a cigarette and directing their workout. For the life of him Tim couldn't figure out why the former agent had taken to using Tony's nickname for him. He'd been with NCIS for years now; it seemed that one day he should be rid of the term that made him feel like a child who was being allowed to hang around with adults.

They had been practicing with swords and knives for the past several days. Sometimes Franks worked with them, other times it was Gibbs. In the evening they studied the layout of the castle. Everyone was nervous and uneasy, but no one said anything about it out loud. The danger they would soon be facing was an unwelcome guest they each tried to pretend didn't exist.

Franks stood and sidled over carrying his own weapon. "Catch your breath, McGee, before you pass out. I'll take on our pretty little assassin for a while."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Do you plan on taking advantage of a lady?" she asked playfully.

"Only every chance I get," he growled. Ziva laughed and took her position; soon the clang of metal on metal filled the brisk air. Ziva held her own with the far more experienced vampire.

McGee watched them spar, before noticing Carina carrying several heavy buckets of water toward the barn. He jogged over to help her, smiling when she let him take one of her burdens.

"Thank you. I can manage, but it is always good to have more help while Caleb is in town." She sighed and wiped her forehead. "Serge will also return as soon as he can, but his mother has been very ill and he may be gone a few days. That leaves me to do most of the work."

They carried the water inside and poured it into troughs for the animals. "I have been observing you practice, you are getting much better."

McGee grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, but I know I still suck."

"Your friend, he must be very special for you to risk your life so willingly."

_Hi, I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo._ McGee had heard Tony introduce himself that way a hundred times. "He'd tell you he's special."

Carina's eyes knitted together. "Do you not like him?"

Oh, the million dollar question that people kept asking him. Tim had long ago accepted he had unresolved issues of jealousy regarding Tony. Tony the senior field agent; McGee the eternal probie. Tony the jock; McGee the geek. Tony the stud; McGee the elf lord. Even he had bought into the stereotypes. Yet over time, he'd realized there were other categories. Tim the MIT graduate; Tony the PE major. Tim the author; Tony the winner of sports bar movie trivia. Tim the brother and beloved son, Tony the only child and motherless eight-year old.

Their friendship was complex, complicated and difficult to explain. In the end though, they were and always would be friends, and to some extent brothers. He couldn't imagine a world without Tony DiNozzo in it.

McGee was certain that Tony would die for him, and although he wasn't eager to die himself, he was willing to take the chance. There was every possibility they were embarking on a suicide mission, but McGee tried not to focus on that. He thought about Tony's single-minded determination to get Ziva out of Somalia and the way he had easily traded his freedom for Jimmy Palmer's. Underneath it all, that was the Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo not many people got to see.

There were a lot of days Tim wished he could be more like him.

Carina was still frowning and watching him think. McGee smiled. "He's my friend, more like a brother actually, and I like him a lot. You will, too, when you get to meet him. Trust me, a pretty lady like you, he'll charm your socks off."

She laughed. "Caleb will not approve of that!" The girl looked down at her boot-covered feet.

"Don't worry, Tony's harmless. He's kind of like a playful tiger without any teeth."

The young woman curled her arm around Tim's as they walked toward the house. "I look forward to meeting him." Her voice was reassuring and confident; the words she chose a testimony to her belief the rescue would be successful.

Carina's pep talk was a lot more subtle than one from Abby, but it helped him stay in the right frame of mind for what was to come. This was not a time for self-doubt or second-guessing; he would do what had to be done and bring Tony, _his friend_, back to them safe and sound.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony ran his hand over the satin lapel of the tuxedo; the fabric was smooth with just enough starch to maintain its shape throughout an evening of wear. The suit jacket was two button, athletic fit to taper at the waist and give a nice silhouette, with a breast pocket and just a hint of the handkerchief peeking out. Tailored pants had satin trim down the sides and flat front pockets. The crisp white dress shirt was textured Italian cotton twill with a pointed collar and barrel cuffs. A black silk tie and Prada shoes completed the ensemble.

"Armani." Tony admired the quality of the clothing. "Good taste."

"You should get ready. We need to be downstairs in an hour." Yuri carried the clothes into the other room and laid them out on the bed. "Are you going to shower?"

"Yes, Mom. Do you think my prom date is going to bring me a corsage?" He paused thoughtfully. "Actually, this reminds me of a movie. _Carrie_, the Stephen King classic with Sissy Spacek. Poor girl ends up drenched in a bucket of pig's blood. What do you think, am I going to make it through the night without a bloodletting?"

Yuri tightened his jaw and folded his arms. To be honest, he had no way of knowing whether or not Gabriel would drink from Tony during the course of the evening. It was highly possible the vampire would want to publicly lay claim to his _bellus_; whether that happened or not couldn't be controlled, and it did Tony no good to obsess about the situation. All they could do was go to the party and hope for the best—Yuri didn't like it but there were no other options. They'd deal with the fall out later.

"Stop worrying about that and focus on trying to get out of here on Sunday. You haven't seen your friends in several weeks; it will be good to be with them again, yes?"

Yuri's phrasing made Tony think of Ziva's continued butchering of the English language. She would be here soon, along with Tim, and…who else? He hadn't stopped to consider the logistics of the escape attempt, since he was so glad to have another chance at getting out of this god-forsaken place. Gibbs, Franks, and Ducky couldn't help; they were unable to enter another vampire's home without being invited. Surely Ziva and McGee wouldn't try to rescue him alone?

Tony's hands gripped the back of a chair, knuckles turning white. "Who is helping Ziva and Tim? Anyone?"

The Albanian glanced up from where he smoothed wrinkles from the clothing. "My son-in-law Caleb will be with them. It was decided a small group would be best." Yuri noticed the suddenly dark look in Tony's eyes.

"They can't do this alone. It's too dangerous. I can't believe they would try it and Gibbs would sanction it!" DiNozzo started pacing, anger burning through him.

"There is no other way, Anthony. Your friends are trained federal agents; Miss David was Mossad. They can handle themselves."

"Not against vampires! No, they can't do it. I won't take responsibility if something happens to them." The memory of the old man and woman was seared in his mind; he absolutely could not survive watching that happen to Ziva and McGee. It would kill him as surely as anything his captors could do.

Tony had stopped pacing and locked his furious gaze on Yuri. "You have to go tell Gibbs. Tell him I said not to send them in. I can't stand back and see them get their heads cut off like Claude and Irina! I won't!"

He was shouting; Yuri came to stand right next to him, concerned with the intensity of his reaction. "Calm down, Tony. This isn't my decision to make and it isn't yours either. They want to help you."

"I don't want their help! Just go tell them not to come on Sunday; they can wait until they get more backup. Or they don't have to come at all; I don't care."

"Anthony, I…."

"Are you going to tell them or not?" DiNozzo yelled in Yuri's face. "Cause if you won't, I'm going to try to walk out of here right now and we're both going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I'll tell them, Anthony, but I don't think it will stop them."

Tony walked back to the window and stared out at the snowy landscape. "Then make them understand." He closed his eyes. "They're my family, and I….I'm not worth dying for. I can handle anything that happens as long as I know they're safe. The one thing I can't deal with is any of them getting hurt because of me."

The tall man put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You are a brave man, Anthony, don't ever think otherwise. I will do what I can, I promise." He paused. "But I disagree that you are not worth saving."

Tony grunted. "I'm so damn stupid. If I'd been thinking clearly I would've figured this out days ago."

"You certainly are not stupid; I do not want to hear you talk like that again. Now, let's see how you look in this expensive monkey suit. I think it might even make a homely man like you look handsome." His eyes twinkled teasingly.

Tony chewed his upper lip while Yuri waited him out; reluctantly he headed for the shower. His reactions were conflicted-on one hand it felt good to know Ziva and McGee cared enough to take this kind of risk for him, while on the other he was certain the Israeli assassin and MIT computer geek had no practical understanding of what they were going to encounter. He felt caught up in the hands of fate, unable to control the outcome of anything. Yuri had to make good on his promise and convince the team the only way to help him now was to stay as far away as possible.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs carved a final chunk from the small piece of wood and blew the shavings away, pleased with the overall result. He didn't have the basement to focus his mind, but this was almost as calming. Turning the item from side to side, he was pleased with the result; it was a replica of a small sailboat, very similar to the ones from he'd built before but in miniature.

Sitting his knife on the table and placing the carving in his pocket, he picked up his cup of coffee and the map of the castle. He couldn't take any chances on anything going wrong. Having Yuri on the inside to get Ziva and McGee in and out should be enough of an advantage, and they hoped to complete the mission before anyone was even aware that Tony was gone. They had discussed letting Yuri take Tony out on his own, but the man needed some plausible deniability to protect his family. If everything went as planned there wouldn't be any violence, no one would get hurt, and Yuri wouldn't be implicated.

And they would get Tony back, sooner rather than later. He took another drink of coffee, wishing he had something stronger.

His gut was churning. Yuri had told them tonight was that damn party of Gabriel's, and it was making him crazy that he didn't know what the other vampire intended to do. Over the years he'd learned enough about his rival to realize there were always ulterior motives behind his actions; this time Tony was right in the middle of Gabriel's machinations.

If there was any possibility he could have forced his way into the castle tonight and dragged Tony out he would have done it. Standing, he walked across the room and leaned against the counter, anxiety gnawing at his insides. He considered going up the mountain and waiting outside the castle grounds just to be closer, so he could feel like he was there for Tony even if it was only in spirit.

"Is it really that bad?" Ducky asked, coming up behind him. "You look like the weight of the world rests on those shoulders."

"Something is going to happen to Tony tonight and I can't do anything to stop it." The statement was blunt and matter-of-fact.

"Jethro, despite the many other special abilities you possess, you cannot predict the future and fortunately Yuri is there to help him. Tony's strong and smart; you've taught him well. He'll get through this latest obstacle."

"You don't know that, Ducky," Jethro hissed. "Gabriel could do anything; he's insane and has been for centuries."

"Not insane, Jethro, but I will admit he's a cruel and selfish creature, and I would do anything to get Anthony out of his clutches, but as of this minute there is nothing any of us can do—you know as well as I do that timing is essential for this rescue to be successful. We must wait and be there for Tony when this is all over."

Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair. "I hate not being able to do anything."

"As do we all." Ducky paused to let his friend collect himself. "Mike and I are going to drink tonight; we felt it would be wise to have as much strength as possible for the coming days. Are you interested in joining us?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I had enough before we left. I'll be fine."

"Then as your physician I would suggest you at least have a supplement. I have procured several containers of blood and I believe it would give you a boost." The old doctor nailed Gibbs with an unblinking stare.

"Alright, Duck. Just don't lecture me; I'm not in the mood."

The ME smiled. "Not tonight. Let me get things ready for you."

He hummed a somber Scottish tune while he took a small pouch from a cooler tucked inside the pantry, heated the thick red liquid in a small pan, and poured it into a mug which Gibbs accepted reluctantly.

Mike Franks entered the kitchen and scowled. "Guess you aren't coming with us."

Gibbs tipped his mug in answer.

"Suit yourself. You ready, Ducky?"

"Yes, we should be off. We'll return in a few hours."

Gibbs nodded, sipping as the two vampires left, his own mind never straying far from Tony's predicament. Helplessness was not a condition he was used to or dealt with easily. There had to be some kind of action he could take, something he could do to burn off the restless energy that pulsed through his body. Standing, he walked outside and stared at the castle; soft lights glowed in all the windows, floating like fireflies in the dark sky. Tony was up there, counting on him for a chance at a return to a normal life; if he flat out ran Gibbs could be at the gate in less than five minutes, yet he couldn't take the first step onto the grounds. It was infuriating to be so close and have no way to do anything useful.

He wondered if he could open the connection with Tony again so he could at least get a sense of what was going on. Sitting down on the back steps he closed his eyes and let his mind reach out, looking for a link to his senior field agent. He tried silently calling Tony's name, but there was nothing in response. Eventually he resorted to mentally yelling, _Dammit, DiNozzo, answer me!_ After a few minutes of feeling completely ridiculous, he kicked a clod of dirt angrily. Fine. If his gut was right, it wouldn't be long until Tony was in serious trouble, so he'd keep his mind open and wait until DiNozzo came to him. He took the carved boat from his pocket and ran his fingers over the surface, biding his time. For once, he hoped his instincts were proven wrong and Tony wouldn't need him after all.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

They waited outside the grand ballroom; Tony didn't like to admit to any kind of fear, but he would acknowledge extreme nervousness that showed itself in his clenched fists and a light layer of sweat. Gabriel had insisted on making their arrival an event; all the other guests were assembled in anticipation of their entrance. Tony tried not to fidget, wishing he could stuff his hands in his pockets; that wasn't an option so he settled for clasping his fingers behind his back. The vampire stepped close and pursed his lips.

"The Armani was an excellent choice; you look very handsome." When Tony ignored the compliment, Gabriel changed the topic. "I expect you to behave yourself tonight, Anthony. You will stay by my side at all times, and I will not tolerate any display of abhorrence at my touching you. I will hold your hand, take your arm, stroke your hair—anything I please. There should be no reaction to these gestures. The people in this room want to see your complete and total obedience, and I demand nothing less."

Tony's throat was completely dry; he seriously doubted he could make it through the entire night under these circumstances. Simply being this close to Gabriel was enough to leave him shaking with both anger and fear. He reacted to his nerves the way he usually did, by firmly inserting his foot in his mouth. "Fasten your seat-belts. It's going to be a bumpy night," he said jauntily. The vampire stared at him, speechless. "Come on," Tony added. "Margo Channing from _All About Eve? _It's a 1950 classic among classics, you must have seen it. Then again there aren't many movie theatres around here…"

Gabriel grabbed Tony's chin, shutting him up. "I am serious about this Anthony. Do. Not. Embarrass. Me. Do you understand?"

Tony glared without answering.

The vampire gave Tony's head a firm shake. "I asked if you understand," he questioned more forcefully. Grudgingly, Tony nodded.

Gabriel released him. "Good." He tugged Tony's jacket back into place and smoothed the fabric down. He then linked an arm through Tony's and guided him to the massive double doors that led inside. When the panels were opened and they stepped through, a hush fell over the room as the hundreds of occupants stopped and stared. Gabriel smiled and made a small gesture with his hands. "Please continue with the festivities," he requested as the murmer of voices picked back up.

Yuri stayed close to Tony, running interference between him and the vampires packed into the room. Tony felt like a piece of raw meat tossed into a cage full of hungry lions. Each time Gabriel talked to someone new, he would invariably say, "This is my _bellus_, Anthony." At the first introduction, Tony had stood there, dumbfounded, not sure how to react. Gabriel had looked him directly in the eye and said, "Shake hands, Anthony," like he was some kind of trained animal.

The vampire watched him struggle, trying to decide if he should obey or fight the command. The muscles bunched in Tony's jaw, and his green eyes burned like cold emeralds. His mouth wanted nothing more than to spit out a litany of sarcastic comments, showing Gabriel just what he thought about this little dog and pony show. He bit his cheek and decided, as he had so many times in his life, _What the hell, I'll go out in a blaze of glory_.

But Yuri caught his eye, and ever so slightly shook his head. Gabriel saw the movement and his lips quivered up, silently conveying that the price of Tony's disobedience would be very high, and not just for him.

Mustering his greatest reserves of self-control, Tony let the vampire take his hand. The leather-clad creature standing across from him closed his eyes and his tongue darted out. He leaned over and sniffed Tony's skin, sighing in delight. "Your _bellus_ is absolutely perfect, Gabriel-you are very lucky indeed. Should there be an opening on the Conclave, you have only to ask for my support."

"Thank you, my friend," Gabriel replied, pleased with the effect Tony's presence was having on the others.

Adrian watched Tony intently, following his every movement. He smiled enigmatically and walked over to join them, eager to taunt Tony for his submission to Gabriel's rule. "I see you've brought your pet to heel, Gabriel. But it seems his eyes tell another story; I wonder just how long he'll manage to stay out of trouble?" He raised his goblet toward Tony in a mocking toast. "To your continued health and well-being."

Tony seethed at the condescending tone. "Where's your Maria look-alike tonight?" he asked in retaliation, unable to control his remarks any longer. "Did you get tired of pretending she was your wife?"

Adrian surged forward but Gabriel stopped him, shaking his long hair in amusement. "It is you who needs to behave himself, Adrian, and avoid provoking our boy's sharp tongue. I intend to enjoy the remainder of the party and I suggest you do the same. Come, Anthony, there are more guests I wish you to meet." They left Adrian standing alone, sipping from his glass, gazing after them morosely.

The rest of the evening merged together in a blur of introductions as Gabriel showed Tony off to each and every visitor. The gathering left him feeling used and disgusted after hours of being ogled, smelled, fondled, and a few times even licked. He let his attention wander as much as possible, focusing on the details of the event as a distraction. A buffet ran the length of one wall, with all manner of food presented for the throng to gorge themselves. In the center stood a crystal fountain, four tiers high, cascading a chilled red liquid that servers dished into shiny goblets like the one Adrian carried. All the vampires held a drink, sipping contentedly and laughing at the quiet conversations and private jokes as if there was nothing unusual about drinking from wine glasses filled with blood.

There were many humans at the party, both male and female, dressed in cocktail dresses and tuxedos. The human guests watched the vampires eagerly, their excitement building when one of them was selected and taken into a corner where the vampire would gorge in front of everyone. When the feeding was over, the human would return to his seat, eyes glazed and gait unsteady, waiting with anticipation to be chosen again.

Adrian selected a young girl, a petite brunette barely in her teens, and sank his fangs into her neck only feet from where Tony was standing. The entire time the vampire drank from the swooning girl, he locked gazes with DiNozzo, his eyes gleaming maliciously.

The sight made Tony want to vomit. He forced himself to look away from the morbid scene that he was certain Adrian intended as a message to him. When the vampire finished, the teenager tottered away on her high heels while Adrian licked his lips contentedly.

The baby grand piano had been moved to a corner of the large room, where a talented vampire had played most of the evening, the soft music layering itself into the background of chatter and laughter. Gabriel put his hand on the small of Tony's back, eliciting a shudder that DiNozzo couldn't suppress, and forced him toward the instrument. Tony glanced at him warily, curious about where this was going and suspecting he wouldn't be happy about the outcome.

Gabriel smiled broadly, his white teeth shining in his tan face. He was wearing a white tuxedo that, although Tony would have never gone for the look himself, fit the vampire's personality perfectly. Gabriel bent close to his ear and whispered, "I want you to play for us."

Tony met his gaze and answered without thinking. "I don't think so. I never play for an audience, only for myself. I already told you that."

The vampire's golden eyes narrowed and Tony felt a cold shiver at the calculating stare that was completely devoid of any emotion. "Yuri has become your friend, hasn't he?" The question sounded innocent enough on the surface. "I would hate to see anything happen to him because of your willful disregard for my simple request." The silken quality of Gabriel's voice was more frightening than the threat itself; Tony had no doubt the vampire would follow through with hurting Yuri, possibly right here in front of everyone.

Taking a deep breath, Tony finally said, "What would you like me to play?"

Gabriel relaxed when he realized he had won the small skirmish. "You choose. Anything you enjoy playing will be fine."

Tony didn't try to control the hatred pouring from his eyes, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone," Gabriel called loudly, tapping a glass to attract the attention of the crowded room. "Anthony is going to grace us with a performance. Please take a few moments to enjoy one of his many talents."

The guests grew quiet, making barely whispered comments as Tony found himself stepping toward the bench and taking a seat at the piano. He stretched his fingers and thought for a moment about what he could perform from memory, finally settling on something he'd played dozens of times and was easy to recall. He leaned over the keys and tentatively began.

After the first few measures he relaxed and closed his eyes, letting himself slip into the moment. Without being fully aware of his action, he swayed with the music, tilting his head back and elongating his neck. Bending forward again, his lips parted slightly as his long thin fingers traveled over the keys, moving up and down the keyboard first quickly then slowly. He touched the keys lightly at times and with force the next, allowing his pent-up emotions to flow through his fingers; the music that started out softly swelled to a dramatic conclusion.

He struck the last three chords, allowing the sound to travel out of him, through the piano and into the quiet room. After several seconds he opened his eyes, taken off guard by the reaction around him.

None of the vampires were moving; they stood mesmerized, most of their eyes wide and dilated, staring at him with a combination of lust and hunger. A palpable apprehension filled the air, and the only sound was the heavy panting from the creatures surrounding him on all sides.

Tony stood slowly, carefully looking for Yuri, who was positioned a few feet from him. Gabriel appeared entranced, his fangs elongated and pressed into his lower lip, his eyes half-closed and dreamy. Yuri made no effort to move, the expression on his face fearful and alert—his eyes warned Tony to proceed cautiously. One wrong step could incite a massacre.

Gabriel suddenly came alive, moving close to Tony and whispering softly, "Prelude in E Minor by Chopin; a beautiful choice."

"I used to play it when I was thinking of my mother," Tony replied carefully, not sure what to say to deescalate the situation. He kept his voice low and unthreatening.

The vampire smiled slightly and placed a hand on the back of Tony's neck, his grip too firm to be comfortable. "She would have been very proud of you."

Out of his peripheral vision, Tony noticed Adrian nearby. Some of the other vampires had closed in, pressing into a tight circle around them. The utter silence unnerved him more than anything else. Tony's breathing increased as his eyes moved around the room, noticing that every vampire's fangs were now out and they were all facing in his direction. The humans had taken refuge along the walls, getting as far away from the potential disaster as possible. He reviewed his options, which were few; running would only get him chased down like a scared rabbit and even at optimal strength he could never have fought them all. He turned back to Gabriel.

"You don't have to do this."

Gabriel snapped out of his stupor. "You smell so good, Anthony. While you were playing, it was beautiful, so…..magnetic. We all feel it; I think you do, too. The entire evening has been about this moment, when everyone gathered here sees that you're mine and no one can ever take you away from me. They will witness my strength and power and know Leroy's weaknesses-and you will understand that you have a new master now."

Tony wanted to tell Gabriel that Gibbs had never been his master; instead he was a friend, but for the first time since he'd been brought here, he felt the hypnotic sensation he'd experienced before, his body becoming heavy and tired as Gabriel's bright golden eyes drilled into him. He wanted to run, to sprint through the hallways, out the front door, and down to the village where Gibbs and the team were waiting.

But he was trapped as immobile as a fly in a spider web and he could predict exactly what was coming next.

With a quick movement, Gabriel latched his teeth onto Tony's neck, biting down mercilessly while pushing Tony's head back to allow him more access. The pain hit Tony with unexpected ferocity, more than it had with the other bites, and his legs went weak. He would've fallen, but the vampire's arm snaked under his shoulders holding him up and pulling him tight to Gabriel's chest. The sucking sensation went on and on; he thought it would never end. He made a mewling noise and tried to push Gabriel off him; it was like thumping his fist against a brick wall. When his actions proved useless, he grabbed at Gabriel's shirt, holding on to it like an anchor while the world pitched and rolled. Time ceased to have meaning while he was caught in the vampire's unforgiving embrace. The sound of his own pulse beat loudly in his ears.

With a low growl, Gabriel finally released him and Tony fell harshly to the floor, landing painfully on his hip and arm before his head struck the tile. Pain exploded in his skull, distracting him from the agony in his neck. Cradling the back of his head he tried to sit up, but he was dazed and unsteady and only managed to lift himself slightly. Gabriel towered over him, licking blood from his lips with satisfaction; his skin glowed and he smiled broadly.

"It was just as good as I remember, Anthony. So sweet and vibrant…..I can feel its warmth flowing through my veins." He bent down and swiped a finger over the blood that was dripping from the holes in Tony's neck; he sucked the dark liquid from it and moaned. "It would be selfish of me to keep you all for myself when so many of my friends are here to join us. It is only fair that I share my good fortune."

Yuri moved to Tony's side and knelt by him. "Gabriel, do you really want to do this? Why don't you just keep him for your own?"

"Go back to Anthony's room and wait for us, Yuri. Now." The Albanian hesitated, looking at Tony with concern.

The younger man managed to sit upright through sheer force of will. "Go, Yuri," he urged weakly. "I think I might need some help later on. Wait for me, ok?"

There was a wet sheen in the older man's eyes when Tony begged him to leave. He couldn't let his friend know how worried he was about what Gabriel planned to do next. "I will be there when you return, Anthony. Do not be afraid."

Tony mustered a small grin through the haze of pain. "DiNozzo's don't do afraid. I'll be…..I'll be fine." Yuri squeezed his hand and walked away without looking back. It was the only way he could make himself go.

Gabriel pulled Tony to his feet and removed his tuxedo jacket. As the vampire reached for the buttons on his shirt, Tony chuckled. "I usually don't go this far on the first date." With that statement, his legs buckled and he pitched forward. Gabriel caught him, hauling him back up and ripping the shirt off his body.

Tony shivered as the cold air hit his naked chest; he looked out across the room filled with vampires and felt completely vulnerable and exposed. Gabriel touched the darkening bruise on his neck, eliciting an involuntary groan from Tony.

"My mark looks so good on you, Anthony. In the future, I will always keep you marked, and everyone will know who has claimed your body. For now, I will let the others have a taste of your sweetness so they can envy what I have fought for and won."

Without warning Tony burst into a loud laugh. "You don't have a clue, do you?" he asked Gabriel using his last reserves of strength, laughing harder when the vampire frowned in confusion. "Gibbs is going to go so Captain Ahab on your ass when this is all over. He'll spend the rest of eternity hunting you down. You don't stand a chance."

Gabriel snorted. "You really believe that, don't you? Well, it might be true, but Gibbs isn't here right now. I'll deal with him when the time comes. For the moment, you are mine, and this is what I want from you." He gestured toward the waiting creatures. "Your blood is like a divine nectar, and I intend for them to taste it."

Tony had said he wasn't afraid, and in a normal life or death situation he wouldn't be. Yet as his heart pounded in his chest and waves of nausea coursed through him, he felt a terror that he'd never known. This was more than his bête noire, this was a nightmare he'd never imagined, the end of the bad dream that he never got to see. This time, there was no one around to wake him up.

The moment was frozen in time, none of the players moving except a dark figure weaving in and out in the background; he caught glimpses of Adrian smiling at him with that sick, sinister smile.

Several vampires came closer at Gabriel's nod; the blonde creature pushed him forward. "Please, my friends; indulge in my delicious boy."

Tony was still watching Adrian's gliding movements—he felt numb and detached from everything around him; he barely flinched when teeth broke the flesh on his wrist. A hand grasped his other arm and more teeth bit down. Someone held the back of his head and there were fangs in his neck again, and on his ankle, and then he was sinking into a dark black pit where his life was being drained away, and for one lucid moment Tony knew without a doubt that he was never, ever going home again.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The blue-eyed vampire ran, tree branches and limbs slapping his face as he raced through the frozen forest. The castle towered above him, its ancient stone façade reaching into the darkened sky.

The connection had come abruptly, shocking him with its immediate intensity. Within minutes he had been able to feel Tony's terror, to share in his horrifying experience, to know first-hand what it was like for his blood to be forcibly removed. Teeth pierced his flesh over and over while sharpened nails tore at his skin. He had to get to him and stop this or he knew Tony was going to die.

As he jumped a small fence and entered the castle grounds he suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded, but he didn't stop—what he was doing was foolish, but that didn't matter. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could get inside before he passed out, before the tightness in his chest stopped his heart from beating and sent him crashing to the ground. He couldn't just experience Tony's agony and do nothing; it was unthinkable for the former marine and soldier who would die for the young men in his command to let this happen, especially to Tony, the one person in the world he would be happy to call his own Son.

He stumbled and fell to one knee before slowly rising to his feet. Within a few steps he was on the ground again, desperately trying to keep moving. His limbs stopped cooperating; he jerked and flailed, rolling on his back to stare at the stars.

The sky was clear; the constellations stunning.

A black fog ate at the edges of his vision, his senses faltered, and his heartbeat grew ever slower. He knew whatever made them freaks of nature wouldn't allow him to enter Gabriel's home without permission, but Tony was in so much pain he had to try and reach him or he'd go insane. Once again, he'd failed DiNozzo. So he took his punishment, laying on the frigid earth unable to get back up, trapped in his mind where all he could hear was the sound of Tony screaming, begging them to stop.

He lived every second as if he were there with his agent, forcing himself to take it just like Tony was, and vowed that if he survived this horrendous night he would teach Gabriel the true meaning of revenge.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: **__Warning! A difficult chapter ahead. I've never written anything like this before and I want you to know I didn't include these scenes lightly, but with a lot of thought as to the rationale and repercussions. I thought you should be prepared._

_Your reviews continue to inspire me, and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter. Many, many thanks!_

_TLH_

While walking across the yard from the barn, Ziva and McGee saw Gibbs leave the house. He stopped and tilted his head like he was listening to something - suddenly, his pale blue eyes grew wide and he ran straight into the forest.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called out, but he ignored her, moving so fast he was nothing more than a streak against the moonlight.

They jogged after him, barely reaching the edge of the trees before determining his movements were far too swift for either of them to catch.

"Where do you think he's going?" McGee asked breathlessly.

Ziva turned toward the mountain and the castle high above. "There is only one place to go."

"But he can't get in there; Ducky said it's physically impossible for a vampire to enter another vampire's house without an invitation. It causes some kind of paralysis."

Ziva folded her arms knowingly. "When has Gibbs ever listened to anyone else's rules?"

McGee's eyebrows arched into his forehead. "Good point. Maybe we should go after him."

"No," the Israeli stated with a shake of her head. "We should wait for Mike and Ducky. If Gibbs is about to get into serious trouble he will need their help more than ours. There is very little we can do and if we are captured there will be no one to rescue Tony."

McGee pursed his lips and stared nervously into the forest, uncertain about the decision not to follow. Ziva was right; Gibbs was so far ahead of them they wouldn't be able to figure where he'd gone. Mike and Ducky could use their special abilities to track their boss more effectively; but waiting made him feel ineffective and anxious. He didn't want to be responsible for something terrible happening to Gibbs. Realizing there was no good answer, he let out a helpless sigh. "I hope they get back soon."

Ziva stared at the castle again, unable to hide her own apprehensiveness. "Me, too, McGee. Me, too.""

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Yuri paced the bedroom. It had been over half an hour since Gabriel ordered him to leave; that was a long time for Tony to be in the possession of those merciless creatures.

His mind wandered back to his wife, dead over five years. She had worked in the kitchen of the castle, rarely coming into contact with the vampires who lived there. Late one evening as she walked outside to return home, a young, out-of-control rogue attacked her, drinking until she was a bone dry husk.

Gabriel had made an example of the immature vampire before compensating Yuri, giving him a promotion, and treating him with as much kindness as someone like Gabriel could manage. But Yuri's anger hadn't eased, and over time he decided Gabriel and all the others of his kind needed to leave their homeland so no one else would be hurt. He continued in his role as Gabriel's lead servant in the hope one day he could find a way to destroy the vampire he had come to despise. Claude and Irina's deaths were painful reminders of the dangers they faced by cohabitating with these monsters.

His family had lived and worked alongside vampires for centuries, so it wasn't difficult to align himself with Gibbs and Franks, whose reputations for maintaining their humanity long preceded them. They were decent, despite being blood-drinkers, and their feud with Gabriel and Adrian was well-known. He was willing to support anyone who might be able to help take out Gabriel, especially since he knew the NCIS agent and his Maker would leave their village once this issue was settled. Perhaps then he and his people could continue to live their lives in peace.

Encountering Anthony had been a surprise; he was a good man who hadn't asked to be used or hurt, just like his wife hadn't asked to have her life cut short. He had been born a _bellus_ without any say in the matter, and it was no reason for vampires like Gabriel to believe they had an innate right to control and abuse him. Throughout the past week Anthony had shown as much grace, dignity, and strength as he could ever be expected to exhibit under the circumstances. Carina was a wonderful daughter and he'd never regretted not having more children, but any man would be proud to have a boy like Anthony as his son. The thought of what was being done to him now made Yuri physically ill.

The door of the room unexpectedly slammed inward. Gabriel hurried inside, practically dragging a nearly unconscious Tony alongside him.

"Zoti I dashur." The Albanian resorted to his native tongue when he saw his young friend's condition, which was worse than he had feared. Tony was wearing the tuxedo pants and nothing else. His entire neck, arms, and areas of his chest were covered in deep, swollen bite marks. No one had bothered to lick them closed. Yuri knew the qualities that caused the wounds to heal would only have an effect within the first few minutes after the bites occurred; obviously Tony's assailants had been too occupied with their own pleasure to care about his injuries. The slacks were torn at the bottom, and he could see bites on Tony's ankles and calves. Mingled among the wounds were dark purple bruises; even his face and chin were black and blue. Scratches and gouges marred his skin; one particularly nasty gash traced down his cheek from the corner of his eye to the edge of his mouth. The damage was enough to bring tears to Yuri's eyes.

"Help me get him in bed," Gabriel urged.

When Yuri placed his hand under Tony's arm, the injured man whimpered softly. Together he and Gabriel pulled back the covers and gently placed their burden on the feather-soft mattress. Tony gasped when his damaged skin touched the sheets and his green eyes flew open at the sudden influx of pain.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out; his expression filled with undisguised terror.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk, you're safe now. I'll get some water," the older man soothed.

Yuri swiftly filled a glass and tried to lift Tony's head, grimacing when he found additional bites on the back of DiNozzo's neck. Tony groaned miserably at the slight movement.

"N…no…"

"Alright, we won't move you, just lay still and let me take care of you. Everything will be fine."

Tony's eyes closed again and he made a low sound in the back of his throat that ripped at Yuri's heart.

The servant schooled his expression and turned accusingly toward Gabriel, who had moved to the foot of the bed and was watching silently.

Gabriel waved his hand in Tony's direction in an effort to explain what had happened. "Things got out of control. The smell of his blood drove some of them mad; others were so desperate to drink from him they fought each other. I almost never got him away. Do you think he will die?"

Yuri passed his master on the way to the bathroom to get a basin of water and a cloth. "I am not a doctor, so I cannot tell you if he will die. I have never seen a human attacked this way." Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Yuri lifted the damp cloth and gently dabbed Tony's face, trying to not let the other man's soft whining stop him from treating the wounds. The scratch marring Tony's cheek was angry, red, and oozing blood. Yuri wasn't sure if it was deep enough to need stitches, but he was fairly certain it would leave a visible scar. "How many of them drank from him?" Yuri questioned, trying to assess how serious the injuries were. Not many vampires or humans could address Gabriel so directly, yet somehow over the years he had managed to win enough of Gabriel's respect to speak honestly.

"I think only five or six took any significant blood before I managed to drive them off. There were others who bit him, although they didn't have time to do anything else. I have never seen anything like it; his scent grew stronger the more they drank – they went into a frenzy and I had to literally pull them away. I don't think he lost enough blood to kill him, but the way he was attacked was not gentle." Gabriel drew himself up unapologetically. "It was not intentional; there was no way to predict this type of reaction. Most of the vampires in attendance are old enough to have better command of their bloodlust. I had anticipated they would be more controlled; I underestimated the allure of his blood and the effect of having so many vampires together at one time. It became a display of dominance."

The Albanian rubbed his forehead, trying to erase the dull ache that had settled in behind his eyes. "As a _bellus_ Anthony should be cared for and protected – what were you hoping to gain from sacrificing him like this? What did it prove?"

Gabriel's nostrils flared angrily. "Each and every vampire in that room would have done anything to take him for his own, but they have no doubt now that he belongs to me. I could trade him for money, power, a seat on the Conclave – those who tasted him will tell others of his incredible qualities. He is unique in the entire world and there are those who would die for just a single sip of his blood! It is one thing for me to say I own a _bellus_, but quite another for those who were there to tell the story themselves. The fact they were uncontrollable in his presence will become legend." He gazed longingly at Tony. "Even now, it is difficult for me to be so close to him. I think having so many vampires gathered here is increasing the effect of his blood in proportion to the size of the coven."

Tony shifted restlessly and groaned again, breathing shallowly through his mouth in short, tiny gasps. Yuri carefully pushed his sweaty hair off his pale and glistening face. He watched as the young man struggled to find a comfortable position, continuing to moan with every small movement.

Yuri tried to calm him by stroking his hair, but Tony turned away from his touch. "If you really want to help him, we need the doctor back here quickly. I think he might be going into shock. I'm not sure what to do to help."

"I will send for the physician," Gabriel replied coolly. "I'm sure he will be fine."

Yuri closed his eyes before he spoke once more. "Were you always so cruel?"

The vampire folded his arms, his eyes flashing possessively. "You have known me many years, Yuri, and we have experienced much together. I am not like that fool Leroy – I do not want to behave like a human because I am proud to be a vampire. Compassion is not in my nature; I regret Anthony was so severely used, and I assure you those who treated him too harshly were admonished." He moved to the side of the bed and lightly touched the cut marring Tony's cheek, a shadow of regret crossing his face that just as swiftly disappeared. "But the others needed to know what I now possess, and Anthony needed to know that he belongs to me. The lesson had to be brutal so he would never forget and never question what I might do to him if he does not obey my wishes. You know as well as I that Anthony is a willful man, and it will take a great deal to bend his spirit to my authority. In the end, he will be better off for learning the lesson quickly." The vampire leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead. "Take care of him; I will get the doctor."

Yuri watched Gabriel go, and found it was possible to hate him even more.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Ducky and Mike approached the house to find Ziva and McGee sitting outside waiting on them. The agents jumped up at their arrival.

Mike squinted his eyes. "What's he done?"

"Who?" Ziva appeared surprised at his question.

"Gibbs. That look on your face can only mean he's done something really stupid, and I could sense he was in trouble."

"He took off into the forest about thirty minutes ago. We have no idea where he was going, but decided it was best to wait on you," McGee explained in a rush of words, worried about whether they had made the right choice to stay behind and not follow Gibbs.

Caleb came out of the house and joined them, leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Do you think he went to the castle?" Ducky's eyes flicked up at the dominating structure.

"Hell, yes, that's where he went. Damn fool, he knows he'll never even get to the front door. An old vampire like Gabriel has extra protection; even his grounds will have an effect on Jethro." Mike ran a hand through his hair, clearly displeased with the impulsiveness of his offspring.

"Do we need to go after him?" Ziva questioned, concern marring her normally placid features. Gibbs might be her boss, but he was also her friend.

Mike shook his head. "Ducky and I will go. We can get there faster; the last thing we need is for him to pass out somewhere in the open and Gabriel's goons to get their hands on him."

Caleb stepped up. "I'll follow on my horse. If he's too far onto the grounds you will need a human to bring him back."

Franks nodded. "Let's stop wasting time and go see what kind of mess he's in."

Ziva and McGee watched them leave. The Israeli put her hands on her hips in frustration. "I wish there was more we could do; sometimes I feel like a third tire with them."

"It's third wheel, Ziva. And I know what you mean." He folded his arms and cocked his head. "In a few days though, they'll be the ones waiting on us to pull off the operation."

"Yes, Tim," she agreed. "It will all come down to us."

McGee tried to be reassured at the sound of that.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Yuri decided the easiest way to get Tony's torn pants off him was to cut them apart. Pulling out his pocket knife, he sliced through the fabric on each leg and up through the waist band. He carefully pulled them away from the bruised skin, inadvertently causing Tony to cry out despite his gentle actions.

There was little area of the young agent's body that wasn't covered with some kind of mark. Gibbs would be uncontrollable when he found out about this. Tony had started to shiver and mumble; without medical supplies the only thing Yuri could do to help his friend was remove the dried and caked blood and keep him as warm as possible.

He wrung the cloth out again, stroking the injuries as easily as he could, saying gentle words when Tony flinched. "Nothing will stop your friends once they find out what he has done. You will be away from here soon, I swear." Yuri didn't know if Anthony could hear the promises since he seemed lost in his own misery, but he realized they were as much for his own consolation as anything else.

When Yuri had the injured man as clean as possible he bundled him once again in blankets to try and stop him from shaking. Tony fought to open his eyes; Yuri watched closely when the tiny slits didn't fall shut again immediately. "Wh….where'd….they go?" There was a frightened, brittle quality to Tony's voice; he attempted to turn his head to see around him. "They…..they were…everywhere…..I….I…." his already faltering breathing grew even more labored and his gaze darted back and forth. "He let them," Tony's breathing hitched, "he let them…."

"I know, Anthony. They're all gone now and we're alone. Try and rest until the doctor gets here." Yuri picked a clear spot on the back of Tony's hand and stroked it reassuringly; the servant's much larger hand engulfing DiNozzo's slender fingers, trying to help Tony settle down. He continued the repetitive motion until Tony's heavy eyes fell closed again and he began taking slower and less difficult breaths.

Despite the composed demeanor he showed outwardly, inside Yuri was a mass of barely contained fury. He wondered if Tony had this effect on everyone; after only a few days he felt highly protective of the boy and was incensed by his needless suffering. There was no way he would let anything more happen to Tony; he refused to see Gabriel destroy another innocent victim, even if he had to sacrifice his own life to stop it.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Moving with preternatural stealth, Ducky and Mike edged to the outskirts of the forest. "I can't see anything, can you?" the ME asked.

Franks peered out from behind a large tree. "I can't see a damn thing." He tilted his head back, judging the height of the tree and sturdiness of the branches. "I'm going higher to get a better view."

He crouched like a cat, leapt to a low-hanging bough, then swiftly ascended to the top, swinging from limb to limb with ease. After a few minutes he jumped lightly to the branches of another, taller tree, scrambling up even closer to the top, he gazed toward the castle before leaping to the ground where he landed easily on his feet.

"I found him over to the right; he's out of sight but there are some guards heading his way. We need to do something now."

A sound of rustling brush preceded Caleb's arrival. "Do you want me to go after him?" The young man didn't hesitate to offer his help, which impressed Franks immensely.

"You understand the consequences if you get caught?" Ducky reminded him.

"Then I'd better not get caught." The boy grinned while Franks described Gibbs' location, then he sped off into the dark.

The vampires listened to the sounds of his running feet grow fainter as he hurried across the grounds. Eventually there was a shifting noise, then a grunt, followed by heavy breathing. The sounds grew closer, and soon Caleb reappeared, Gibbs' limp form draped over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He lowered the silver-haired vampire to the ground.

Ducky leaned in and checked for a pulse. "His heart has almost stopped beating; let's get him back to the house and see if I can get it into a normal rhythm again. I don't like the idea of him going too long without sufficient oxygen. Even for our kind that could lead to a long-term convalescence."

Mike lifted his Son onto the horse and steadied him while Caleb climbed on behind. The young Albanian carefully turned the horse and headed back down the mountain, Ducky and Franks running beside them.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony floated somewhere in a disembodied haze, unable to connect with reality. For some reason he didn't care and wasn't in any hurry to change his situation. It was safe inside his gauze-filled cocoon, and he suspected that outside of this protective bubble things weren't quite so peachy.

Maybe he was in a coma or had a traumatic brain injury that wouldn't let him speak or move. He frowned internally knowing that wasn't quite right. A memory nagged at him, trying to work its way into his consciousness, but he didn't let it. He didn't want to know. A spike of anxiety hit him when images tried to assert themselves into his awareness; he really didn't want to remember what had put him in this predicament.

He realized that pushing it all away was impossible when pain shattered his peaceful oblivion. Someone was touching him and it _hurt_, and he didn't want to be touched which was connected to the memory he was trying desperately not to recall.

There was no way around it; he was going to have to tell the person touching him to stop, which meant reconnecting with the world and he was fairly certain that was a bad idea, but the pain was growing more intense by the second and it was not going to be ignored.

He struggled to form words. "S….stop….d….ddon't…touch…me." His mouth was so dry, and his face ached, throbbing in time with the pain in his head. "Hurts," he managed to say in a barely audible whisper. The hands hesitated, and he heard a garbled conversation, before the gentle examination continued. Everything exploded when one of his eyelids was lifted open and a bright light shined directly into his retina.

"Oh, god." He tried to arch away, but his head merely rocked to the side. Where the hell was Gibbs, and why didn't he tell these torturers to stop hurting him? The light procedure was repeated in his other eye, and he cried out with the stabbing sensation, ashamed to acknowledge that the pitiful noise came from his throat.

He could feel his heart racing, pounding hard like a thoroughbred, and it occurred to him he might have a heart attack and none of this would matter anyway. His chest burned, but since it just mingled in with all his other agonies, he couldn't gauge how significant the problem was.

The hands thought it was pretty serious and became much more insistent. There was a sharp sting in his arm, and then everything slowed down, and he was floating away again. He didn't mind though, because the dreamy headspace that was devoid of pain was exactly where he wanted to be.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Mike carried Gibbs into the house and laid him on the bed. Ducky immediately grabbed his medical bag and went to work, unbuttoning the agent's shirt and listening for a heartbeat.

"I think we might be able to get him going again with CPR; I'll need your assistance Mike."

Ziva and McGee stood to the side. "I don't understand," Tim commented, moving out of the way so Franks could provide rescue breathing while the ME did chest compressions. "Gibbs is a vampire; why does it matter if his heart is beating or not?"

Ducky concentrated on his efforts, but still answered the question. "Our bodily systems continue to operate in a similar fashion to humans. Lack of oxygen can lead to brain damage; he would recover because of our special abilities but it might take several weeks for him to get back up to snuff. I don't think this is an opportune time for such an impediment."

"Oh." The teammates watched in silent concern, looking up when Caleb and Carina quietly entered the room.

After several minutes, the lead agent took a shuddering breath and coughed, his blue eyes fluttering. "Tony. I need to help Tony." He tried to get off the bed, but was stopped by Mike Franks' large hand on his shoulder shoving him back.

"Not right now, probie. You take it easy for a while."

Gibbs fell back and his eyes closed again and this time he slept.

"Let him rest for a few hours," Ducky suggested, standing up and retrieving his instruments. "I'll assess whether he's done any significant damage when he wakes again."

Franks stayed seated on the edge of the bed. Ziva watched, when in an uncharacteristic display of tenderness, the older vampire brushed some silver hair back off Gibbs' face. She smiled softly.

"What do you think happened to send Gibbs running off like that?" The Israeli continued to observe Mike's hand brush through the lead agent's hair. She found it oddly comforting.

Ducky's features remained solemn. "I would suspect he sensed something particularly troublesome has happened to poor Anthony. I do hope….well, it is best not to dwell on what we do not know. The next few days will tell the tale."

Carina cleared her throat. "I shall fix us some tea and cakes. Ziva, would you like to help me?"

The former Mossad member smiled indulgently; McGee grinned at her dilemma. Even though Ziva was an excellent cook, domesticity was not her strong point. "Of course I will assist you," the assassin replied courteously, following their young hostess toward the kitchen.

Franks grumped but didn't move. "I'll stay with Jethro. The rest of you go on."

Ducky was the first to sense his old friend's need for privacy with his offspring. "Yes, yes, come along you lot." He ushered them out. "I'll tell you about the last time Gibbs tried to enter the home of a vampire uninvited. It was in the late 1800's and we were out west where he was sheriff of a small town…."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The combination of pain medication and a fairly strong sedative left Tony drifting in and out of consciousness well into the night. After undressing him completely they covered him with a lightweight sheet. Besides making the young man more comfortable, there wasn't much the doctor could do without taking him to a hospital, which Gabriel insisted was out of the question. He'd left antibiotics to be given every four hours along with instructions to get Tony to drink as much water as possible. They had discovered a large bump on the back of his head from where he'd fallen, and the physician suspected a mild concussion. He had closed the cut on Tony's face with several butterfly stitches and left an ointment to prevent infection. The doctor didn't think Tony was in any danger of dying as long as he was allowed plenty of rest, fluids, and nourishment as soon as he felt like eating, although it would be quite a while before he regained his strength.

The doctor also suggested a blood transfusion, which Gabriel flatly refused, indicating that he wouldn't have Anthony's special blood diluted by any others. The nervous physician made no effort to argue the point, other than to mention that he had heard a _bellus_ could reproduce blood more quickly than the average human, which was part of what made them particularly attractive to vampires and should aid in his recovery. With nothing else to do, the man hurried out when given leave by Gabriel to return to the village.

Gabriel spent a few more minutes petting Tony's hair and watching him sleep, a strange expression on his face that Yuri found unsettling. Eventually the vampire stood. "I must oversee the departure of the guests following this incident. Although for most I believe they saw it as quite the affair, I would still like to speak to as many individually as possible." He smiled wistfully and gazed at Tony fondly. "Did I tell you he played piano for us? It was an exquisite performance." The vampire shook himself from what was for him a pleasant memory. "I'll return shortly. See that he takes as much fluid as he can tolerate. I'd like him more awake when I get back."

Considering the orders from both Gabriel and the doctor, Yuri spent the next several hours trying to coax liquid into Tony without much success. Pouring a fresh glass of water, he sat on the bed to make another attempt.

"Anthony." He kept his words soft and non-threatening. Gabriel hadn't provided a lot of details regarding the attack in the ballroom, but he could only imagine how traumatizing it must have been for the young man, and he was doing everything possible to not upset him further. "Anthony, I need you to open your eyes for a few minutes."

He saw the struggle while the boy fought the medication, pain, and fatigue to try and get back to the surface. When his eyes finally slitted open slightly, Yuri smiled gratefully. Despite the lack of focus in the green pupils, it was the most response he'd received since Anthony had returned from the party.

"You have to drink something; I'll help you." He raised Tony's head, pleased to see his friend manage a few sips before he removed the glass and eased him back onto the pillow. The servant ran his fingers through the tousled brown hair, fearful there were more horrors in store and he would be unable to stop them.

"Yuri?" Tony's eyebrows furrowed downward in confusion.

The older man let out a relieved sigh and picked up the towel to wipe Tony's face again. "Yes, Anthony. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Tony wet his lips and swallowed. "I….what happened?" He slowly raised his arms and stared at the bites and bruises. "What…" His eyes widened then closed tightly and he took a deep quivering breath.

"Try to stay calm, Anthony." Tony hadn't re-opened his eyes and was trembling despite the thick blankets covering him. "It's over now."

When Tony finally blinked up at the Albanian, his eyes were still cloudy and detached, but Yuri could also see a pain in them that hadn't been there before. He was afraid the irrepressible man who had arrived here earlier might be fundamentally broken.

"They wouldn't stop." Tony's voice was low and shaky and his fearful eyes seemed to be reliving the horrors from the night before.

"I know, Anthony, I'm sorry. I didn't think Gabriel would let something like this happen to you. He's far more malicious than I ever imagined."

"It's….it's not….your fault." He shifted a little and grimaced, another jolt of pain hitting him. Tiny wrinkles formed around his eyes when he squeezed them shut. "H…have you talked to Ziva and McGee?" His voice was unsteady but certain. "You….promised."

Yuri shook his head in surprise at what Tony was currently thinking about. Even now his focus was on the safety of his friends. "No, Anthony. They have to get you out of here. This incident proves that it's too dangerous to take any chances. The next time you might not survive."

Tony managed to pry his eyes back open; then stubbornly forced himself onto an elbow before reaching out and grabbing a startled Yuri by the collar. "You tell them I don't want them to come here. Swear to me, Yuri; swear it." The Albanian was taken aback by the sheer force of strength behind the carefully controlled words.

"I swear, Anthony. I will tell them."

All the energy drained out of Tony; his hand slipped loose and he fell back onto the bed. Sweat covered him; the dampened sheet slipped down revealing his battered body. "Thank you," he whispered, completely spent.

The door opened and Gabriel re-entered, his eyes immediately latching onto Tony's nearly naked form.

The vampire's hands fisted and the tips of his fangs pressed into his lips, his eyes narrowing and turning a darker gold.

"I'll sit with Anthony, Yuri. You need a break for a few hours." The vampire's voice was barely more than a low growl.

The tall man tried not to react or show his fear. "It is fine, Gabriel, I am not tired. I will stay with him."

Gabriel approached, his fangs elongating while his face grew more angular and pointed. "Go, Yuri. Now." The tone was menacing and not to be disobeyed. Yuri's mind scrambled for options. He looked down at Tony, sprawled on the bed blissfully unaware of Gabriel's presence.

"He needs his medicine; let me give it to him before I leave." It wouldn't help much, but it was all Yuri could think of doing. At least if something terrible happened, Anthony might not be fully aware of it.

Gabriel nodded in assent.

Willing his hands to remain steady, Yuri shook several pills into his palm and picked up the glass from the bedside table.

"Anthony, you need to take some medication. It will help you feel better," he coaxed.

Propping Tony up, he got the pills into his charge's mouth and let him wash them down with a few sips of water. Tony was groaning again when he placed the pale man back on the pillows. "Gabriel is here, Anthony. He wants to be alone with you, so I'm going out for a little while. There are a few errands I need to run. Do you understand?"

The bleary green gaze had returned; Yuri doubted he fully grasped the implications of Gabriel's request

"Thank you. I know….you'll take care of me." Tony's long, thin fingers curled around Yuri's wrist and squeezed lightly.

The older man bit his lip to keep from screaming at the injustice. "You should rest soon, Anthony; try not to fight it and let yourself sleep. I'll return as quickly as I can."

Tony's eyes blinked lazily as the medication took hold. "Kay."

Yuri reluctantly rose and moved away, despising himself with every step. Gabriel snarled as he walked past the vampire toward the door. The last image he saw was the tall blonde creature moving toward Tony, his dilated eyes shining brightly.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

_"I'll take care of you now, Leroy. Trust me; everything is going to be fine." Calloused hands kneaded his arm, easing away his fear and uncertainty. He'd been so close to death, and now…now he was going to live forever. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad._

_"You're my Son, just like it was meant to be. I told you there'd come a day when you'd change your mind." Coppery liquid touched his lips. "You have to drink, Leroy. I'll force you if I have to."_

_He thought about refusing, but he knew this was a man of his word, and he wouldn't win a fight against him. So he opened his mouth and let the thick blood flow down his throat….._

Blue eyes opened abruptly to see a weathered, wrinkled face staring at him.

"I must not be dead since you don't look like an angel."

"Yeah? You don't look so hot yourself." Mike sounded a little offended at the flippant comment.

Gibbs sat up and scrubbed his stubbled chin. "How'd I get here?"

"Ziva and McGee saw you take off. Caleb retrieved you before any of Gabriel's guards got hold of you."

The agent leaned forward. "Tony's in bad shape. I couldn't sense everything, but I know he's been attacked by multiple vampires." He tightened his lips and looked at Mike. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this – it was my responsibility to keep him safe."

Franks stared at a spot on the floor, clearing his throat before speaking. "When you were injured in battle, right before I turned you, I could feel every time those bastards plunged their swords in your belly." He sighed. "Then I couldn't find you; there were so many dead and dying soldiers, hundreds of them. After a day passed, I thought I'd never get to you in time. I searched everywhere, expecting every corpse I saw to be yours." He turned sad eyes toward Gibbs. "It's a special kind of torture. After you were safe with Ducky, I found the men who stabbed you. They begged for death before I finished with them."

Gibbs didn't meet his eyes. "I know having me as your Son hasn't been easy."

"Sometimes you gotta fight for the ones you love, probie. That's what makes us family."

The agent smiled his gratitude at Franks' unusual display of affection. "Thanks, Mike."

Franks smacked him on the back of the head. "That doesn't mean I don't want to kick your ass sometimes; like try right now. That was a pretty dumbass stunt you just pulled, even for you."

Before Gibbs could reply, someone knocked on the door; Ducky poked his head inside. "Sorry for the interruption; it's good to see you awake, Jethro. I thought you might want to know there's a rider approaching; it looks like Yuri."

Exchanging wary glances, Gibbs threw back the sheets and slid from the bed - both vampires followed the ME to the living area. When Franks put out a hand to steady Gibbs, he chuckled at the resulting glare, withdrawing the offer quickly and letting his stubborn Son stand on his own.

Yuri stomped inside, shaking snow off his coat. Carina launched herself into his arms and gave him a smothering hug.

"Remind you of anyone?" McGee whispered. Ziva gave him a small smile.

Gibbs wasted no time in starting his interrogation. "What's happening? Something's wrong with Tony."

Yuri removed his scarf and handed it to his daughter. "Gabriel's introduction of Anthony to vampire society didn't go very well. He was attacked and drank from numerous times. A doctor has checked him over and said he should recover, but he's in a lot of pain and very weak."

Gibbs digested the information quietly, his light blue eyes icy. "Is that all?"

Yuri glanced at the others in the room, trying to decide what to say next. Despite his misgivings, he felt obligated to pass on Anthony's message. "He begged me to tell you to call off the rescue attempt. He's concerned Ziva and McGee will get hurt and it will be his fault. He says that he would not want to live with that on his conscience."

Gibbs stepped closer to Yuri, still not satisfied with the information. "Is that all?" he repeated.

Yuri looked away from the threatening gaze. "When I left, Gabriel was with him. I don't know what he planned to do. Anthony was in no condition to defend himself against any type of attack."

Gibbs' expression hardened, and without warning he exploded, an animalistic roar tearing from his lips. His sudden rage was uncontrollable; Carina ran from the room while everyone else stepped back, unsure of what to do. Gibbs grabbed a table and flipped it over, growling, his face a mixture of fury and fear. He gripped at his silver hair, fangs appearing and his nails spreading out into sharp talons. Roaring again, he fled from the house and stopped in the middle of the yard, dropping to his knees and lifting his head to the sky, a primal scream searing the night.

Mike and Ducky followed him closely, as he dropped his head and let out a dry sob. Ziva and McGee stared from the porch, shocked at the uncharacteristic display unlike any they'd ever seen from their boss.

Franks dropped to his knees beside his Son. "What? Is he dead?"

Wet blue eyes met his. "No, but…..Gabriel, he…." Gibbs took a deep, steadying breath, fighting for control over his surge of emotions. He tried to tell them with his eyes what he couldn't bring himself to stay out loud. "Tony couldn't stop him." Gibbs voice hardened into steel. "I'll rip Gabriel's head off with my bare hands. Nothing will prevent me from killing him, if it's the last thing I ever do; I don't give a fuck what the Conclave says."

"We, Leroy," Mike corrected. "We're all in this together; he hurt one of us, he hurt all of us."

The lead agent turned to Yuri. "Go back. Go back and help him. We'll be there tomorrow, and we'll get him out or die trying."

Yuri headed to his horse. "I will do all I can Gibbs."

The agent followed, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the small item he had made earlier, holding it out to Yuri. He leaned in to whisper something to the Albanian, who nodded grimly. The man and the vampire held gazes, before Yuri mounted his horse and sped back toward the castle, dreading what he was about to find.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony gasped and opened his eyes, fighting back nausea, disjointed images replaying through his mind.

_Gabriel ran the pad of a finger over his dry lips. "You are so pretty, Anthony. Even now, you are handsome. I have wanted you since you sat on your mother's lap as a child._ _Beautiful, beautiful, bellus."_

Tony leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited violently, his insides heaving long after the contents of his stomach had been deposited on the floor. He limply hung off the side of the mattress, grateful to discover that he was alone.

Using one of the bedposts for leverage, he pulled himself up and gingerly placed his feet on the floor. He was naked, cringing when he saw dried blood on his legs and a fresh bite on his thigh. He held the post tightly, breathing harshly and barely able to stand. He had to get out of this room, away from this place. There had to be a way out. It was all he could think about.

The window. He could climb out like Jonathan Harker did in _Dracula._ If he fell, so be it; he didn't really care anymore.

_Gabriel leaned down and kissed his lips, pressing against his body. Tony could taste blood, smell it on the vampire's breath and he gagged, pushing against the iron form that held him down. "Don't." He realized he was pleading, but couldn't stop. This couldn't happen, not to him. "Please don't do this."_

Staggering to the table, Tony picked up the heavy candlestick and smashed it against the window, ice cold air blowing against his unclothed skin when the glass shattered. He lurched forward, ignoring the broken shards as they slashed his skin, his only clear focus getting as far away from Gabriel as possible.

_Cold hands roamed his body, touching him in ways he didn't want. This couldn't be real; Gibbs was going to break down the door and pull this creature off him. Gibbs always showed up at the last possible moment when he didn't have a second left to spare. He could feel the hands moving again, and a sob tore his throat; no one was coming and this wasn't going to end. Tony tried to roll away, to struggle free, but a firm hand around his waist held him still. "You're mine now, Anthony. Stop fighting me." A new, indescribable pain ripped through him and he screamed, the sound muffled by Gabriel's hand covering his mouth. "Relax and enjoy it, Anthony. You're going to be doing this a lot from now on."_

He looked out the broken window at the rocky cliff below. This could all be over, for him, for everyone. He could put an end to it right now, and there was no one around to question him. His mind was filled with chaos and confusion; he didn't know what to do. He had never been a quitter, never given up no matter how bad things got.

But this time was different. It hurt so much more than anything he'd ever experienced, and he didn't know if he could live with the memories that were etched on his mind forever.

_You're mine now, Anthony._

He moved closer to the window and put his hands on the sill, looking out at the open expanse beneath him. It was the only way out, the only way to escape what was trapped inside him. There was no way he could take Gabriel doing that to him again. He fought to control his shaking legs as he lifted himself up.

A rush of emotion welled from within, engulfing him in what could only be described as overwhelming warmth. He'd experienced this before when he was locked in the dungeon, but this time was so much more intense. It was as if he could feel himself being loved from the inside out.

Something told him not to give up, not to let go. It was strength, compassion, and unconditional caring. Somehow, he couldn't explain it, but it was Gibbs.

That couldn't be right. Gibbs wasn't nice or compassionate, he was ill-tempered and demanding. Gibbs didn't do nice.

But this _was_ Gibbs, and Tony knew it deep within his shattered soul; Gibbs was trying to convince him to not do something careless and stupid, that he could never take back. Gibbs didn't want him to give up and die no matter what Gabriel had done to him. Icy flakes of snow blew in against his skin as he stared out the window at the easy answer, the solution that would allow him to escape what had happened and not have to deal with it. The feeling that was Gibbs told him no. He tasted hot, salty tears on his cheeks before turning away quickly and sinking to the floor, his head on his knees.

He felt so torn, so conflicted and lost. He had been used, defiled and violated on so many levels it was beyond his comprehension. He didn't want his friends to risk their lives for him, but at the same time staying here under these circumstances was definitely not an option. If something like this occurred again, he didn't think even Gibbs could talk him back off the ledge.

The door burst open and Yuri surged headlong into the room. "Anthony!" Before Tony could process the actions he was wrapped in a blanket and scooped off the floor, then ushered toward the bed. "You need to lie back down," Yuri urged when Tony balked and turned away. It was then the man saw the blood on the sheets and on Tony's legs and his gruff assertiveness melted away.

He turned Tony and hustled him into a chair. With quick efficiency he pulled the thick curtains over the window to block some of the bitterly cold air that was pouring into the room. He then stripped the soiled sheets from the bed and replaced them with clean ones. He quietly cleaned the vomit off the floor. Lastly, he bent next to Tony and asked if he would like to shower. The blank stare that answered him was alarming when compared to the young man's normally expressive eyes.

Yuri reached into his pocket and took out the block of sculpted wood Gibbs had given him before he rode away. "Gibbs made this for you. He said it was to remind you to believe in the impossible." He opened Tony's hand and placed in it a tiny, carved, wooden sailboat. Tony stared at the gift for a long time before making a sound that was half choked laugh and half stifled cry, then wrapped his fingers around the boat and held it to his chest.

He sat unmoving while Yuri cleaned him off with a warm towel and then dressed him in pajama pants and a soft t-shirt, finally helping him back to bed. Curling up on his side he tried to turn away, but Yuri pulled him back gently and encouraged him to take more medication. Too exhausted and overwhelmed to argue, he did whatever the older man suggested. He didn't protest when Yuri gave him more antibiotics, pain medication, and a heavy sedative, staring at the ceiling with the talisman tucked tightly in his grip, placing all his faith in the only person - man or vampire - who'd ever deserved it. The warm flow of comfort he'd felt earlier still lay like a glowing fire inside him and he found if he concentrated on that and pushed everything else away, he could hang on. He didn't understand how Gibbs was doing it, but he knew it was the only thing that kept him from giving up completely.

With nothing left that he could do, Tony allowed the drugs to pull him into their hypnotic embrace, willing his mind to shut down as peaceful oblivion closed in at last.

_NCISNCISNCIS  
_

Gibbs sat outside, alone, counting the stars. It was funny how in the city he never noticed the brilliants points of light shining down from the inky sky, and just how beautiful they were. Most of the time he didn't even look up, he was too busy chasing down the next suspect, pursuing the next killer, closing the next case. It left little opportunity to appreciate what was right there in front of him.

Tony was kind of like that. When he first met the young man, he'd seen just how exceptional he was, but over time the qualities that made him stand out had become so common-place Gibbs forgot about them all together. The last few years he'd made little effort to deepen their relationship, to build on the friendship they'd started. He knew Tony worshiped him like a hero and followed him like a little boy lost in the woods using the North Star to guide him home. That had all been taken for granted.

He hoped, no he prayed, that after all this Tony still felt the same way and still had the same belief in him, despite everything that had happened tonight. He wasn't ever going to be comfortable with this whole connection bit, but that hadn't stopped him from seeking out Tony again after he experienced what Gabriel had done. When he'd felt how desolate and destroyed the younger man was he had almost lost it a second time, barely holding his fraying emotions together in order to try and give Tony as much comfort as he could muster. It had been devastating to share the young man's fractured desire to stop feeling anything at all by ending his own life. What he'd sensed Tony needed more than anything was strength, and that was something he could provide. He wouldn't let Gabriel break Tony; he would do whatever it took to stop that from happening.

He'd been a bastard longer than he could remember, and he'd only had a chance to be a father for a few short years, barely a heartbeat in the long life he'd lived. However, it was that small period of time he drew upon when he sent his feelings out to Tony, attempting to convey those wordless emotions that he associated with being a parent and loving another person selflessly and without any strings attached. He would give anything to trade places with DiNozzo, anything to take away the raw emptiness he'd discovered in Tony's mind. Even now the connection remained, humming in the background, as he focused on keeping Tony grounded and willing to fight back against Gabriel's torture. If he couldn't be there in body, he could be there in spirit and would use that to hold his agent together until Tony was safely back with the people who would love and take care of him.

The events of tonight had changed everything; Gibbs hadn't told the team yet, but there was a new plan. Ziva and McGee wouldn't be going into that castle after Tony alone.

He would be going with them.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **__Wow! Real life has been way too busy and I didn't think this chapter was going to get posted today. But I made good use of lunch time so here you go. I guess you could say the team is storming the castle. I've had a lot of requests about Yuri's fate, and all I can tell you is yes, he's been a good friend to Tony and deserves to live. We'll have to see how that turns out…._

_Also, there's more information about the turning process in this chapter. I'll continue to add details as the situation progresses, but if you have specific questions private message me. Again, I just don't know if I could keep up the pace of posting without all your lovely reviews to inspire me. Thanks so much! Don't forget the summer NCIS convention (see xenascully or sparkiebunny for details) and have a happy Baltimore day! (I can't wait until tonight)!_

Adrian slammed the door open to Gabriel's office and stormed inside, rage brewing barely beneath the surface. His Maker stood facing away from him, head tilted back and eyes closed, listening intently to the final strains of Chopin's Prelude in E Minor. Gabriel's expression of ecstasy combined with the familiar chords of music enflamed the younger vampire's ire even further.

He could smell DiNozzo's sweet scent oozing out of Gabriel's pores; the golden skinned vampire was doused in it. Gabriel didn't turn to greet him. "It's a lovely piece, both beautiful and melancholy at the same time. It fascinates me."

Adrian grabbed his Maker's shoulder and spun him around, frowning intently at the smoldering burn in the sparkling eyes. It was easy to guess what had put the older vampire in such a pleasant mood. "I see you've been up to your old tricks. Was he everything you imagined?" Adrian's mouth curled in an ugly snarl. "Did you enjoy fucking him?"

Gabriel's lips twitched, but he didn't smile. The memory of the previous night lingered fresh in his mind and he intended to make no apologies for what he'd done. Anthony belonged to him, and it was well within his rights to take the _bellus_ whenever he pleased and however he pleased. The encounter hadn't been as much about pleasure as it was dominance and control; still, it had been a long time since he had been with someone he desired as much as he did the young agent and he had found it immensely fulfilling. Not even Adrian's surly demeanor could erase his good humor since there was the guarantee of many more nights for him to explore his newfound plaything.

Now that his appetite had been whetted, he had considered the possibility of visiting Anthony again tonight. Rationally he understood the idea was not a good one regardless of the strength of his lustful desires. As a vampire sex didn't require that he drink from his partner, but for him it added a heightened level of sensuality to the experience that he enjoyed as much as the act itself. He doubted he had enough restraint to avoid biting Anthony the next time they were together, which would be a problem for the immediate future. The blood loss Anthony had sustained left the young man in a precarious position. Even though as a _bellus_ he would reproduce blood at a rapid pace and recover quickly from the attacks at the party, it would be several days before his body recuperated enough to withstand any more bites. Any further blood loss over the next few days would either result in death or, if the vampire stopped drinking at just the right moment, the turning process would be triggered. He didn't want Anthony to die, and since the boy would never consent to being turned by one of them, it was best to avoid going anywhere near DiNozzo. He would just have to wait for another taste of the _bellus' _sweetness.

Gabriel shuddered pleasurably before realizing he had been lost in thought. To make up for his inattentiveness, he decided to placate his offspring by indulging the younger vampire's fragile ego.

"Are you jealous, my child?" he asked Adrian. "Understand, I might get….distracted sometimes, but no one will ever take your place in my heart. Never forget, Adrian, you were the one who chose to leave my bed. That is the only reason I must find others to fulfill my desires."

The dark haired vampire frowned. "He's different than those you've been with before, and I'm not even sure if it's because he's a _bellus_. I think you actually like him."

A hand snaked out and cupped the back of Adrian's head. "Let me have my dalliance; I will always come back to you, as your Maker and more if you ever want that again. Do not blame Anthony; it is not as if he seeks my attentions."

"Gibbs wants him as a Son; you want him as a lover; where does that leave me? He even took Maria; I have nothing left."

Gabriel shook Adrian's head forcefully. "Self-pity does not work for you, Adrian. Let it go. I'm enjoying Anthony for now, and the fact anything I do with him is a further insult to Gibbs makes it all the better. When I'm finished using him, he'll be all yours to exact any kind of revenge you desire."

"I don't want to wait years for my vengeance." Adrian slipped free from Gabriel's grip and moved away. "I'm not that patient."

A discreet buzzing interrupted the conversation. Gabriel reached in his pocket and checked his phone, rolling his eyes as he answered. "When? Fine, I will be there." Ending the call he pursed his lips. "Julian wants to meet me at a pub in the village to discuss the events at the party. It seems someone's charged us with acts of 'abuse' against Anthony, and since he is a _bellus_ they are obligated to investigate. I have to go." He grabbed a leather jacket off the back of his chair, tossing it on over his tight black t-shirt. "We'll finish this discussion when I return."

Adrian hid a wicked smile, glad to have Gabriel out of the way for the time being. The older vampire might think it was acceptable to prolong his retribution indefinitely, but he didn't agree. He had followed Gabriel's lead for centuries and done everything that was asked of him but it had gotten him nothing in return; Maria was dead and Gibbs had yet to suffer for rejecting him. He was finished with listening to others. The time for revenge was while his anger burned bright, the time for revenge was _now_.

_NCISNCISNCIS  
_

Tony lay curled on the bed with his eyes closed; Yuri couldn't tell if he was actually asleep or simply unwilling to interact with him. The younger man had barely moved since falling into a fitful slumber the night before, although occasionally he would jerk sharply and his green eyes would shoot open. When that happened he would look around hazily before awareness descended, and he would shut out the world again.

DiNozzo had clutched the small boat tightly in his fist throughout the night, and Yuri doubted that even in the injured man's weakened state it could be pried from his grip.

Yuri decided he was going to have to attempt to get some more water and medication into his charge after watching Tony attempt to swallow and lick his dry and cracked lips. He had no doubt the escape attempt would occur tonight, and Tony needed to be in as good a shape as possible. If anything, the various bruises had deepened, adding yellow and green to the mix of purple and blue and the bites were no better, most of them remaining red, puffy, and hot to the touch.

Tony's suntanned complexion had turned a deathly white, his cadaverous pallor a frightening backdrop to the multicolored injuries. The Albanian was certain that anyone who lacked the enhanced characteristics of Anthony's _bellus_ blood would never have survived the continual attacks he had experienced. He only hoped that Gabriel was smart enough to back off for a time and let the young man recover, which would give them the chance to get Tony out before anything else happened to him.

Approaching the damaged boy like he would a sick child, Yuri sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Anthony's hand, patting the back of it gingerly. "Anthony, please wake up. Open your eyes for me." Eventually his tender efforts were rewarded with a tiny sliver of green that peered at him hesitantly.

"How are you feeling?" Yuri knew it was a stupid question, but he needed to find out the man's condition if he was going to be of any help.

DiNozzo stared. It was a simple enough request, but Tony didn't think he could answer. For someone who usually never stopped talking, he couldn't imagine uttering a single word. Every part of his body hurt, and any movement reminded him of what he'd gone through. He didn't want to think about any second of it, so he let himself drift, trying to escape reality again. Maybe if he stayed silent long enough Yuri would give up and go away.

Yuri watched him blink slowly as his eyes fell shut and he faded back toward sleep. "Don't do that, Anthony. You need to stay awake if you can."

"Don't want to," Tony eventually murmered, refusing to look at Yuri. "Sleep. Please."

The Albanian smiled sadly. "This has been hard, Anthony, I know, but you can't sleep it away. It will still be here when you wake up the next time."

Tony didn't reply, curling in on himself tighter, the boat pressed into his chest, its solid weight in his hand one of the few things keeping him sane. He felt completely empty inside, and couldn't find the strength to rally back this time. Being so weak and vulnerable should have infuriated him, but it was almost like he wasn't himself anymore. A part of him had simply died over the last few days.

Something in the back of his mind didn't like that train of thought and roared in defiance, reminding him he was not allowed to give up yet. _Marines don't quit. _It wasn't exactly stated in so many words, it was more of a feeling or a belief that refused to go away no matter what._ I'm not a marine_, Tony told the voice, and wondered if it was possible his newly acquired psychic connection really was Gibbs, or if he was just talking to himself and he actually had gone insane. Regardless, the owner of the never say die attitude that had taken up residence in his head refused to indulge in his pity party; Tony couldn't decide if he was grateful or annoyed. It didn't particularly matter in the long run, since he was too tired and weak to do anything anyway. Ignoring Yuri's kind ministrations, he elected to slip back into the dark comfort behind his closed eyelids.

Sighing, Yuri pushed a few lank strands of hair off Tony's face.

A loud noise outside the room startled them both; Tony's lazy eyes flew wide with barely contained dread – he couldn't tolerate another round with Gabriel. He latched his fingers around Yuri's hand and squeezed. Adrian entered the room, the furious expression on his face indicative of the less than friendly nature of his visit.

Yuri wouldn't let this be a repeat of last night; he was determined to find a way to protect Anthony. They only had to make it through a few more hours and the rescue plan would begin. He stood, drawing his large frame to its full height – he was no match for the strength of a vampire, but he wouldn't go down easy either. When he let go of Anthony's hand the younger man made a small whimper of protest; Yuri glanced down with a quick and reassuring smile. He faced Adrian. "I don't know what you plan to do, but I will not let you have him."

The dark-haired vampire snarled. "Tonight he pays for killing my wife; I won't be stopped, by you or anyone else."

Setting his jaw, the giant clenched his fists and glared defiantly, prepared to make a stand once and for all. If he died, at least it would be with the knowledge that he had done everything he could to save Anthony from further torment.

The vampire rushed toward the unyielding man, his dark eyes glowing red.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"This is insanity, Jethro. Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Ducky glanced around the room helplessly. "Won't anyone else try to talk some sense into him?"

"He isn't going to change his mind regardless of what we say," Mike Franks stated casually from his perch on the back of the sofa, nonplussed by the unfolding drama. "So I don't see any reason to get all worked up about it."

"McGee and I will be fine, Gibbs. There is no reason for you to accompany us." The former Mossad member folded her arms indignantly. "It is a straight-forward operation and we should get Tony out quickly; I do not see any reason for you to endanger yourself." She looked at McGee for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah, Boss. Ziva's right, we've got the layout of the castle down pat and know the plan by heart. I mean, what if you can't get away and then we have both of you to rescue?" McGee shifted nervously when Gibbs rose to his feet and walked toward him, head cocked to the side and blue eyes alight.

"Do you really think _I _am going to need _you_ to save _me_?" He pointed a finger into McGee's chest with each clipped word.

The younger agent's eyes darted around trying to find someone to bail him out. None of his companions stepped up to the plate. _Wimps._ "Um….sorry Boss…..it's just that, you know; it could get…. complicated….and then…." He floundered feebly.

"Don't you worry, McGee, I'll have it covered." Gibbs turned to face the rest of the group. The silver-haired vampire had no intention of sharing with them that since the last time he'd connected with Tony the bond hadn't fully shut down, leaving him a voyeur to DiNozzo's desolation for the last twenty-four hours. Every minute he wasn't concentrating on the escape he spent trying to convey hope and strength to his senior field agent. Tony's mood seemed to have lightened a little, but he still remained in a dark and desperate frame of mind. Gibbs almost had no choice but to accompany Ziva and McGee, since waiting any longer to take some kind of action would be unbearable. "DiNozzo needs me and I'm going. End of story."

Like a prowling lion he stalked into the kitchen for a final cup of coffee without waiting for further debate.

Franks snorted. "What'd I tell you? He's not going to listen, so we might as well not waste time trying." He gazed at the two agents. "I think it's time for you to get ready."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Pressing the attack, Yuri tried to achieve an advantage before Adrian gained the upper hand. His only chance of defeating the vampire was to cut an artery as quickly as possible. He needed to find a way to get to his knife, but it was tucked deep in his pocket and inaccessible.

With his long arms he grasped Adrian around the neck and squeezed; the vampire easily reached up and pushed his limbs apart, breaking Yuri's grip. Yuri took a meaty fist and slammed it into the side of Adrian's head, knocking the man's skull back harshly. He stepped away, fists raised, prepared to deliver another punishing blow.

Adrian slowly straightened, licking a small spot of blood from his lip and smiling, unhurt. He swatted the big man's hands down, then gripped Yuri's biceps, and with barely any effort lifted the enormous man off the ground and flung him across the room where he crashed into a table, breaking it in half and knocking the contents to the floor. Yuri groaned but rose to his feet, plunging his hand into his pocket for the knife which was his only hope.

Before he could grasp the weapon, Adrian was on him again, shoving him against the wall and grinning madly. "You are such a foolish human to think you could do anything to harm me."

"Don't!"

Yuri looked over Adrian's shoulder and saw Anthony sitting on the bed, one hand wrapped around the post to keep him up. He was shaking, but within the black-ringed green eyes he observed renewed resolve and fortitude. Of course it took his potential death to rouse Tony from a nearly catatonic state. The willingness of the young man to face yet another vampire caused a pang in Yuri's heart; after everything Anthony had suffered he was still willing to do anything to save a friend from a fate he would take on himself.

Tony's response must have pleased Adrian, because the smile on his face broadened.

"You want me to let him live, DiNozzo? Why should I do anything you want?" He stared back at Yuri before banging an elbow into his nose, releasing a small fountain of blood. The Albanian groaned before he could stop himself. "Maybe if you beg."

Tony closed his eyes, trying to stay conscious, to fight back the endless waves of nausea, to ignore the layers of pain, to find out if he still had any dignity left.

What could he do? Physically, he had nothing left to give; if he let go of this post he knew he'd be flat on his back in a second. A normal Tony DiNozzo would come up with something, either turn the attention on himself or barrel across the room and hit Adrian with an Ohio State football player tackle. But he could do neither of those things. He could only watch mutely while the vampire kept Yuri pressed against the wall, a long claw tracing a bloody trail down his friend's neck, stopping to flick back and forth along his jugular.

Tony took a deep breath. "Please….I'm begging. Let him go. You….you can do what you want to me." His voice was incredibly small and tired and trailed off at the end. He raised his eyes pleadingly.

Adrian laughed at him. "I'll do what I want to you regardless; however, I do appreciate your supplication. I'm sure Gabriel enjoyed your willingness to submit to him, too. He seemed quite satisfied when I saw him last."

Tony winced at the reminder, realizing instantly that nothing he said made a difference to Adrian. The vampire already knew what he planned to do, and seeing Tony writhe and squirm only added to his enjoyment.

Their eyes met briefly, and judging by Adrian's dark look Tony was certain he was going to watch Yuri die. The sadistic smirk on the vampire's face was confirmation of his revelation. Tony felt like he had truly and fully descended into hell.

There was a flurry of movement, before Yuri's eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open. He looked down in surprise to find Adrian's claws inserted in his stomach, twisting and dragging painfully before he was released to slide slowly to the floor.

"No!" Tony yelled as loudly as he could. It was surreal; he couldn't believe he was watching someone else suffer in his place.

The Albanian gazed upward at his attacker, unable to speak, his hands reflexively covering the bleeding wounds.

"Now you know exactly how weak you are, human. Lay there and bleed while I finish my business here." Adrian's voice was as cold as steel, and when he moved back toward Tony, there was no question what he intended to do to the man would not be pleasant.

Taking a handful of Tony's unruly hair, he roughly pulled his head back. "Do you want me to kill you quickly or slowly?"

A multitude of sarcastic comments whirled through Tony's mind. _How much time do we have? Do you want it to be good for me and for you? Is this a trick question?_

None of that came out, though. Instead he whispered with weary resignation, "Do it fast." He tried to turn his head toward Yuri, desperate to see if the other man was still alive, but he couldn't free himself from Adrian's solid hold.

After a brief pause, the maniacal smile returned. "No, I don't think so. You need to suffer for your sins. A long, slow, agonizing death is much more appropriate, and I have just the thing in mind." He leaned down until Tony could feel hot breath on his face. "You'll pray for death before it's over just to end the pain."

Tony didn't move, surprised that he wasn't afraid. Since his brain was way too exhausted for his normal level of repartee, he went with a simple, tried and true phrase that usually elicited a good response from the recipient. "Fuck you."

A corner of Adrian's mouth quirked up knowingly. "That's more Gabriel's style, not mine. What's this?" he asked, picking up the tiny wooden boat that Tony had left on the bed. As Adrian studied it, Tony shifted, wanting to reach out and grab it back but knowing he couldn't. Adrian growled. "This is from Gibbs, isn't it? A good luck charm, maybe?" Squeezing his hand closed, the vampire crushed the small boat. Tony shut his eyes and felt much of the strength he'd been drawing on rush out of his body. He finally managed to look at Yuri, his massive form lying unmoving on the carpet surrounded by a growing puddle of crimson. It was over; there was nothing else he could do except face whatever Adrian had in store.

Adrian lifted Tony's wrist and gave him a pitying look. "You have lost a great deal of blood recently; it seems almost cruel to take more. I could bleed the life from you in seconds, but I won't. I think a little nip should be enough; you see, if I leave just the right amount, your body won't die - instead it will try to change into a vampire. I can't explain to you how it works, just that every vampire innately knows the stopping point to potentially create a newborn." He sniffed Tony's skin. "The irony is that even if your body wants to change, your mind has to want it, too. If you ask any vampire to turn you, he can do it once the process has started. But if you continue to refuse, your body will destroy itself when it receives no new blood to survive." Adrian smiled. "I think we both know you won't be asking Gibbs to turn you any time soon, since he isn't around and you're aware of how he would feel about it anyway."

The connection in Tony's mind rippled. "He's coming, you know," DiNozzo whispered raspily.

Adrian frowned angrily. "Who? What are you talking about?"

It was Tony's turn to smile, and he decided to make the most of the moment even if it might be his last. "Gibbs. He's coming for you and Gabriel. He'll be here soon, and believe me nothing is going to stop him from ripping your dick off and shoving it down your throat." DiNozzo was pleased at how steady his voice stayed when he said that. It might be graphic, but it was a line worthy of any action-hero star. _Yippee-ki-yay, mother fucker._

"How descriptive," Adrian replied. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Leroy knows he can't get in here. Since this is Gabriel's ancestral home, only he or one of his first-born descendents can invite another vampire onto the property. If Leroy tries to enter without permission, he will die. You're obviously delusional and imagining things."

"Think what you want; I know he's coming." Tony coughed a little, ending it with a painful wince. He locked his knees to make sure he didn't fall down. He had committed to this little skirmish, and he wasn't going to let it end with him swooning like some damsel in distress.

At least that's what he hoped would happen; Adrian elected to end the conversation by lifting Tony's wrist to his lips and gently biting down, carefully breaking the skin. Tony let out a soft gasp. This time, as the blood was slowly and carefully drawn from his veins, he sighed and let himself go, no longer afraid. The emotional interloper in his head ranted and raved when he started to slip away; Tony tried to send back a sense of peace and calm; if it really was Gibbs coming along for the ride, he owed his boss that much. But Tony was tired and it was time to stop fighting. Adrian released the pull on his wrist, drawing back his fangs and grinning with satisfaction. Against his will, Tony slowly slumped to the floor, the damaged wooden boat lying next to him, filling his line of vision. Nothing in his life had ever been easy, and it was no surprise to him that even his death was hard.

When blackness consumed him, he was embarrassed to admit he was somewhat glad the struggle was finally over.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The vampires ran alongside the humans, who were riding horses; at the edge of the forest the small group stopped. Ziva and McGee took time to strap their swords firmly to their bodies and also check the holstered guns and several small knives concealed under their clothes.

Gibbs was unarmed, since any weapons would more than likely be removed upon his arrival anyway. Besides, the most dangerous weapon he possessed right now was his blood-boiling anger, which no one could take away.

They reviewed the plan once more. Mike, Ducky, and Caleb would wait here concealed by the forest until they were needed. Ziva and McGee would enter from the side of the castle that bordered the woods, meeting Yuri to gain entry. Gibbs would walk up to the front gate and surrender himself, creating a diversion with his arrival. Once he had been given permission to enter he would free himself and meet them inside the castle; no one asked exactly how he intended to accomplish this part of the plan, since he seemed ready to literally bite off the head of anyone who questioned him.

"How will you know where to find us once we're inside?" Tim asked, adjusting his sword so he could move but it couldn't be seen by a casual observer.

Gibbs gave a small smile. "Haven't you noticed I always know where DiNozzo is? I'll find you."

McGee processed that. "Oh." It really did explain Gibbs' stealth habits a lot more.

While they made final preparations, the lead agent suddenly went very quiet and still, clutching a hand to his temple. Franks was at his side instantly, taking his arm when Gibbs actually swayed momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Mike looked from Gibbs to Ducky for an explanation. The silver-haired man shook his head and held up a hand for them to wait. He leaned over and struggled to control his breathing, finally standing straight again and rubbing his face wearily.

"Tony's dying," he said bluntly. "We have to hurry." He pushed back the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him, trying to shove them somewhere into the recesses of his brain where he could deal with them later. If they came through this intact he had every intention of kicking his senior field agent's ass for giving up like this. He could feel Tony's life being drained from him, and he realized they were possibly at a point where DiNozzo couldn't be saved. It was impossible to believe that on the brink of rescue he might end up dead before they even saw him again. Gibbs wouldn't even consider it, so he let his determination to save Tony seep out of his blue eyes. "Ready?" he asked.

The rest of the team exchanged frightened glances; they had seen Gibbs intense before, but his current state took it to a whole new level. "Please be careful," Ducky reminded them. "All of you." Ziva and McGee nodded, resolutely heading from the safety of the trees and dense undergrowth toward the castle.

"For the last time, Jethro, are you sure this is wise? They might just kill you on sight." Ducky's worried tone revealed his anxiety for his friend.

"Gabriel and Adrian will want to play with me for a while first. They wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have me as a prisoner, Ducky. I'll be fine." He placed a firm hand on the ME's shoulder. "We've been together far too long for you to get rid of me now.'

"You better be fine or you'll have me to answer to." Franks added. It was the closest he could come to revealing his feelings for his Son.

"I got it you two." Their worry for his safety was touching, yet it didn't change what he had to do. "Just remember, I might be a vampire, but I'm a marine first, and I won't leave anyone behind, especially not Tony. Now sit tight, we'll be out as fast as we can."

Squaring his shoulders, he walked in the direction of the gate. If anyone wouldn't be coming back from this, it would be him, but he needn't concern his Maker and old friend. He'd sacrifice everything he could to get all of his team back safely. But when it came down to it, if the choice had to be made and it looked like he wouldn't be coming home, he'd be sure to take Gabriel and Adrian out with him.

Besides, if Tony really was dying, the only thing he had left to live for was seeing his enemy's heads struck off by the blade of his sword. It was cold comfort, but he was bastard enough to take it.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

His stomach burned and ached, pulling him out of peaceful slumber toward painful awareness. With a groan, Yuri peeled his eyes open and gazed around, trying to remember what had happened to cause him so much discomfort. He was lying on the floor, and there was something wet and sticky adhered to his abdomen. Looking down, he lifted his fingers and was surprised by the red blood that coated them.

For a second he panicked, unable to recall why he was bleeding, until the events leading up to this came flooding back to him. He immediately scanned the room for Anthony, since the last thing he could clearly remember was Adrian bearing down on the young man with murder in his eyes.

He didn't have to look far. Anthony was also lying in the floor, on his back, with his arms splayed out beside him and his legs askew. His head was tilted away from Yuri, so the Albanian couldn't see the other man's face. What he did notice was the utter lack of movement; he could detect absolutely no signs of life from the perfectly still form.

Gathering his strength, Yuri raised himself to a sitting position, nearly toppling over when tendrils of agony shot through him. His hands quickly went back to the wound, and for the first time he became fully aware that his clothes were drenched in blood. Carefully he lifted his shirt, gasping at the mangled flesh and open holes in his stomach. He'd seen wounds similar to this before, and although it had taken the unfortunate victim hours to bleed out, death had almost always been the end result. He didn't know how long he'd lain unconscious, so it was impossible to accurately gauge how much time he had left.

He couldn't dwell on that now because he had other things to do.

With resolve he inched across the floor to Anthony's side, cursing when he found the fresh bite that stood out on the young man's wrist in contrast to the older wounds. The new bite was clean and precise; there was no blood oozing from the punctures. As a matter of fact, Tony's skin, which had already been pale, was now a cadaverous grey. It was the same color his wife's once rosy flesh had turned after she'd been bled to the bone.

Unsure of the outcome, he pressed his fingers into Anthony's neck looking for a pulse. Initially there was nothing, but after continuing to search he finally located a weak and barely detectable rhythm that indicated Tony had been left with at least a small amount of blood. He closed his eyes and swallowed, grateful for the heartbeat but not sure how long it was going to last. There was no more time to waste; he had to meet Ziva and McGee and give them access to the castle. It was Anthony's only chance for survival.

"Please, Lina, give me strength," he prayed to his dead wife, pushing himself up from the floor and making his way unsteadily to the door. He hated leaving Anthony alone, but there was nothing else he could do; without him the rescue was over before it began.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The tip of the blade pressed into his neck forcing Gibbs to stop moving.

"Take one more step and you'll be missing your head," the stern voice from behind him warned.

Gibbs raised his hands to indicate his surrender. "What do you want here?" the vampire asked.

"I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I seek permission to enter the home of Gabriel and Adrian. I wish to speak with them on their own grounds." He kept his voice even and formal. There was the sound of whispering behind him as the guards discussed how to handle the situation. Eventually they decided to contact Adrian and inform him of the intruder. Gibbs smiled amiably.

"Adrian is coming to deal with you personally since only he can grant your request to enter. You are expected to wait until he arrives." There was a warning in the tone, but Gibbs also noted respect and nervousness as well. It was clear they recognized his name and had some knowledge of his reputation as several other guards armed with swords took up position surrounding him.

Crossing his arms, Gibbs relaxed and casually waited for his nephew to join them. So far, the plan was going exactly as he wanted it to.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gabriel entered the pub and waited just inside the entrance while the conversation died down into silence. The villagers recognized him, but they weren't accustomed to his presence in their domain. An uncomfortable tension permeated the air. His golden gaze circled the small knots of humans seated at rickety tables until he found who he was looking for sitting out of the way in the corner.

Julian smiled beatifically and tilted his head in greeting. Gabriel slid into the opposite seat and signaled for a drink, shedding his leather jacket and crossing his long legs. "What brings you to see me? I must say, I'm quite honored you traveled so far simply to take me to task for my little get-together. I'm sure it wasn't nearly as exciting as you might have heard."

The ancient vampire swirled his drink. "I knew you would take the _bellus_ as your own, but I hoped you would treat him with a bit more care. Do you know how many of his kind currently exist in the world?"

The golden eyes sparked. "I have no idea."

Julian gave him another dazzling smile. "Only one other; and that _bellus_ is now a vampire himself. Anthony is very rare and unique and should be loved and cherished. The reports I have received of his mistreatment are extremely disappointing. I believe it was a mistake to allow you to take him."

Gabriel leaned back defensively. "Be that as it may, he belongs to me now and I will deal with him as I see fit. The Conclave has no say in it."

The diminutive vampire frowned with displeasure. "I have great sympathy for Anthony's plight; it is difficult for those who have never experienced subjugation to understand how it feels to be so vulnerable."

"And you do?" Gabriel asked, suspicion growing in his belly.

Julian took a sip of his drink and sat it on the table before folding his hands in front of him. "I do. You see, I am the other _bellus_. My age and experience has allowed me to conceal the qualities that Anthony currently cannot control. I take his abuse as a personal offense. He belongs with Leroy; that is where he will be cared for and encouraged to thrive and flourish. Letting you anywhere near him was a serious miscalculation; I regret ever listening to the other members of the Conclave regarding this matter."

The golden eyes narrowed. "What have you done? Leroy is here, isn't he?"

Julian laughed; the sound reminiscent of tinkling glass. "Anthony is not yours if you cannot keep him, is he?"

Standing quickly, his chair falling to the ground with a loud thump that caught the attention of the tense locals, Gabriel ran from the pub in a nearly invisible blur. If Leroy took Anthony back now, it would be another humiliation to him, and he would not allow it to happen.

Julian calmly finished his wine, and hoped that he had bought Leroy enough time to get the boy back where he belonged. The decision he had made to ignore the Conclave and help Gibbs placed him at great personal risk, but he was satisfied with his choice. His own life had been filled with heartache when once, long ago, he had been forced to live as a slave to others merely because of the special blood in his veins and he wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to Anthony.

Unfortunately, he had provided all the assistance he could; the resolution of the situation was out of his control and rested entirely on Gibbs' shoulders now.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Adrian stared intently at Leroy, who was currently lounging in a leather chair in Gabriel's office, not saying a word and looking for all the world like he was master of the house. It unnerved and infuriated him, the quiet confidence that allowed Gibbs to control any situation, regardless of the circumstances.

The older vampire was obviously up to something; he would never put himself into such a dangerous position unless there was an endgame with an outcome he desired. He wished he could read something in that blue-eyed gaze, but his searching revealed nothing, Gibbs' secrets were always his own. Even hundreds of years ago, when their lives had interconnected on a daily basis, he had never been able to gauge the vampire very well, and had always felt a distinct wall between them.

What was it Leroy had said about coincidences? He never believed in them; and neither did Adrian. Gibbs showing up at the precise time Gabriel left had to be part of a bigger maneuver than he could see right now. He was confident Gibbs couldn't do anything to remove DiNozzo from the castle on his own, but he tried to call Gabriel to tell him of the development anyway. There was no answer. Sighing, Adrian paced, trying to decide what to do next. Gibbs sauntering to his door and surrendering himself on a silver platter had never been part of the equation.

"Don't mean to make you nervous." Gibbs pale eyes flashed with the subtle challenge.

Adrian laughed. "You're kidding, right? I'm not a teenager anymore, Leroy, and you don't make me nervous."

Gibbs shrugged dismissively. "I just remember that you always paced when you didn't know what to do."

Immediately angry, his nephew grabbed a short sword from a display on the wall and pointed it at Gibbs. "I could kill you. Would that be a satisfactory decision, Uncle?"

The federal agent didn't blink. "You're call. I'm just here to talk."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Adrian lowered the sword. If there was one thing he distinctly remembered about Leroy, it was that he never wanted to have a conversation unless he had to. "Then talk."

Gibbs snorted. "Not to you. My business is with your Maker. I want to talk to Gabriel." He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "I can wait."

Adrian seethed, completely put out by Gibbs' nonchalance when anyone with common sense would be terrified of what was going to happen next. Then again, Gibbs had never been one to operate simply within the parameters of common sense since he made up his own rules and said to hell with the others. Adrian turned to the guards, "Take him to the dungeon. Maybe a night with the rats will make him cry like it did his little pet."

The guards approached Gibbs warily, never lowering their weapons as he was forced to stand. He gave them a jaunty smile and acquiesced easily, which only served to make them grip their weapons tighter.

"And by the way," Adrian preened, deciding he needed to wipe the smile off the smug vampire's face. "The last time I saw your pretty little boy he wasn't doing too well. Maybe, if you behave yourself, I'll let you see him again before he dies. Or I might just lock you in separate cells and let you hear him scream while his body tries to change and he has no one around to finish the process for him. I hear there are few ways to die that are more painful. There would be something poetic about that, I think."

Licking his lips, Gibbs didn't let Adrian witness the anger beneath the surface of his cool exterior. Instead he supplied a calm grin. "Watching you die is going to be a pleasure."

Adrian tilted his chin up. "We'll see about that, Uncle. Get him out of my sight."

As he allowed himself to be led down the hallway, Gibbs gripped his fists tightly. So far, everything was working out perfectly. They had let him inside their lair, and he was going to take advantage of that very fatal mistake.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Yuri staggered into the wall and hung there, unsure if he would make it to his destination in time. He placed a hand against the rough surface to steady himself, leaving behind a bloody handprint. He shoved off and continued to walk, focusing on taking one step at a time.

The sound of movement caught his attention and he was fortunate to duck into a darkened alcove, trying desperately to control his heaving breaths and pounding heart. He made a stifled gasp as he watched two guards escorting Gibbs down the hallway, instinctively praying that the sound wasn't heard by the vampire's sensitive hearing. At first none of them reacted, but kept moving straight ahead, until one of the guards paused. "What's that smell?" he asked his companion. "There's human blood around here somewhere."

The second guard sniffed the air. "I'll go look around; you stay here with him." He nodded his head at Gibbs, who flashed a disarming smile.

"I don't think so," the first guard objected. "Do you know who this is? You aren't leaving me alone with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'll go and you stay."

Gibbs chuckled as the guards argued, but Yuri noticed how the vivid blue eyes flicked in his direction, staring at him in the shadows, before quickly glancing away. Eventually the guards decided to stay together, delivering their captive to the dungeon before coming back to investigate the smell.

_The dungeon? Why was Gibbs even here? _Yuri didn't have time to consider the unexpected development too much, since he had to get to the rendezvous with Ziva and McGee. When he was certain he was once again alone, he slowly continued to walk down the endless hallways never once thinking about giving up or stopping. If this was going to be his last act, he would see it through to the end.

_NCISNCSINCIS_

Ziva and McGee huddled against the cold concrete of the castle, waiting for the servant's entrance door to open and let them inside. As Ziva crouched low, peering around the corner to check once more for Yuri's arrival, McGee had a wild and completely insane idea.

"You should let me take a picture."

"Excuse me?" Ziva glanced back at him over her shoulder, wondering if he had lost his mind. She shifted her weight, adjusting for the short sword strapped to her back. "What are you talking about, McGee?"

The agent gave his partner an appreciative once over, taking in the tiny maid's dress complete with frilled apron and matching cap. "For Tony. He's probably not going to remember much of this, and you have to admit your outfit is exactly the kind of thing he'd have a field day with." McGee provided her with his most sincere expression. "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

Ziva huffed out her nose in indignation. "You know, Tim, we are breaking into a castle filled with vampires to rescue him. I think we have got being good friends covered." She pressed her lips together and glanced at the ground, then turned back and pointed her finger at him. "Alright, but just one picture. And only after the operation is over! I cannot believe I am agreeing to this."

McGee gave her a broad smile. "For Tony," he mouthed. The one-time assassin punched him on the arm.

She peeked around the corner again, but there was still no sign of Yuri. "This is not a good sign."

Tim looked at his watch. "He's only ten minutes late. Maybe someone was in the way and he had to wait for them to leave."

Ziva only frowned more deeply. Finally, after several more torturous minutes of waiting, the door was pushed open and Yuri waved at them to enter. They scampered forward and followed Yuri into the darkness of the castle.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"This way," Yuri whispered. "If we pass anyone…..just walk by like you belong here. But," he sucked in a breath, "don't make…eye contact." Ziva gave McGee a questioning look at the Albanian's stilted speech and uncoordinated gait.

"Is something wrong?" McGee asked, taking Yuri by the arm when he stumbled slightly. He was startled when Yuri's hand moved to reveal his red-stained shirt. "You're bleeding!"

Yuri winced. "Adrian attacked me. I'll be…..fine. We have to get to Tony." With single-minded determination, the tall man continued walking.

Moving deeper into the castle, Yuri opened a door to reveal a narrow staircase, trudging slowly upward while the two agents followed. The stairs spiraled around, dim light from small windows filtering in to illuminate their climb.

By the time they reached the top, both Ziva and McGee were breathing heavily. "We're here," Yuri announced, pulling on a heavy wooden door that concealed another dark corridor. He shuffled to the only door in the hall, tugging a large iron key from his pocket. It fell from his blood covered fingers; Ziva knelt down and picked it up.

He gave her a wan smile while she turned the key in the lock.

The door creaked as it opened on rusty hinges. "Tony…."

Ziva rushed across the room and dropped to her knees beside their friend's lifeless body. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and hesitated, afraid to touch him because of all the bites and bruises.

McGee joined her in the floor. "Is he," there was an audible swallow and his voice cracked. _It isn't supposed to end this way. This is Tony; he has more lives than a cat._ "Is he alive?"

"I do not know." Ziva licked her lips and carefully pressed the vein in his neck with her fingertips. When she looked back up at McGee, for the first time in all the years he had known her, there were tears welling up in her beautiful dark eyes. Silent tears streaked her face.

"No," Tim whispered, unwilling to hear that Tony was gone; that they had arrived too late, and he had died the way Tony would have never wanted to die, alone.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_ _I didn't think I'd ever get this posted (you probably didn't either—lol). Too much going on the past few days to mention; crazy at work, both my kid's birthdays, it's really been nuts. But I finally got it together and found time to get this chapter finished. Forgive any errors because it's been more rushed than usual!_

_I honestly can't express enough appreciation for your reviews. They really are bright spots in my day! (I sneak out of meetings to go read them). And just so you know, I actually rewrote a lot of this because of your love for a particular character (you can guess who)._

_Thanks!_

_TLH_

The Israeli's eyes widened as she blinked back unfamiliar tears; Ziva looked down at her fingers pressed into Tony's neck and readjusted them. She muttered something under her breath that McGee struggled to hear, but couldn't understand. After several drawn out seconds, she let out a soft puff of air and bit her bottom lip before speaking. "I feel a pulse, but it is very faint and irregular."

McGee sighed heavily. "Thank God he's still alive."

Yuri spoke from the doorway where he had propped himself up. "Adrian did not intend to kill him, at least not right away. Even in his weakened condition Anthony somehow found the strength to goad Adrian quite effectively. It made Adrian angry and he said something about Anthony experiencing a long, drawn out death." Yuri coughed weakly. "I fear Anthony might find himself facing his worst fears."

"What do you mean?" McGee asked, unsure that Tony could take any more.

Yuri shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Adrian has left our friend with just enough blood to force his body to try and change into a vampire. Anthony must either receive an infusion of vampire blood from the one who will become his Maker or he will die."

"How long does he have?" Ziva, as usual, focused on the practical points.

"At least a few days; as a _bellus,_ he might survive longer. I have seen Gabriel use the denial of blood as a means of torture; it is very painful to endure."

"But Tony doesn't want to be a vampire," McGee reminded them. "So does that mean he's going to die?"

Grunting, Yuri put a hand to his belly. "That is up to Anthony and whether he would rather accept death or continue his life as a vampire."

Ziva stood and faced the gentle giant, wiping the wet stains from her cheeks with business-like determination. "We still have to get him out of the castle before he can decide anything. Gibbs is here; he surrendered so he could have permission to come inside. Tell me where they would take Gibbs and I will release him."

The Albanian shook his head. "I saw Leroy earlier; they were taking him to the dungeon, but you cannot go there. You must stay here with Anthony. I will go to the dungeon….. you could get lost or caught and that…..that will be no good to anyone." He braced himself against the doorframe; letting his body hunch over a little as pain drew his features together.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere," Ziva responded flatly, settling her gaze on his bloody torso to prove her point.

Yuri met her eyes, making it clear he would not discuss the choice he was making. "Anthony needs you here. Do not worry; I will see that Leroy is set free so he can help with your escape. I will be fine." His gaze lingered on Tony. "Anthony is a good man; be sure to tell him that, since I do not think he believes it. Do not let him die here, among these heartless creatures."

Ziva tilted her head to the side, her mouth a firm, grim line, and nodded.

Yuri shut the door firmly, leaving them alone. A large spot of blood stained the wall where he had been standing.

McGee grabbed a blanket off the chair and gently placed it over Tony's legs and chest since his shirt was missing and his pajama pants were hanging loosely around his flat waist. Tim glanced at Ziva sheepishly. "I don't think he'd want to be uncovered."

Ziva gave the younger man a wry smile. "He has never been ashamed of his body, but I do not think he would want us googling it under these circumstances."

McGee paused, half expecting Tony to open his eyes and correct their partner. When that didn't happen he stepped in and took Tony's place. "It's ogling, Ziva. What do you think we should do now?" McGee's worried eyes swept back and forth along the shattered form of his friend, lingering on the livid marks that covered nearly every inch of exposed skin. "Are you sure he's still breathing? I can't see his chest move."

"I think so; there is only one way to be sure." Ziva got back on the floor and scooted next to Tony's head. "We will have to wake him so we can be ready to leave once Gibbs gets here anyway." She carefully lifted his head and shifted him gently until he rested on her legs. She used her petite hand to comb through his tousled brown hair, unsettled by his lack of movement. In the many years she had known Tony, he was always moving; tapping pencils, drumming his fingers, bouncing his foot.

Wetting her lips again, she eased her hand from his hair and gently stroked his ashen cheek. "Tony." Her voice was soft and gentle. "I need you to wake up now." For some reason her own heart was stuttering in her chest. There was something about seeing him laid open and bare, needing them so much - Tony was like her and Gibbs; he never really needed anyone. Or at least he didn't outwardly show it. She continued to run her hand across his face while repeating his name, all the while ignoring her gathering panic at his stillness. There was no response to her touch, and her brow knitted together anxiously.

"What did you say before, when you were checking for Tony's pulse?" Tim asked curiously.

Ziva's expression softened. "It was a Hebrew prayer for healing that Moses said when his wife Miriam fell ill. My mother always recited it when she was hoping for a miracle."

McGee smiled sadly back at her, "He already had one miracle when he lived through the plague; of course Tony's going to try for two." He attempted to quiet his own breathing so he could hear Tony's, but could make out no sound at all. He lifted Tony's limp hand and squeezed it. "Come on, DiNozzo, for once we're asking you to talk to us. It's time you compared all this to some stupid movie that no one except you has ever heard of."

He thought he saw Tony's dark eyelashes flutter slightly. Ziva noticed it, too; she raised her voice and patted his cheek harder. "Wake up, Tony. Gibbs will be mad if he catches you sleeping on the job."

The hand McGee was holding flinched as a tremor passed through Tony's body. His eyes fluttered again as his muscles tensed and he made a small noise deep in his throat. "That's it, Tony, we've come to get you out of here, but you've got to help us." McGee tried to make it sound like he was giving an order, but his tone had a pleading edge.

When Tony's eyes finally opened they were bleary and confused. "Ziva?" he asked uncertainly, trying to focus.

The Israeli let out a broken laugh at the sound of his hoarse voice. "Yes, Tony. Tim is with me. We are here to rescue you."

DiNozzo's eyes were watery as he frowned.

"You are going to owe us so big for this, Tony, you'll still be paying for our lunch after you retire," McGee teased warmly.

Tony tried to track Tim's voice with his eyes, but couldn't seem to find him. His grip on McGee's hand was light but firm and he didn't make any attempt to let go. "You….shouldn't…..shouldn't be….here. Yuri was supposed…to tell you not…..not to come." He took a frail breath and shook again, his entire body trembling and his eyes slamming closed when he couldn't fight back the pain.

The younger agent squeezed Tony's hand to ground him. "Gibbs taught us better than that and you know it. There was no way we were going to let you martyr yourself. Besides, if you're not around the office I'm the one he's going to start headslapping."

DiNozzo's mouth quirked up slightly at that statement. "You couldn't….take it….could you?"

McGee smiled back. "Not even for a day."

"Please, Tony," Ziva cajoled. "You have to try and get up; I walked out of that prison camp in Somalia with your help, now you can walk out of here with mine."

She moved to push him into a sitting position, but the small adjustment was too much, and he let out a stifled cry. "Can't…can't do it." His jaw quaked when he bit down hard on his teeth, and he refused to open his eyes to look at them. Ziva let him settle against her legs again, smoothing his hair in an effort to calm his labored breathing.

McGee shook his head and spoke quietly. "He can't move Ziva. How are we going to get him out of here?"

Ziva's features settled into a mask of gritty resolve. "We will get him out, McGee. There has to be a way."

Tony groaned softly and squeezed Tim's hand like a lifeline; McGee knew that she was right. He might not be a marine, but he'd worked with Gibbs long enough to leave no man behind. They would have to find a way.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs tugged at the manacle holding his right hand to the wall; he felt it give a little more each time he pulled. Blood trickled down his arm from the repetitive action. His vampire strength gave him an advantage, but it wasn't a superpower, and there were limits to his abilities. Gabriel had used reinforced materials to ensure that a vampire secured in this cell wouldn't be leaving without help from someone else or exerting an extremely painful effort; his wrist ached from the struggle. He banged his head against the stone and for a moment wondered if this had been the wrong plan after all.

The smell in the room was driving him crazy; this must be the same place Tony had been held recently since his odor was everywhere. Spending so much time with DiNozzo over the years had helped him adjust to the constant assault on his senses, but the weeks away had increased his sensitivity again. All he could think about was that somewhere in this godforsaken castle Tony was being kept against his will and was close to death. He had to get out of here as quickly as possible.

The part of his mind that was on constant alert to what Tony was experiencing had noticed some increased pain and confusion from his friend. The instances were fleeting; he suspected that DiNozzo was drifting in and out of consciousness making him unable to sustain any coherent thought. The only positive aspect of the ephemeral images was they confirmed Tony was still alive.

While being taken to the dungeon he'd sensed Yuri hiding in the hall; their cohort had obviously been injured and was bleeding significantly. He was certain the Albanian would release him if possible; unfortunately there was no way to know the severity of Yuri's condition. Gibbs pulled the right restraint again, feeling it dig into his wrist at the same time it moved another fraction of an inch. If Yuri didn't show up soon he would have to wrench it loose, no matter what damage he did to himself in the process.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gabriel ran, dodging trees and bushes as his feet barely touched the earth, anger pushing him onward. He didn't love Anthony, despite his attraction to the younger man and regardless of what Adrian thought. It was more about possession and power, strength and dominance. He wanted to show others that he could claim what they desired but could not have, that he could take what he wanted without being stopped.

Anthony represented those desires, and proved to everyone he deserved respect and admiration. His dominion over Anthony also illustrated that he should be feared; he wanted his name to strike terror into the hearts of anyone who heard it. He would train Anthony to take a place at his side like a treasured slave and concubine, bleeding and fucking the boy whenever it was necessary to display his authority. _He _would be the only one in the world to own a _bellus_, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Gibbs was in his home, on his property, and killing him would be justified, even in the eyes of the Conclave. That little turncoat Julian would have no say in it. He would find Leroy and take his head, after making Anthony watch when he sliced Leroy's veins and slowly bled him into a carafe that he would drink from every day until each drop of blood was gone.

Gabriel was a vampire through to his core, and he loved it. He'd never doubted his nature, or wanted to be human, or regretted what he'd become. He embraced it, and tonight he would be the vampire books were written about and nightmares were made of; he would bring down a hell few, including Leroy Gibbs, would ever forget.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Ducky cleaned his glasses and put them back on. He didn't actually need to wear the corrective lenses, but he clung to them out of habit and a sense of nostalgia. Centuries ago, before he had been turned, his eyesight was terrible and he had been forced to wear glasses that were torture to keep on his face since the design was not yet perfected. It had been a dreadful nuisance and hindered his studies.

Of course, when he was made a vampire his eyesight had become like a telescope, enabling him to see the tops of trees and blades of grass hundreds of feet away. But the glasses were a part of him, they represented the scholarly aspect of his personality and he found he loathed parting with them. So he wore spectacles with clear lenses that allowed him to stay connected to both his past and to a piece of his identity.

He perched the glasses on his face; he was woolgathering, trying to occupy his mind while they waited for some word from the castle. The ME sat down on a large rock next to Franks.

"Have you considered trying to connect with Jethro?" he asked, desperate for some information. "I know you can do that if you try."

Mike took the stick he'd been chewing out of his mouth and spit on the frozen ground. "The last time I did that was hundreds of years ago, and Gibbs threatened to kick my ass. Gave me some shit about invading his privacy." Mike laughed at the long-ago memory. "You know how he is, Duck, I can't do a damn thing with him."

The doctor put a hand on Franks' shoulder, "But you wouldn't have him any other way."

"Nope."

Ducky sighed. "So we wait and pray. This reminds me of the time in Spain when you followed that lovely young woman into a castle and got caught by her father. Do you remember that, Mike? I didn't think we'd ever get you back out."

Mike grinned like a teenage boy. "Only because she didn't want me to leave!"

The ME's smile faded and his blue eyes sobered. "They'll be alright."

Franks grunted and stuck the stick back in his mouth without saying another word.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

When the door to the cell slowly opened, Gibbs jerked his right arm forward with as much force as he could manage, finally tearing the chain from the wall. He gripped the heavy links tightly, ready to use it as a weapon - relief flooded him when Yuri's large frame lumbered through the opening.

"You're bleeding," Yuri observed, picking up Gibbs' blood covered hand, before taking a key from his pocket to unlock the steel circle. The shackle had gouged deep into the vampire's skin in his attempt to break free from the wall, and Gibbs had been prepared to repeat the process with his other hand if necessary. Nothing was going to stop him from getting out of this damn room.

The Albanian unlocked the second shackle and let it drop to the floor. Gibbs rubbed his wrists and stood. "I wasn't sure you'd be able to come back for me. Come on, show me where Tony is." He headed for the door, halting when Yuri didn't get up off the floor. He stared at Yuri with his arms out and a frustrated expression on his face, making it clear he didn't understand what the man was doing.

"I won't be…. coming with you," Yuri hissed, letting his back fall against the wall and his hands drop to his sides.

Gibbs' eyes widened when he saw the blood. "I knew you were hurt when I smelled you in the hallway, but…who did this?" he asked, kneeling next to the severely injured man.

"Adrian. I was trying to protect Tony, but I…I wasn't much help. Gibbs," his voice faded to a small whisper. "Tell Carina…..tell her I love her. Tell her….. I am sorry I will not…..hold my grandchildren." He coughed, grabbing his stomach painfully. "She has grown….to a fine…..woman. Oh." He clutched his midriff and coughed again, slumping to the side where Gibbs held him up. "Tony will make you…..a wonderful….son." His eyes blinked heavily then fell closed.

Gibbs stared at Yuri for a moment before he became royally pissed off. It was not going to end this way – he refused to let it. He shook Yuri's shoulder firmly. "I don't think so; if you want to tell Carina something you can do it yourself."

Yuri's brown eyes blinked back open. "Leave me, Gibbs. Go….go to Tony….I will only slow you down…or give you away. Please."

The lead agent was already removing his button down shirt and slipping off his undershirt. Quickly he ripped the fabric into pieces and knotted them together. "Raise up," he ordered. Yuri looked at him like he'd gone mad. Gibbs grunted. "It's bad enough that DiNozzo blames himself for the old couple Gabriel killed, I'm not going to have him thinking you died for him, too. He's got enough emotional baggage to deal with. Now let me try to stop that bleeding."

The servant permitted Gibbs to manhandle him into position and wrap the cloth around his midsection. Although the impromptu triage didn't stop the bleeding completely, it did slow it down considerably. Gibbs threw his own shirt back on before placing an arm under Yuri's shoulder and lifting the large man to his feet. Yuri grunted but managed to stay vertical.

The Albanian looked at Gibbs skeptically. "You do know this is a really bad idea," he pointed out, trying not to lean on the NCIS agent so much that he wasn't supporting some of his own weight.

Gibbs snorted. "Hell yeah, but that's never stopped me before. I've got three ex-wives to prove it. Now let's get your ass moving, find Tony, and get out of here."

The former Marine made it sound so simple Yuri began to believe it was actually possible. Ignoring the pain in his abdomen, he shuffled alongside Gibbs, for the first time in hours feeling a small ray of hope.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"McGee!" the Israeli tilted her head in the direction of the turning doorknob. "Do something!" Ziva was in the floor with Tony's head in her lap and couldn't move quickly enough to address the threat.

McGee hurried toward the door, looking back over his shoulder. "What should I do?"

"Use your sword!"

"My sword, right." He reached under his jacket and pulled the weapon out, holding it over his head when he pressed against the wall beside the door.

The knob stopped turning and someone stepped into the room. McGee lifted the sword and started to bring it down.

"McGee!" The aggravated voice cut into him and he stopped mid-swing, the sword frozen in place inches from the throat of the silver-haired man entering the room. "Put that thing down!"

"Sorry, boss." Tim backed up and propped the sword in the floor, skin white as snow. "I….I didn't know it was you.."

"You're kidding?" Sarcasm dripped off Gibbs' voice.

Gibbs hauled Yuri inside and deposited the gasping man on the bed before quickly crossing the floor to where Ziva sat with Tony. He knelt on his haunches and let his lips form a straight line of displeasure. Carefully he lifted the blanket to look at his agent's entire body, quickly assessing the multiple injuries. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully before lifting Tony's wrist to get a better look at the fresh bite left by Adrian. It was pretty obvious what Adrian hoped to do by not taking all of Tony's blood; the little punk had left them between a rock and a hard place. At least Tony was still alive; maybe they could figure a way out of this bleak situation yet.

A small piece of wood caught his attention; he reached out and plucked the broken boat off the floor. He let his thumb trace the ship he had carved for Tony; the sail was gone and there was a crack in the middle. He stuffed it in his pocket; he would take it with him and fix it later – Tony could have it back when he was well.

DiNozzo moaned and stirred on Ziva's lap; Tony could be fixed, too, but it wouldn't be so easy.

"He been conscious at all?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"A few times, but he has not been very coherent." She flattened his spiky hair with her palm. "Whenever we try to move him…..it appears to be very painful."

"We don't have a choice," Gibbs stated, carefully sliding his hand under the nape of Tony's neck and lifting slightly, nodding at Ziva to move out from under him once the weight of Tony's head was resting on his palm. Gritting his teeth, the former marine hauled Tony into a sitting position in one swift movement, letting the younger man lean into his chest.

Tony gasped and his eyes bolted open; it took a second for everything to register and he started panting for air. Gibbs gripped him firmly and whispered in his ear to calm him. "Shh, shhh. I've got you. Take it easy, DiNozzo, just take it easy."

They sat that way for a few minutes, with Gibbs gently holding Tony and rocking him a little, while they waited for his ragged breathing to fall into an easier rhythm. McGee watched in morbid fascination, having never seen Gibbs treat anything, or anyone, so delicately as he did Tony in those few minutes. It was incongruous to everything he knew about his boss. Gradually, the senior field agent relaxed and his eyes focused slightly.

"How…Boss? You can't be here." His throat was so dry the words came out as more of a croak than anything else.

"You sound like you doubted me, DiNozzo. You should've known I'd get my ass in here somehow; the problem now is we've got to get you back out. You up for that?"

He tried to banter and keep the situation light; issuing the statement as a challenge that would get DiNozzo moving as quickly as anything. "I can…. try, Boss. Might need…a little help…. though." Tony's eyes were already dropping closed again.

"Look at me, Tony," Gibbs ordered, rotating so that Tony had a line of sight into his sparkling blue eyes. "I'm going to pick you up, but you won't feel any pain, alright? You got that?"

"I got you boss," Tony repeated dazedly, mesmerized by the unflinching blue gaze. Gibbs was doing that thing to him again, but under the circumstances he didn't mind so much. "No pain."

"Good." Gibbs addressed his other agents. "Ziva, you cover us while I carry Tony. McGee, you help Yuri." The Israeli readied her sword and McGee moved to comply by leaning down and attempting to take some of the enormous Albanian's bulk onto his own. It was a lopsided match, McGee's skinny frame and Yuri's massive girth, but the junior agent eased the servant's arm over his shoulder and offered as much support as possible.

Gibbs slid his hands under Tony's back and knees and lifted him, blanket and all, into a firm basket hold. Taking Tony's weight was easy to do, but DiNozzo was a large man, and not simple to balance. Ziva stepped over and tucked the blanket around Tony's arms and shoulders when she noticed him shiver.

Tony let his head rest against Gibbs' firm chest. He could feel the pain he should be experiencing battering against the edges of his nervous system, but Gibbs had done the eye trick and told him it wouldn't hurt, so it didn't, not really. He was acutely aware of his nose pressed into Gibb's neck, and the smell of lingering sawdust and Old Spice that he always associated with the older man. He should be mortified to have Gibbs carrying him like this, yet for some reason he didn't mind; it actually felt good to be cradled in those strong arms and to have the blanket snugged around him as the world tilted and jostled. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and couldn't imagine having to do any of this for himself. It was good to give it all over to Gibbs and settle in for the ride.

Gibbs was here and the Boss would take care of everything; that was all he could handle right now.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

They maneuvered through the long hallways quietly, Ziva in front, Gibbs and Tony in the middle, McGee and Yuri bringing up the rear. Gibbs knew the easy passage couldn't last and they would eventually be discovered. He just wished it could've happened in a less dramatic fashion.

The corridor widened out into a large atrium with a wide panel of windows that let in harsh winter moonlight and revealed blinding white snow blowing through the treetops. It also brought them face to face with two vampires, one dressed in a short black leather jacket and leather pants, the other wearing baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt over his muscular frame. Both looked up, startled, when the rag tag group hustled into the open space.

"Where are you going?" Leather Jacket asked, striding up to them, stopping in front of Gibbs who clutched Tony tightly, while somehow managing to still exude a threatening menace. "Why do you have the _bellus?_"

"He's, um….ill, and we're taking him to the village to see a doctor," McGee improvised.

Yuri turned to the side and used his large arms to conceal the blood on his abdomen; he forced himself to stand up straight.

Leather Jacket's eyes dilated and his teeth elongated; he stared at Tony, practically ignoring everyone else. "Do you smell that? Fuck, he smells good. Everybody told me it was indescribable but I never imagined he smelled like_ that_." The vampire took several steps in Gibbs' and Tony's direction.

Muscles narrowed his eyes sharply as he grabbed Leather Jacket's arm and pulled him back. "Not a good idea, man," he admonished his partner before facing the escapees again. "Where are Gabriel and Adrian? They wouldn't let anyone else near the _bellus,_ especially not any of you."

Yuri cleared his throat and hoped they couldn't see the sweat he was certain glistened on his skin and the blood soaking his shirt. "The _bellus_ is my responsibility," he explained, forcing his voice to stay calm and strong. "I have determined he needs immediate medical attention – you wouldn't want him to die because of this delay, would you? Which of you would like to explain his death to Gabriel?"

While Yuri talked, Ziva quietly slipped her sword from its scabbard and silently positioned herself behind the vampires, her expression dark and intent. She met Gibbs' eyes with her own and nodded slightly; Gibbs took a few steps back, wanting to ensure that Tony wasn't hurt in the upcoming fray. DiNozzo mumbled something that Gibbs couldn't make out, but he could tell that Tony was aware of the increased tension.

"It's under control, Tony. We're gonna let Ziva handle this one," he whispered. Watching Yuri stand tall and speak in a tightly controlled manner, he was even more impressed by the strength of the man who he was certain had to be suffering greatly.

McGee continued to add his own babble, attempting to provide even more of a distraction from Ziva's stealthy movements. "He got sick while we were cleaning the room, and we decided we'd better not wait to get him help. Um, maybe one of you could find Adrian and let him know about this, if that isn't too much trouble?"

Muscles frowned. "What's that?" he asked, his eyes focused on the blood Yuri couldn't completely hide. "You're bleeding."

Ziva gripped the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands and raised it above her head. A ray of light glittered off the blade, and Leather Jacket turned, his senses alerting him of her presence. The Israeli moved like quicksilver, letting the sword gracefully arc downward slitting his throat in one lethal cut. She continued to move, spinning around and stabbing Muscles in the stomach, thrusting the steel blade upward toward his heart. Pulling the sword free, she whipped it in a circle to gain momentum, before slicing through the flesh of his neck completely, allowing his body to topple in one direction while his head fell another.

She froze and waited, primed to take action again should either vampire still remain living; neither stirred. McGee watched her wipe the excess blood from the blade with the corner of Muscles t-shirt before placing the weapon back into its hiding place under her clothes.

"Good work, Ziva," Gibbs praised. "You too, Tim." The lead agent met eyes with Yuri, who was leaning over with his hands on his knees, and Gibbs nodded his appreciation curtly. "Now, let's quit wasting time and get the hell out of here."

Both agents grinned at the unexpected praise and followed the silver-haired vampire back into the bowels of the castle, moving cautiously to avoid detection for as long as possible. Yuri stumbled beside McGee, seeming to lose strength with every faltering step. Gibbs kept a firm grip on Tony, trying his best not to jar his burden around while he walked; there were times being a vampire had its benefits and this was one of those times. Despite Tony's size he wasn't difficult for Gibbs to carry at all, especially since the younger man was considerably thinner than when he'd been taken.

Gibbs tried to not think about the implications of Tony's current condition; there were no doubt emotional issues as a result of…..hell, there was no way to deny that Gabriel had raped his senior field agent. Having to think about that was enough to make Gibbs want to tear the blonde vampire limb from limb and roast each appendage over an open fire. Adrian's careful attack had consequences, too. DiNozzo's life span had a time limit now; he either was turned within the next week or so, or he would die. It was as simple as that and it forced the choices he and Tony had been avoiding front and center.

Tony drifted in and out of awareness, at times fully cognizant that Gibbs was carrying him like a child. He tried to tilt his head up to see the blue eyes. "Put me down, Boss. I can…I can walk."

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded without any heat behind his hushed admonishment. "If I wanna carry your ass out of here I will."

Settling back onto Gibbs' shoulder, Tony sighed and gave up, acknowledging to himself that he really couldn't have walked anyway. He was shivering again, despite the blanket tucked around him and the added warmth from Gibbs' body. When he started trembling, Gibbs just pulled him closer.

In the end, it wasn't their soft footsteps that gave the troupe away; it was something none of them, especially Tony, could control.

The sounds of shouting voices alerted them they were in for another fight. "It's coming from over here!" someone yelled from behind them.

"I can smell him! And he's not alone!"

McGee gave Gibbs a questioning look, taking out his gun. "They can smell Tony," Gibbs explained bitterly. "How far are we from the door?" Since he had been brought in the front entrance, he wasn't sure how much further they had to go.

"The side door we entered through is at the end of this hall." McGee kept checking their rear as they hurried along, the sounds of running footsteps growing closer with every passing second.

A throaty growl rose above the other noises. "Gibbs! I know that Yuri is helping you and you have DiNozzo! Stop now and I might consider letting your humans live!"

The former Marine didn't hesitate, but kept pressing forward until they reached the door, Adrian's shouting gathering strength as he spit out angry curses and frustrated threats.

"They're right behind us," Ziva exclaimed, removing her sword and taking up a defensive stance, the sounds of their pursuer's echoing toward them. "Take Tony and go!"

Gibbs glared at her hard, not wanting to make the choice; he needed to get Tony out, but not at the expense of anyone else. Tony wouldn't want it that way and neither did he.

It was one of those moments when the decisions being made truly were life or death and Gibbs had to come up with the right answers….fast.

They didn't call him boss for nothing.

Lifting his foot in the air, the vampire kicked the door with a brutal force that sent it flying off the hinges and landing on the ground with a loud thud. Tony's head fell forward clumsily from the movement, but Gibbs didn't let it deter him.

"Go!" Gibbs yelled, following them through the opening. "Head for the barn." They turned into the driving snow and ran for a large structure off to the side of the castle. The wall of white flakes provided decent camouflage to cover their tracks, but it did nothing to mask the scent the other vampires were following. They would be discovered again in no time.

Still, it was somewhere to regroup, and they couldn't keep Tony or Yuri out in the brutal cold for long. As they neared the building, another voice cut into the darkness.

"Leroy! You can't escape from me this time!" Gabriel's tone was as chilled as the air around them. "I'll never let you leave here with Anthony! I have claimed him and he belongs to me!"

Gibbs growled, rage boiling now that he realized Gabriel was nearby; his fangs emerged and his eyes simmered darkly. Entering the abrupt silence of the barn, the group stopped short when a young human stared up at them through terror-filled brown eyes, dropping the rake he was using to clean hay from the floor.

"Get out," Gibbs demanded with a feral snarl; the boy didn't pause before racing out the back door, letting it slam closed behind him. A small kerosene lantern illuminated the barn interior, casting eerie shadows on the floor. Ziva picked up the light and placed it on a bale of hay to let its soft glow break up the darkness. McGee carefully lowered Yuri down to sit on an overturned bucket.

Gibbs gently deposited Tony on a loose pile of straw and rearranged the blanket so he was fully covered; the older vampire was well aware of the tremors that had been racing through his agent every few minutes, and the thin layer of sweat that coated his skin. A fever was slowly building and that was not a good sign of things to come.

Tony's eyes opened slightly when he was placed on the ground and he once again tried to get his bearings. "Where are we?"

Gibbs pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Tony's face. "Barn," he answered. "We need a place to rest before we can keep moving."

DiNozzo's gaze flickered; he might be half dead but he understood what was happening. "Please, Boss….don't. Get McGee and Ziva….out of here. They want me…no need to let anyone else get hurt." He tried to sit up, figuring that might help his argument, but he couldn't quite accomplish the task and sank down again. He could tell whatever Gibbs had done earlier was wearing off, and the stabs of pain were returning, although they hadn't picked up to full force yet.

"DiNozzo, get it through your thick skull that we're a team, and they aren't going to leave you here anymore than you'd leave one of them." He brushed his fingers through Tony's messy hair when he saw the green eyes waiver. "Sit tight, ok? I'll be right back."

Tony finally nodded and closed his eyes again, drawing his legs in toward his chest; Gibbs wanted to curse at the obvious sign of pain, but he didn't have time for that. Instead he stood and went over to Ziva and McGee who were watching out a crack in the door.

"I cannot tell how many of them are out there; it could be as many as twenty," Ziva reported calmly. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he knew what she was thinking. They couldn't hold them all off. McGee stood silently, waiting for Gibbs to decide what to do next.

He had fought in more wars than he could remember, but had never been more honored to stand beside two people. There was no doubt in his mind they would fight to the death trying to protect Tony, just as Tony would have done for them. They were more than just his team, they were his family. It was a humbling realization.

"The only way to stop this is for me to find Gabriel," Gibbs explained. "If I can kill him, the rest will scatter like ants. Ziva, I need a weapon."

The former assassin reached underneath her skirt and grasped a knife that had been secured to her thigh. McGee snorted at her seemingly unending personal arsenal. Gibbs smiled his approval. "Do whatever it takes to hold them off as long as you can. And for the record, I'm damn proud of both of you." Ignoring their stunned expressions, he immediately went to Yuri and knelt by the man who was sitting up through sheer force of will. "I'm going after Gabriel; do you think you can hang on a little while longer?"

Yuri pursed his lips, stifling a groan. He kept an arm carefully wrapped around his waist. "Is Anthony doing alright?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, he's holding his own."

The Albanian straightened slightly. "Then I will hold on, too. If Anthony can do it after all he has been through, so can I."

Gibbs patted Yuri's knee. "He's been lucky to have a man like you with him. I'll get this done as fast as I can." Gibbs licked his lips. "Thank you for everything," he said solemly. "Tony wouldn't be alive without you."

"It has been my pleasure; Anthony is a very special young man," Yuri reassured him. "Now go. There is no time to waste."

Finally, Gibbs trotted back over to DiNozzo, kneeling down to take what could be his last look at his senior agent who was huddled under the blanket, eyes closed and shivering.

He reached out and cupped the side of Tony's face that wasn't cut, stroking the unbroken skin with his thumb. Seeing the gash on the other cheek reminded him of how much he wanted Gabriel dead; preferably in a slow and agonizing manner. Tony opened his eyes and swallowed down a gasp. Gibbs winced in sympathy. "I wish I could help more with the pain, but the hypnosis loses its effect after a while. It'll be a couple of days before I can do that again."

"'S ok, Boss," Tony slurred. "Goin' somewhere?" He was staring at Gibbs with concern.

"I gotta take care of some stuff," the lead agent said, leaving out the details so Tony wouldn't worry. "It won't take long." He fixed on Tony's green eyes sternly. "You better still be breathing when I get back, DiNozzo. That's all you need to think about. Got it?" He didn't understand why it was tough love that Tony responded to best, but if that was what it took to keep him around until this was over, he'd give it out.

The whispered reply made him grin despite the circumstances; it was the same answer Tony had given him a hundred times to a hundred different orders. "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs knew he couldn't wait any longer to go even though he wanted to; he ruffled Tony's hair and then ghosted out the back door.

Seconds later, Yuri glanced up when a scratching sound on the roof broke the silence.

"What was that?" McGee asked, holding his gun in a death grip, while moving to the center of the barn as the sound skittered across the ceiling. His face had turned nearly as pale as Tony's; he decided if they got out of this alive he might add vampires to his list of bête noires, too.

Ziva moved until she was standing back-to-back with her partner. Something heavy bashed into the door. In a tight voice, she whispered, "They are here."

All McGee could think was that Tony would've definitely made a movie reference out of that one. Before he could open his mouth to say so, he was caught in a rain shower of splinters as the door exploded inward and madness poured down on them.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: **__So so sorry about not replying to reviews, but for some reason I can't – I don't know if it's a problem with the fanfiction site or if I need to fix something (I am able to read the reviews).. I've been checking every few hours the past few days and can't get it to work. So here is my heartfelt __**thank you**__ to each and every one; I wish I could have responded personally._

_A lot of action in this chapter as we get closer to the end. To address some of your comments; Ducky and Mike can't go through the gate to offer help since they haven't been invited and both Tony and Yuri still have to want to become vampires for them to be turned. There are still quite a few issues to be resolved, but we're almost there (with lots of Papa Gibbs on the way). Keep reviewing and hopefully this time I can answer back!_

_Thanks!_

_TLH_

Caleb checked his supplies one last time, making sure the items he had prepared were secured in place and the packs were buckled tightly to the horse before swinging onto the animal's broad back. He tilted his face upward, looking for Mike Franks who was once again perched in the branches of the tallest tree he could find, gazing across the castle grounds.

The vampire climbed down with unnatural speed and agility, leaping the final few yards to the earth where he landed nimbly on his feet.

"Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee are holed up in a barn. They have DiNozzo." Franks described what he had seen from his vantage point.

"Was Yuri with them?" Caleb asked with concern.

Franks nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, but I don't think he was in very good shape. He was leaning on McGee and seemed to be having a pretty hard time of it; I couldn't tell what was wrong with him. I also saw Adrian and a shit-load of vampires heading after them. Gabriel's on his way, too, coming in from the other direction. They're gonna need help, that's for damn sure."

Caleb grinned recklessly, "I guess that's why you need me."

"Don't do anything stupid," Franks warned, smirking in response when Caleb gave him a _who me _look. Instead of replying, the Viking slapped the horse on its hind-quarters; he stepped back when the animal took off with a sharp whinny and snort of hot breath into the cold air, Caleb bent over the reins as they leapt forward and disappeared quickly into the falling snow.

Ducky stood beside Franks and watched the young Albanian go, wishing they could follow. Since all the action was on the other side of the gate and they didn't have permission to enter, the only thing the two vampires could do now was hurry up and wait for this part of the plan to unfold. The ME sat down on a large stump and Mike pulled out a fresh cigarette, neither of them happy to be so far removed from where they wanted to be – fighting side by side with their friends.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs silently circled behind the vampires who were swarming over the barn, gliding through bushes and trees unseen by the attackers. Snow swirled around him and the only sound he couldn't prevent making was from his feet as they crunched in the ice. He tried not to think about whether or not Ziva and McGee would be capable of defending their position long enough for him to accomplish his task. The agents had no choice and he had trained them himself, so they would be fine; he had to believe that. This was no different than when he'd led military units into combat; sometimes you had to separate and trust the others you left behind to get the job done.

His eyes were nearly silver now, the blue in them smoldering with a cold intensity. He hadn't allowed this many of his vampire traits to surface in more centuries than he could remember; tonight he let them rise to the surface with full force since they were what he needed to destroy his rival. He scanned the area for Gabriel, seeking the enemy whose death would put an end to all this madness. He had never shied away from revenge, even though he knew from experience it was a hollow substitute for forgiveness; sometimes, however, it was impossible to give absolution. He could have never forgiven the man who killed Shannon and Kelly, so it left vengeance as the only option. He regarded this situation the same way. Gabriel deserved nothing less than death for all that he had done, and the next time Gibbs saw Tony he would be able to tell his senior field agent that Gabriel would never hurt him again. He could never take away what Gabriel had done to Tony, but he could make damn sure the creature suffered for his depraved and cruel actions.

It was that simple.

He stalked behind a lone vampire, standing at the edge of the others - his hand shot out and around the vampire's neck, jerking it quickly to the side with a sharp snap. He plunged Ziva's blade into the still beating heart, and the thudding organ came to an abrupt halt. Gibbs removed the sword the vampire carried, taking it as his own weapon, satisfied that its length and weight would work for what he had in mind.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a rider approaching from the west; coming over the crest of a small hill he saw Caleb bearing down on the vampires surrounding the barn holding something that glowed fiery orange in his hand. Gibbs took a few steps back into the dark limits of the forest knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

The lead agent's attention to Caleb was diverted by a feeling in the pit of his stomach; his eyes darted around until settling on a tall blonde figure rising head and shoulders above the rest. Gabriel turned, as if experiencing his own startled senses and his golden eyes met Gibbs' own blue.

Everything else receded, and it was as if they were standing alone. Gibbs calmly walked out to meet Gabriel, at peace with the fact that one of them would never see the sunrise again.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Several vampires littered the floor around them; McGee and Ziva were picking them off as they entered the barn from the front where the door had been shattered. McGee had managed to barricade the back door while Ziva covered the destroyed main opening and fortunately there were no windows, so for the time being their position behind a stack of hay bales was fairly secure. They had dragged Yuri over and propped him against the wall while Tony lay curled in the same spot where Gibbs had left him.

Tony groaned, causing Ziva to look at her partner over her shoulder, but she had no time to attend to him; the best she could do was keep the vampires away and hope that Gibbs was able to do whatever it was he planned to do before they all died. She briefly recalled the night she and Tony had spent trapped in the shipping container and the firing slots she'd created out of boxes; it would've been nice to build something similar out of these bales of hay, but unfortunately there was no opportunity.

Two more vampires entered the opening where the door had been. The agents took aim and fired, Ziva's target falling quickly to the ground with a mortal wound to the heart. McGee's shot winged his victim in the shoulder, which barely slowed the vampire down. The creature screeched and rushed headlong in their direction. McGee took aim again, this time hitting the vampire's neck; the attacker continued to advance. Ziva leveled her weapon, finally putting a bullet in his heart and the vampire joined the others in the growing pile. She tossed the empty gun on a bale of hay and once again gripped her sword.

"How many bullets do you have left?" she asked McGee, but in her mind she was talking to Tony in the cold shipping crate, knowing he'd been hit in the arm and they were out of ammunition. She had felt so much remorse for not inviting him to that stupid dinner party, having convinced herself he was nothing more than an annoyingly superficial chauvinist who would only create tension with his endless stream of movie references and inappropriate comments. It hadn't taken her long to realize that the party, although nice, was missing his witty banter and charming smile. That in and of itself had irritated her, yet it was the look of hurt in those big green eyes when he found out he had been intentionally excluded that annoyed her more, because she was painfully aware of just how sensitive he really was and how insensitive she had been. It had made her look at him in a totally different light.

Over time she had discovered that, despite their myriad of differences and the multiple masks they each wore, at the core they were very much alike.

Her eyes drifted over to him again, where he lay huddled under the thin blanket, shifting and moaning restlessly. It was so difficult to see him wounded like this, since he was the one always smiling and laughing his way out of any situation – it really wasn't hard for her to accept that he was a _bellus_ since he had a heart and a spirit unlike anyone she had ever met before. They had been through so much as partners and friends, and their relationship went beyond any definition she could find. Sometimes they hurt each other, as only those closest to you could do. But no one else was allowed to hurt one of them.

She would protect him with her life.

"Ziva!" McGee's voice cut through her thoughts; several more vampires were heading their way, however her attention was drawn to the dark haired being that followed them inside. His ebony eyes glittered in the moonlight and he walked with a confident swagger born from years of getting what he wanted. He sniffed the air and bared his fangs with a predatory hiss.

"Adrian," she whispered. McGee followed her gaze, his eyes wide and slightly terrified.

"DiNozzo!" the vampire shouted, taking up position in the center of the room. "Give yourself to me! Don't let your friends die for you!"

Yuri shook his head, pushing forward with a grunt, "Do not listen to him, Anthony. He is only trying to use your feelings for your friends against you." He watched as Tony struggled to get up. "He knows this is the only way you would ever give in to him."

Tony's glazed eyes roamed Yuri's bloodied body. "Look what….. my friendship's… done for you." He continued to try and lever himself off the floor.

The large man tried to lean over and take Tony's arm; instead he was met with sharp spikes of pain. He pressed his hands into his abdomen and fell back against the wall. "Please, Anthony, don't do this."

"Yuri is correct, we do not need your self-sacrifice," Ziva added. "You have done enough of that already."

"No….Adrian's right." Tony took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and forced his body to sit up. "You guys….." he stopped talking and took several more steadying gasps before continuing. "Get out of here. That's…..an order. Last time I checked…..I was senior field agent…..on this team." The only color in his skin was from the bruises marring his features. It was obviously taking all his strength to not fall back down.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Be quiet, Tony. McGee and I have this perfectly under control…"

"Watch out!" Tony yelled, raising his arm to point behind her and landing back on the floor in the process. Yuri gaped in shock.

Ziva turned, sword poised, and sliced instinctively, her blade cutting through the attacking vampire's neck. She picked up her foot and kicked him backward. McGee raised his gun and fired at point blank range, putting a bullet straight into the heart of the vampire snarling only inches from his own face.

Another vampire swarmed in, talons slashing, tearing the flesh in Ziva's arm and chest. She gave her own low growl of anger and stabbed the newest invader in the jugular, bright blood spewing out on her face and hair. She leapt from behind their protective barrier, dropping her sword and taking a short knife from under her sleeve, reaching in behind a vampire and cutting his throat.

A hand tangled in her long hair and jerked her back, nearly pulling the Israeli off her feet. She was forcibly turned, coming face to face with the cold, black eyes of Adrian, who smiled wickedly.

"Settle down, my little minx," he purred, giving her a shake before tossing the Mossad assassin across the barn where she landed heavily against the wall and slid down into an unmoving heap on the floor.

He scanned the room, his eyes resting on McGee, standing stock still with his weapon pointed at the vampire.

The edges of Adrian's lips curled up before he burst into laughter.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Caleb let out a whoop as he released the Molotov cocktail, tossing it high in the air so it landed in the center of the remaining vampires. They jumped backwards to get away from the rushing heat.

He immediately lit another of the gasoline filled bottles, throwing it onto the back of a vampire who was heading toward the barn. The creature screamed and flailed, his body igniting into a red orange torch; he flapped his arms and stumbled before toppling onto the frozen ground. Caleb launched another bottle, hitting a vampire who was running toward him; the young man grinned with satisfaction as this vampire, too, lit up as easily as dry kindling. A third bottle caught a third vampire, who shrieked madly and ran headlong into the side of the barn; scattered sticks and straw smoldering beneath his body, slowly eating a trail along the side of the wooden structure.

Caleb's horse reared back and pawed the ground; the Albanian youth raised tall in the saddle. "Come and get me, you blood-sucking maggots!" Tossing another fiery bottle over his shoulder, he took off, vampires trailing after him. He rode steadily for the gate, where Doctor Mallard and Mike Franks were waiting.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Two figures faced each other on the top of a small knoll. Gibbs stood easily, sword gripped loosely in his hand appearing too bored to hold it tightly, and his expression revealed only impassive indifference.

Gabriel grasped the hilt of his weapon, spinning it in slow circles, warming up for the encounter. A look of pure excitement graced his handsome features.

"I've waited a long time for this," Gabriel stated, continuing to pace around his opponent.

Gibbs didn't answer, but gazed steadily, his silver blue eyes piercing the night.

The blonde vampire tilted his head to the side. "So it's the famous Gibbs' silent treatment, is it? Well, if you won't talk, then I will. Why don't I tell you a little story? Why don't I tell you all about how I played with your precious Anthony last night? It was quite a treat, even for an old cynic like me."

Gibbs' eyebrow twitched, but he still didn't speak.

"He didn't really want to participate, as I'm sure you could guess, but since he was my guest he didn't have much choice in the matter. I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed at all the bites and bruises on his skin, I so admire all that golden-hued flesh. But it was soft and supple under my touch, and responded so sweetly to my kisses." Gabriel smiled at the memory, his fangs gleaming white in the pale rays of the moon. "He'd never been with a male before, so he was a nice, tight virgin. I enjoyed listening to him scream; I know you can't understand that, but it was so erotic to drink his blood in between taking him. I've never experienced anything like it. I'm sure after being with me he'll be spoiled for anyone else."

Gibbs provided no response, but stood as frozen as a statue, only the brightness of his eyes and narrowing of his gaze revealing the depth of his reaction.

Gabriel licked his lips, eager to continue sharing his recollection of the event. "He begged for me to stop, but the control and power was so exhilarating I didn't even consider it. Not to mention the way his body responded to my caresses even though he didn't want it to. Of course, once you're dead, I plan on doing that to him every single night." Gabriel emphasized the last few words, making sure his point was clear.

There was the slightest intake of breath and flare of Gibbs' nostrils to show his anger. His fingers slowly wrapped around his weapon, and his totally silver eyes never moved from Gabriel's.

In a flash, both swords swept through the air, steel blades sparking as they clashed together like bolts of lightning streaking the sky.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Adrian rolled his shoulders before strolling casually across the floor toward McGee. Wisps of smoke from the growing fire spread into the air around him. "Put down the weapon, boy. You can't harm me. If you cooperate I'll kill you quickly, with little pain."

McGee's Sig wavered a little, but his aim held steady. The vampire took a few steps closer, and Tim fired. The shot entered Adrian's chest close to where the agent aimed, causing the vampire to stumble and he grasped the hole where the bullet entered.

Removing his hand, Adrian chuckled. "Nice shot, but you missed my heart. I told you this game was too much for you, boy. Are you going to try again?" Before McGee could reply, Adrian sped across the floor and gripped his wrist tightly, causing the agent to whimper at the sound of cracking bone. As the vampire squeezed harder, Tim couldn't hold onto the gun and dropped it from his numb fingers.

Adrian pulled the agent close to him; McGee turned his face away from the foul smelling breath. He tried to control his racing heart, thinking about how Tony had gone through this over and over again. His body trembled and he worked to stay silent, not wanting to reveal his overwhelming fear. If Tony could endure this, so could he. He gasped when Adrian's raspy tongue licked his neck.

The bite was unexpectedly painful; the vampire's teeth brutally tore through his skin and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins.

He screamed, unable to stop the horrifying sound from escaping his throat. His pulse pounded in his ears and time ceased to have any meaning as Adrian continued to ravage his throbbing neck.

There was nothing he could do to end it so he stopped fighting the inevitable and fell headlong into darkness.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Caleb burst through the gate, vampires grasping at his ankles. One leapt from the ground and landed behind him on the horse, wrapping an arm around his throat and choking him. The young man grappled with the assailant, trying to dislodge him but not succeeding.

Suddenly there was another presence; the vampire was ripped from the stallion by Mike Franks' strong hand hurling the creature to the ground. Caleb urged the horse to stop, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

He looked up to see the Viking and the Scot in all their glory, swords flashing as they sliced their enemies to pieces. The ancient vampires fought with natural grace and fluidity, their movements a macabrely choreographed dance. It was a gruesomely beautiful sight; they pivoted and turned on instinct, cutting and tearing with little difficulty through the shocked vampires that had been following him.

Ducky appeared twenty years younger than he typically looked, his advanced age disappearing when he entered the battle; his hair was browner and there were fewer wrinkles on his face. He moved with lithe poise and confidence. Spinning and lunging he stabbed one vampire in the heart before turning and taking another one's head.

Franks lacked the doctor's elegance but more than made up for it with his brutality. His style was comprised of damaging and destroying everything in his path. He smashed his opponent's skull with the base of his sword before viciously stabbing into the creature's neck. Blood flowed across the ground in tiny streams, forming puddles beneath the growing number of dead bodies. The battle-proven vampires were ruthless against their younger and less experienced assailants.

Caleb twisted on his horse, trying to see back onto the hillside where he had noticed Gibbs and Gabriel locked in their own confrontation. In the distance he could just make out their forms, bright flashes of light puncturing the dark night when their swords met.

He said a silent prayer that Gibbs would emerge victorious, not sure what kind of retribution they would face if Gabriel was the last one standing.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony could feel the grit from the dirty floor pressing into his cheek. He didn't want to move, wasn't even sure if he could move, but the sounds around him were more than he could tolerate. Yuri remained pressed against the wall several feet away, his eyes closed and his breathing haggard, each intake of air harsh and abrasive. Tony had no idea how much longer the blood-soaked man could survive.

Adrian was screaming his name, and then talking to Ziva, before a loud thud ended that conversation with a profound silence from his beautiful partner. Then he heard the vampire laugh, that sadistic, maniacal, insane laugh, and he could only imagine what was about to happen to poor McGee.

So he placed his hands flat on the ground and pushed up, muscles quivering and crying out for him to stop, until he was finally sitting again. He was so cold his teeth chattered, and his vision was blurry and out of focus. Every part of his body hurt so much that if he'd been alone he would've probably curled up and cried, but that wasn't an option. If Adrian wanted him, and it might distract the vampire from assaulting his teammates, Adrian would get him.

He slowly crawled over to the bale of hay separating him from the rest of the barn, pausing for a second when a wave of nausea just about knocked him back down on his ass. He breathed through it and swallowed down the acidic bile building at the base of his throat, willing himself not to throw up or pass out. Sweat dripped down his face, and he wasn't sure if it was from the fever, the fire, or the effort it was requiring to move around. Using the hay bale for leverage, he pulled up until he could see out into the main area of the barn.

Ziva was lying on the floor by the far wall; he couldn't tell how badly she was injured but she definitely wasn't moving. Adrian leaned over McGee, teeth attached to his teammate's neck, drinking from him. Tony had to do something; he couldn't let that damned vampire kill his friend right in front of his eyes. He hadn't invested the last seven years in McGee to watch him die. Glancing around, Tony saw the kerosene lamp sitting a few feet away. Awkwardly, he shuffled toward the light, coughing from the smoke that continued to billow in thicker clouds from the growing flames on the opposite wall. The lack of oxygen depleted what little strength he had left, but nothing, _nothing_, was going to stop him. Tim might not always want to be his probie, but by god that's what he was, and Tony felt an instinctive urge to do everything possible to save him.

Picking up the lantern, he could feel the heat radiating off the glass singeing his palms; that didn't register as very important in comparison to everything else that was happening. Instead he focused on making the perfect throw, trying to narrow his eyes and focus on the blurry image he was aiming at. It occurred to him that if he missed his target he was likely to hit McGee instead of Adrian; he had once pitched a no-hitter baseball game that sent his team into the playoffs - he'd managed to gut it out that time, and this was infinitely more significant.

He coughed again, and sensed there was no more time for second-guessing since the flames from the fire were growing in intensity and the smoke surrounding them was turning black. Squinting, tears stinging his eyes as he fought to find a clear line of sight, he lifted the lamp above his head and threw it with as much force as he had left. The lantern sailed out of his hands and into the air, and he slumped forward breathlessly, unable to hold his head up to see if his Hail Mary pass hit its mark.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The two vampires stood inches apart; swords locked together, neither combatant willing to concede anything to the other.

"You fight like someone with something to lose, Leroy. I, on the other hand, have something to win," Gabriel taunted, his golden eyes alive with the challenge. He was in his element and had no fear that he might lose to the silver-haired vampire. "When I kill you there will be no one to stand in my way and Anthony will belong to me forever."

_It's a game to him, _Gibbs reflected. _Nothing more. Tony might as well be a priceless piece of art or a rare Ming vase, not an individual with hopes, feelings, and dreams. _

Gabriel saw Tony as a possession, not a person. Gibbs saw the younger man for what he was; flawed, troubled, annoying, and frustrating; but also brilliant, passionate, sensitive, and most of all loyal to those he loved. Just when he thought he had DiNozzo figured out, the kid would come up with something unexpected and reveal yet another facet to his complex personality. He was a contradiction and an enigma; and it was exactly what he was meant to be.

And yes, Gibbs would fight not to lose him - the person, not the possession. There was no way imaginable he would let Tony spend the remainder of his life indentured at Gabriel's side.

With renewed strength, the soldier, marine, NCIS agent, and vampire shoved his opponent back, throwing Gabriel off balance so that it took him several steps to right himself. Gibbs used the momentary lapse to his advantage, slicing through the air while aiming for the soft fleshy neck of the muscular blonde; Gabriel moved in time to avoid the brunt of the blow, but it still left a lengthy gash from ear to ear.

Gabriel placed a finger in his own blood and sucked it from the tip. "Anthony's taste is still mixed in with mine." He managed to look both lascivious and threatening at the same time. "We go well together."

He thrust forward again and Gibbs feinted away, easily blocking the sharpened edge of the sword. The clang of steel on steel echoed across the open field as the weak rays of the morning sun broke slowly over the horizon, their images outlined starkly in the gathering light.

Several remaining vampires gathered around, the humans in the barn forgotten as the epic conflict played out before them.

_NCISNCISNCIS  
_

Ziva jerked up, hand flying to her head at the sudden pain. She swayed a little, noticing the smell of smoke before fully remembering their dire circumstances. Standing, she peered through the hazy air to see Tony, barely upright, heaving the burning lantern toward Adrian.

The fact that the vampire was feeding off McGee barely registered before the lamp hit its intended victim, landing squarely on Adrian's back where the glass shattered, the combustible oil spilled out, and flames erupted all over the vampire's torso and limbs. He screamed, an unearthly, ear-shattering sound that was well beyond the capacity of human vocal chords to make, abandoning his victim beneath him and turning around to see who had attacked him. As his clothes were consumed in fire, his dark eyes stood out wide and white, and they focused on Tony leaning heavily against the pile of hay.

With a feral roar, Adrian lunged for the oblivious field agent who was concentrating on not falling down. Ziva could predict what was about to happen, and she broke through her stunned silence to call out her partner's name.

"Tony! Look out!"

The swirling mass of flames and flesh that Adrian had become lurched toward Tony; when he looked up at Ziva's yell and caught sight of the burning vampire heading in his direction, the agent made a startled move to get away. His legs were too weak to travel far, buckling after a few steps and he collapsed in the process. He coughed and choked; the black clouds of smoke settling in his lungs, taking his breath away. Tony had one fleeting thought that this was what he wanted, to be a distraction, and at least McGee was safe.

Desperate enough to do anything, DiNozzo tried to crawl forward using his arms, but his battered body no longer followed his commands. Adrian's screams rang in his ears and he could feel the heat from the vampire's scorching flesh rush up behind him.

Tony found enough strength to roll over on his back and gaped at the figure looming down from above. White fangs and charcoal eyes stood out in stark contrast to the charred face and blazing skin that was once Adrian's handsome face. A smoldering hand reached out and grasped Tony's neck, squeezing, eliminating any air Tony had been breathing and searing his flesh, as his world exploded into another symphony of pain.

Apparently, if Adrian was going to die, his intent was to take Tony with him.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs clutched at his throat and staggered, the sword dropping from his hand. The connection between him and Tony flowed open, unguarded, and crashed through his senses relentlessly - he was choking, burning, and unable to move, right along with his senior field agent.

He fell to his knees, gasping as horrible pain exploded into his nervous system.

"Problem, Leroy?"

He tilted his face up to where he could see the luminous eyes gleaming at him. The sword in Gabriel's hand lifted, and Gibbs was aware the next strike would take his head.

As his strength faded along with Tony's, it occurred to him that as much as he had railed against being a vampire, he didn't want to die, and he didn't want Tony to die, either. It was the reason he had accepted Mike's offer those many long years ago. He was a survivor, a fighter, and he had always refused to give up regardless of the odds or how the cards were stacked against him.

Giving up this time wasn't an option either; the only problem was that he had about ten seconds to figure out how in the hell to keep the sword raised above him from slicing through his neck.

If he couldn't do that, both he and Tony were going to discover if their connection with each other extended beyond the here and now and into the afterlife.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Notes: **__Ok, I though I'd never get this posted, but it looks like the site is finally working again, so here you go! __I'm still not able to reply to reviews, just private messages. But I have read them all and appreciate them as much as ever! I'm going to try and email somebody at fanfiction tomorrow and see if I can find out what's wrong because this is really getting annoying._

_I know there is nothing I could do to truly bring our evil vampires to justice, so let's hope this chapter suffices. I'm interested to see what you think about the rest. Just remember, our boys aren't very good at personal communication! Keep in touch if you enjoy it, and maybe I'll get to respond back soon. _

_Thanks! Enjoy NCIS day (I don't think Mike Franks is going to make it, but we'll see)!_

_TLH_

Barely hanging on to consciousness, Tony really couldn't see a way out this time. It wasn't like him, but he'd fought with everything he had, and he just couldn't do it anymore. There were limits to even his obstinacy. At least the blackness that was eating away the edges of his vision would be a release from having to endure any more at the hands of these monsters and accepting his fate would be its own way of fighting back. Gibbs was going to be pissed if he died without permission; it wasn't like that was something the boss would ever condone anyway.

He was glad he'd helped McGee, and he hoped Ziva would be alright. He thought about not getting to see Gibbs again and his insides ached, so he tried to focus on the fact that the lead agent had Mike and Ducky to keep him on track. Gibbs had lived for centuries without him around, so it wasn't like his presence was a vital component anyway. Palmer was coming into his own and would turn out fine, but not ever seeing Abby again, that really hurt. She meant so much to him, and he knew how hard this would hit her since the scientist was like the little sister he'd never had growing up. It made him feel guilty about not trying harder to hold on.

His chest felt like it was caving in and the skin on his throat was burning; his eyes popped open without him wanting them to. Adrian was still above him, a surreal figure straight out of a nightmare. Both his hands were wrapped around Tony's neck, but now the vampire's skin had mostly seared off and was falling in flakes onto Tony's bare stomach, which for some reason he couldn't actually feel. He numbly recognized that he was in a state of shock, and the section of his brain that never shut up pointed out how that was probably a good thing. It also reminded him that Adrian's disintegrating flesh looked like the melting Nazis at the end of _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

Nobody else would know it, but he was going out with a movie reference. Very apropos.

Adrian might have lost his capacity for speech; however his hate filled eyes were speaking volumes. The vampire tossed what was left of his head back and screamed louder, if that was possible, when, without warning, the tip of a sword poked out of what remained of his chest, straight through his heart. He released Tony's neck and tumbled away, impaling himself further on the blade Ziva had plunged into his back. The former Mossad member stood behind him triumphantly, hair a mass of curls around her head and an expression of thunderous fury on her bloody face.

_You go, girl, _Tony thought, before coughing violently as tiny streams of air entered his ravaged lungs. Maybe now was not his time to die after all.

McGee stumbled up behind Ziva, clutching his still bleeding neck. The Israeli put a hand under his elbow to hold him up.

Adrian dropped to the ground, his once perfect skin charred black, fingers clawing at the floor. He continued to move and writhe until the last bits of flesh were gone, and only his bones remained. From his position on the floor, Tony watched his friend scatter the vampire's bones with a violent kick of her small foot.

_What the hell is she wearing? _He must be more out of it than he realized, since he hadn't even noticed the short maid's uniform that was leaving little to the imagination. He thought of a dozen sarcastic comments, but making one would have required him to stop coughing, which he couldn't manage to do at the moment.

Ziva looked around, assessing the flames that continued to spread across the walls and ceiling of the barn. She rushed to Tony's side and lifted his head, grateful to see he was taking some shallow breaths in between the hacking coughs.

"Zi….Ziva…."

"No talking, Tony." She placed a finger over his dry lips. He had never been a fan of bossy Ziva, but had to admit she was probably right about not talking since all the smoke was making it so difficult to breathe. "We are getting out of here. McGee, can you help? We have to get Yuri out of here, too." The Albanian was now lying on the floor completely unconscious. McGee nodded and moved toward Tony, being careful to avoid the pile of smoldering bones that were all that was left of Adrian.

"Yuri….f…first," Tony croaked, and Ziva gave her partner a withering glare, jumping when a burning beam fell down beside them, narrowly missing Tony's legs. She was unsure of how they were going to assist both injured men out of the rapidly crumbling building.

Suddenly another form coalesced in the thickening smoke, and Caleb was kneeling next to his father-in-law. "I will help Yuri. You two see to Anthony." Without taking time to acknowledge the younger man's perfectly timed arrival, Ziva and McGee hoisted a continually coughing Tony off the floor and the trio hobbled toward the faint light of the opening to the barn. Once outside they stopped a few yards away from the fiery structure, all of them grateful for the clear, cold night air after the stifling, ash-laden soup they had been breathing. Caleb followed behind them pulling Yuri by the shoulders, letting the unconscious man slump to the ground.

Caleb hopped up and ran to retrieve his horse, bringing it next to the gigantic man who had proven to have a heart even larger than his body. He ripped the saddle loose to make more room, tossing a glance over his shoulder at the American federal agents.

"He is not going to survive without medical treatment. There is a clinic in the village that might be able to save him if I get there in time."

Understanding the need for urgency, McGee and Ziva carefully lowered Tony to the earth and helped Caleb maneuver Yuri onto the back of the horse, which took several minutes considering the man's massive size. Once Yuri was seated, Caleb climbed on behind; with a nod of gratitude, the youth kicked the horse's sides and sped off as quickly as he had arrived.

Bone weary fatigue settled over McGee, and he would have liked nothing better than to sink to the ground himself; his wrist was definitely broken, the bite on his neck ached miserably, and all the physical exertion had completely zapped his energy. Before he could consider resting at all, a pathetic wheezing caught his attention, and he turned to find Tony curled up and gasping desperately for air. Ziva had obviously heard the sound too, and they both rushed to Tony's side, trying to think of what they could do to help.

Tony's eyes were watering from the effort to get his lungs to work; the smoke had been more than the damaged organs could handle and he recognized that the tiny airways had seized up and closed off, making any attempt to breathe next to impossible. He gazed up into his partner's frightened faces and wished he could say something to get them to stop staring at him like he was about to die. Which he guessed was kind of appropriate since he felt like he was about to die.

The vision took over without warning just as it had before, erasing his view of Ziva and McGee and replacing it with a murky image of Gabriel, staring down at him with his demonic golden eyes and a heavy sword poised in position to deliver a fatal blow. He was seeing the world from Gibbs' point of view; this was where the boss had gone, to face the malicious vampire – and now Gabriel was preparing to kill him.

"NO!" Tony screamed, the word clear in his mind but coming out as a groan in reality. "No, no, no! Don't let this happen Gibbs, not now! Please, for me!" Tony thought he felt Gibbs' head turn like he was listening, when the connection was severed by his oxygen deprived brain and he was back on the ground with his teammates, coughing violently and struggling to make his chest move. He could feel them touching him and hear them speaking, but nothing really registered, his mind fully consumed by the picture of the sword and Gabriel and the knowledge that Gibbs was seconds away from being struck down forever.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gabriel took a moment to savor Leroy's position, head bowed, waiting for the lethal strike from his sword. He had dreamed of this for centuries, and now it was finally here. He never doubted that one day he would defeat Leroy, but the vampire had proven far more difficult to kill than he had imagined.

Now, it seemed destiny was being fulfilled. Leroy would be dead and the _bellus_ would be his. It was all as it should be…..except….

Something was wrong. He hesitated, his sword hanging in the air as if frozen in space. Something had changed, but he wasn't exactly sure what.

_Adrian. _They had been connected so long, had felt each other's presence for so many years that it was like background noise that he no longer paid any attention to. Adrian's existence was a constant hum, a link that was taken for granted.

And now, where there had always been a soothing bond, there was agonizing pain and then…..nothing. The link was gone. It was as if a hole had been gouged into his soul, letting the bitter wind whip through him. He reached out and tried to find his Child, his lover, but found only emptiness.

Adrian was dead.

Gabriel howled, rage surging wildly. He looked at his intended victim, who tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. This was Gibbs' fault, and he would pay. He moved to swing the sword down, but was stopped by the steely gaze and the faint half-smile – a sharp pain registered and he realized Gibbs' claws were embedded in his leg, pulling his feet out from under him. He lost his balance and landed heavily on his back, and Gibbs jumped atop his prone form and slashed again, tearing a bloody trail down his cheek, a mirror image to the one scarring Tony.

The blonde vampire reared back and threw Gibbs off, quickly leaping to his feet and readjusting his grip on his sword, refusing to give up the advantage. Gibbs rushed at him, shoving against his body, grabbing Gabriel's sword hand with his own.

They grappled for dominance, Gibbs pushing Gabriel's arm back and down. All that mattered now was brute strength and the desire for victory. They both held steady, muscles bunched and eyes locked – it was the pivotal moment that meant life for one and death for the other.

DiNozzo's pleas for him to prevail fresh in his mind, the NCIS agent attacked with vigor and fury that Gabriel could not match. "This is for Tony." Gibbs' voice was low and calm, his icy silver gaze unrelenting.

Gibbs shoved again, forcing Gabriel's arm to twist and turn the blade upward; Gabriel could feel the tip of the sword pressing into the bottom of his jaw. He pushed down with all his power, struggling to move the pointed instrument away from his tender flesh, but Gibbs continued to overwhelm him. Gabriel realized with absolute clarity that Gibbs was going to win; there was nothing he could do to stop him. With another push, the sharpened edge penetrated the skin and plowed upward through Gabriel's skull and into his brain. The golden eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly letting out a soft gasp of shock, surprise, and fear. Gibbs let go of the sword and stepped back.

Gabriel grasped the end of the weapon and started tugging, trying to pull it free. Gibbs bent down and picked up his own blade, before casually walking back to the desperately struggling vampire. Gabriel's lips twitched like he wanted to speak, but the sword impaling him from jaw to cranium prevented any further conversation. Gabriel had said enough already, and Gibbs found it fitting that his ability to talk was now permanently eliminated. It was a testimony to Gabriel's vampire nature that he was able to stand while his silver-haired peer studied him impassively. With one swift move, Gibbs grabbed the hilt of the weapon jutting from Gabriel's jaw and pulled it free, tossing the bloody blade to the ground. He then moved directly in front of his sworn enemy; Gabriel stood mutely, unable to process the actions of his adversary.

"This…is for me." Gibbs swung the sword above his head several times before slicing through Gabriel's neck, decapitating him in one clean strike.

Gibbs stood over the fallen body and looked down with disgust, wishing he could kill the bastard all over again, since once definitely wasn't enough to quench his raging fury. He tossed the sword onto the corpse, picked up Gabriel's severed head by his mass of wavy blonde hair, and threw it into the small crowd of vampires who backed away from the rolling skull.

"Get the hell out of here," he growled, waiting until they turned and ran off in various directions. With a small sense of satisfaction, he stalked away to find his team - specifically Tony. His gut was churning, telling him the situation with his senior field agent was taking a turn for the worse. The connection between them wasn't giving him a lot of information this time, except for the fact Tony, not surprisingly, was in some kind of trouble.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

By the time he reached the barn, it was nearly engulfed in flames. A safe distance away, McGee and Ziva hovered over a body lying on the ground.

Foreboding pulsed through him, and their anguish was so palpable he could smell it over the burning wood. He ran the last few feet; Ziva looked up with unsure eyes staring out at him from a face covered with soot, blood, and dirt. Her maid's cap was long gone, and the short skirt had a rip that revealed the top of her thigh.

"He stopped breathing a few minutes ago." Her voice was brittle with worry as she leaned in and compressed Tony's chest.

When she finished, McGee bent over to give Tony another puff of air, straightening up with his own wince of pain.

"Let me do that." Gibbs moved in beside McGee, who hesitated briefly then moved away and allowed him access. When Ziva completed the next set of compressions, Gibbs leaned over to breathe for his friend. He made sure to tilt Tony's head back and carefully pinch his nose before covering the scratched mouth with his own. He couldn't help but think about how Tony had done this for him once; he wondered if the younger man had been as frightened as he was right now.

They worked in silence, waiting for something to happen. To have gone through all this and see Tony die when it was finally over would be unbearable for all of them. Seconds ticked by with no evidence of life. "Come on, DiNozzo," Gibbs pleaded softly. "Don't make me kiss you again."

The only movement was from Ziva pushing solidly on Tony's chest, causing his arms to flop and his head to rock from side to side. Gibbs resumed position to give him another breath, and once more waited.

This time he was rewarded with a slight cough and gasp as Tony's body shuddered beneath him. Tony didn't open his eyes, but his chest continued to rise and fall on its own. Ziva sat back on her knees and wiped a dirty arm across her brow, leaving behind a black streak, clearly exhausted. The lead agent noticed the bloody gash on her temple and how Tim held his arm to his chest and gently cradled his wrist. A bloody bite mark stood out on his neck. They were a mess, but at least they were alive.

Gibbs watched the sun break fully from behind the castle and said a silent prayer of thanks. He wasn't sure if God listened to vampires, but he figured it was a good idea to show his gratitude nonetheless.

"Go get Ducky. He's waiting with Mike outside the gate; tell them Adrian and Gabriel are dead and it's safe to come in."

Ziva nodded wearily but quickly jogged off to get help. Gibbs gently pulled Tony up to lean against him, wrapped his arms around the naked torso, and wondered how many more times his senior field agent could cheat death before he finally ran out of chances.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs sat on the end of the bed drinking a cup of coffee, watching the sun set out the window. It had been a grueling day. They had brought Tony back to Caleb and Carina's home to provide some immediate medical attention. Taking him to the clinic was out of the question, since they didn't want to explain his injuries to the staff. So Gibbs, Ducky, and Mike had set about taking care of him themselves.

DiNozzo would have been mortified to know he had been stripped naked by the three vampires, but unfortunately there had been no choice. The sight of Tony's bare body had been enough to shock them all into silence; hardly an inch of skin was left unmarked. Bites and bruises littered him from head to toe and his neck was singed from Adrian's burning hands.. There were healing scabs on his feet and a large wound on his ankle that Gibbs assumed was from the werewolf attack. His lips were cracked and bleeding, multi-colored bruises dotted his face, and the gash running along his cheek stood out in the center of it all.

Mike Franks had taken one look at the damage and stomped outside to stand on the porch and smoke a cigarette to calm down. Gibbs had run a hand through his silver hair and taken the cloth from Ducky to wipe away the crusted blood before applying antiseptic to the wounds and bandaging what he could. Ducky had checked Tony's pulse and blood pressure, sighing dejectedly at the results. His breathing remained weak and rapid, and Ducky lamented their lack of medical equipment.

When Franks returned, slightly calmer than before, the physician removed his glasses to clean them, which Gibbs knew from experience meant they were about to get bad news.

"Could you help me turn him over? I'd like to check for other, less visible injuries."

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he could do this. They were dealing with Tony, ladies-man extraordinaire, and he didn't want to face what he felt responsible for letting happen. If he had just protected Tony better, never left his side, killed Gabriel when he first saw him again, there were any number of decisions he could have made differently and this could have been avoided.

A firm hand gripped his arm. "Come on, probie, let's take care of him."

Gibbs stared into Mike's uncompromising eyes and nodded his agreement. It was well past time for self-pity and second-guessing. Tony had been forced to endure the abuse and the least he could do was help him get over it, no matter how much it tore him up inside.

Together they rolled Tony onto his stomach and stayed while Ducky examined him and treated the pervasive internal tears with an antibiotic cream he had brought in his medical bag. Once again, Gibbs was thankful Tony was unconscious and didn't have any awareness of what they were doing to him. He was certain that if Tony had been awake they would have had to fight him in order to provide any kind of treatment, especially what Ducky was doing now. When it was over they dressed Tony in some loose pajama pants that were Caleb's and covered him with several heavy blankets since his skin was cold to the touch and he'd started shivering again. Gibbs wondered where the earlier fever had gone, disturbed by the utter lack of warmth in Tony's body.

Through it all, Tony never came close to consciousness, blissfully oblivious to the necessary indignities he was suffering.

Guaranteed by Ducky that DiNozzo wouldn't wake up any time soon, the lead agent had turned his attention to the rest of the team. Ducky had treated McGee and Ziva's wounds, thankful to find the injuries for the most part superficial. Ziva had been the recipient of a very large bandage on her head, while the scratches on her chest and face were cleaned and sutured. McGee's wrist had been bound in a makeshift splint, and he had his own bandage covering the bite on his neck. The doctor had insisted they both go to bed early and get some much needed rest after the ordeal of the previous night. Neither had wanted to leave Tony's side, but a glare from Gibbs had made them rethink their protests. When he went in to see about them later they had both fallen asleep.

Tim was pale from blood loss and looked much younger while he rested with one arm flung over the side of the bed and the other laying on his stomach. Gibbs had carefully placed McGee's arm under his blanket and smoothed the fabric down. Ziva frowned as she slept on her own bed, and he imagined she was ready to wake and defend herself at a moment's notice. He tucked her dark curls behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead before shutting the door to the guest room.

It was then he had taken up his perch on the end of the bed, waiting for an indication that Tony was regaining consciousness.

Mike joined him, trading Gibbs' rapidly cooling coffee for a fresh one. The grizzled vampire stood over Tony and watched him breathe, before folding himself into a chair in the corner. Gibbs didn't move as he felt Franks level a firm gaze on him.

"Any word on Yuri?" he asked his Maker, trying to avoid the unpleasant conversation he knew was about to occur. Carina had left for the village to join Caleb with a promise to send information on her father's condition as soon as possible.

"Nothing yet," Mike replied, continuing to stare appraisingly at his Son.

"Julian said he'd talk to the other members of the Conclave and try to smooth things over. Maybe we can get out of this without any repercussions after all."

"Yep," Franks agreed.

"Spit it out," Gibbs finally demanded. He didn't feel like beating around the bush; if Mike wanted to say something he needed to say it.

"Has Ducky talked to you about DiNozzo's condition?"

Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Tony, who had started moving restlessly.

"I don't need him to tell me; I can see it for myself."

Franks thinned his lips, unwilling to let Gibbs off the hook. "Adrian drained him with care and precision; as a result Tony's started to change. You know there's no going back from that; he either gets turned into a vampire or he dies. You're going to have to make a choice, Jethro."

Tony was breathing harder and whimpering; Gibbs picked up his agent's hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb. It used to help Kelly when she wasn't feeling good, so he figured it might work with Tony, too.

"It's up to him, Mike. I'll do it if he wants, but I won't try to talk him into it."

Franks leaned forward. "So you're prepared to sit there and watch him die? Do you have any idea how painful a death that is? What he's going to go through?"

Gibbs' eyes flashed angrily. "You know damn well I don't want him to die!" he hissed.

Tony rustled against the sheets; Gibbs moved his hand to Tony's head and carded it through his hair. Fuck protocol and everything else that had prevented him from comforting Tony in the past. Franks was pushing him, hard. Of course he knew what it meant for Tony to suffer through this. No, he didn't want to see it, but he'd made Tony a promise and he intended to keep it, if that's what DiNozzo wanted. This was Tony's choice, it always had been, and if he didn't want to be a vampire that had to be respected, even if in the end they had to let Tony go. If that was the decision Tony made, he'd stand beside him, hold his hand, and make it all as easy as possible. How much it might hurt Gibbs -or anyone else - didn't matter.

After that…well, after that he'd find a boat and sail away, because there'd be no reason left for him to stay. Besides, it had been bad enough looking at Kate's empty desk; he'd never manage staring day after day at where DiNozzo was supposed to be seated knowing he'd never see him there again. He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together.

"It wouldn't work without his consent anyway, Mike. I can't force him." He paused and bent his head. "For the record, you know I don't want him to suffer if I can stop it."

Franks made a low sound in his throat to display his anger. "You could convince him. You know he'd do anything you told him to. Hell, he might argue a little, but in the end if you said it was the right thing, he'd do it. You know he would."

Tony made a slight gasping noise and his eyes roamed back and forth behind his eyelids. Gibbs let his thumb rub Tony's brow. "Shh. Settle down, Tony. It's ok."

This was perhaps one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He stared Mike down and stood his ground. "I have to let him choose. I won't coerce him into it just to make us all feel better."

Mike stood abruptly and shoved his chair back until it slammed into the wall. "Sometimes, gunny, you're a damn fool."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Boss?" Tony whispered, a loud noise pushing him into awareness. He blinked lazily, unsure of his surroundings and not quite able to focus, but he was pretty sure he'd heard Gibbs' voice somewhere in the distance. "Is that you?"

He thought he felt a hand on his head, but he wasn't certain about that either since everything was kind of disconnected and indistinct. Whatever it was felt nice, reassuring.

"Yeah, Tony, it's me."

DiNozzo swallowed thickly. Waking up to a cloud of confusion was getting old. "Where are we?" he rasped, finding it was really hard to talk. His throat burned with every swallow, and it was impossible not to cough a few times.

Gibbs noticed his distress and slid the hand from his forehead down under his neck and lifted. "Drink this." Tony opened his lips and complied, not questioning the order. He took a few sips of water before coughing again. Gibbs held his head up until he stopped then placed him back on the pillow.

"We're at Caleb's," Gibbs explained. "Gabriel and Adrian are dead."

Tony let himself process that for a while. He remembered Adrian standing over him, a fiery demon choking him with a burning hand. He shuddered and clumsily moved his fingers to the bandage on his neck.

Gibbs carefully took his hand away. "You probably shouldn't touch that." Tony stared at him blankly, but let Gibbs place his hand back down on the bed. Gibbs left his heavy hand on top of his own, and Tony was suddenly very aware that he was in extremely bad shape. The fact his body felt like a throbbing mass of pain should have been a clue; Gibbs' unprecedented kindness was a definite confirmation.

He decided not to go there yet. It wasn't like he hadn't been prepared to die more than once already during this whirlwind vacation in hell. "What happened….to Gabriel?"

Tony noticed that Gibbs' eyes were a strange shade of silver-blue; they darkened with the question. "He can't hurt you anymore, Tony. I made sure of that."

It wasn't a specific answer, yet it was more or less what Tony figured. Things had looked bleak, but it never surprised him when Gibbs turned the tables and gained the upper hand. Hearing the words was still a relief, and Tony was appalled to find that his eyes were wet. He blinked rapidly and turned his face away; hoping to dislodge whatever was causing him to tear up before Gibbs noticed.

"Don't do that." Gibbs hand returned to easily brush through his hair.

Tony made a strangled sound, not sure how to respond. He wanted to run away from his own memories, but there was no way to escape what was etched into his mind. For some reason all he could think about was Gabriel's hot breath on his skin and how helpless he had been when the vampire had forced his way on top of him.

"Don't hide from me, Tony. Not now."

Tony could taste a warm, salty tear as it landed on his lip. "Do you know…..what he did?"

The hand continued to gently stroke his scalp. Tony didn't want Gibbs to be nice because it meant everything was wrong and turned upside down, but if the boss took his hand away, Tony thought he might completely disintegrate.

"Yeah, I know."

The tears fell in earnest now, and Tony bit his lip wishing he could stop. He cried silently, with his face turned toward the window, and Gibbs just kept up the gentle touch, never condemning the hitching sobs.

"You couldn't stop him, Tony. Don't beat yourself up about it," Gibbs said eventually, uncertain how to best help his friend through this.

Tony was grateful for Gibbs' firm hand as his body shook. He could feel Gabriel touching him, kissing him, holding him down. It was too much. Suddenly, Tony was trying to push himself up.

"Gibbs…I….." A basin appeared under his nose and Tony heaved into it, watery bile splashing in the pan. When his stomach was finished revolting, Gibbs made him rinse his mouth, wiped his face, and helped settle him back in the nest of blankets. He was indescribably cold.

Gibbs went back to combing his hair with his fingers, and the gentle action helped banish some of the ugly memories, at least for the moment.

Finally, after so much time had passed that Gibbs suspected Tony was asleep, the younger man spoke again; it wasn't a question Gibbs wanted to answer. "Is Yuri dead, too?"

The vampire released a long sigh. "He wasn't in very good shape; Caleb and Carina took him to a clinic in the village. We haven't heard anything yet." Gibbs paused. "He wanted to help you, Tony."

The agent let out another choked sob. "I'm not worth it." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about them.

Gibbs took his hand away from Tony's hair and turned the bruised face back toward him. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are damn well worth it, and he knew that. Is that clear?"

Tony sniffled, not sure what was more unmanly – a stream of snot or the sound he was making - and tried to figure out when Gibbs had become so considerate. "Crystal, boss," he answered softly, marveling again at the fact that Gibbs', that Yuri, that anybody cared so much about him. "Without Yuri….I wouldn't have made it, Boss." Tony chewed his quivering lip, trying to maintain some semblance of DiNozzo pride. He was currently having a problem locating it.

"I know," Gibbs replied.

"You too, Boss." Tony sought for words to explain. "Somehow…when I really wanted to give up…..you wouldn't let me."

Gibbs smiled at that. "I'll explain it to you sometime, DiNozzo. Just don't ever think about doing anything so stupid again. Besides, you didn't ask for my permission." They were coming close to dangerous ground; Gibbs didn't know if Tony was ready yet to have the discussion about becoming a vampire and his own mortality. Despite everything that had happened, Tony was valiantly trying to control the emotions that were threatening to break through the cracks in his armor left by the ordeal. It was a testimony to the younger man's strength of character that he wasn't curled in the fetal position unable to deal with any of it. Having to decide whether he wanted to live as a vampire or die as a man was beyond what anyone should have to consider so soon after such a traumatizing experience.

Tony nodded then shifted slightly, grunting when his muscles tensed unnaturally. "You ok?" Gibbs asked immediately, noticing the lines of pain that crossed Tony's face and the way his entire body went rigid and stiff.

Another spasm hit with a lot more intensity and he groaned instead of replying. It wasn't exactly a seizure, more like his body was trying to turn itself inside out, and the feeling left him even weaker than before and slightly disoriented. No sooner had the sensation faded than it returned again, more severe and painful than the first time. He blindly groped for Gibbs' fingers and held on with a death grip.

"Ducky!" He heard Gibbs' yell and the concern in his boss' voice unnerved him, but it was impossible to think when it felt as if his muscles had turned into snakes and were writhing uncontrollably under his skin.

He heard Ducky mutter something about this being one of the first signs of something, and then the doctor's kind hands were groping his limbs. Gibbs let go of his fingers and he felt completely lost. There was more quiet conversation before he was hauled into a semi-sitting position that made him whine and the snakes coil tightly around his intestines. Gibbs' sat down behind him and his solid arms kept Tony as still as possible when it felt like every tendon in his body wanted to twist and bend of its own accord.

"Anthony, my lad, I need you to drink this." He cracked an eye to see Ducky offering him a cup of liquid. "It's a brew from my days prior to modern medicine. It will help your muscles relax." The drink smelled terrible but Tony was willing to try anything to get his body under control, plus he had a feeling the statement was more of a command than a request.

He took the offered sip and nearly spit it back in Ducky's face.

"Yes, I know it is quite distasteful, but I didn't have time to find any peppermint. You'll just have to take it as is."

Another spasm jerked him violently and he flailed into Gibbs' chest, but the lead agent kept his tight grip, which was probably all that prevented him from flopping to the floor like a fish. "Drink the damn stuff," Gibbs demanded gruffly.

Tony couldn't disobey, and continued to let Ducky pour the vile concoction down his throat, coughing and gagging throughout. By the time the cup was empty, Tony could feel his muscles release their tension and he slumped miserably against the warm body holding him up. He was thoroughly worn out.

Gibbs let him lay there a few minutes, before Ducky insisted they get him back under the blankets. He realized he was covered in a cold sweat and shaking again. It was weird to have the vampires lift and move him without any assistance on his part, but he just couldn't do anything besides blink and breathe. They nestled him down and it allowed his addled brain time to start wondering exactly what the hell was going on. He knew he'd been bit, beaten, strangled, burnt, and even assaulted, but none of that accounted for his current physical state.

He waited until he heard Ducky leave the room and Gibbs was seated on the edge of the bed again. Forcing his tired eyes open, he found Gibbs staring at him, his expression typically unreadable.

"What's wrong…with me?" It was a question he didn't really want to ask, but there was no way around it.

Gibbs broke eye contact momentarily, and Tony tried not to panic. This was worse than he'd thought. When the blue eyes came back, he could tell Gibbs was going to give it to him straight. Tony tried to prepare himself. It was too much like the night he'd been told he had the plague; there wasn't enough time to get ready for it.

"Adrian drained most of your blood but didn't kill you. He did it on purpose because he knew it would start your body to turn and he had no intention of finishing the job."

Tony's heart skipped a beat. "I'm changing into a vampire?"

Gibbs shook his head from side to side. "Your body is trying to change. The process is started and can't be stopped, but it will only complete if you repeatedly and willingly drink blood from a first-born vampire who does not already have a Child."

"What happens….if I don't?" Tony could feel panic building again – his heart was thudding in his chest.

Gibbs picked his hand up and held it loosely in a gesture Tony could only describe as - fatherly. He looked Tony directly in the eye and didn't sugar-coat the news. DiNozzo figured he already knew the answer.

"You'll die."

Tony chewed his lip and closed his eyes, not certain how to react. His breathing sped up and he tried to calm down, not wanting to rush his impending death any more than he had to. "Oh. _Oh." _There had been several times since he'd been taken by Gabriel when he thought he was on the verge of death, but now he was safe and it was all supposed to be over. This wasn't part of the plan. "How….how long?"

Gibbs steel blue eyes held fast. "About a week."

_A week. _It was strange to realize that his life had a time limit, an actual expiration date.

"Could you change me?" Tony asked timidly; for once uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "Even though Adrian…..started it?"

"The one who gives you the blood is your Maker, and yes, I could do that if you want me to." In typical Gibbs fashion, he didn't elaborate or give any indication as to what he _wanted_ to do.

Tony thought about his past conversations with Gibbs, and how reluctant the vampire had been to consider turning anyone. Adrian was a stark reminder of that fact. He recalled Gabriel's words, telling him that Gibbs would never drink daily as was needed to take care of a newborn vampire. Maybe Gibbs would've felt differently about doing it for Kelly, but not for someone else - someone who, for all intents and purposes, had no actual connection to the former marine other than their working relationship.

It wouldn't be right to ask Gibbs to do this, to commit himself to taking care of Tony for years, having to hunt and drink live human blood nearly every day just to keep him alive. It was more than Tony could ask him to do. He didn't want to die; even after everything that had been done to him – but he didn't want to live if Gibbs had to sacrifice the one part of his life that seemed to make him happiest – his humanity.

"Is that what you want, Tony?" Gibbs asked solemnly. "Do you want me to turn you?"

Not able to look at the lead agent, Tony faced the wall, silently cursing the damn tears that he couldn't seem to stop. He would be a fucking man about this, not a sniveling baby. There was no doubt in his mind that Gibbs wouldn't hesitate to turn him if he asked; Tony decided to let his boss off the hook gracefully.

"No, Gibbs, I don't want to be a vampire." _But I wouldn't mind being your son. _He wished he could say what he was thinking, but that would be pathetic at this point, so his true wishes remained unspoken.

There was a long pause before the brusque voice replied. "Alright, Tony. It's whatever you want. If you change your mind….."

Choking back the tears that tried to fall again, Tony cleared his throat and interrupted. "No, no I won't."

He thought he heard Gibbs sigh, but facing away like he was he couldn't be sure. His emotional state was so fragile he decided it was best not to chance a look.

They sat quietly for a long time, neither sure of what to say to the other.

Gibbs felt torn in two. A part of him was more proud of Tony than he had ever been in his life; DiNozzo was making a decision that he hadn't been able to make himself. He had been too weak, too afraid of death. He had always known Tony was strong and had a firm core of character that others overlooked, distracted by his good looks, bright smile, and audacious personality. This decision revealed resolve and grit that rivaled any marine, and would put most to shame. Tony didn't give himself enough credit; in Gibbs' opinion he was a man among men and there would never be anyone else like him.

The other part of Gibbs wanted to grip Tony by the shoulders and shake the boy, ordering him to become a vampire just so he wouldn't have to face an eternity with the knowledge that this was all a choice. The ability to take another path, one that would keep Tony alive forever, was within their grasp. To know that and do nothing was nearly unbearable.

A silent battle raged within him; Gibbs sat as still as stone and didn't speak a word, allowing Tony to make the decision for both of them. Somehow he felt like he was dying, too.

The sound of Tony's pensive voice startled him. "Boss?"

"I'm still here." Tony knew that Gibbs was still there because the lead agent was absently rubbing the back of his head again; it was the only thing holding him together when all he wanted to do was fall to pieces.

He asked for the one thing he felt he could legitimately request. "Can you take me home?" He didn't add the _to die _part, feeling it would be a bit too overly dramatic, and he was already trying to decide if he was going to go out like Debra Winger in _Terms of Endearment_ or Julia Roberts in _Steel Magnolias_.

He could practically hear the tiny half-smile; what surprised him was the heavy tone of sadness that he had never heard before. "Yeah, Tony, I can take you home."

It provided a little bit of solace; at least he could see Abby again, sleep on his own sheets for a few days, maybe watch a couple of movies with McGee and Ziva. The urge to cry hit him once more and he closed his eyes to force it away. This was the right decision; it was the way it had to be. He wouldn't let fear break him or make him doubt what he knew was the best choice for everyone.

With the feel of Gibbs' fingers in his hair warding off thoughts of his uncertain future, Tony let his exhausted mind and body drift off to a fitful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: **__I'm still bummed at not being able to reply to reviews – for me that's part of the fun and I hope the site gets that fixed soon. I still love reading them though, and I hope you keep sending them! There's a lot of hurt comfort in this chapter, and our boys (well, at least one of them) start to figure things out. _

_Let me know what you think! Just a few more chapters to go!._

_Thanks so much!_

_TLH_

"Are you warm enough?" Ziva was hovering and that was making Tony nervous. She didn't usually hover, especially not over him, and it was one more reminder that his days were numbered. They were all tiptoeing around him so carefully that if he hadn't felt like shit, it would really be pissing him off. Instead it was making him act like a sick brat.

They had bundled him into a heavy sweater and loose pair of pants, finished off with warm socks and some kind of soft sheep skin boots. Ziva was holding a hat, scarf, and mittens, ready to force them onto him. "That stuff isn't necessary," he told her, looking up from beneath his eyelashes. He didn't think he needed to work very hard to be pathetic.

She clucked at him, clearly not buying it. "The last thing you need is to catch a cold, Tony. You have only now stopped coughing like you are going to expel a lung. Hold still and let me put these on you."

He grinned innocently. "In my fantasies….you were always taking my clothes off, not….putting more on." He leaned against the headboard of the bed to rest, tired out from bantering with her. "I'm warm, Ziva, really." He couldn't resist adding a coy, "Hot, even."

She chuckled and then wrapped the scarf around his neck anyway, taking care to keep it loose around his wounds. "I would say you look more like death warmed up, Tony."

"Over, Ziva. It's death warmed _over_. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sometimes he wondered if she made those mistakes on purpose, just so he could correct her. He shook his head at her warningly. "No hat."

He could tell she was about to launch into a lecture about taking care of himself, which didn't interest him since there was little chance he'd be around long enough to sign up for AARP. He was saved by Gibbs opening the door. "You guys ready?"

"I cannot get Tony to put on his hat and gloves," Ziva tattled, and Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

DiNozzo couldn't get used to the indulgent smile Gibbs gave him - it didn't sit right on his bastard of a boss. That didn't mean he wasn't going to take advantage of it, though. "You aren't going to make me wear the hat are you? Show a sick man a little sympathy, Boss."

Gibbs stared down at him and Tony provided a feeble smile, stifling the cough that tried to sneak out of his throat and sputtering instead. Shaking his head, Gibbs took the hat from Ziva and tugged it onto Tony's head, making sure the flaps covered his ears. Tony groaned dejectedly at the betrayal.

The amused expression on his boss' face was replaced by a more serious look. "I'm gonna help you out of bed now." Tony hadn't been looking forward to this, and Gibbs knew it. Despite his joking, he was so weak he could barely sit up on his own. Every small movement hurt and the bruising on his skin was so sensitive the lightest touch was brutal. Getting dressed had been a particular torture, and he could feel the fabric rubbing his flesh like he was wearing burlap sacks instead of soft cotton. He was trying hard to hide his discomfort since everyone was treating him like he might shatter at any moment, and he didn't want an already uncomfortable situation to get even worse.

With Gibbs and Ziva watching him like a couple of overprotective grizzlies, pretending like he felt ok wasn't going to be easy, even for someone as skilled at deception as him. But he wanted to make it home before he got any worse, so he had to do what he had to do, which right now meant walking to the waiting car.

Gibbs put a hand behind his back and helped him scoot to the edge of the bed, where he stopped and placed a shaky hand on Gibbs' arm. He tried to stand, but his legs weren't strong enough and he fell back onto the mattress with a hiss. Gibbs steadied him; Tony winced when the lead agent's palm touched his multiple layers of bruises.

"Tony," Gibbs frowned, not pleased with his distress. "Let me carry you."

"No," Tony snapped quickly, unwilling to accept any more help than he had to in light of what he saw as all his recent humiliations - including Ducky's insistence at treating all his injuries, including the ones he was trying to pretend didn't exist. Over the past two days he had been at Caleb's he'd learned to blank out his mind whenever the physician came in with his small tube of antibiotic ointment and shooed everyone else away. At least they understood enough to leave him alone for several hours afterward; giving him time to compartmentalize all that had happened and put his masks back in place. It was a kindness he appreciated more than all the rest.

Being strong in front of others was important to him, and he didn't think he could give that up without at least some fight. "I still…..have a little…..dignity," he reminded Gibbs sharply, clinging to the edge of the mattress. The fact he kept running out of air to talk, making him sound whiny and petulant, was fucking annoying. As a matter of fact, everything about this situation was fucking annoying.

_Except maybe the fact that I'm pretty much the center of Gibbs' world right now. An all expense paid trip to death's door rates that type of attention._

The vampire sighed, and Tony glared as much as he could to get his point across without saying anything else. He saw the blue eyes soften when Gibbs gave up and let him win. "Alright, let's try again."

This time, Tony refused to fall back down, even when he had to clutch Gibbs' arm tightly and shuffle his feet instead of taking his normal long strides. He had to give Gibbs credit for not losing patience when it took them three times as long as it should have to finally get to the living room. Instead of heading straight for the door leading outside, Gibbs paused.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Tony didn't mind that they had taken a break; the few feet he had traveled already felt like ten miles. "You do?" he asked, catching his breath.

"You didn't think you could sneak away without saying goodbye? Actually, knowing you anything is possible." The deep voice was somewhat weaker than Tony was used to, but the precise diction and slight accent were immediately recognizable.

"Yuri!" Tony turned too quickly toward the speaker and lost his balance; Gibbs reached out swiftly to grab his arms and prevent him from falling down. Tony smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," he whispered, embarrassed by his own frailty.

Gibbs helped DiNozzo move in the correct direction, where he was able to see the Albanian sitting on the sofa with his legs propped up and a fire roaring next to him. The large man swung his feet to the floor and maneuvered carefully to stand up. Carina and Caleb, both of whom were hovering nearby, rushed over to help him. Yuri shrugged them off with irritation, managing to get his balance before reluctantly taking the cane Caleb handed him.

It was clear to Tony that the older man had not fully recovered and was in a great deal of pain; his skin was pale and drawn into a pinched frown. When he stepped close to Tony though, a wide smile broke across his face. "They wanted me to stay at the clinic but I insisted on coming back before you left." He reached out his free hand and cradled Tony's cheek. "It is good to see you again."

Tony placed his hand over Yuri's. "I'm glad you did. I wanted to say thank you in person."

"There is no need, Anthony. I was honored to help you." He smiled again and his warm eyes crinkled at the corners. "We are quite a pair, don't you think?"

Looking him up and down, Tony tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to be alright?"

Yuri snorted. "I have been better; they operated to close the wounds and have given me more blood transfusions than I can count. It will be a few weeks before I get my strength back, but I will survive."

Tony wished his problems could have been solved that simply; when he mentioned a blood transfusion to Ducky, the doctor shot down the idea straight away, explaining that Tony's body would treat human blood like poison, killing him almost immediately. That didn't change the fact he was happy to find out that Yuri would recover.

"I'm glad – the last time I saw you, lying on the floor with all that blood around you – I was pretty sure you wouldn't make it."

Yuri gave Caleb a proud glance. "The doctor said if even thirty more minutes had passed I would not have recovered. I am lucky to have such a useful son-in-law."

Tony smiled easily. "I'm surprised Gibbs doesn't try to take him back and make him an NCIS agent." The younger man beamed from his place behind Yuri's shoulder. DiNozzo looked in Caleb's direction. "Make sure Yuri rests and doesn't try to do too much. Maybe you could get him to catch up on some episodes of _The Adams Family?"_

Yuri grinned ruefully. "Only you, Anthony." His expression sobered, and he stared solemnly into Tony's green eyes. "I understand that you have a choice to make. No one will think less of you no matter what you decide to do. None of us know how we would react if placed in the same circumstances."

Tony shifted his weight uncomfortably, acutely aware of Gibbs' presence only inches away; the vampire still had an arm around his shoulders to support him. "I know," Tony replied quietly. "Don't worry, Yuri, I'll be fine."

Significant glances passed between Yuri and Gibbs; obviously the topic of his fate had been part of a previous discussion. Tony had no idea what Yuri's opinion would be about turning him into a vampire; it wasn't like the man had a good history with the creatures. The lead agent's face stayed absolutely neutral, revealing nothing. Yuri heaved a massive sigh.

Tony gave him a wan grin. "Really, Yuri, I've got it under control."

"Do not play your games with me, Anthony," his friend admonished gently. "I know you well enough now to spot a lie. All I ask is that whatever you choose, it is because you want it, and for no other reason. Can you promise me that?"

The younger man stayed perfectly still, ignoring Gibbs who stood stiffly beside him. "I promise," he whispered, hoping Yuri would just let it go. He didn't have the stamina to endure a drawn-out fight. If Yuri kept pushing, Tony knew it was likely he would cave and spill everything; including the fact his main reason for refusing to be turned was to not be a burden to Gibbs.

The Albanian crooked an eyebrow fondly; impulsively he reached out and embraced Tony in an engulfing hug, before pulling back and placing a kiss on each of his cheeks. "I will see you again, Anthony."

"Yeah, Lurch, I'll see you soon." Tony sagged a little against Gibbs, suddenly feeling very, very tired. The front he was trying to maintain for everyone was exhausting and he didn't think he could keep it up much longer.

Gibbs cleared his throat when he noticed Tony's energy deflate. "We need to be going."

Yuri nodded his goodbye and watched them move slowly to the door, Tony gripping Gibbs' arm tightly and the vampire carefully supporting his weight. Yuri had spent a large portion of his life hating vampires, but for once, he wondered if a new one might not be such a bad idea.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

When the bitter cold greeted them, Tony found he was glad for the hat. By the time they made it to the car, Gibbs had wrapped an arm around his waist and was practically holding him up.

Mike and McGee took one vehicle, while Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, and Ziva took another. It was one time Tony wasn't worried about who got shotgun or had to ride on the hump.

The trip to the airport turned into an unfocused blur. The short walk exhausted him completely, and the ever present pain spiked again. He laid his head in Ziva's lap and let Gibbs cover him with a blanket, dozing until the spasms returned; the small caravan was forced to pull over to the side of the road so Ducky could get him to drink more of that disgusting potion. The drink, along with riding in the back of the car, combined to make him nauseous, leading him to finally seek Ziva's attention. "I need….I need to stop again," he hoarsely said, glancing up at her urgently.

The words barely left Tony's mouth before Gibbs was parked and out of the car, helping him climb out and holding his shoulders while he heaved. "S….sorry, Boss," Tony apologized between attacks. "You didn't sign up….for this."

Gibbs' fingers twitched, and Tony figured in any other time and place he would have received a sound headslap about now. Instead Gibbs grunted, "Don't be stupid, DiNozzo. I'm here because I want to be, now stop second-guessing my decisions. We clear?"

"C…crystal," Tony replied automatically.

"Good." Gibbs helped him straighten up. "You think you're done?"

Tony considered the state of his queasy stomach. "Yeah….think so."

The lead agent handed him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth and then helped him back to the car; unfortunately, the nausea continued and there were several more stops for him to throw up. Gibbs drove much slower than his normal get there or die trying speed, and as a result the journey took most of the day. When they finally arrived Tony was in a weary stupor, completely miserable and thoroughly uncomfortable, caught somewhere between awake and asleep.

"Time to get out," Gibbs said, leaning into the backseat to ruffle Tony's hair.

"Unnnhhh," Tony replied, not exactly thrilled about the prospect. Ziva shrugged at Gibbs helplessly when the head in her lap barely moved.

"We're here, DiNozzo." Gibbs gently shook Tony's shoulder, trying again to rouse him, and the younger agent managed to gaze blearily at his boss, finally comprehending that he needed to get out of the vehicle.

"I can….I can do this," he stuttered stubbornly, determined to walk to the waiting airplane on his own two feet.

They helped him out of the car, and Tony took a few unsteady steps before crumpling to the tarmac. Gibbs didn't waste any time with discussion, lifting him up and carrying him the rest of the way to the plane and up the stairs, situating him into a seat before Tony could even form a coherent protest. Tony watched silently while Gibbs buckled his seat belt and leaned his chair back before draping another fuzzy blanket over him.

"Thanks, Boss," he said quietly, his green eyes open at half-mast and filled with subdued insecurity. Gibbs had never struck him as the nurse-maid type and it unnerved Tony to be the recipient of his constant assistance. It occurred to him just what a great father Gibbs must have been; the former Marine didn't make a fuss about what needed to be done, he simply took care of Tony's needs in a matter-of-fact way that revealed more concern than any of the showy displays of affection that had been the hallmark of his own parent's child-rearing style. "I'm an awful lot of trouble."

"No trouble Tony. Now get some rest." Gibbs narrowed his eyes when Tony continued to stare ahead. "Bad dreams?"

Tony let his head fall back and his forehead wrinkled. "No…I just….I don't know…" How could he explain that every minute he slept was one less minute he had to live? The burden of his own mortality was threatening to crush him. It was one thing to know that you might die in the line of duty, quite another to put a date and time on the upcoming event.

Gibbs flopped down in the seat beside him. "Remember the first time we rode in this plane?"

Tony managed a melancholy smile. "Guantanamo. That damn lizard. Kate. Paula." The smile faded. "It was a long time ago." Both of the women had been so full of life back then, it was hard to believe they were gone. He grinned at the image of Kate's face when he'd walked in on her in the shower; that had been worth a small fortune. It was hard to think about Kate, he missed her so much. She had died the way he always thought he would, in a heroic blaze of glory. It shouldn't have happened to her; she should have gone on to be a wife, a mother, and probably Director of the whole damn agency. Then of course there was Paula; his memories of her took a totally different track. She had been a spitfire both at work and at play; it was a shame they had never been able to move beyond casual sex into a more adult relationship. Maybe if she had lived, if they had been given more time, it would have turned out differently.

A twinge ran up his spine, but it had nothing to do with his memories.

He closed his eyes and crinkled up his face, recognizing the influx of pain. He breathed through his nose as his muscles bunched together for the umpteenth time. His fingers clenched against the armrests.

"God, boss, why won't it stop?" The statement was made before he could stop it, his defenses at an all time low.

Gibbs was out of his seat, kneeling beside him. "Tell me how to help."

Tony tried not to plead, but the blue eyes were so compassionate and they seemed to be hurting with him. "I….I don't know…."

Ducky showed up with more of that disgusting drink, but Tony couldn't stomach any more of it after vomiting so much earlier. "No, Ducky, no. Don't make me drink anymore of that." He pushed the cup away before his entire body tensed up tightly and he couldn't say anything else, his jaw clamped together so forcefully his teeth clattered and he had to concentrate not to bite his own tongue.

"Alright, Tony, alright," Gibbs answered, sitting back down and pulling Tony's head against his shoulder, letting his hand rest on the back of Tony's neck. "Just hang on."

_What if I can't? _Tony closed his eyes and struggled to find a solution. He could just ask Gibbs to do it, to turn him; he was sure the vampire would grant his request. He didn't want to die, and he certainly didn't want to spend his last days like this. Based on the looks Ducky was giving him, it was only going to get worse and he was at his limit already.

But Gibbs didn't want to change anyone, and Tony couldn't put that kind of pressure on him. He'd already done too much, and Tony could never repay him as it was. He knew Gibbs well enough to understand his overriding need for taking care of the team, and if Tony said he wanted to be a vampire Gibbs would see it as his obligation to do it. Most of Tony's life he'd felt like an obligation to others, starting with his own damn father, and he couldn't spend eternity feeling like that.

No, he'd just have to suck it up and endure whatever the next week had in store for him. His body contracted again and he went rigid; he could hear Gibbs murmuring in his ear and someone else—_Ziva?—_was holding his hand, but _shit, damn, fuck,_ it hurt so much, he hoped that he could make it home.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Abby pushed the curtains aside and watched cars drive down the street in front of Gibbs' house. None of them slowed to pull in the driveway, and she growled in frustration. Letting the curtain fall back into place she glanced at the clock, which reminded her only a few minutes had passed since the last time she looked.

The plane had landed over an hour ago, and it was plenty of time for them to get here. Gibbs had spoken to her briefly on the phone, his tone severe and warning that Tony wasn't in good shape and she needed to be prepared. She had sworn to him that she would be fine; all that mattered was getting to see Tony for herself.

Everything at the house was as ready as she could make it; the fridge was stocked, there were plenty of towels folded and put away, and the sheets in the spare bedroom were fresh and clean. There was nothing else she could do but wait. Jimmy Palmer had been the one to go to the airport to pick them up, since he insisted on doing something useful.

The poor kid had been wrestling with a mountain of guilt since Tony was taken, blaming himself for the entire debacle. Abby tried to explain to him that it was Tony's choice to trade places with him, and the senior field agent wouldn't have it any other way. It was typical Tony; throw himself in the line of fire and let everyone else get away safely. She knew Tony saw that as his role on the team, his major contribution. When the going got tough, he could take the hard blows so the rest of them didn't have to. What she could never get Tony to understand was that no one wanted to watch him bear the brunt of things. He was more than a punching bag, and the team was aware of that. At least she was, and Gibbs, too. McGee and Ziva had their moments when they needed to be reminded, but she had no doubt they realized Tony's true value and worth. It infuriated her that he didn't believe it himself.

She wondered what exactly had happened to Tony since Gibbs hadn't been willing to go into any details. All she knew was that Gabriel and Adrian were dead, and Tony was seriously injured. The worry was about to drive her insane. She paced and twirled a pigtail, when the sound of an engine caught her attention and had her running for the door.

"Oh, Tony," she whispered, when she saw Gibbs leaning into the backseat and lifting her friend out like a limp rag doll. She could tell his eyes were closed and he wasn't trying to move while Gibbs held him firmly and strode toward the house. She stepped aside and let them enter, Ducky trailing behind as Gibbs quickly mounted the stairs and carried his burden to the spare bedroom.

Abby followed after them, sickened by the physical evidence of what Tony had been through. She'd seen corpses in autopsy that looked better. While Gibbs arranged Tony on the bed, Abby cataloged the injuries she could see; the yellow-blue bruises and charred ring on his neck, alongside the visible bites that were everywhere. Worse was the inches long gash on his face, marring his otherwise handsome features. _He'll be scarred for life,_ Abby thought, and then mentally smacked herself. Tony was beautiful from the inside out, and something as superficial as a scar shouldn't matter. It was a completely shallow thought on her part, and she was ashamed to have had it.

There was no sign of his perpetual tan, the light brown skin replaced by a ghostly pallor. His cheeks were red and flushed, and now that he was on the bed he fidgeted relentlessly, unable to lie still.

"Abby. Abigail!" She finally jumped at the sound of her name.

Ducky smiled sadly. "Tony has developed a fever while on our way here. Could you bring me a bowl of ice water and some towels? Jethro and I are going to change his clothes and try to cool him down."

Abby nodded and fled the room, burying her face in her hands, not stopping until she ran blindly into Mike Franks' broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob until she was choking on her tears.

"He's dying, isn't he?" she asked softly, head buried in his shirt.

The vampire didn't immediately reply. "He's trying to," the grizzled voice ultimately answered. "What do you say me and you put a stop to that?"

Lifting her mascara covered face; Abby put a hand on his scruffy cheek and smiled.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs sat on his stool in the basement, surrounded by the things that usually helped him relax-the sawdust, the wood, his tools, a glass of bourbon. None of it was doing anything to release the pent-up anxiety gnawing at his insides.

He fingered the little broken boat that he'd made for Tony, trying to decide if it could be fixed. The mast was gone, and there was a split in the middle that might go back together with some wood glue, but it would be a long-shot.

Sitting the damaged boat down, he picked up another small block of wood and a knife. He'd make another one. It wouldn't take long and would be stronger than the first. Decision made, he focused on whittling the chunk of cedar into a recognizable shape, letting his mind drift away from the stresses of the last few weeks.

An hour later, he turned his piece of handiwork over and gave it an appraising smile. It looked pretty good. Tony should be waking up soon, and he'd give it to him then. Most people wouldn't think DiNozzo would appreciate something like a hand-whittled boat, but Gibbs knew it would mean a lot to the young man.

The days since they had been back in the states had been difficult, to say the least. Gibbs had spent most of his time at Tony's bedside, trying to keep his senior field agent calm and comfortable, which hadn't always been easy, considering Tony had been feverish and agitated. The entire team took turns staying, too, but Tony rested better when Gibbs was around.

They hadn't talked much, Tony honestly feeling too bad most of the time to keep up with any kind of conversation. Each day they'd coaxed him into drinking a little water and eating a few bites of crackers or toast, but it wasn't much. Gibbs had stoically witnessed his once healthy agent deteriorate more and more. On several occasions when it had been really rough he had considered ordering Tony to drink his blood and just get it over with, but he'd always stopped short, not willing to take away Tony's ability to decide his own fate.

Shannon and Kelly's deaths had been so abrupt and without warning, it had blindsided him and left him reeling. This was a different kind of torment, watching someone he would trade his own life for waste away in front of his eyes when he had the ability to change that and prevent him from dying. He was strong and had seen more in his lifetime than anyone could imagine, but he didn't know if he could withstand this, especially considering there was no hope for Tony to get better without making him into something he despised.

A shadow appeared on the staircase, and Gibbs sensed Abby's presence. He'd wondered how long it would be until she made her opinion known. He supposed it was time to get her feelings out in the open.

The pretty Goth slipped quietly down the steps, stopping several from the bottom where she sat down. It was the same step Tony always sat on when he came to the basement with something on his mind, and Gibbs found it both ironic and appropriate Abby chose the same spot.

He wiped the wood shavings from his hands and walked over to sit on the bottom step near her. "What's up, Abs?" The red rings around her eyes were a dead giveaway she'd been crying again.

"I need to know what you plan to do, Bossman," she said with a sniffle. "Are you going to let this happen, Gibbs? How can you let Tony die?"

"It's not up to me, Abby. Tony made his choice already and I have to accept that - so do you." He said the words, but couldn't look at Abby when he told her. The fact he had his own lingering doubts made him feel like a hypocrite.

"But Gibbs, it doesn't make any sense," she persisted. "Tony's already like your son; this would just make it official. He loves you, and you love him, you're connected and everything. How can you stand to see him….." she balled her fists and forced herself not to cry. "How can you stand to see him go through this?"

Gibbs stared at the floor. "Do you think I want him to die? That's the last thing I want, Abby. But it's not my wishes that are important, or yours - his are the only ones that matter. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I'm trying like hell to respect his needs." He was as close to breaking as he'd been since this started, and no matter how much he cared about Abby, he couldn't let her see him lose it.

"Maybe you should talk to him Gibbs, tell him how you feel. You know how Tony is, he's probably convinced himself you don't want him as a Son anyway, and if you explain that you really think that would be great, maybe he'll change his mind. Please, Gibbs, please talk to him before it's too late." Her eyes were wide and luminous, and she had wrapped her arms around her own chest tightly, rocking a little as she made her argument.

Gibbs wanted to reassure Abby and make her feel better; he understood how much she loved Tony. Unfortunately, this was beyond the usual Caf-Pow and tug on her pigtails to fix things.

Listening to her plea, it occurred to him that maybe Tony, inscrutable, enigmatic, unfathomable Tony, might be pulling one over on him. It wouldn't be the first time. The fact Tony had a long-standing fear of vampires was undeniable, but was that the real reason behind his choice to not be turned? Was it possible there was something else going on here? Tony hadn't provided much explanation about his decision, but Gibbs had chalked that up to his agent being so sick he didn't feel like talking.

Had his own lack of ability to share his feelings led to a fatal miscommunication between them? Shit, you would think he would've learned something from all those failed marriages. If Abby hadn't been staring at him he might have smacked his own head.

He gave the scientist a small smile and stroked her cheek. "Have I told you lately what a genius you are?"

Abby grinned back. "Not in the past few days. You are overdue."

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Let's go see if Tony's awake."

Taking her hand they walked back up the stairs together. When they reached the landing, Gibbs' phone rang. He fished it from his pocket and grimaced at the display. "What?" he answered tersely.

"You've been back for days, Gibbs. Were you planning on ever returning to work?"

"There've been some complications, Leon – DiNozzo got hurt. I should have called you." It was as close he was going to come to an apology, even to the Director of NCIS.

"I've given you a lot of leeway on this, Gibbs, but I need a report on your activities and to discuss putting you back on rotation. The SecNav is on his way in; he'll be here in an hour. You need to come to the office for a SitRep."

Gibbs gritted his teeth. "I don't know if I can do that. I told you…we have some complications."

He could hear Vance's sharp intake of breath. "This isn't optional, Gibbs. You get to the Navy Yard in sixty minutes or you and your entire team won't need to come back at all." There was a click followed by silence.

"Dammit."

Abby was watching him fearfully.

"Are we fired?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"Nah. Vance can't get rid of his best team. I am going to have to go in, though." He glanced up the stairs, obviously torn about leaving Tony. Now that he realized there might be an opening he had missed, there wasn't any time to waste. If Tony got much weaker he probably wouldn't survive being turned even if he did change his mind.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Gibbs. Go take care of Vance and you can talk to Tony when you get back." She turned him toward the door and gave him a little shove.

He grabbed his keys and jacket, deciding to make this the shortest trip to the office ever. It wouldn't help DiNozzo's health if he ever found out the entire team lost their jobs because Gibbs wouldn't leave him. "I'll be right back, Abs."

"I'll hold down the fort!" she called after him, content that he was finally going to try and set Tony straight. They had some hope after all.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Ziva and Abby were making something to eat, Mike was outside smoking, and Ducky was on the phone to Palmer who had been filling in for the ME in autopsy. That left McGee sitting in the lumpy chair in Gibbs' spare bedroom taking his turn watching over Tony. He was trying to read a book, but every small shuffle and slight gasp had him glancing up to make sure nothing was wrong with his friend.

McGee wondered how he would have reacted if he had been the one Adrian had taken – not well, he guessed. It was hard to believe that Tony had actually been assaulted, _raped_, along with everything else they did to him. It made him sick to think about how his partner had been forced to submit to whatever Gabriel wanted.

He completely lost his ability to concentrate when Tony started whimpering in his sleep; it was such an un-DiNozzo like sound that McGee couldn't stand to hear it. He stood and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and place it on Tony's burning forehead. The fever the field agent had developed on the way back from Albania refused to let up, and it was a never-ending struggle to keep it low enough to prevent any significant damage.

"Come on, Tony. I'm starting to miss the smart-ass DiNozzo. You gotta fight this."

Tony just whimpered more loudly and tossed his head, unable to wake up. 

_Hot, sticky breath warmed his skin before a rough tongue slicked over it. "You smell so good," the creature whispered. "I bet you taste even better."_

_ Tony tried to move but hands pinned him to the floor. Someone slapped him across the face. "Open your eyes, dammit, and look at me when I bite you."_

_ The voice was familiar, and he couldn't bear to see who was tormenting him. He was slapped again, harder, and he opened his eyes to see bright silver-blue staring down at him. Gibbs laughed, his fangs gleaming in the light._

_ "So damn pathetic. How could you expect me to take on a weak little pup like you for the rest of my life? The only thing you're good for is to let me drink from you."_

_ He heard more laughter and looked around to find Ducky and Mike holding his arms. Their fangs were also extended, and their faces twisted in grotesque smiles around their pointed teeth._

_ Gibbs licked his lips. "Time for a snack, Tony." He bent down and bit into the sensitive flesh at the base of his throat, right below his Adam's apple. Tony screamed and kicked, trying to get away, but he was trapped. He felt Ducky and Mike bite into his wrists and he screamed again, unable to stop. He screamed and screamed until his voice was raw and he was begging for someone to help him…_

"Tony!"

His eyes flew open at the sound of his name and he was looking at McGee, whose face was drawn into pinched lines of worry.

Tony pushed himself up, ignoring the pain it caused, and recognized Gibbs' spare bedroom. That should have been comforting, but all he felt was extreme panic. They had tricked him, all they really wanted was his blood, none of them cared about him after all. Once his defenses were down they would take turns drinking from him just like Gabriel had planned to do. He'd been a fool to believe them.

He pushed McGee back with adrenaline fueled strength, struggling out from under the blankets and attempting to stand.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked, trying to grab his arm and wrestle him back to the bed. "You shouldn't be up, Tony."

Fever bright green eyes stared from Tony's flushed face. "We have to get away, Tim. We can't stay here, they're all vampires. You know that right? They'll try to kill us while we sleep, or make us their blood-slaves. We can't let that happen, Tim. We have to get away."

Tony was rambling and staring around wildly, his hair sticking up in disheveled points; he was only wearing boxers and one of Gibbs' old NIS t-shirts that hung loosely off his skinny shoulders.

"Do you have your gun? I don't know where mine is, they probably took it. We need a weapon." He turned in a small circle, surveying the room, running his hands repeatedly through his hair. "Ok, I can handle this. My pants, I have my knife in the belt buckle. Help me find my pants, Tim. Ok? I won't….I won't let them do to you what they've done to me." Tony closed his eyes and swayed, clutching at McGee to maintain his balance. "I won't let them hurt you, probie, I promise."

McGee swallowed harshly. "Come on, Tony," he said gently, like he was calming an abused animal. "Lay back down, I'm alright, no one's hurting me."

Tony's eyes flashed back open. "My knife, Tim, I have to find my knife." He stumbled toward the closet but fell down with a harsh thump before he reached it. McGee rushed to his side and tried to pull him up, but instead Tony crawled to the wall and leaned against it, his breath coming in hard, ragged gasps.

"They were biting me, Tim. Ducky, Mike, even Gibbs. I couldn't get away." His eyes were haunted and glassy. "They could come back any minute for both of us."

Right on cue, Ducky opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. "Is everything alright? I heard a noise." He saw Tony in the floor and rushed forward. "Anthony! What are you doing?"

"No!" Tony shrieked and grasped McGee's arm. "Don't let him touch me! It's all a lie, a trick, they just want my blood, that's all they want." He was shaking, sweating, and approaching hysteria. Ducky stopped immediately, and Tim shook his head, indicating the doctor shouldn't come any closer.

"Tony," McGee spoke quietly, sitting down next to his partner on the floor. "You were dreaming. Ducky won't hurt you." Tim could feel the heat radiating off Tony's body and wondered just how high his temperature had gone; sweat beaded on his face, neck, and arms. "You have a fever and I think it's making you confused."

Tony blinked dumbly, aware that he felt like he was on fire. He glanced at his skin to see of it was melting, relieved to find that, although pink, he was currently in one solid piece. With trembling fingers he reached out and touched the fading bite mark on McGee's neck. "He bit you, too."

"Yeah, Tony, he bit me, too. But it was Adrian, and he's dead. No one here is going to do anything you don't want them to."

"I was dreaming?" he repeated, half-dazed and slumping heavily against McGee. "I'm so tired, Timmy."

McGee couldn't help reaching out and rubbing Tony's head like he'd seen Gibbs do, knowing it seemed to help Tony settle down. "You need to get back in bed and let Ducky have a look at you."

Tony leveled his fuzzy gaze on him. "Sorry, Tim."

"Huh? What are you sorry for?"

Tony laughed, and Tim was struck how he hadn't heard that sound in so long. Tony was always laughing, and he missed it.

"Treated you like an ass, probie. Tore up your stuff, made fun of you, shouldn't have done it."

McGee scowled. "Don't apologize, Tony. It's…"

"….a sign of weakness, I know." Tony finished for him. "Sorry anyway."

"I've given you my fair share of crap, DiNozzo, so don't go all martyr on me," Tim pointed out. "It's…..what brothers do."

Tony's lips quirked up at that, and he opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words made a frightened groan and clutched at his stomach, hunching into a ball.

"Oh, fuck…" he whispered. "Oh, oh, oh," he repeated, rocking himself frantically.

Ducky crossed the room instantly. "Tony, can you hear me?"

"Make it stop, oh please, make it stop." McGee had never heard Tony beg for anything, and the words were terrifying. DiNozzo's eyes were still open, but there didn't seem to be any recognition in them for anything other than pain.

Tony felt like his stomach was being ripped apart, it was cramping so hard. He wrapped his arms around himself and mewled, unable to control the onslaught of agonizing sensations.

Ducky's eyes grew wide, and he stood. "Stay with him." He hurried from the room.

"Do something," Tony pleaded, gasping harder. "Oh, shit, do something." He flinched and grasped his abdomen harder, before folding in on himself with an alarming moan.

McGee didn't know what to do, so he carefully wrapped his arms around Tony's trembling body and snugged him halfway onto his lap.

"Hold on, Tony, Ducky's going to be right back. He'll take care of it." Tony let out an agonized cry and tried to curl up tighter. There were tears running down his cheeks; McGee realized he was crying, too, and considered if there was some rule they were breaking by babbling like babies. When Tony's breath hitched, McGee decided he didn't care.

Ducky returned with Mike Franks; Abby and Ziva stood nervously in the doorway.

"Anthony, I'm going to give you something for the pain," Ducky explained, readying a hypodermic needle. "Do you understand?"

Tony kept his eyes screwed shut. "It hurts so fucking bad, Duck. Just do…do anything, just make it stop." His voice quivered as another cramp squeezed his guts, and he briefly wondered if this was what it felt like when the monster from _Alien_ climbed out of someone's insides. "I can't take this anymore."

"Alright, lad, let me have your arm." He peeled a limb away from Tony's stomach, letting Franks hold the trembling appendage. He quickly swabbed with an alcohol wipe and plunged the needle in, before laying a hand on Tony's forehead to test his temperature. McGee watched as the doctor shot a plaintive look at Mike, who thinned his lips and sighed.

"That was a high dose of morphine; it should help fairly quickly my boy." Tony's face had already gone slack and his pupil's were dilated the size of saucers.

"Back to bed with you," the ME ordered, and between the three of them they returned their completely pliant patient to his spot under the sheets.

Tony's body had relaxed, but he continued to shake and groan. He panted as he tried to look around at them.

"Ducky?" There was barely enough sound to qualify as a whisper.

"I'm right here, Anthony." The physician took his hand and patted it.

"Wh…where'd Gibbs go?"

"He had to go into the office, but he's on his way back quickly. I'm sure he'll want to see you as soon as he gets here."

Tears were sliding out from under Tony's lashes and across his reddened cheeks. "Still….hurts. Won't….stop."

The normally unflappable ME closed his eyes and held Tony's hand in both of his; he looked ready to break himself. "Oh, my child I wish I could do something more."

Franks rumbled something unintelligible and strode to the bed, sitting down.

"DiNozzo," he growled, "look at me."

Tony struggled to obey. Mike's deep eyes sparkled, and he stared unblinkingly at Tony. The Viking whispered to the younger man, laying a large hand on his stomach, murmuring to him repeatedly. They watched as Tony's frightened eyes softened, the vampire mesmerizing him into accepting what he was told.

Finally, Tony sighed. "Alright, Mike," he said, his green eyes closing and not reopening.

"This is the second time I've done that today, so it won't last long," Mike told them. "Someone get Gibbs back here. We don't have much time."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs finished his report to Vance and the SecNav, providing as many details as possible without revealing that nearly everyone involved was a vampire. The SecNav was satisfied that Gabriel was dead, and Vance had calmed down appreciably seeing the SecNav happy.

They reached an impasse when Vance demanded to know what had happened to Tony and Gibbs refused to elaborate. He simply stayed with the story that Tony had been injured and Ducky was taking care of him. The SecNav was so grateful for all they had done to avenge the death of his son, he shot Vance a glare that shut him up and gave the entire team the rest of the week off. Gibbs took the opportunity to shake hands and excuse himself before Vance could try and twist the situation to his advantage and get more information out of the taciturn lead agent. The quizzical expression on the Director's face bothered him, and he hoped this case hadn't opened up questions he didn't need Vance asking. One thing they didn't want was the man turning his bulldog tenacity onto them; so far it hadn't been too difficult keeping their secret safe, but it could only hold up to so much scrutiny. That problem would have to wait for later though, since there were far more pressing issues to deal with, like his own blind stupidity regarding Tony not wanting to be turned.

He was in the elevator when it hit him. His stomach twisted in a knot and he almost fell to the floor from the agony.

When the doors opened he stumbled for the car, cursing as his phone began to ring; pulling it from his pocket he saw Abby's name displayed on the id screen. He didn't bother stopping to answer, since he already knew what the call was about, and he flung the piece of plastic against the far door of the vehicle after he threw himself into the driver's seat.

He had waited too long to figure it all out; Tony was dying and it might be too late for him to do anything about it.

As he swerved into traffic, cutting off other cars and leaving behind him a wake of angry drivers and honking horns, he screamed in his mind for Tony to wait for him – to tolerate the white hot pain until he got there. When abruptly the connection shut down, Gibbs banged on the steering wheel and cursed. He had screwed up, taking Tony's words at face value without digging deeper, and he didn't know if he could endure an eternity of living with that mistake.

_._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: **__Maybe I've overindulged on the hurt-comfort in this chapter, but I'm a bit of a junkie for it so I couldn't help myself. Those of you worried about wrapping this up in one more chapter; remember we do have an epilogue as well. I still can't reply to reviews, but I'm loving all of them as much as ever. Even though I can't reply I have a little internal conversation with each and every one. Oh, and to let you know that I do pay attention – in the first draft of this story Yuri was dead as a doornail. I killed him in the dungeon in a very touching moment between him and Gibbs. But since so many of you wanted him to live, I rewrote all of that and I have to admit liked it much better myself._

_To the reviewer who suggested turning everybody on the team – I laughed my a** off at that! And to eng-sana who wanted a Jimmy Palmer moment – here you go. _

_Thanks again for continuing to review even though I can't reply. I'm looking forward to your feedback on this chapter, too! You guys are the best and have made posting this story so much fun for me._

_TLH_

A clattering noise jarred Tony back to consciousness. He felt heavy and drowsy, like he always did when he took any kind of serious medication, and there was no doubt Ducky had doped him up big time. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he basically passed out, but he didn't think much time had gone by. His body was at war with itself; continually exhausted yet not allowing him more than a few minutes rest at a time. Each successive episode grew worse and worse – when Adrian promised him a cruel and agonizing death he hadn't been lying.

Tony's eyes didn't want to open properly, and it was between prolonged blinks that he noticed movement across the room. He attempted to lift his head, wanting to see who was with him – he really hoped Gibbs had come back. He desperately wanted to his boss again, just in case the next incident with his traitorous body turned out to be the final chapter of his less than satisfying life. There were still some things he wanted to say to his friend and mentor, and of course there was the fact that when he was hurt and scared no one could comfort him quite like Gibbs. Years of therapy could probably never explain why he responded that way to the Gunny's tough love, but for some reason it fit him perfectly like a key in a lock. He could feel Gibbs' presence in the back of his mind, but was unable to tell if he was here with him or still miles away. His vision was too blurry to see much, and he couldn't make out more than indistinct shapes.

"Gibbs? Is that you?" The lack of reply from the other person made him nervous; he squinted his eyes and craned his neck for a better look.

A figure advanced into view, and what he saw stole the air from his lungs leaving him gasping. Gabriel walked toward Tony, rays of sun creating incandescent highlights in the vampire's wavy blonde hair. His golden eyes were focused and intent, his Cheshire cat smile revealing pride in his achievement. Pointed fangs accented his gleaming white teeth.

_"Did you think I would give up that easily, Anthony? There is nowhere you can go that I won't find you,"_ the sensuous voice warned as the vampire stepped ever closer.

Tony's eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of this; Gabriel's presence wasn't possible. He was in Gibbs' house, in Gibbs' spare bedroom, everything was in its place and as it should be – except somehow Gabriel had followed them and was here to take him away again, where he would be alone with no one to help, no one to stop the vampire from doing anything he wanted to him. Using every ounce of fortitude he could find, he pushed himself up toward the head of the bed, attempting to put as much space between him and the vampire as possible.

"You're dead; Gibbs killed you…..he told me." He was so hot it felt like even his eyeballs were on fire and the dull ache in his stomach had made a worrying return. "This isn't real – it's just a dream," he said the words as much to convince himself as to convince the ethereal specter in front of him.

A sound caught his attention and he turned his head to find Jimmy Palmer coming out of the bathroom with a bowl of water and a towel. The young man stopped short when he saw Tony's terrified expression.

"Get out of here, Jimmy!" Tony demanded, confused when Jimmy moved cautiously to the other side of the bed; he had assumed Palmer would run away screaming at the first glimpse of the ominous visitor. Gabriel grinned at the autopsy assistant wickedly. Tony looked back and forth between them. "Hurry up before he attacks you!"

Palmer frowned apprehensively, glancing in the direction DiNozzo indicated with his eyes. "Who, Tony? There's no one there."

Gabriel licked his lips and gently placed both hands on the bed, leaning over Tony.

_"He can't see me, Anthony. It's just the two of us, like it should be."_

The agent turned away from the vampire's face. "Don't…please. Don't touch me." Tony could feel Gabriel's soft lips as they pressed against his cheek and the vampire's strong hands when they moved onto his arms to hold him down. The feverish man made a strangled cry of protest as his tormenter moved to climb on top of him, rubbing a hardened body seductively against Tony's warm skin.

_"You were so sweet before, Anthony – I can't go away without having you again. I promise this time I'll take it slow and you'll enjoy it so much more. Let me remind you of how good it can be."_ Gabriel ran his hand down Tony's abdomen toward the elastic of his boxers, and DiNozzo let out a throat tearing howl.

"Get off me!" He bucked and flung his arms at Gabriel, trying to dislodge the vampire before the assault could continue. "No, no, no," he repeated while sweat poured off his skin and into his eyes, making them burn and his assailant's image waiver.

Instead of getting loose he was shoved back down on the bed and told not to move. Gabriel's eyes flashed angrily and he stood up, walking over to stand next to the door, folding his arms petulantly. For some reason Tony was still pinned to the mattress and he couldn't understand who was holding him down.

"Please let me up…I have to get away from him…..he's going to….." Tony gasped and threw his head against the pillow, unable to say it out loud. "He's going to….." A few stray tears leaked out of his eyes, mixing in with the streams of perspiration.

"Tony, listen to me, no one is here! I don't know what you're talking about!" The loud words cut through his hysteria, and Tony realized it was Palmer who was shoving him against the bed. The young man's face was beet red and he looked scared half to death.

Jimmy turned to the side when Ducky, Mike, and the team rushed into the room; Tony watched them hurry through the door and right past Gabriel, who was leaning against the wall sulkily. The vampire smirked when Tony met his eyes.

"What on earth, Mr. Palmer. We leave you alone with Anthony for five minutes and this is what happens?" Ducky lectured his aide, who let go of Tony's arms and stepped aside so the doctor could check on his patient. "We heard him screaming; what happened?"

Palmer swallowed anxiously, crushed by his inability to help his friend. "He woke up imagining someone trying to…..um, hurt him. I think it might have been Gabriel."

Mike peered down at Tony who stared fixedly at the doorway looking like Satan himself had come to pay a visit. "DiNozzo? You with us?"

Tony's frightened eyes rolled toward Franks then back to the door; his lips parted and he tilted his head. "He's here…. he….he came back for me. Right there…..he's right there." Tony pointed a shaky hand toward the vampire, who tossed his head back and laughed. The agent bit his lip helplessly and put his hands over his ears when no one else reacted to the grating sound. "You can't see him, can you?" he asked frantically, letting his eyes roam to his teammates who were watching him warily. "Why can't you see him?"

Ducky reached out and removed his hands from his ears; he touched Tony's forehead, pursing his lips when the young man flinched. "Anthony, you have a dangerously high temperature. What you are seeing is a hallucination. I swear to you there is no one else in the room except your friends."

Tony observed Gabriel stroll casually to the end of the bed; he placed a hand on Tony's foot that was sticking out from under the blanket. DiNozzo jerked his legs out of the vampire's grasp, his body trembling violently. Logically he knew that Gabriel wasn't actually there and they were telling him the truth, but he thought he could feel those icy fingers just like on that night when Gabriel had…. Why did he keep thinking about that? Why couldn't he just forget about it and not spend the last few hours of his life focused on the worst thing he'd ever experienced? He closed his eyes and repeated, "It isn't real. It isn't real," praying that when he looked out again the ghost haunting him would be gone.

"Ziva, Abby, I think we need those ice packs now," Ducky suggested, carefully tugging the sheet from Tony's fingers and folding it at the bottom of the bed.

"What…what are you doing?" Tony asked when Abby placed several of the frozen rectangles she was carrying under his armpits. Ziva lifted his legs to arrange some beneath his knees before tucking one next to his groin.

"Hey," Tony protested, shivering. "That's cold." He shifted around, trying to dislodge the uncomfortable devices. "Take these off me."

Ziva stroked his arm, hoping to calm him. "You must not move, Tony. We are trying to help bring your fever down." Abby took his hand, lacing her fingers in his so he couldn't try to remove the ice.

Tony looked past Ziva's shoulder, noticing that Gabriel was still there and had moved to sit in the chair. The vampire crossed his legs and leaned back. _"I'll wait for them to leave, Anthony; then we can enjoy some privacy. I can wait all night if I have to."_

Suddenly, Mike Franks loomed in front of him, heading straight for the chair where Gabriel was seated. "Is this where you see him, DiNozzo?" He waved at the seat. Tony could sense everyone looking at him and guessed they all thought he was crazy, but he nodded anyway. Mike snorted, strode to the chair, and sat down with a dramatic thump. The image of Gabriel faltered and disappeared – Tony looked around but couldn't see him anywhere else in the room. "Is he gone?" Mike asked, scooting forward.

"Yeah, Mike, he's gone," Tony answered gratefully, not one hundred percent clear on what just happened but too tired and sick to really care. At least he couldn't see Gabriel anymore.

"Good." Franks relaxed. "If you see him again, tell me and I'll kick his ass all over again." He smiled, obviously quite pleased with himself.

Abby pushed some hair from Tony's damp forehead. "You doing any better?"

He hated to admit to her that he wasn't. They were all waiting for some kind of miracle that wasn't going to happen, and for some insane reason it made him feel like he was letting them down. Even McGee gazed from across the room like he expected Tony to hop up and announce he was cured and everything was going to be alright; he'd tell a few jokes, make a few off-color comments and their lives would be back to normal. None of them seemed able to accept this movie was not going to have a happy ending.

Abby held his hand and Ziva stroked his hair; which was nice, but he needed more to ignore the fact that Freddy Krueger was once again slashing away inside his stomach. He thought about Gibbs, and the connection hummed to life, but the main sensation he got was a feeling of frustration and annoyance. Tony almost laughed about that, since he was fairly certain those two emotions got a lot of use from Gibbs. Instead, a particularly sharp pain stabbed his gut and he pulled his hand loose from Abby's to grip his abdomen.

Abby grew wide-eyed at his pained expression, then she followed his hand with her own; reaching under his t-shirt she carefully rubbed soothing circles on his taut stomach. Even though it didn't take away the pain, it helped him relax and he felt himself melt against the pillows. "Thanks, Abs." he whispered, his green eyes meeting hers.

Ziva reached out and took his now free hand and squeezed - he gripped back, squeezing harder when another spasm hit. Ducky turned to his medical supplies as it became obvious another attack was building in its severity.

McGee saw that Palmer had gone still and was staring at Tony, shaking slightly.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?" he asked quietly.

Palmer felt the wetness in his eyes that he had been trying to hide spill out over his cheeks.

"This is all because of me," he said unsteadily, crying harder when the ME stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't insisted on taking that stupid test. I knew what Adrian and Gabriel wanted to do to him; I shouldn't have let him trade his life for mine. I'm so sorry."

"Mr. Palmer, I'm certain Anthony doesn't blame you," Ducky assured him.

McGee put his arm around their young friend. "He's right, Palmer, Tony would never think this was your fault."

His assistant wasn't mollified – he pulled away from McGee. "Well he should!" Jimmy's voice hitched. "I'll never forgive myself so why should he?"

Ducky placed a needle and vial of medication on the bedside table and walked over to Jimmy, settling a firm hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should step out for a minute and collect yourself. It won't be good for Anthony to see you this upset."

"Jimmy." They turned to find Tony staring at them. "C'mere." His voice was rough and low, but strong enough to be heard.

Palmer sniffled and looked solemnly at the doctor, who gave him an encouraging smile. Jimmy took slow, hesitant steps until he reached the side of the bed. Abby and Ziva got up to make room; Tony slowly patted a hand on the empty space beside him. Palmer sat down timidly, lifting his glasses to wipe his eyes.

Tony waved for him to bend down closer; when he did, DiNozzo landed a light slap on the back of his head.

Jimmy straightened up, stunned. "What was that for?" he asked quickly.

"Being….an idiot," Tony informed him breathlessly. "You don't get it….do you? I've always thought our team was like a family. Ducky's the wise old grandpa." The doctor smiled appreciatively, apparently satisfied with his assigned role. "Mike is the bat-shit crazy Uncle who shows up at all the holidays." Franks grunted and flipped him the bird. "Abby's my favorite sister who's always there for me," Abby beamed at his description of her; she signed _I love you_ in reply. "Love you too, Abs." He glanced over at his Israeli partner, who quirked her eyebrow and waited. "Ziva, well…I guess she's adopted, which makes us kind of like Greg and Marcia Brady. Unresolved sexual tension, you know?" Ziva laughed a little at the comparison, her own eyes glistening with tears. "McGee is my middle brother, and even though we fight a lot everybody knows if you mess with one of us you mess with both of us. Right, amigo?" Tim tilted his head to the side and shook it ruefully.

"You got it, Tony."

Palmer studied the senior field agent. "I guess Gibbs is the Dad, huh?"

Tony nodded and crinkled his eyes. "Yeah, Gibbs is the Dad. He keeps us all in line and lets us know when we need to straighten up and fly right. And you," he smiled. "You're my baby brother, the one I'm supposed to protect. It was my job to go with Adrian and make sure you were safe and I'll never regret that choice. Are we clear?"

Jimmy gave him a broken grin. "Crystal, Tony."

"Good." He took a shallow breath, worn out from talking so much, and gritted his teeth when another stabbing pain sliced through him. He wanted to curl into a ball again, but fought the urge since he was aware enough to realize how much that would scare the skittish autopsy assistant. Instead he let his mouth fall open and panted.

Ducky appeared at his side and deftly lifted his arm, swabbing a spot and giving him another shot. "It isn't a very large dose, but it should help ease some of the discomfort."

DiNozzo closed his eyes and rode out the worst of the pain. When he managed to look around again, Jimmy was still sitting by him looking guilty and forlorn. Tony put a hand on Palmer's cheek. "Make me a promise."

Jimmy sniffled. "Anything you want."

Tony's lips curled up at the edges and his eyes drifted closed. "Tell….tell McGee about that night…..when we went bar hopping and I…..I picked up those twins and they both…went home with me." He laughed weakly without opening his eyes. "It was classic DiNozzo."

Palmer used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that were falling again. "I'll tell him, Tony. I won't leave out any details. I'll even tell him about the matching tattoos."

The weakened man raised up a fist, and Palmer bumped it. "Gonna…gonna go to….sleep now. Really, really tired." Tony was shivering harder, the ice packs working to reduce his fever but making him freeze in the process. Jimmy pulled the sheet back up to his shoulders.

"Ok, Tony. You get some rest."

He sat quietly until Tony's breathing grew long and even, before turning to face the rest of the team. Not a dry eye remained – even Mike Franks' rheumy eyes had a misty quality.

None of them spoke because honestly, there was nothing that could be said to make it any better. Tony was playing out his final act, and unless Gibbs returned and convinced Tony to change his mind, his bruised and battered body would never survive until morning.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony opened his eyes cautiously, looked around the quiet room, and then closed them again, waiting. He gingerly placed a hand on his stomach, aware that the mind-blowing pain from earlier was dancing around inside him somewhere, gearing up to make a glorious return. He enjoyed the brief period of relief thanks to Ducky's drugs - he wasn't complaining about the methods, grateful for the results.

A loud rumble caught his attention and he turned his head, opening his eyes fully to find Franks' long legs stretched out, feet resting on the edge of the bed, and his head tilted back, snoring like a freight train.

Tony's body was a dead weight and didn't want to move, but he couldn't pass up such a perfect opportunity. Taking his hand off his stomach he took hold of one of Franks' dirty boots and shoved, pleased when the small effort paid off and the vampire's feet landed heavily in the floor. The former NIS agent sat straight up with a startled, "What the hell?" looking around for an intruder.

"DiNozzo," he grumbled when all he found was Tony's mischievous grin. Tony laughed, the sound morphing into a choke when the pain decided to reassert itself; his hand pressed against his middriff as he tried to reign the beast back in. Mike was immediately by his side, large hand resting on his head, the small prank forgotten. "Just breathe through it," he advised. Tony tried to follow his instructions, eventually winning the minor battle to the point that he didn't feel like screaming anymore.

He let his gaze drift back to the old Viking. "Thanks," his voice was weary with tired resignation. "Gibbs back yet?" He had to keep asking, because he sure as hell wasn't going to die without at least saying goodbye, or thank you, or something. He just wished the lead agent would hurry.

"On his way." Mike didn't reveal that Gibbs wasn't answering his phone, but he was more than certain his Son knew what was happening and wouldn't be take too much longer – he'd barely been gone a few hours, but it seemed like an eternity. Mike had lived so long time usually had little meaning to him, yet today each second that ticked by carried with it a sense of doom. "There's something I wanted to tell you anyway."

Tony focused on Franks intently; he could count the number of conversations he'd had with the vampire on one hand, the talk a few weeks ago in autopsy included; for Gibbs' Maker to announce there was something he wanted to say to Tony usually meant he better listen. He just hoped they weren't revisiting the same topic of conversation from before; he was in no shape to argue with Mike about whether or not to have Gibbs turn him. He'd made up his mind and, no matter how bad things got, he had to see it through. He owed that much to Gibbs. Granted, he hadn't counted on the situation getting quite _this_ bad, but for now he was still holding on.

"Ok," Tony allowed hesitantly, bracing himself for anything.

Franks cleared his gravely throat. "A long time ago, before I became a vampire, I was captured along with some other boys by a band of warriors. We were taken prisoner in order to sell us into slavery; it was a pretty common practice back then. They were rough with us, wanted us to know what our new owners had in store." He paused at this point, scratching his scraggly beard and staring into space, lost in the memory. He then leveled a stony gaze on Tony that rivaled the most captivating Gibbs had ever given him. "They raped us, every night, so we'd be ready to serve our masters any way we were ordered to. I guess I must've been about sixteen or so."

Tony didn't speak for a long time, digesting the information and trying to reconcile his own ordeal. "How long were you there?" he cautiously asked.

"A little over three months. A couple of the other boys and me managed to kill one of our guards and escape. We took off for the hills and never looked back. The point is I know what it's like to have to put an experience like that in the past, and it can be done." He crossed his legs and studied Tony carefully. "I just thought you should know that."

There was no way Tony could find words to express how much it meant to him that Mike was willing to share his story. He doubted it had been told very often. He could feel tears pricking his eyes again, and he shut them to force the urge away; he wasn't overly emotional, at least not in front of others, and currently he felt so exposed and on display for everyone to observe that it was like being a germ on one of Abby's slides. Mike must have sensed his unease, because he got up and went in the bathroom for a few minutes, returning with a cool towel that he placed on Tony's forehead.

"Mike, I….."

The gruff voice interrupted him. "You don't have to say anything, DiNozzo. I know how it is."

"How did you last that long?" Tony stared at his hands when he asked. He couldn't remember a lot about what happened to him that night with Gabriel; he'd been too out of it after all the bites at the party to clearly recall anything. What he could remember was disjointed and overwhelming, and it made him feel powerless and used. The idea of enduring that kind of abuse for months on end; he wasn't sure how anyone could stand it.

Franks raised his eyebrows. "I determined what they were doing had nothing to do with my spirit, and I wouldn't let it break me. I separated myself from it and thought about nothing but surviving. It didn't make me weak or less than a man, as a matter of fact it made me stronger when it was over." Mike reached out and held Tony's chin, giving it a little shake. "You're strong, too, and none of this is going to break you. Got that?"

Tony smiled, hoping it was all as easy as Mike made it sound, but in the back of his mind he still had doubts. "Got it," he replied softly. Feeling somewhat better, he let himself drift for a while, savoring the cold cloth on his hot skin.

"I would like to ask you a question, and I'd like an honest answer," Mike said unexpectedly, jarring Tony from his hazy floating.

Tony realized the vampire wasn't done with him yet, and the scrutinizing gaze he was getting indicated as much.

Mike's tone had a hard edge when he spoke, the opposite of the gentle approach he'd taken when recounting his abduction. "Why are you so against Leroy turning you? Why are you willing to go through this misery? You've been around us long enough now; you can see it isn't so bad to be a vampire. Make me understand your decision, cause I'm gonna tell you from my position, it's just plain stupid."

Tony sighed and grimaced; he'd only been awake a few minutes and the jolts of pain were already coming back. He didn't want to talk about this, especially not with Mike. Was it too much to ask to just be left alone?

He had to say something, and he had enough of his faculties about him to start with the obvious. "I told you already, I don't want to drink blood for the rest of my life. I can't…..I can't do that Mike." His hand stretched across his stomach again and he shifted miserably, the ache growing. "Gibbs is ok with my decision so why can't you be?" It shouldn't have been possible, but he felt like he was getting even hotter. He pushed the sheets back feebly and stretched his legs, trying to untangle the knots in them.

Franks made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "It still doesn't make sense to me. Do you want to die? I thought you'd jump at the chance to be Gibbs' full-fledged Son, even if you had to become a vampire to do it. You might sell that sack of shit to everybody else, but I'm not buying it." He was taking advantage of Tony's physical state, but he was determined to find out the truth any way he had to. And he certainly didn't want to have to pick up the pieces with Gibbs if Tony died; he'd already lived through the aftermath of Shannon and Kelly and it wasn't something he ever wanted to deal with again if it could be prevented.

Tony glared at Mike with near hatred in his fever filled eyes. Who was he to ask these questions? He didn't know a single thing about what Tony wanted or why he was unwilling to take up the offer to become a vampire. A powerless rage flowed through him.

"Of course I want to be Gibbs' Son!" He raised himself off the bed to get closer to the vampire. "And no, I don't want to die lying here like some goddamn invalid while everyone whispers around me waiting for my last breath! But you know what Mike? Gibbs doesn't want to make me a vampire! He doesn't want to have to drink blood every day to feed me and keep me alive. He doesn't want to take care of me for the next five years like some fucking infant. And I wouldn't ever ask him to do that! I will not be a burden to him!" He was shaking now - whatever had been holding him together snapping apart - and all the pain and agony came roaring back to life, devouring him from the inside out. He dropped back to the bed, arms wrapped around his waist and breathing rapidly, claws tearing at his flaming insides. He wanted to run away but he couldn't move and there was nowhere to hide anymore.

"He might have done it for Kelly, but not for me, Mike. So please, let it go." His tone was small, quiet, and defeated. With his eyes he begged for the vampire to stop pushing him now that he had his answer.

Nothing could have stunned him more than what he heard next. "Is that really what you think, Tony? That you'd be a burden to me?"

He should have known that if he was going to make a soul-baring declaration, Gibbs would be standing behind him listening. Tony would have said so, but his body chose that moment to betray him, and before he could do anything else, all hell broke loose.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony looked like he was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack; his green eyes grew wide and unfocused, his face flushed red, and his chest heaved up and down. Every bruise and bite on his body stood out in harsh Technicolor against his pale and waxy skin. He lay sprawled on the bed still and frozen, trapped by his failing body and Mike Franks' oh-so-effective interrogation.

Standing in the doorway, Gibbs had heard everything, and there was no way Tony could deny any of it.

Gibbs could understand why Tony thought what he did, and it was his own damn fault. He'd been fairly adamant about his ongoing dislike of drinking blood, along with his lack of desire to sire a Child. Of course Tony had internalized those statements, adding in his own insecurity and deciding Gibbs not only didn't want to make a new vampire, but didn't want him in particular. Gibbs wouldn't be surprised if somehow Adrian had aided and abetted Tony's current frame of mind and he felt a fresh desire to rip his dead nephew's head off with his bare hands.

All of that took a back seat to Tony, who had pushed up on his elbows, turned to face Gibbs, and was trying to apologize. "Boss, I'm sorry, I didn't…..mean for you to hear…..that. I didn't….." Tony shook his head, for once at a loss for words. Feeling an overwhelming surge of protectiveness, Gibbs strode over to his wheezing agent and lifted Tony's head onto his lap, brushing strands of sweaty hair back. Tony let out a deep and uncensored sigh of relief.

"I kind of figured that, DiNozzo." Gibbs spared a withering look for Mike, who shrugged sheepishly, but his expression showed he wasn't completely disappointed in the revelation.

Tony's eyes fluttered rapidly and he was losing the fight to hold his body motionless. He curled up on Gibbs' thighs and groaned; the sound stretching into a low moan. Ducky found his way back into the bedroom and shut the door, his stoic features uncertain and grim.

Gibbs didn't know how to respond to Tony's latest physical breakdown; he stroked the younger man's quaking back and tried to reassure him. "What the hell is this, Ducky?" he asked his old friend.

The ME shook his head. "I've only seen someone go this long without being turned once before, Jethro. If you recall, it was when I was captured by the Moors and imprisoned for a time; several of my companions went through something similar and I must say it is one incident I have tried to forget. His body is attempting to complete the change without the proper elements supplied by the blood of a vampire. There is little more I can do for him at this stage. The attacks are coming more frequently and with more intensity; Mike's hypnosis is having no effect and I have already passed the safe limit of narcotics."

"Boss…" Tony whined desperately, and Gibbs grasped his hand.

"It's ok, Tony. We're here with you."

Tony's face contorted in pure fear before he started coughing, the kind of loud hacking he did when he had the plague; it was Gibbs who noticed the flecks of blood spewing out on his pants. He held Tony's quivering shoulders as the blood thickened and came out in larger quantities, bathing the bedclothes in bright red specks.

"Ducky, help him!" Gibbs demanded.

The physician waved his hands helplessly. "There is nothing I can do, Jethro! There are only two people in this room who can do anything to end this!"

Tony was coughing so violently he was nearly vomiting. Gibbs held his head carefully. "Shhh. Shhhh. I've got you, Tony, I've got you." He turned to Mike. "Hand me that towel," he requested tersely, taking the damp rag Mike had brought in earlier.

The silver-haired vampire wiped Tony's face and continued to clean him as the blood tinged coughing went on for several minutes. He stroked Tony's hair and whispered in his ear, running a strong hand down his spine when he tensed up and trembled. Finally the episode passed, and Tony went completely limp in his arms.

Gibbs scooped him up and placed him back on the center of the bed; Franks stripped the blood-soaked linen and handed over clean blankets. Gibbs pulled them up to Tony's chin, trying to ignore the fact the boy looked more like one of Ducky's cadavers than a living human being.

The ME quickly took Tony's vitals and ran a hand through his grey hair. "He's hanging on by a thread; his pulse is weak and his blood pressure is almost non-existent. One more of these attacks and, well, I'm not sure he's strong enough to take it."

Gibbs rubbed his temple; Ducky was right, only he and Tony could do anything about this, and they needed to settle the matter once and for all. He had already heard enough to know that Abby was right and Tony hadn't been completely honest with him. "Leave us alone," he commanded, not looking at his companions in the room.

Mike nodded and walked to the door; Ducky hesitated, glancing at Tony drifting in and out of awareness on the bed. "I'm sure you understand he's very fragile right now. Go easy on the lad."

Gibbs brought his blue eyes up to meet the physician's. "I'm not that much of a bastard, Ducky. Let me take care of him."

The doctor looked a bit abashed. "I know you'll take care of him, Jethro; I didn't mean to imply otherwise - I'm just worried about Anthony. He has managed to work his way into my heart, and I hate to see him endure so much." The diminutive vampire blinked back a few tears. "I'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you, Ducky," Gibbs said as the ME left the room, allowing him to turn his attention to the young man who he guessed was unaware of just how much he meant to all of them.

Gibbs rested his head on his hands to collect his thoughts before lightly tracing a finger over the scar on Tony's cheek. Things had been so crazy he doubted Tony even knew it was there. He had wanted to protect Tony, to take care of him, but ultimately he had been unable to prevent him from being hurt, both body and soul. He'd compounded his mistake by believing Tony when he said he didn't want to be a vampire because of hating the prospect of living his life dependent on human blood; it had never occurred to him that DiNozzo was really trying to protect _him_. Looking at it now, he could see it was a typical Tony misdirection and he should have picked up on it immediately.

He took Tony's hand in one of his own and patted his cheek with the other. "Hey, DiNozzo, wake up. I gotta talk to you." He figured just the fact he was holding Tony's hand would be enough to flip the guy out, since Tony never responded comfortably to his nicer side.

After a few minutes of coaxing, a bleary eye finally cracked open. "Gettin' tired of wakin' up like this, boss," Tony whispered.

"I can imagine you are," Gibbs agreed.

Tony gazed down where Gibbs held his hand, rubbing it absently. "I guess this is it," DiNozzo mumbled, and Gibbs figured the only explanation Tony could find for the comforting action was his own impending death. "Wouldn't want anyone else to be here with me," he added absently. "I've been waiting on you."

Gibbs took a deep breath, amazed at how easy it was for Tony to get it all wrong. "You know I heard what you said to Mike earlier, and I understand why you see it that way. I gotta tell you, though, it's not quite the way you think it is."

Tony sighed heavily. "You don't have to do this, Boss."

"Yeah, Tony, I think I do. I've led you to believe some things that aren't true, and I need to set the record straight."

Tony coughed a little, and Gibbs grabbed the cloth and cleaned his mouth and chin, forcing himself not to react to the menacing red dots. Tony made to protest. "I can do that," he said, trying to reach for the towel, which Gibbs wouldn't give over and instead batted his hand back down.

"Drop the DiNozzo pride for a minute and just listen. I've always had issues with the vampire thing, and I've never accepted drinking human blood. But I do it, and I'll continue doing it, because that's what it takes for me to live. That's never going to change, whether I turn you or not." He stared into Tony's green eyes, which at the moment were large and anxious. "I won't lie to you, Tony, if you die it might hurt me as much as when Kelly did. You weren't born my son, but for the last ten years you might as well have been, and I already know what it feels like to lose a child. I have no desire to go through that again, ever. Seeing you like this….." His voice broke in a way that was very uncharacteristic for the agent, and Tony had never heard it happen before. "Seeing you like this hurts like hell." He paused, and gave his patented barely there smile. "I swear to you Tony; if I turn you I will never regret one day spent taking care of you. But I'll regret every day with you not around if you die."

Tony blinked; his face a mask of confusion and uncertainty, bewildered by Gibbs' confession. The lead agent gripped his hand reassuringly. Tony's gummy brain cells tried to grasp what Gibbs meant – was he basically saying he wanted Tony to be a vampire because it would hurt him too much to see him die? Had he equated his feelings for Tony to his feelings for Kelly? Tony shook his head to clear it; that couldn't be right. He had seen exactly how much Gibbs had loved his daughter, and there was no way his relationship with Tony could be anything similar. It didn't make sense.

Gibbs was scrutinizing him closely. "If you say you don't want me to do it, I'll sit here with you until it's over and won't leave your side for a second. But if you tell me you've changed your mind, and you want to be turned, I'll take care of you like you're my own flesh and blood, because you will be."

Tony bit his lip, trying to calm his racing heart. He always knew Gibbs cared about him, but to be compared to Kelly, and to be told that the vampire was choosing him to be his Son, it was almost too much to accept. Believing in vampires had probably been easier. "I don't want to die, Gibbs. But I don't want you to feel obligated…."

"Have I ever done anything I didn't want to?" Gibbs interrupted.

Tony shook his head quickly. "No, Boss."

"Did I refuse to turn my own nephew when he asked me to?"

DiNozzo mulled that over. "Well, yeah."

Gibbs sat back like that answered everything. When Tony kept staring, he threw up his hands. "I want to do this, Tony. I'd never make this kind of offer out of a sense of obligation. It's too serious. I want to turn _you. _There is no one else I'd even consider being my Son._"_

The lead agent might not talk a lot, but when he did it really mattered. Everything Gibbs said had been exactly what Tony needed to hear, he'd just never expected it to happen. Gibbs _wanted_ him to be his Son. He _wanted_ to take care of him. The boss would never lie to him about something this important, and Tony accepted every word the man had to say as gospel. It made what had been a difficult decision into a simple choice that he wished he'd been smart enough to make a lot sooner. Even so, there was still a matter he wanted to clear up.

"You won't be disappointed in me? For not….being able to take this? For giving up?"

Gibbs huffed and shook his head. "DiNozzo, you've suffered longer than anyone I've ever known – you are stronger than I ever was, and hell no, I'm not disappointed in you. I know that if we hadn't had this conversation you would have laid there and endured every second of agony just so no one else would be put out. The thing is, you don't have to go through this and I don't want you to. So what's it going to be?"

"Okay."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. "You really want me to turn you? You know it won't work unless you mean that."

"Yes, Boss, I want you to do it." He leaned into the pillows, breathing through his mouth, and now that he'd made the decision he wondered exactly how long the turning would take. The way he was feeling, he didn't know if waiting very long was a good idea. "I trust you, Boss. I know if you say you'll take care of me you will." His eyes were pulling closed, and he had to keep forcing them back open.

Gibbs smiled at the total faith DiNozzo had in him – for a while he thought that trust might have been lost forever. He leaned forward and made sure Tony was looking at him. His senior field agent had to totally understand the ramifications of his change of heart. "There's more to this than we've explained, Tony. There are possible complications and lots of rules you'll have to follow. It won't be easy." Gibbs seemed determined to make him listen to this.

Tony nodded. "I think I can follow your rules, Boss." He rolled onto his side with a grunt, facing Gibbs. "I'm not feeling so good again." He tried not to sound scared, but it was getting really hard to breathe and the twinge in his stomach had returned. "Can you do it now?"

Gibbs smiled sadly. He realized he was both nervous and excited, kind of like how he felt the night Kelly was born. Tony couldn't know it, but everything about their relationship was going to be different. He was looking foward to it, not just because it meant Tony was going to live, but because now that he was being honest with himself, he'd wanted to be a father again for so long. He was pretty sure having Tony as a Son wouldn't always be easy, but he didn't figure he'd be the easiest Father to deal with, either.

Tony felt Gibbs' strong fingers card through his hair. "I can't do it yet, Tony. I have to talk to Ducky first; I've never done this before and I need him to go over how to make sure it works. I've got your six, though, so let me worry about everything for a while." Gibbs stood up from the bed. "Oh, I almost forgot," he fished the tiny wooden boat out of his pocket and put it in Tony's hand, curling his fingers around it. "I fixed this for you."

Tony held up the boat and swallowed hard, the small gift meaning more to him than a dozen red Ferraris. It was like a dam broke inside him, and he suddenly wanted to cry again. Gibbs wanted him as a Son, and was going to be around to take care of him, always. The drinking blood thing still bothered him, but he'd figure out a way to handle it, just like Gibbs had. "Thanks, Boss," he choked out. Gibbs reached over and circled a pair of strong arms around him, pulling Tony to his chest, hugging him close until Tony felt somewhat put back together. The fact that Gibbs was hugging him, well; it was a day of unbelievable events.

Gibbs patted his damp cheek. "I'm going to get Ducky and then we'll get this started. You hang in there, alright?"

Tony blindly nodded his agreement. He held the boat tucked in his hand, afraid to let it go, as he stopped fighting his unrelenting exhaustion and let it take him down once more into its cool embrace.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs shrugged into his coat as Abby followed after him, bobbing and weaving to try and get in front of him before he made it to the door.

"Come on, Boss, my idea would be so much easier!" she whined at him.

"No, Abby."

"But Gibbs!" she continued. "You could drink from me, get juiced up, and go back to Tony in a few minutes! It would save time, and it's for Tony! Let me do this!"

He took her pale face in his large hands and locked his gaze onto her shiny and pleading green eyes. "I said no, and I mean no. I will never drink from one of you. Now let me get out of here so I can get back faster. You make sure Tony doesn't do anything stupid, like die. Ok?"

"Ok," she replied between squished up cheeks. "But just for the record I think you're being silly."

He released her face and kissed the top of her head without responding.

"Fine," she grumbled, and tromped toward the stairs. "I'm going to sit with Tony. Who's coming with me?"

McGee, Ziva, and Palmer took her cue and followed the sulky scientist up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Gibbs smiled indulgently after her and shook his head, before making his way to the door, accompanied by Ducky and Mike. He didn't want to leave Tony again, but Ducky insisted he needed as much fresh human blood in his system as possible, especially for the first time Tony drank. They needed to do everything they could to ensure that this worked.

"Jethro," the doctor said, placing his hand on Gibbs' arm, "you do understand that even though this is Tony's only chance, it doesn't mean he's out of the woods. He's extremely weak, and there is always the possibility that his body won't be able to complete the process. I don't want to be a harbinger of doom, but I think we have to prepare ourselves for all the probable outcomes."

Gibbs thinned his lips. "He'll be fine, Ducky. We didn't come this far for him to give up now." With that, he opened the door and went out into the snowy night.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

This time when Tony woke up there were a lot of fuzzy shapes moving around the room. As his vision came into focus, he could see Abby and McGee with their heads together, talking quietly. Ziva was standing by the window looking out onto the street, and Palmer was seated in the chair with his head tucked on his chest asleep. Ducky and Mike were having a serious but inaudible conversation by the door. It reminded him of family wakes he used to attend as a child; the only thing missing was a pan of lasagna, a lot of wine, and his drunk Uncle Vito.

"Did somebody die?" he whispered.

Abby caught his open eyes and ran over. "You're awake!" The next thing he knew he was smothered in kisses. It never failed to make him feel good to be wrapped in Abby's unadulterated affection.

His eyes swept the room again. "Gibbs?"

Abby rubbed his hair. "He's not back yet." She frowned at his dejected look. "He should be here any minute, Tony. Ducky said it was important he had full supply of fresh blood so he had no choice but to go hunting. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not…..I'm not worried." He ended the statement with a strong cough, and everyone in the room turned their heads toward him. He tried to hold back, but couldn't keep the painful hacking inside, prompting the team into action. McGee grabbed a bowl of water, Ziva a towel, and Palmer a glass of water. Abby continued to hold his hand and pat his back.

Ziva wiped Tony's mouth using water from the bowl, glancing askance at the reddened cloth, and Palmer gave him a drink to soothe his throat. "Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked again, his brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes opened and closed slowly, already worn out. "Abby? Abby? Where'd he go? He said he'd help me." He needed Gibbs to be here, there was something the boss had promised to do, but he couldn't remember what. He knew that Gibbs would fix everything, and somehow his boss would make all of his pain and uncertainty go away - Gibbs had a way of doing that with one glance of his pale blue eyes. Tony fisted the sheet in his hands and tried to even out his breathing, but didn't have much success.

"He's coming," his friend said tenderly, not pointing out he'd just asked the question a minute ago. "Don't get upset, sweetie. Pretty soon you'll be better and driving us all crazy like usual." She glanced over her shoulder, willing Gibbs to get here now, since there was no way to know if Tony had hours or only minutes left.

As Tony faded back into a restless sleep, the room of concerned friends fell into silence, all of them waiting anxiously for Gibbs' return.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

The silver-haired vampire had drunk enough to fill both him and Tony. He'd never shared blood before, and he wasn't completely sure how much was needed, but he was fairly certain it was more than the usual amount he took. He tried not to rush, even though the need to get back to Tony as quickly as possible was pressing on him.

Gibbs pulled his fangs away as the man beneath him shifted and groaned; the vampire rested his donor's head on the ground as gently as he could and licked the twin puncture marks, satisfied when they receded into tiny pinpricks. The man would hopefully wake with a slight headache no worse than he'd get with a hangover, and no memory of the event.

He sensed a presence behind him suddenly, turning his head to see figures looming over him in the dark alley. He'd been so preoccupied with Tony that he hadn't been paying attention to their approach. Something heavy connected with the back of his skull and he fell down, momentarily stunned.

He shook his head and stood up, cursing this unneeded complication and his own lack of concentration, to face three burly men, one with a tire iron, one with a heavy chunk of wood, and one with a knife, all looking very pissed and out for blood.

Which Gibbs found more than ironic, since blood was exactly what was on his mind, and, as the first man lunged in to strike, Gibbs vaguely wondered if maybe he should have taken Abby up on her offer after all.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: **__So much I want to say! My humble thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who felt compelled to refute the somewhat unkind statement from one particular individual who is well-known for doing such things. The fact many of you said what I didn't have the opportunity to say meant a great deal to me. _

_I decided to go ahead and post tonight because I have a busy day at work tomorrow and I'm going to try and finish this up on Tuesday along with the show. When you get to the end of the chapter, just remember – __**there is an epilogue!**_

_I'm still hoping to go to the NCIS convention this summer, and I hope many of you are, too. See xenascully and sparkiebunny for details. As always, get in touch and let me know what you think about this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you!_

_Thanks!_

_TLH_

Gibbs kicked the tire iron out of his way and leaned close to the man who had been holding it, carefully avoiding his bloody nose and lips – he wrapped a gloved hand in the shock of dark hair and lifted his head. The man's eyes widened slowly, staring into Gibbs' unflinching blue gaze.

"Next time you see something suspicious in a dark alley, you should probably call the police," Gibbs advised sagely.

The man nodded mutely, seeming to have lost the power of speech. His terrified eyes flicked over at his two friends, who were unmoving on the sidewalk where this deceptively strong silver-haired man had left them - bruised, battered, and disarmed. He whimpered, not sure what had been done to them beyond the obvious beatings they had all taken, when this person had leaned over their bodies, just like was being done to him now.

"Please," he begged pathetically. "Please don't kill me. We were just trying to help our friend."

Gibbs sighed and narrowed his eyes, letting their brightness increase and his gaze deepen as he focused on mesmerizing the man like he had already done to the others. In all his years he'd never figured out how this actually worked, but it did and he was more than happy to use it to his advantage when necessary. "You fought with a young man in a ski mask who was trying to rob your friend. You didn't get a clear look at him before he knocked you out and ran away. Do you understand?"

The man's eyes didn't even blink as he accepted the words Gibbs was telling him. "A young man in a mask. I understand," he repeated, his voice taking on a dreamy, hypnotic quality.

"Good," Gibbs said. "Now go to sleep." The man's eyes closed and he slumped to the pavement. Gibbs lowered him the rest of the way down.

With one last glance to determine that he hadn't overlooked anything incriminating, Gibbs turned and raced down the alley, leaping over the fence at the end without breaking stride. He'd wasted too much time already, time that Tony didn't have to spare.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Abby sat next to Tony on the bed, silent tears flowing freely down her face. Tony lay curled up in a fetal position, his long legs pulled tightly toward his chest, the small boat wrapped in one hand. He wasn't moaning, or rambling, or moving, or asking where Gibbs was. He was silent, still, and unresponsive.

Ducky gently pulled an arm out from under the blanket and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around it. He inflated the bulb and watched the gauge. "Is there any improvement?" Ziva asked, hovering over his shoulder, trying to get a peak at what he was seeing.

The doctor released the Velcro and removed the cuff, before holding Tony's wrist and checking his watch. When he finished, he tucked Tony's limp appendage back under the blanket, lightly patting his arm in the process. "Well?" Ziva repeated. Abby glued her swollen eyes to Ducky and waited on his answer.

The ME placed a gentle hand on Ziva's shoulder and smiled kindly at Abby. "I am sorry." He bit his upper lip and forced himself to speak again, wishing somehow he could alter the news he was forced to deliver. "Even if Jethro makes it back in time Anthony is too weak now to undergo the change. The best we can do is stay with him in case he wakes again. Even that, I'm afraid, is unlikely. His poor body has just endured too much."

Abby made a choking sound in her throat and clutched Tony's hand, holding it to her cheek. Ziva looked stricken; her mouth parted as if to protest his statement, but could find nothing to say. McGee edged closer to the bed, staring at Tony, then at Ducky, and back again.

"Are you sure?" Tim whispered disbelievingly. Despite everything, he had counted on the fact that Tony always managed to find a way out of every situation – it was impossible to accept that his partner had actually used up all his lives and this was the end.

Ducky only nodded, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his eyes beneath his glasses. Palmer shook his head forcefully.

"No," he stated flatly. "No." This time he spoke louder, moving into Ducky's face. "You're wrong, Dr. Mallard. Tony will be fine, he's always fine." The young autopsy assistant nodded his head affirmatively, as if to convince himself and everyone else he was right. "You'll see; you'll see he'll be ok. Gibbs didn't give him permission to die, anyway, and Tony wouldn't do anything without Gibbs' permission."

"Mr. Palmer, I understand how you're feeling….."

"No, you don't!" Jimmy yelled. "It can't turn out like this, Dr. Mallard. He traded himself for me, and now you say he's going to die for doing it! It isn't fair!"

Ducky maintained his cool exterior despite Jimmy's explosion. "We all make choices, Mr. Palmer, and Anthony made the one he thought right; he already explained that to you. The best way to help Anthony now is to respect his decision and remember how much he cared about you – about all of us."

"Yeah, but….." The ME handed Jimmy his handkerchief and hugged the boy when he gave up on saying anything coherent and started crying. Ducky patted his back comfortingly.

A loud crash startled them all into jumping. Mike thumped his hand onto the dresser, knocking the few pictures and Marine Corps knickknacks to the floor. He kept his head lowered and refused to meet their eyes, rage all but simmering off the vampire. "I should've forced that moron to drink from me while he still could, at least then he might have stood a chance."

"Mike, you know that would have never worked," the doctor reminded him, guiding Palmer over to sit in the chair. "Forced turnings are generally never effective, and I seriously doubt you would have wanted to add to the boy's suffering when it ended poorly."

"Well look where doing nothing has gotten us!" he growled angrily, sweeping his hand in the direction of Tony's lifeless form on the bed, before running a hand through his mass of grey hair. "Fuck."

The unexpected slamming of the front door was followed by pounding footsteps on the stairs, the bedroom door flying open and Gibbs standing there breathing a little harshly, his sharp eyes quickly taking in the scene.

"Get out," he said quietly, but no one moved. "Get out!" he repeated more forcefully.

Ducky took that as his cue to shuffle the team out the door. Abby tried to protest, but the fierceness in Gibbs' eyes caused her to rethink her position. Instead she bestowed a sisterly kiss on Tony's forehead and scurried after the rest of the team.

Mike and Ducky left last; the doctor pausing nervously. "Jethro, I really don't think you understand how weak Tony has become…."

"Don't say it." Gibbs' voice was a solid wall of denial, and brought Ducky to a halt immediately. "Well, I….." Mike took the ME's arm and led him out into the hallway before he could finish, the door shutting behind them with a firm click.

Ziva, McGee, Palmer, and Abby waited anxiously in the stairwell. "You all get downstairs," Mike groused. "There's nothing you can do up here." Abby frowned in frustration, but Ziva grabbed her hand before she could launch into an argument that was sure to revolve around _her _Tony. The Israeli pulled the Goth unwillingly toward the living room, followed by McGee and Palmer.

Ducky waited until they were gone before speaking. "I should be in there." He glared at the closed door. "You know as well as I do this is not something to be undertaken alone. Does Jethro even comprehend the first thing about what he's doing?"

Franks leaned against the wall. "Give him some time; we'll go back in and check on them in a few minutes."

Ducky gave up and propped himself against the opposite wall, arms folded and tense, showing no sign of going any further than a few feet away from the event taking place on the other side of the door.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs knew he should probably get Ducky since he wasn't completely sure how to proceed. Then again, how hard could it be? If he needed help, he figured the doctor was standing right outside in the hall anyway.

For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt the urge to keep what was about to happen private, between just him and Tony, without anyone else looking on. This was as personal and intimate as anything he'd ever done in his life, and it certainly wasn't open to an audience, even if the others were his friends and family. For Tony, it was a moment of rebirth, signifying the end of one life and the start of another. For him, it was a moment of salvation that he didn't realize he needed until recently; it ended years of self-imposed isolation and signified the start of a life lived for the sake of another. _His Child._

He reached out and gripped Tony's chin, tilting the usually handsome face in his direction. At the moment Tony looked like hell. His normally spiky hair was lank, dirty, and matted to his head. The dark circles under his eyes were as black as the bruises on his body. Gibbs sat on the side of the bed, hoping he could get Tony to wake up; the only way this would work was if the dying man actually drank his blood – he couldn't force it down DiNozzo's throat.

Several minutes of effort later, Tony remained unconscious. Gibbs had asked him to open his eyes, ordered him to wake up, patted his cheek, and was considering begging. He could only think of one more tactic to try.

With a sharp movement of his hand, he whacked Tony on top of the head; glad Ducky wasn't in the room because he hadn't held back with the force of the slap. "DiNozzo!" he demanded in his most uncompromising tone.

Tony's eyes popped open immediately; Gibbs smiled ruefully at the automatic response – he was fairly certain the reaction was so ingrained in the younger man that it would work even if Tony was stone cold dead. He waited until there was a glimmer of recognition in the tired green orbs before he said anything.

"We're cutting it close, Tony. Gotta get this done now, ok?"

It took Tony a few minutes to figure out what was going on – his brain was still fairly out of it and his body was completely beyond his control. When it finally registered that Gibbs was sitting there waiting on him to respond, relief swept through him; he had felt himself growing weaker with every breath and was terrified the vampire wouldn't make it back in time. But now that Gibbs was here, terror gripped him for a whole new reason; he really was going to drink Gibbs' blood. It was actually happening. He felt his body tremble with a combination of fear and anticipation. His own blood, what little was left of it, felt like ice water running through his veins.

"Come on, DiNozzo, don't freak out on me now," Gibbs encouraged, noticing the pulse in Tony's neck fluttering rapidly. "You still sure you want to do this?"

The younger man reflected on the question. Did he still want this? He was scared shitless, but yeah, he wanted nothing more than to be Gibbs' son, and he damn well wanted to live. He'd skated around the edges of death enough times in the past few weeks to realize that he had no desire to walk down that dark path at this particular time. Mike Franks had been right; not many people were given the option he was being offered, and he would've been a fool not to take it.

He wanted to tell Gibbs all that he was thinking, but his extremely uncooperative body refused to let him; after a few seconds he finally managed a tiny nod, hoping it was enough to convince Gibbs he was still on board for this.

Gibbs patted his cheek, apparently reassured. "Then I guess it's about time to get started."

The vampire considered what to do next; since Tony couldn't bite him, he'd have to provide access to the blood himself. He could use his claws and slice his wrist, but that would get pretty messy. Instead, he decided to make his own punctures by biting himself.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs in deeply. The biting sensation was odd and somewhat painful, but he didn't stop until he was sure the holes were big enough for the blood to flow out easily. Drops of crimson formed on the surface of his skin, threatening to drip on the sheets.

Gibbs held his wrist toward Tony's lips, watching with concern as the young man's brow creased and his eyes grew larger. He could see one of Tony's hands tensing around the small boat while the other lay limply on his taut stomach. Tony's lips moved like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't form the words or create any sound.

The vampire stroked his hair; he understood that even though this was what Tony wanted, it was difficult to get past the unnaturalness of the act itself. "It's alright, Tony, just drink so you'll feel better. That's all you need to focus on right now." He tried to adjust his voice so his tone was as gentle and supportive as he could make it. It was the same tone he used to take with Kelly when she refused to drink her cold medicine. Tony resembled a trapped animal; his eyes were darting around and his body was frozen in place. The field agent licked his lips before Gibbs placed his wrist on Tony's mouth.

At first, DiNozzo did nothing, simply sat there, breathing rapidly through his nose. Gibbs sighed. "You have to drink it, Tony, I can't do this part for you."

Tony glanced up at him from the corner of his eyes a bit desperately. Gibbs noticed a trickle of blood on his chin. "This is still up to you, DiNozzo. If you've changed your mind, I won't be mad. We'll just go with Plan B instead."

The vampire could see the wheels in Tony's head turning as he thought about it, but then his body loosened and he settled down. Gibbs felt a hesitant tongue on his skin, and then Tony must have tasted the blood, because there was an abrupt increase in pressure and he felt like a vacuum cleaner had attached itself to his arm. He could feel the blood rushing out of him, and Tony's empty hand came up to press his arm more firmly against the agent's reddened mouth. Tony's eyes were dark and narrowed in intense concentration. Minutes ticked by as he consumed the life-giving substance, seemingly lost in a state of oblivion.

Gibbs didn't know how long he should let this go on, especially since Tony had never ingested vampire blood before, so he tried to pull away – Tony grasped his arm tightly and refused to let go. The senior field agent made a low growl in his throat and continued drinking even more forcefully than before. Gibbs didn't want to hurt Tony, but he could tell he was getting weaker; he had to get Tony to stop.

"Let go, DiNozzo, that's an order." Tony almost never willfully disobeyed a direct order, but this time he did. Instead of backing off he pressed his lips more securely on Gibbs' wrist and sucked harder.

Gibbs could hear Ducky and Mike arguing in the hall. "I don't care what you say, Mike," the Scot burred angrily. "There are many things that could go wrong and it is my responsibility to see the process proceeds as smoothly as possible. Now, step out of my way or we will come to blows."

Ducky must have won the argument, because the door to the room opened and the doctor walked in. "Oh, dear lord." He quickly reached out and took Tony by the arm. "Come on, my boy, you must release Jethro immediately. Mike! Get in here, I need some help!"

The Viking stepped in and sized up the situation swiftly. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, all pretenses that this wasn't Ducky's area of expertise forgotten.

"Sit behind Jethro; I'll handle Anthony." The doctor leaned over and took a firm grip on Tony's head, pulling back. Gibbs pulled in the opposite direction, and with a little effort the two were separated. The lead agent sagged backward, cradling his arm to his chest. Mike supported him while they moved off the bed toward the chair; Gibbs licked the wound, waiting for the punctures to seal over.

Tony sat up on the bed, eyes wide and bewildered, blood streaked down his chin and onto his shirt. He stared at Gibbs as if he couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. His hand came up and smeared the blood on his face; he gazed at the red spots on his fingertips.

"How are you feeling, Anthony?" Ducky asked calmly, resting a gentle hand on his forehead.

"What?" Tony responded, turning his head toward the ME, clearly confused. He blinked rapidly and his pale skin turned sickly green. "I…Ducky….I'm gonna….."

The physician grabbed a basin and thrust it under Tony's nose, barely able to catch the reddish bile as he vomited several times.

Gibbs leaned forward worriedly. "Is that normal?"

The doctor gave him an exasperated look. "I would think he's taken in too much blood in too short a time. You really should have let me be present, Jethro." He held Tony's shoulders as the young man heaved again. "Ah, Anthony, must it always be so difficult for you?"

"Never wanted…..to be easy," Tony murmured, coughing spit into the bowl.

The old ME laughed. "I suppose not. Better?" Tony nodded and listed limply to the side; Mike came over and held him while Ducky removed the basin, cleaned off his face, and removed his shirt.

"Why do I still feel like crap?" Tony asked as they situated him on the bed again under Gibbs' watchful eyes. "I thought drinking Gibbs' blood was supposed to fix me."

"Your body has to fully change, Anthony. It will take several more days of blood infusion to see if that actually happens. This is a difficult time since we don't know if your system will make the adjustment or not."

"I might not become a vampire?" Tony asked, trying to sit up again, displaying more energy than he had in several days. "Even if I want to?"

"There is no way to predict," Ducky explained gently, forcing him back down with a kind hand on his shoulder. "We just have to wait and see. It's a delicate process and doesn't always work. Now don't overdo yourself; I'm pleased that you're feeling somewhat improved but that won't last long and you need to reserve your strength."

Gibbs knew that waiting was not going to be an easy task for a restless DiNozzo who had made up his mind to get this over with. "Just listen to him, Tony. It'll take awhile, but everything will be fine."

DiNozzo didn't look very convinced. "It's never been this difficult in any of the movies I've watched," he sulked.

Franks chuckled and fluffed the pillows behind him, hauling the skinny young man into an upright position. "Not everything in life is like a damn movie, DiNozzo." Tony shot him a lukewarm glare, already showing that his burst of energy was wearing down.

Gibbs rubbed his face. "When will he need to drink again?" It was time to be practical and he had studied the turning process enough to realize that the first seventy-two hours were critical if it was going to work.

"Even though you overfilled his tank, I'd say he'll need more in a few hours."

Tony made a confused face, fidgeting when Mike pulled the blankets back over him. He was tired of being an invalid. "A few hours? Why so soon?"

"The turning requires a great deal of blood and you were starting from a depleted state to begin with. You'll have to drink every four or five hours for the next several days in order to sustain the process."

Tony shot a pained look at Gibbs. "I didn't know that. Will you have to drink that often? Gibbs, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have agreed to this if I'd understood. Why didn't you tell me? Maybe we should stop?"

The lead agent raised his eyebrows at Mike, who tapped Tony lightly on the back of the head. "Hey!" DiNozzo protested, rubbing the spot and giving Mike a dirty look.

"Remember what I told you, Tony. I don't do anything I don't want to. This part only lasts a few days then the amount of blood you need is reduced. I can deal with some inconvenience if it keeps you alive. Got it?" Gibbs didn't mention it, but he was somewhat grateful to see Tony willing to argue with him. The quiet, weak, and withdrawn Tony had not been someone he recognized. At least this version of Tony was displaying some of his old spark.

"Yes, Boss, sorry." Tony allowed himself to look a little mollified. "I just…" Another icy glare from Gibbs brought the point home. "Shutting up, Boss."

"Good. Now I'm taking a nap and I suggest you do to." Gibbs leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, hoping Tony would follow his lead and get some rest. Tony watched his boss doze off before laying back into his pillows and doing the same, not noticing when Ducky tucked in his blanket and turned out the light.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Listen, Tony, I'm tired of fighting with you. Ducky left instructions for you to eat all of this and I'm not going to be on the receiving end of a lecture on ensuring that you maintain proper nutrition. So open up!"

Abby held out the spoonful of broth and waved it dramatically.

Tony huffed out his nose. "It's not my fault that I have no appetite. I'm drinking blood constantly – isn't that enough?"

"Actually, no, it isn't. Even vampires have to eat, just not as much, and you aren't even a vampire yet. Food is fuel, and your body is working overtime so its needs as much fuel as possible. Please, Tony for me?" The Goth batted her eyelashes coquettishly.

Tony was prepared to launch into another protest revolving around the fact he was continually nauseous, when Gibbs entered the room and folded his arms.

"What's up, Abs? Is he giving you a hard time?"

There was a moment of pause when Tony glared at Abby, silently trying to convince her not to rat him out, and Abby considered who she should aim to please; her boss or her best friend. With a mouthed, _sorry, Tony_, she turned to Gibbs. "He won't eat anything. Ducky says he has to start getting more nutrients in his system – besides your really awesome blood of course – but I can't get him to cooperate at all. I've tried toast, crackers, soup, and he turns it all down."

"Abby…" Tony interrupted.

"Sorry amore mio; this is for your own good. I can't be a conspirator to you wasting away in front of us." She kissed his cheek; then turned to hand Gibbs the bowl of broth and spoon.

"You try." With a wink at them both she left the room.

Tony sighed dramatically and let his head fall back on the pillows. "Have you ever been sick and tired of being sick and tired?" he asked.

Gibbs snickered, stirring the spoon around in the bowl and lifting it out.

"Abby's right, as usual. You need to eat, now come on – open up."

Tony stared at the spoon like it was his mortal enemy. "I'm really not hungry."

Gibbs' quirked an eyebrow. "So what's it going to take? Do I need to make choo-choo sounds? Or are you more of an airplane going into the hanger kind of guy? Your pick."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Gibbs raised the spoon theatrically, adding a nice swooshing sound while aiming straight for Tony's mouth.

"Ok! Stop that – let's pretend we both have some pride left. I'll eat it." Tony opened his mouth and let the lead agent shovel several servings inside.

Gibbs stopped to hand Tony a cup of water. "You know," DiNozzo pointed out, "I can feed myself. Just leave that here and I'll take care of it."

With a snort, Gibbs stuck another spoonful out at him. "Yeah, I'm sure you would take care of it. I just have my doubts it would end up in your stomach."

"I'm not a baby, Boss. Everyone seems to have forgotten that I am a forty-year old man." Scraping the bowl, Gibbs offered him the last bite which Tony took sullenly.

"What _you_ seem to have forgotten, Tony, is that even though the process isn't completed yet, you are about three-fourths of the way to being my Son, and I take that seriously. You aren't just my agent, or my friend, or a guy I like to hang around with anymore. I'm going to be your Father, and if you thought I was kind of pushy before, well this takes it to an entirely new level. I've always been overprotective of my team, but now my whole goal as a vampire is to protect my offspring – _you_ – and I can't do anything about those feelings. Ducky says it's as much biological as psychological. Do you get that?"

Tony fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it like that. Was it the same way with you and Mike?"

Gibbs laughed. "Only ten times worse. I was having my issues with not wanting to drink blood and he was practically force-feeding me for the first few months. I used to wonder how he put up with me, but…." Gibbs trailed off.

"But what?" Tony prompted.

The vampire ruffled his hair affectionately. "But now I realize he couldn't give up on me anymore than I can give up on you." Tony smiled a little uncomfortably, not quite used to all this fatherly warmth being directed at him, and stifled a yawn.

"Take a break Tony and get some sleep," Gibbs suggested.

Tony stared at him intently. "When do you have to hunt again?" His voice was low with concern. "I…I'm worried something's going to happen to you and it will be my fault because you're doing this for me." He averted his eyes nervously, self-conscious about the revelation.

The vampire patted his arm, leaned back in the chair, and put his feet up on the edge of the bed. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Tony. Remember, part of this father-son thing is that I get to do the worrying. You get to concentrate on staying healthy - which includes sleep. So go on and close your eyes. I don't have to leave again for awhile." Gibbs started humming some tune that Tony had never heard, but it was soothing and before long his eyes were drifting shut. He rested better when Gibbs was there, which he knew was childish and he hoped wasn't a permanent condition, since it could completely sabotage his bachelor lifestyle when this was all over.

_When this was all over._ He hoped when this ended he would finally be a vampire, and not laid out on Ducky's slab in the morgue; the doctor's repeated warnings that even though he was drinking Gibbs' blood he might not turn following him down into his fitful dreams.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony tried to remember how long it had been since he'd gotten out of bed on his own. It had probably been back in the castle, the night of the party. Thinking about the party made him think about what happened afterward, and he didn't believe he could handle that tonight, so he tried to distract himself. It was hard to do, since he was stuck in the spare bedroom with nowhere to go and nothing to occupy his mind.

Most of the time someone stayed with him, whether because they felt he needed to be entertained or because they were simply worried about him, he wasn't sure. For the most part he didn't mind, but the endless monotony was starting to get to him and there were only so many games of rummy he could stand.

McGee had hooked a small television in the corner, which helped some, and he had a John Wayne movie playing with the sound off—for some reason, even the movies he loved so much were irritating him. Ducky said the turning was making him short-tempered, which Tony definitely agreed with. Even though he wasn't experiencing the incapacitating pain from before, he'd developed a whole host of other symptoms, from itchy skin to never-ending nausea. And he was still weak and fatigued - Ducky also said that his body was using massive amounts of energy to try and change, which was why he was constantly tired. That was another reason he didn't even attempt to watch television, since he fell asleep every fifteen minutes and usually woke up with the credits rolling.

He looked over at the clock, trying to calculate how long it would be until he had to drink again. It was occurring on average every four hours, and the constant feeding was taking its toll on both him and Gibbs. Gibbs was hunting every twelve hours or so to replenish his own blood supply, and was having to travel further every time in order to ensure that he didn't create any suspicious patterns. Mike had been going with him to provide extra protection since Gibbs was pushing himself into a state of exhaustion. Every time Tony saw the haggard lines of his face and his tired blue eyes he felt guilty.

It had been three days and nothing was different; it was obvious that for some reason he wasn't changing. Ducky theorized it was because he had been so weak to start with, but Tony suspected something else. Despite his best efforts, maybe his heart wasn't in it enough; maybe he was somehow impeding the process without even knowing it. He stared at the little wooden boat on the nightstand, and wondered how long Gibbs could keep up this pace. Even vampires had physical limits, and the lead agent was pushing his as far as they would go.

Tony knew Gibbs would never give up; it was the soldier in him, the marine, and the father who never let the ones he loved down. At some point, Tony had accepted that somehow he'd become one of those fortunate few that Gibbs loved. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it was true. Gibbs would keep trying until it was impossible for him to continue. Tony couldn't let him do that. They were going to have to accept that he wasn't going to become a vampire; it wasn't meant to be.

Glancing at the door to the small adjacent bathroom, Tony debated if he could make it that far by himself. All he had to do was yell and someone, probably McGee who was turning out to be quite a good McNursemaid, would show up and help him. But he didn't want any help. He wanted more than anything to just get up and take a piss all alone.

Throwing caution to the wind, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept over him. When he felt a bit more steady, he planted his socked feet on the floor and stood, albeit shakily, but he stood. With one hand in front as a safety precaution, he slowly inched across the floor, ignoring the way everything tilted and swayed around him. It took some time, but he finally made it to the bathroom door, where he leaned heavily to recuperate.

Using the sink for support, he managed to reach his destination of the toilet and was fairly pleased with himself. He took care of business and gave himself a mental high five. Turning back toward the sink, he stopped when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

It had never occurred to him that on his previous trips to the bathroom, whoever accompanied him steered him straight in and out with no chance to catch the slightest glimpse of himself; now that he was looking it was easy to see why.

His eyes were sunken and dull with black circles ringing them, his hair was flat and greasy, fading yellow-blue bruises graced his cheeks, jaw and neck. He wasn't surprised by the bites, since he could look down at himself and see the remaining evidence of those, but the scar on his cheek - that was a shock. Someone could have potentially mentioned that tidbit of information. Tony held the sink with one hand and let his finger trace the scar with the other. It was raised, red, and puffy and it was so long, traveling from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth; he couldn't believe he hadn't felt it.

Tony turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face and drank some from his cupped hand. He was some kind of monster; disfigured and hoping to become a vampire. Maybe it would be for the best if he died and quit trying to play out this farce.

He was shaking, partially from the shock of seeing himself and partly from the sojourn his body wasn't ready for yet and the way things were going never would be again. He stumbled from the bathroom blindly, bumping into the dresser and knocking himself down. It took a second for him to realize he couldn't get up; the exhaustion was too much and shuddering overtook him. Wrapping his arms around his chest he didn't even try to get out of the floor. Time passed, he wasn't sure how long, and when heavy footsteps eventually entered the room he could barely open his eyes.

"What the….DiNozzo, why are you in the floor?" Gibbs was kneeling next to him, hands checking for new injuries, arm reaching behind his back to lever him up. "Shit, you're freezing."

"You gotta stop, Boss," Tony mumbled into his flannel shirt, for a crazy second wondering what fabric softener Gibbs used because his shirt smelled like a fresh summer breeze. Wistfully he thought about how he'd worked most of last summer and hadn't gone on a real vacation, and now he'd never feel a summer breeze again. It didn't matter though, because Gibbs was exhausted, and he was exhausted, and this was never, ever going to work. It was time to face that fact and get Gibbs to see it, too.

Gibbs easily shifted him off the floor and walked him back to the bed, an arm firmly circling his waist to hold him up. "What were you doing, DiNozzo?"

"Had to hit the head, Boss, thought it might be nice to piss without an assistant."

Gibbs flattened his lips, silently commiserating with Tony's point. "How long were you in the floor?" He dumped Tony on the bed and started piling blankets on him, not liking the continual shivering.

"I don't know. A while."

Gibbs tucked the blankets around him and stuffed pillows under his head. "Don't do that again without help. You need to drink some more." He lifted his wrist toward his mouth to bite. DiNozzo reached out a hand to stop him.

"No, Boss. It isn't working; you need to stop before you make yourself sick."

"I'm a vampire, Tony. I don't get sick."

"Have you looked at yourself? You look like shit, Boss."

Gibbs smiled wryly. "I thought you agreed to let me worry about that, Tony."

Tony's eyes were sad, despondent, and just a little hopeless. "Ducky was right - I was too weak for this. You're gonna have to…..you're gonna have to let me go." He paused and tilted his head, chewing his lip. He really didn't want to cry again. "You did everything you could, and I'm grateful, but I'm really, really tired."

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek, his blue eyes flashing with an emotion Tony didn't recognize. Then his face settled into a mask of determination the senior field agent had seen several times before, most notably when he was pursuing Ari. Captain Ahab was back, and he wasn't going to give up on catching that damned whale. He'd get it or die trying, which was what worried DiNozzo.

"Not yet, Tony," Gibbs said, a strange tone in his voice. "Another day. It could still work."

Tony started to protest, but something about Gibbs' expression stopped him; he realized the unusual emotion in the pale eyes was one Gibbs rarely displayed. _Fear._ Tony could feel it in the connection between them; Gibbs was afraid to let him die, afraid of being left behind to deal with the guilt and loneliness.

"Alright, boss. One more day," he quietly agreed. The anxiety in Gibbs' eyes faded, replaced by gratitude; Tony had never felt more bittersweet about anything in his life.

He drank from Gibbs' wrist and managed to fight back the nausea without vomiting, letting Gibbs card fingers through his hair until he was so sleepy he couldn't possibly stay awake.

He might never get a summer breeze again, but some parts of his life hadn't been that bad after all.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs slipped out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't like leaving Tony alone, even when he was asleep, and this incident had proven why. Not only had DiNozzo nearly frozen himself on the cold floor, but he also seemed to have given up hope of ever completing the turning process.

Tony was correct about one thing; they were both worn out. He had hunted more in the last three days than in the previous three years, and the constant feeding was draining his energy. DiNozzo was also right that the change didn't seem to be working, which Gibbs had refused to accept as a possibility. Leave it to Tony to prove him wrong.

He walked into the kitchen where Ziva, Ducky, and Abby were sitting. He poured a cup of coffee and settled against the counter. "Ziva, think you could go sit with Tony? He's asleep."

"Of course, Gibbs," she answered.

"Hey," the lead agent added as she walked toward the door. "Make sure if he wakes up he keeps his ass in bed. When I went up there last time he was laying in the floor."

Ziva smiled. "I will make sure he stays where he is supposed to." He heard her jog softly up the stairs.

Gibbs drank his coffee and didn't attempt to make conversation. There wasn't much left to say; either Tony turned or he didn't; there was nothing any of them could do about it.

A surprising smell hit his nostrils and he straightened. He sat his coffee down and walked to the front door, Mike and Ducky fast on his heels. "Who do you think it is?" Dr. Mallard asked, aware that another vampire was outside, but uncertain if it was friend or foe.

Gibbs threw open the door to reveal the small, attractive man in designer clothes who removed his fancy dark sunglasses that he was certain Tony would've appreciated.

"May I enter your home?" Julian asked politely.

In the rush of trying to save Tony, Gibbs had completely ignored the possibility the Conclave might interfere, bringing him in for punishment because of the deaths of Adrian and Gabriel. If that was what Julian wanted, he couldn't let it happen. He was Tony's only chance for survival, and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Julian smiled as Gibbs stepped back. "I welcome you into my home," he stated formally, his eyes alert and wary for any sign of trouble.

The simple house was much as the vampire expected from Gibbs, functional and practical with no extravagances, much like the man. He nodded at the young Goth and sweet-faced agent sitting in the living room. A third human walked in from the kitchen, and it was everything Julian could do not to laugh at his shocked expression.

"Julian, I'd like to introduce you to Abby, McGee, and Palmer. They work for me."

"Hello," Julian greeted, with a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He approached Abby and took her hand, giving her a small kiss. "I have a feeling you are quite the interesting young lady," he teased, cocking an eyebrow at her studded collar and platform boots.

Abby blushed and very nearly batted her eyelashes, which caused Gibbs to cough violently. She gave him a warning glance, before smiling at Julian. "Maybe we could talk before you leave. Gibbs won't tell me much of anything about his life or what he knows of vampire history; maybe you could help me fill in some gaps."

"It would my pleasure," he answered and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Abby giggled and it was McGee's turn to cough. Palmer thumped him helpfully on the back.

Julian faced Gibbs again and was suddenly very serious. "I need to speak with you privately, Leroy."

Gibbs nodded and escorted the Conclave member to the kitchen where he waved his hand at a chair and busied himself getting down several coffee mugs. Ducky and Mike both followed the vampires and took seats at the table also.

Julian scowled. "I suppose it will be impossible to get you two to leave, hmm?"

Mike leaned back and folded his arms. "Let's see you try."

Dr. Mallard accepted the cup of coffee Gibbs handed him. "Anything you say to Jethro pertains to us as well. We were all involved with the incident in Albania, and if you're here to mete out consequences he shouldn't face them alone."

Gibbs met Julian's eyes and handed him a mug that said "Happy Bosses' Day." Julian smelled the coffee before taking a sip and gasping slightly, making a strained face before drinking again. The vampire looked entirely out of place; his cosmopolitan air and designer fashion a stark contrast to the homespun character of Gibbs' home.

Julian took a few minutes to drink his coffee before speaking again. "You do not have to be concerned about the Conclave; I have spoken to them and taken care of the matter. They were very displeased to learn of Gabriel and Adrian's treatment of Anthony, so have chosen to overlook your actions. They do, however, insist that you turn Anthony in order to….." He sought the correct word. "…..replace the vampires who were killed. I am here to deliver that message and witness the event."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Julian interrupted him. "I know you do not want to do this, but you have no choice. Neither does Anthony for that matter. If you refuse, the Conclave will enforce a sentence against you specifically for the death of Gabriel, and Anthony will be taken away somewhere they feel he can be better protected against others who would seek to abuse him. It is the best I could do."

Gibbs stared into the black depths of his own mug of coffee. "You're a little too late. I've already started the change in Tony."

Julian's amber eyes lit up with unconcealed excitement. "You have? How is he doing? That is wonderful news!"

The silver-haired vampire swirled his mug in a small circle. "It isn't working; Ducky thinks he was in too bad of shape when we started. Whatever the reason, we're on the third day and he hasn't turned yet. He wants me to stop trying."

Suddenly the slump of Gibbs' shoulders, the dark circles under his eyes, and the tension permeating the small house made sense to Julian. He wiped condensation from his cup with his thumbs.

"May I see him?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky, who shrugged. The lead agent folded his arms and silently considered the request.

Julian leaned forward. "I promise I will do nothing to upset him. I merely want to speak with him; it isn't often I get to make the acquaintance of another_ bellus_. It would be an honor if you would allow it; perhaps I can rally his spirit some"

"Alright, but I'm staying with you. This way." He led Julian up the stairs to the small bedroom; Ziva stood from her spot by the bed when they entered, her posture both surprised and protective. "It's alright, Ziva," Gibbs explained. "Julian is a friend; he wants a few minutes with Tony."

The Israeli flashed her eyes at the newcomer, walking close to him as she left the room, her body language making it perfectly clear that no harm had better come to her partner. Julian paid no attention, his gaze transfixed on the sleeping man.

"Could we wake him?" he asked.

"You can try. I'm not sure if he'll be up to talking – this has taken a pretty big toll on him, and I don't know what he'll think about meeting another vampire right now." Gibbs grinned drolly. "He's got some trust issues there."

The Conclave member nodded his understanding. Julian sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Tony's hand, rubbing it gently. Within a few seconds, a pair of green eyes stared at him.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, glancing around anxiously until he found Gibbs standing quietly behind the unknown visitor. Gibbs nearly unnoticeable nod of his head reassured Tony he didn't need to be afraid.

"My name is Julian. I am a vampire and a member of the Conclave. I am also like you, Anthony. I am a_ bellus_, too."

Tony digested that information. "Why are you here?"

Julian smiled warmly. "I wanted to meet you. I believe we have a great deal in common if we have the chance to get to know one another. I would also like to help you understand your nature, if you would let me."

Tony took a harder look at the visitor, assessing him with the eyes of a seasoned investigator. "Nice jacket," he commented. "Is that lambskin?"

Julian laughed. "Oh yes, we could definitely get along."

Tony sobered, shifting on the bed uncomfortably in an effort to get his skin to stop crawling. "It doesn't matter; this isn't working and I'm not going to be a vampire anyway." He spared a quick look at Gibbs, his face creased into an intense frown.

"Leroy told me that the situation is not going well. I wonder if you might let me try something."

Tony's eyes grew curious. "What?"

"I am quite ancient, Anthony, and I have never sired my own Child. As a_ bellus_, I have been given leeway by the Conclave in the matter." With a sharp claw he pierced the end of his index finger. "However, I would like to share some of my blood with you. I think it might help with your difficulty in turning."

Tony stared at the bright red drop on the end of Julian's finger. "Would I still be Gibbs' Son? Would he still be my Maker? I don't want it if it will affect that." He noticed that Gibbs had stepped closer, hovering close to Julian's shoulder, waiting for the older vampire to answer.

"Your loyalty is a great attribute, Anthony. It is but a tiny drop, and should have no impact on your status as Gibbs' Son. It might, though, jumpstart the turning process if you would like to try."

Tony looked at Gibbs, unsure of what to do. The federal agent faced Julian. "It won't hurt him?" he asked with apprehension.

Julian shook his head. "No, the worse that could occur is absolutely nothing. I believe it is worth a try; my blood is quite powerful, or so I've been told, and could restore the strength Anthony's body requires to finish what you have begun."

Gibbs sighed and looked at his field agent. "It's up to DiNozzo, but I don't see how it could harm anything."

Considering he was out of options, Tony nodded his head in agreement. Julian smiled. "Thank you for your confidence in me." He placed his finger on Tony's lip and the young man licked off the miniscule drop of blood, skeptical that such a small amount would make any difference at all.

He was wrong. Taste flooded his mouth, exploding in an array of sweet and salty flavor. His eyes widened and he stared at Julian, swallowing slowly to savor the experience.

"Is that what I taste like?" he asked, understanding now why everyone was making such a big deal about his blood. Julian's was inexplicably delicious, and he wondered how anyone who drank something that tasted so good could ever stop.

_Gibbs did. _He marveled at the self-control of the vampire who had watched over him all this time, and never taken advantage of the tantalizingly addictive blood he could have taken any time.

Julian grinned. "I have a feeling you taste quite similar, yes."

Tony blinked, suddenly aware of a strange sensation creeping through his body. It was like a warm fire building in him from within, but it didn't hurt, it actually felt soothing and comforting. The gentle blaze was traveling from his toes upward, slowly enveloping his skin, erasing all the previous discomfort and replacing it with a gentle tingling. He wondered if he was glowing. The warmth brought with it a hazy, drugged feeling that left Tony floating and calm.

His long limbs relaxed and the knots that had gripped his muscles unfurled; he felt both exhilarated and languid at the same time. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He looked around the room and noticed that everything had a shimmery halo surrounding it; even Julian twinkled like a star sent down from heaven. He was absolutely beautiful.

Gibbs, shit, the former Marine had an aura that was so incredibly intense, so vibrant and alive that Tony almost couldn't bear to look at it. It was soothing and peaceful, but at the same time passionate and with such a deep core of emotion – Tony felt like he was seeing inside his mentor and was getting a glimpse at the very essence of Gibbs' soul. Tony's cheeks were wet and he realized he was crying again, but he didn't really care this time.

Julian smiled at him compassionately. "How do you feel?"

Tony struggled to find words adequate to explain the overwhelming, incredible sensations; there were none worthy to describe it. "What's happening to me?" he whispered breathlessly.

The vampire touched the scar on Tony's cheek and tilted his head toward him.

"In just a few minutes, Tony, you will finally be a vampire. Congratulations," Julian said softly.

Tony was vaguely aware of Gibbs' fingers curling around his, and the unbelievably blue eyes were staring into his own.

"It's ok, Tony," his soon-to-be Father said gently. "Let yourself go."

And with that, the warmth engulfed Tony's entire body, multicolored fireworks exploded vibrantly in his head, and he passed out completely.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry this took so long to post, but it's been a busy day! I had my first physical therapy session for my elbow, which is doing much better. It's hard to believe that I broke it around the same time I started posting this story._

_I will definitely miss hearing from all of you – I have become quite used to seeing your names pop up on my email. I wish I could tell you that I have another story in this universe waiting in the wings, but I don't (yet). I do have a few ideas, but we'll have to see if they develop into anything. I actually planned to take a break for a few weeks, until a few days ago when another plot bunny hopped into my head almost fully formed. I think I might have to get it out before I can think about writing anything else. It starts with Tony in the hospital and works backwards from there, while he tries to figure out what happened to him and who he can trust – including Gibbs. I'd kind of like to play a "Misery" aspect into it if you've ever seen that movie or read the Stephen King novel. I'm toying with thoughts right now, so we'll see what happens!_

_Also, if anyone is interested in letting me bounce ideas off them, let me know. I don't really need a beta, but more someone who can give me feedback about when and how to develop certain aspects of the plot. Kind of like the thing with Yuri – it was good you guys stepped in and told me to let him live!_

_So enjoy the season finale (I'm so excited – I hope it lives up to all our expectations) and thanks again for all your kind words and support! I hope to hear from you after this final chapter!_

_Have a great summer – you guys are the best!_

_TLH_

Tony felt a strong wind brush his skin and opened his eyes to a panoramic vista that literally took his breath away. He stood at the edge of a tall cliff, rolling green hills spreading out below him. Scattered white clouds floated lazily through a sky of deep blue; the billowing mounds looked so close it seemed he might be able to touch them. It was like standing at the top of the world gazing onto the most beautiful place he had ever seen in his life.

A solid presence settled in behind him and a firm hand rested on his shoulder. The smell of sawdust, Old Spice, and coffee gave away the identity of his companion. "Where are we?" Tony asked, his voice tinged with awe.

Gibbs' familiar tone replied, "This is where I grew up."

Tony turned his head to look at his boss, and broke into a wide grin. Gibbs smiled back at him - a broad, happy, joyful smile that Tony had never seen before. Then again, his boss looked completely different in a lot of ways. Gibbs' hair was a rich brown, his skin tanned, and his face smooth and unlined. The eyes were the same as always, as blue as the sky that surrounded them.

Tony felt safer and more at peace than he could ever remember.

"None of this is real, is it?" Even though he already knew the answer, he felt compelled to ask the question.

"Nope," Gibbs confirmed, his face turned toward the sun. Neither of them seemed to care that they were currently interacting on some other plane of existence that couldn't be explained. Somehow, Tony understood this was an extension of the connection between them, a way for him to see inside Gibbs' mind at a fundamental level. He felt honored and humbled that he was sharing this moment with his boss, his friend, his _Father_. A month ago he would have never imagined such a thing was possible, and now he waited at the precipice of an existence beyond his wildest dreams, comforted by the knowledge that the person he had come to rely on more than anyone else in his life would lead him through it, watching every step he took to make sure he was safe and secure. Not even as a small child had he ever felt so completely and totally _loved_.

"I never understood why," Tony commented, not looking at Gibbs, instead staring straight out at the horizon.

He could practically hear Gibbs raise an eyebrow into his forehead and took that as prompting to continue.

"Why do you want me to be your Son, Boss? I really don't get it." Tony tried not to sound insecure, because the question really wasn't about a lack of confidence. It reflected a genuine curiosity about what the vampire saw in him – why, out of all the possibilities in the world, would Gibbs choose _him?_

A warm breeze ruffled the other vampire's brown hair - he didn't answer right away, and when he did, it was typically cryptic. "Why do you want me to be your Father?"

Tony thought about arguing over answering a question with a question, but decided that in the spirit of the moment, he'd simply reply honestly.

"Because you're Gibbs; you can fix anything and know everything. You make me want to be better than what I am. I believe in myself because you believe in me and I never want to let you down." He shifted his bright green eyes to meet Gibbs' blue. "You might have turned out to be a vampire, but you're still the best man I've ever met."

Gibbs' blue eyes softened; he always suspected that was how Tony felt about him, but he found that hearing the words opened up a tender spot in his soul that had rarely been touched since Kelly died. The innocent, open expression on Tony's face reminded him of the way his daughter had often looked at him – like he was Superman, Santa Claus, and the best Dad in the world all rolled into one. It was a heady feeling to know that another person could look past all his faults and see only the best parts of his character, and he didn't underestimate just how rare it was to have this opportunity again. He would always miss Kelly, but at least now with Tony he could honor her love for him by giving all that he could to being a good Father again.

"You make me believe in myself, too, Tony. You make me see that I'm more than just a cold bastard and I need to care about people, even when I know it might hurt. Hell, there was no way I could _not _care about you." He placed a hand on the back of Tony's neck and squeezed. "I see myself reflected in your faith in me and I never want to let you down, either." He frowned uncomfortably. "Is that enough, or do I have to say any more?"

Tony laughed and let him off the hook. "That'll do." His heart felt so light it made everything seem absolutely perfect. All in all, it had been a fairly sentimental statement by Gibbs' standards, and he felt reassured that maybe there were legitimate reasons for Gibbs to want him as a Son. He supposed they were both somewhat dysfunctional in their own ways, and it was possible those faults made them well-suited for one another. Then again, Gibbs had made quite a commitment by turning him – forever was quite a bit longer than the majority of his other relationships had lasted. Now that the deed had actually been done, it wasn't like Gibbs could get rid of him; he'd always be his Son, regardless of what happened. Had the older vampire really considered what he was getting himself into? "Do you think you can put up with me for eternity?" Tony asked hesitantly. "A lot of people would consider it a challenge."

"Oh, I'll figure out a way to put up with you, Tony; I've already managed it for ten years. I think you're the one who needs to be worried about putting up with me."

Laughter drew their attention. Tony looked over his shoulder to see a small cottage with a thatched roof. A gorgeous woman with shining emerald eyes and long red hair watched a pigtailed little girl run and play.

"Is that…."

"Shannon and Kelly? Yeah. You want to meet them?"

"Are you serious? Of course I do!" Tony said, following him down the hill. "You know, Boss, I mentioned a movie a few weeks ago. Highlander? With Sean Connery and Michael O'Keefe? You ever seen it?" Gibbs rolled his eyes but didn't break his stride. "Of course you haven't seen it. But it's about immortals, and they sword fight against other immortals so they can be the last one alive. There can be only one, right? It sucks though because Sean Connery dies – his character kind of reminds me of you in the movie - I really don't want you to die like that so I was thinking you might show me some more fighting tips…"

Gibbs stopped and let DiNozzo catch up with him. Tony quit talking mid-stream, recognizing the expectant expression on the lead agent's face. "You're gonna head-slap me aren't you, Boss?"

The vampire nodded, and Tony could still feel the sting when his eyes jerked open and he was staring at the ceiling of Gibbs' spare bedroom.

_NCISNCISNCIs_

"How are you doing?" Tony followed the voice to find Gibbs sitting next to him, holding his hand and wearing the same brilliant smile he had seen in his dream. "For someone who doesn't pass out, you've been pretty far gone the last few minutes."

"Did you…." Tony cleared his dry throat, taking a sip of water when Gibbs pushed a glass at him. "Did you…..I thought I was…." He shook his head, sitting up. Julian was sitting in the chair in the corner, watching him with a cross between concern and bemusement. "What just happened?" A ray of sunlight sparkled to his right and caught his attention; motes of dust danced in the air like diamonds. He couldn't get his eyes to rest on one thing, since every few seconds something else distracted him with new-found fascination.

"Hey," Gibbs said resolutely, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to focus him. "This won't last more than a few hours, but it's the first sign that you've turned. Your senses are going to be overloaded for awhile, so you need to take it easy until some of it wears off. It's kind of like being on drugs. Do you feel ok?"

Tony found himself staring at Gibbs' incredibly blue eyes. Nothing looked real right now, and he considered reaching out to touch the lead agent to reassure himself this wasn't all a dream. He doubted Gibbs would appreciate having his cheek stroked, so he kept his hands at his sides and attempted to concentrate.

"I feel….really good. It's hard to explain." He tried hard not to look completely out of it.

Gibbs grinned affectionately. "I remember what it's like." He turned toward Julian, leaving his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Thank you. If you hadn't come when you did, I'm not sure he would've made it."

Julian stood and crossed the room. "Nothing could have pleased me more than to help the two of you become Father and Son. The only thing I ask in return is that you and Anthony pay me a visit soon. I would like more time to get to know our young _bellus_, and I could help him learn how to control some of his unusual attributes. You do realize there is the potential he will gain unexpected abilities now – every_ bellus_ is different, and each develops his own unique qualities." The chic vampire patted Tony's hand. "I believe our Anthony could prove to be even more special than any of us realizes."

The investigator's eyes narrowed at the vague statement, but Gibbs decided not to pursue Julian's meaning – they had an eternity to figure all this out, and his immediate priority was helping Tony adjust to his altered status. "I'll call you and we'll work something out for this summer."

"Excellent. Goodbye Anthony, please let me know if there is anything you need in the future. I can see myself out, Agent Gibbs. I believe your Ms. Sciuto would like a few words with me." He straightened his glasses and walked to the door. "I'll let your friends know that all is well."

With Julian gone, Gibbs' attention shifted back to Tony. The newly born vampire still looked slightly dazed and unsteady.

"Boss? Can I get up – I really want to look outside."

The wistful sound in Tony's voice was contagious, and Gibbs couldn't help but agree.

His Son slid out of bed and moved toward the window – Gibbs hovered behind him carefully like he was watching a toddler take his first steps. There was a part of him that wanted to take Tony's arms and hold on, since the boy's balance wasn't entirely on track, yet another part warned that this was Tony's moment, and he needed to let him have it. His surge of over protectiveness didn't surprise him, but he hoped it eased up soon or it was going to drive both him and Tony crazy. He clenched his fists and silently watched. With a slight bit of teetering, DiNozzo eventually made his way across the room.

Tony pushed back the curtains and stared out. He'd always had excellent eyesight, but now he could see everything - there was a crispness and detail he'd never imagined. It was like going from regular television to high definition. Was this how Gibbs saw the world? It was so incredible he had to close his eyes for a few seconds to take it all in.

He opened the window and stuck his head out, taking a deep breath and encountering smells he'd never imagined. Car exhaust, a man walking his dog, sweat from a woman running down the street, it all mingled together in a cornucopia that had his head reeling. The odors weren't bad, but there were so many and they were all so distinct it was kind of sickening. He closed the window quickly, shutting out the aromas that left him with a slight feeling of nausea. The smells in the house were much better; laundry detergent, coffee - he could even pick out the sweet scent of bourbon.

Tony took a few steps toward Gibbs and felt a giddy lightness that ended in a wave of dizziness. Being out of bed might not have been the brightest idea, but he couldn't lay there when he felt like this - like he wanted to jump, run, dance, maybe even fly. He was so damn happy it was indescribable.

Gibbs grabbed his arm gently. "I think you need to rest some more."

Tony was about to protest when suddenly he could hear voices talking; they were muted but if he concentrated the words became clearer. Someone said his name. A door shut, then another, followed by the booming thunder of footsteps.

The door flew open and the team tumbled inside, Abby in the lead.

"Hey guys," he greeted, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Abby crossed the floor and threw herself into Tony's arms – he actually managed to swing her in a happy circle before sitting her back on the floor. Soon there were more arms around them and it was a group embrace, with everyone laughing or crying or patting someone's back.

Mike Franks leaned against the doorjamb and watched it all with a sense of satisfaction. "You better let the kid go before you squeeze him to death."

As they stepped back, McGee gave a small shake of his head. "I don't know, DiNozzo, I might be able to start calling you probie, now."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, confused.

Gibbs grinned boyishly. "You've turned, Tony, and your body's healed itself. It's left you looking a bit - refreshed."

Abby and Ziva giggled, and Palmer had a sappy smile on his face. Tony's eyebrows knitted together before he jogged to the bathroom, amazed to find a version of himself looking back from the mirror that he hadn't seen in about fifteen years. All the bruises were gone, even the scar on his cheek had disappeared, and along with the injuries a few decades worth of wrinkles had departed, too. He looked about twenty-five, which actually wasn't a bad thing, but it could definitely be a complication when he tried to go back to work.

Tony stepped back into the bedroom. "I look like a kid! I'm even younger than Palmer, and he's barely out of diapers!" Tony exclaimed, to the autopsy assistant's chagrin.

Gibbs snorted. "Don't worry, Tony. We'll show you how to control it and have you back to your middle aged self in no time. But for now I think since you're obviously feeling so much better, there's something else you need to do."

"What?"

Ziva threw a towel in his direction that he easily caught. "A shower Tony. You really stink."

Tony managed to look affronted before breaking into the patented thousand-watt Tony DiNozzo smile that was ageless.

"I'm still not feeling so good, Ziva. You want to give me a sponge bath? You could get all those spots that I can't reach…." He leered at her suggestively.

DiNozzo laughed as she launched into a lecture about how even though he was now a vampire he had managed to stay a pig, and he was pretty sure he saw Gibbs hiding a few chuckles himself.

It was good to know that everything was going to be alright after all.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Tony sat quietly at his desk completing paperwork from the case they had wrapped up the night before. He glanced up as McGee and Ziva stepped off the elevator.

"Early again, Tony?" the junior agent commented. "What's life like now that you live on Gibbs Standard Time?"

Tony rubbed his jaw. "It's just great, Timmy. Just because I'm…." He didn't want to say a vampire because it was hard to tell who might be listening. "…different now, it doesn't mean I don't like to sleep. So yeah, getting here at the crack of dawn every morning has been just peachy."

Ziva chuckled. "I think Gibbs' schedule is making you more cranky than usual."

DiNozzo snorted. Gibbs had tried to warn him that things wouldn't be the same after he was turned, but he hadn't really caught on to what the older vampire meant.

For one, he'd insisted that Tony move into his house. There was still the issue that Tony needed to drink at least once a day, sometimes more if he over-exerted himself, and Gibbs thought that having Tony in his own apartment was simply impractical. This way, Tony stumbled out of bed every morning and into the kitchen, drinking his early morning Gibbs-shake while he was half-asleep and not totally aware of what he was doing. Which Tony had to admit, wasn't a bad idea.

It also allowed Gibbs to relax a little about some crazy vampire trying to grab him. Gabriel's little party had let the word spread that he was a_ bellus_, and even though he had been turned there were some nut jobs out there who didn't care and wanted to drink from him anyway. Two vampires had already shown up and Gibbs had been forced to kick their asses and send them on their way. He then had extended the protection on his house so that any uninvited vampires who sat foot on the sidewalk ended up in a seizure induced ball. He couldn't exactly provide that kind of security with Tony in his apartment.

Which directly related to the second issue; all the new rules Tony was given to abide by. Gibbs took the whole Father role way too seriously, in Tony's opinion, since he hadn't led such a structured life since he was in military school. Even then, he'd been able to sneak out at night.

Sneaking around, he had discovered when Gibbs found him in a club and dragged him back home, didn't work too well when your "Dad" was a vampire with super senses and a direct connection into your head. It was like having a permanent tracking device built into him.

He had to let Gibbs know where he was at all times, check in every two hours when he was out, and was never to go anywhere alone after 11:00 pm. Any new girls he dated had to be background checked and approved by Gibbs, and definitely, under no circumstances, were there to be any one-night stands. He'd even had to endure a lecture on safe-sex given by the silver-haired fox, since if Tony slipped up and managed to get a girl pregnant it would be infinitely more complicated by him being a vampire who was going to, barring any unforeseen complications, live forever. It wasn't that Gibbs didn't want him to have any relationships, he just wanted them to be more thoughtful and for Tony to fully transition into a vampire before he considered anything serious.

It made sense, Tony had to admit, but he didn't have to like it.

The restrictions were…..restrictive, to say the least. In a moment of rare guilt, Gibbs had assured Tony that once he developed his full vampire abilities, in oh, five years or so, he'd back off some. Until then, Tony was his to care for and nurture, so he was going to be somewhat controlling. Tony tried to understand and not let the total lack of independence and privacy bother him, but he was a forty year old man, not a pre-adolescent eleven year old. That was his opinion at least, even though Ziva might not agree.

Tony rubbed his head, trying to will away the headache that was blooming. It had been a rough week; the case they had worked involved a young Marine who was kidnapped, raped and murdered. They had found the killer, yet that didn't change the fact her child was going to grow up without a mother. The long days had bled into long nights, during which Gibbs always disappeared for several hours, and it never failed to make Tony feel bad knowing what he was doing for him. Gibbs, being Gibbs, never complained, merely made sure that when Tony started to run down he would force him off to a quiet spot and make him drink.

The rape had been hard to deal with, and although it was completely dissimilar to Tony's own experience, opened up memories he was trying to forget. He couldn't see a counselor about what Gabriel had done, considering the whole vampire angle, and he hated to admit to anyone else that he continued to have nightmares sometimes. Gibbs was there for that problem, too, always appearing when he woke up in the grip of a cold sweat and his throat raw from screaming. Somehow, Gibbs knew when his mind had him stuck in that castle, and would be there talk him back to reality. He supposed on the spot crisis intervention was another advantage to living at Gibbs' house that he hadn't considered before.

Tony's fingers found their way over to absently pick up the wooden boat that had taken its place on his desk next to the Mighty Mouse stapler and the Ohio State coffee mug.

The rules were different now, but he didn't mind too much.

Vance walked through the bullpen, placing a file on Gibbs' desk and coming to stand in front of Tony. "Something I can do for you, Director?"

Instead of answering immediately, Vance studied him, his toothpick shifting from one side of his mouth to the other. "You been on a diet?" the Director asked.

Tony leaned back in his chair; the rumor mill was spreading that he'd had plastic surgery while he was on medical leave since it was the best explanation anyone could come up with for his more youthful appearance. Tony had done everything Gibbs said, but couldn't quite nail the forty-something look anymore. He'd landed somewhere around thirtyish. He smiled at Vance.

"It's a macrobiotic thing; supposed to take years off your appearance. You should try it. I'll get you the website if you want." He clicked his mouse to start surfing the web.

"Not right now, DiNozzo." Vance didn't move. "Good work on this case; the victim's family said you were very compassionate with them. They made a special call to let me know."

Tony stared at his keyboard. He didn't want to get into a long conversation with Leon about why he had felt such a strong connection to the murdered woman. He was aware that both Ziva and McGee were listening. "Thanks, but I was just doing my job."

Vance tilted his head and stared a while longer. "Well, keep it up," he finally said, before walking away.

Tony had no idea what that had been about. A few minutes later he noticed a familiar smell.

"I know you're back there, Boss," he said, not glancing behind him.

Gibbs hands dangled over the cubicle wall, and he smiled faintly. "Was your spidey-sense tingling?"

"Something like that," Tony agreed. "Did we catch a case?"

"Nope." Gibbs observed him with that all-seeing gaze before moving to his desk, and continued to monitor him intently for the next few hours. Tony tried not to rub his neck, or his eyes, or wince when his head hurt worse; he was only prolonging the inevitable, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty about drinking again today. He wanted to keep Gibbs from having to hunt tonight if he could; unless those blue eyes found a distraction, that wasn't likely.

"DiNozzo!" The barked order was no less terse than it had ever been. Gibbs was already walking toward the elevator. "With me!"

When the lead agent pushed the emergency stop, Tony started talking. "Listen, Boss, I'm fine. It's just a little headache, nothing to worry about and I don't need to drink anything right now, I'll be ok until morning. So let's just get back to work and…."

"And I won't have to hunt tonight."

Tony sulked. "I hate it when you do that."

Gibbs took off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and rolled it to the elbow. "Drink, Tony. Don't argue with me."

DiNozzo sighed. Having Gibbs for a boss was one thing, having him for your Father was something else entirely. "If I don't, what are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

Gibbs smacked his head lightly and waited. After a dramatic stare down that lasted all of thirty seconds, Tony gave up and did as told. His head was throbbing anyway.

When they stepped back off the elevator, Abby was sitting in Gibbs' chair, spinning in circles. The silver-haired vampire put out a hand and stopped her; she jumped up and grabbed his neck, planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Boss! I wanted to double check if we're still on for tomorrow. I can't believe you're taking us sailing! After all these years, I'm just so excited! We are still going, right?"

"Yes Abby, we're still going. Be at the dock at 0900 ready to sail."

She squealed in delight. "Aye, aye, captain. The only way this could be better is if it was your own boat, but that's ok, I'm sure the one you borrowed will be awesome. Are you excited Tony?"

"Very, Abby. A trip on the SS Minnow is definitely what I need. If we get trapped on a deserted island, will you be MaryAnn? She was always my favorite. Sweet but hot at the same time, so much like you."

"I am guessing this is one of your movie references?" Ziva asked with a frown.

McGee stood up and joined them. "Gilligan's Island. I'll have to agree with Tony, it was a television classic."

Ziva pursed her lips. "So if Abby is MaryAnn, who am I?"

Tony grinned. "You and McGee can be Mr. and Mrs. Howell."

McGee snorted. "I am so the professor, Tony."

"You, the professor? No way. Ducky is definitely the professor."

"And what? You're Gilligan? Of course you're Gilligan. Well, I'm not Mr. Howell," the younger man declared.

Gibbs smacked them both on the back of the head. Tony yelped and McGee whined.

"The skipper says get back to work."

Abby laughed, her rosy cheeks glowing with undisguised happiness at having her family back together. "See you guys tomorrow. I'll bring snacks, Tony you bring the beer."

As the agents took their seats, Tony glanced up to see Gibbs take a swig of cold coffee and bend his head over his computer to read a report. McGee started typing, and Ziva picked up the phone to make a call.

Tony had given up all claims to being human, and had accepted eternity as a vampire; he had actually become his own _bête noire_, and he wasn't sure what he thought about that. He still felt like a man, laughed and cried like a man, and cared like a man. There was a lot he didn't understand about his new nature, a lot he suspected Gibbs and Julian were keeping from him to make the transition easier. In the end the will to survive had won out, and the chance to live on as Gibbs' Son made the change more than worth it.

He looked over at Gibbs, whose blue eyes flicked up and caught his, a small knowing smile on his lips. His boss gave him a nod that he intuitively knew in Gibbs' speak meant, _Stop daydreaming and finish your report_. Being Gibbs' Son didn't get him any breaks at work. It did give him… a hell of a lot more than he'd ever thought possible.

With a poke at his little boat that set it to rocking and humming a tune that was guaranteed to have Ziva shooting spitwads at him in no time, he returned to typing.

And with absolutely no regrets, Tony's life as a _bellus_, a vampire, an NCIS agent, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Son, went on.

.


End file.
